No es justo
by znnifer
Summary: El ver a quién le confesaste tus sentimientos arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar a la oscuridad a alguien es injusto, pero lo injusto es que ella no puede hacer nada para ayudar en algo, ojalá si tuviera la fortaleza para estar a su lado, una platica, una visita y los sentimientos a flor de piel serán de suma importancia para hacer algo al respecto. Clas M por contenido sexual
1. No es justo callar tus sentimientos

**Notas:**

**Hola que tal a todo el mundo, ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que he publicado algo en este sitio, muchas cosas pasaron, y remonta desde que estuve a punto de quedar fuera de la escuela, tuve problemas personales que me dejaron en na crisis existencial, esto me hizo perder muchas ganas de escribir, no se me daban las ideas. **

**Ahora He vuelto para subir esta historia que por el momento la dejo como OS, dependiendo de lo que digan ustedes ya la idea general la tengo, pero solo les doy una probada, espero les guste.**

**Como un pequeño recordatorio, los personajes de la historia pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

La vida a veces te puede jugar de manera tan injusta y voltearte una bofetada cuando menos lo esperes despertándote de una realidad cada vez menos esperanzadora, era por ello que sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más turbios, indignantes y egoístas, con tono de ira retenida que a simple vista no demostraba.

-¿Entonces tu lo vas a traer de vuelta?- esta pregunta que hizo su primo, la trajo de vuelta de su ensimismamiento, elevando su mirada agachada para observar a él, quien en un leve asentimiento de cabeza confirmó lo inevitable.

-Así es, yo lo haré, ¡no me importa si pierda mi vida!- contestó tal afirmación Naruto Uzumaki, el chico quien la sacó de su oscuridad, los 9 novatos asintieron ante la decisión ya hecha ahí estaban ante la reunión que se denotaba, y el tema era lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, todos parados con mirada seria poniendo atención, en tanto Chöji se encargaba de consolar a una Ino quien no quería calmarse, Sakura estaba parada sin decir nada, y los demás poniendo suma atención.

Si sabía que lo que se aproximaba era inevitable, nunca jamás se esperaba que iba a tratar de regresar al renegado y ultimo Uchiha importándole poco arriesgar su vida, no comprendía eso, trataba de asimilarlo pero no podía, ya no había promesa de por medio para traerlo de vuelta, intentó matar a Sakura, y sin dudarlo, e hirió de muerte a uno de sus compañeros de akatsuki, era injusto que Naruto pensara de ese modo, pero era la decisión que tomó Naruto, y la respetaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dada por terminada la reunión, el grupo se dispersó regresando a sus tiendas de campaña, por fortuna, el ataque de Pain no dañó de gravedad los territorios Hyuuga, Hinata se dirigía a un paso lento, sus memorias y pensamientos recorrían de manera inquietante, comprendía la decisión que el héroe de Konoha ya tomó, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que él se fuera para siempre, ¿Dónde quedarían sus sueños?, ¿Dónde quedarían esas promesas pendientes?, pero sobre todo ¿Podrá hacer redimir al renegado Uchiha?, si bien era cierto, él ya era parte de akatsuki, atacó la reunión de los Kages, asesinó a Danzo, intentó a matar a su compañera de akatsuki, y no dudó en tratar de asesinar a Sakura, a Kakashi, y a Naruto, en pocas palabras mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y no era que desconfiara e su palabra, ella creía ciegamente en lo que el hacía, por que a pesar de todo, y todas las adversidades que él ha pasado, nunca se rindió, de hecho esa palabra nunca existió en su diccionario, es por ello que cuando lo conoció, el recompuso su camino, pero sobe todo, hizo que sus días fueran más amenos, por que cada vez que él sonreía y se esforzaba, era la inspiración para que ella también siguiera adelante, por que él poco a poco sin darse cuenta se convirtió en su admiración, para luego pasar a un amor.

La vida suele ser caprichosa y embustera, por que él siguiendo adelante y luego el irse a entrenar, ella hizo lo que siempre a querido hacer, tratar de caminar a su lado, tratar de estar junto a él, aunque ha superado sus logros y sus retos, no han sido suficientes para poder alcanzarlo, por que cada vez que ella trataba de alcanzarlo, él se alejaba más y más.

El terror de perderlo se instaló en su mente cuando en la invasión que sufrió Konoha y el rubio le hizo frente al supuesto líder de akatsuki, no pudo soportar como era sometido Naruto, y sea llevado para que le extrajeran el kyuubi, donde acabaría con su vida.

Era común que en situaciones de vida o muerte una persona saque su valentía, y ella no fue la excepción, ella dio su vida con tal de que el rubio escapara, y lo repetiría todas las veces que su vida sea para que Naruto estuviese a salva, por que como lo dijo lo ama.

Era curioso que en esa situación ella llamara la atención del rubio, un peso encima se desapareció por arte de magia, así que por lo menos él ya sabía de sus sentimientos, causándole una sensación de nerviosismo, pero todo eso no se hacía presente por la situación, a su vez ella no tenía en cuenta en toda la atención que Naruto le estaba dando, y menos no hacía caso en sus advertencias de que se alejara de ahí, por que no retrocedería a su camino ninja, de seguir adelante, y seguir junto con el.

La tarde de ese día pasó de manera lenta, ella estaba en la mansión Hyuuga, al mensos no salió tan afectada por la invasión, por lo que se tomó un rato entrenando, quería sacar todo esto que le corría por dentro, era inexplicable y extraño, iba a entrar en una guerra.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que perdió la noción del tiempo, ya era de noche, y el cansancio estaba presente, aún su mente era un caos, y que decir su corazón, por lo que a superar retirándose a su habitación tuvo que tomar un descanso para el día siguiente, un día inesperado para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces se preguntaba si esta era una buena decisión, aún ni siquiera encontraba el significado que su padre y Jiraiya le encomendaron, y ahora tenía que salvar a quien considerara como su amigo, era muy complicado de pensar, pero no había otra opción más regresarlo al camino indicado aunque tenga que incurrir a los golpes, y que posiblemente pierda la vida. Ahora se hallaba caminando en los alrededores de la aldea durante la noche.

El motivo era tan llano como el desierto mismo, y era por ese sueño, pero no era un sueño dulce, si no al contrario una pesadilla tan fuerte que pensaba que era real, la guerra ahí estaban todos, sus conocidos, amigos y camaradas tirados, muertos en un mar de sangre, explosiones, era real todo, y le desesperaba ver a todos muertos, a Kakashi, Sakura, la abuela Tsunade, Ino, Shikamaru, Chöji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, era todo un caos en todos lados donde viera, pero lo que lo impactó, es en verla a ella, de nuevo ella luchando otra vez, protegiéndolo a él haciéndole frente a Sasuke, quien sin esfuerzo, y con una oscuridad que no imaginó ver, le atravesaba con su brazo electrizado el estomago de manera explicita, ella solo gritaba de dolor y agonía, para después él sacar sin compasión el brazo, ella empezaba mantenerse de pie, con la mirada aun determinada, la sangre empezaba a emanar de su boca, y en un giro imprevisto ella voltea a verlo, dándole una sonrisa, antes de que la espada de Sasuke cortara su vida.

Así despertándose con un grito desgarrador, empezó a sudar, suspirando de manera aliviada que tan solo era un maldito sueño, pero además de eso, se percató que tenía miedo, miedo a la guerra que se aproximaba, miedo a perder a alguien, y miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Deteniéndose en la cima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage dio otro largo suspiro, hasta ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido había varias cosas que las había ido desperdigando, en ellas era la resolución de sus sentimientos, ¡Así es!, por una parte la experiencia vivida por la confesión de Sakura, era una mentira, ya sea porque ella trataba de hacerlo dejar la promesa de traer a Sasuke "Vaya hipocresía" eran sus malditos pensamientos, de un momento se sentía en la gloria, pero su parte razonable y realista le hacía dar cuenta que ella aún sentía algo por el renegado, cosa que sin intención lo lastimó, era por ello que también dudaba de la confesión de Hinata, porque de igual forma no tenía idea de que hacer, hasta ahora no pensaba que la más callada y reservada de las personas que conocía, se expresara con seguridad, y plantara la cara con valentía ante la adversidad de su oponente.

Ante tal dilema, se sentía raro recibir un "te amo", nunca en su vida le habían hecho algo así, era una sensación de hormigueo, dicha y felicidad indescriptibles, pero a la vez supo el terror de que ese alguien fuera a desaparecer en un instante, tenía miedo ante lo que estaba descubriendo, era por ello que ese sueño lo había dejado al borde de la desesperación, por que algo que le había dicho ella había despertado varias cosas en su interior.

Otro largo suspiro surgió, así que sin dudar más tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, por lo que dirigiéndose a paso veloz y silencioso se iba a adentrar a la mansión Hyuuga.

.-.-.-

La mañana se apareció de forma intensa, los rayos del sol de la mañana de septiembre eran extraños y enigmáticos, desperezándose de su cama, Hinata se levantó, aún tenía sueño, sus pensamientos giraban aún por Naruto, así que sin más que hacer se dirigió al baño del recinto, y a prepararse ante un día nuevo.

.-.-.-

El ligero viento lo hizo abrir los ojos con tal de cerciorarse de que ella aún estaba, y gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que ella ya no estaba, así que su cuerpo volvió a sus 5 sentidos lentamente, estaba agotado también él, solo daba pequeñas revisiones al lugar donde ella dormía, evadir la seguridad de la mansión, y luego encontrar la habitación de ella era como quitarle el dulce a un niño, solo activar el modo ermitaño, era indetectable, daba la posición de los guardias, y encontraba ese curioso chakra de ella.

Ya estaba cansando, ahora solamente quería corroborar que ella regresara a su habitación, para sentirse tranquilo y regresar a descansar.

Al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse volteó a ver, y gran sorpresa que se llevo al verla a ella, solamente cubierta con una toalla, su cabello húmedo recogido en otra toalla, su respiración se detuvo, y su corazón empezó a bombear sangre, el la observaba, sentada en la cama, cruzando las piernas, mientras deshacía el nudo de la tolla en su cabello, que ya libre empezó a secarlo, algunas gotas de agua se desperdigaban en, su cara, su espalda y en la clavícula, donde aquellos diminutos cúmulos de agua descendían en el escote perdiéndose en el misterio, tragando quedamente, Naruto quedó maravillado ante tal espectáculo, y es que jamás en su vida había visto a Hinata de esa forma, ni siquiera a alguien tan… tan único, terminada su labor de secar su cabello, ella se dirigió a lo que es su armario sacando algo de uno de los cajones, y a lo que siguió a continuación fue una de las grandes visiones que Naruto a vivido, desanudando la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, Hinata mostró su cuerpo como había llegado al mundo, piel blanca como la diosa de la nieve de una antigua leyenda se le comparaba, el compas de sus senos era increíble, Naruto nunca pensó que ella tuviera tal dote regalo de los dioses, el calor invadió las mejillas y todo el cuerpo de Naruto no podía apartar la mirada a otro lado, eso sería como pecar ante tal belleza.

El compas y la estreches de su cintura era evidente, un vientre plano y tonificado muestra de su carrera ninja relataba tal figura esbelta, una cadera amplia que terminaba por completar una silueta de un reloj de arena, era demasiado para Naruto, y admirando sus piernas, ni tan llenas, ni tan faltas de carne, nada de eso, simplemente eran el equilibrio perfecto, distinguió todos esas cosas, y perdiéndose de un detalle al estar tan ensimismado ante una gran musa a la belleza, pero no todo era eterno, ya que ella en un movimiento rápido de ella volteó a su dirección, por lo que emprendió el silencioso escape.

.-.-.-

Desde que había entrado a la habitación se sentía observada, pero todo lo ignoró pensando que era obra de su imaginación, por lo general ella se vestía en el baño, pero estaba tan distraída, que se olvidó llevarse ropa limpia, por lo que se estaba vistiendo en su habitación. Todo era normal, pero otra vez la sensación de sentirse observada la instó en voltear hacia el árbol que está enfrente de su amplia ventana, pero solo vio algunas hojas del árbol descender, y unos pájaros revoloteando alrededor, por lo que pensó que era su imaginación.

.-.-.-.-

Un baño de agua fría improvisada en el lago, y con la ropa puesta era lo que se le vino a la mente, dando unos puñetazos al agua se maldijo, tenía que haberse largado de ahí, pero no, tuvo que sacar la casta como discípulo de Jiraiya, ahora entendía eso de contemplar la plenitud de la belleza femenina, que aquel que tenía el don de distinguirla será bendecido por conocer a la mujer ideal, o eso eran los proverbios del ermitaño pervertido.

Ya calmado el fuego que había despertado, salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a paso lento a la aldea, a cambiarse y descansar.

.-.-.-.-

En el paso del mediodía se corrió la noticia como pólvora, la Hokage Tsunade despertó de su letargo, y está recuperándose e forma excelente, por lo que en la tarde, una reunión de emergencia se llevará con respecto a la guerra y la alianza Shinobi, ella y su padre van a estar presentes ante tal seriedad del asunto.

En la junta, todos los clanes ninja estaban presentes, y a varios de sus amigos también, tales como Ino, Chöji, Shikamaru, y Shino, al igual que el consejo de la aldea, y la de ancianos consejeros

-Bien, como verán ya todos sabemos por que estamos aquí- hablo la rubia líder de la aldea –así que demos por inicio-

Tsunade fue de acuerdo con las aceptaciones de los Daimyo de cada país para la alianza, y el rol que ellos debían de fungir en la alianza, algunos irán como apoyo medico, otros proporcionaran la estrategia y la táctica, y en tanto el rol de ella y los clanes puramente ninja como fuerza de ataque.

-Ahora vamos con lo que nos preocupa es la protección de Naruto – ante esta mención Hinata puso explicita atención del asunto –Él es el objetivo de akatsuki, y por ende el causante de que akatsuki nos declarara la guerra- tomó un respiro Tsunade –El junto con el Hachibi serán enviados a una isla, donde se mantendrán ocultos, hasta que la victoria sea nuestra, es por ello que todos, sean discretos ante esto, si Naruto llegara a enterarse, el será capaz de arriesgarse, esta guerra es por el, él nos devolvió la esperanza y si no fuese aquí, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos presentes – Todos asintieron visiblemente, a Hinata le hacía sentir dicha de que Naruto sea reconocido, y sobre todo aceptado por la aldea, se sentía feliz, y por ello ahora ella de manera directa o indirecta lo protegería.

-La fecha que se irá va a ser mañana temprano, esto tiene que ser breve, antes de que nos organicemos- esto si no se lo esperaba, el día de ayer había regresado, y ahora otra vez se iría, su semblante se puso rígido ante tal situación, y llevándose a cabo la reunión el tiempo pasó como agua entre las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las emociones eran latentes, y más cuando en ese instante estaba entrenando denotaba tanta fiereza y fuerza en sus golpes, el poste de entrenamiento retumbaba ante las palmadas cargadas de chakra que ella lanzaba, lanzaba sus gritos de batalla para descargar la tensión y ansiedad, pero por más que lo hacía, se hacían más intensas sus emociones, de pronto paró cuando sintió la presencia de alguien familiar, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, volteando a ver quien era

-Sa-Sakura-san- dijo Hinata con sorpresa al ver a la chica peli-rosa parada a 3 metros de distancia.

La mirada tranquila de Sakura la examinaba lentamente, el color carmín de las mejillas de Hinata y la ligera capa de sudor que se acumulaba en su frente le decían que estaba entrenando desde un buen rato

-¿Hay algo que te tiene preocupada?-

Hinata se quedó muda por unos instantes, y agachando su cabeza para ocultar sus expresiones, hicieron sospechar a Sakura

-Cuando Naruto dijo todo ayer, me sentí culpable y arrepentida el decirle eso- tomo un pequeño suspiro –Cuando traté de engañarlo para que el dejara por en paz el asunto, pero creo que se me salió el tiro por la culata-

Hinata no imaginaba lo que escuchaba, sus palabras o alguna acción se quedaron plasmadas en la incredulidad de lo que le decía Sakura

-Me le confesé- dijo Sakura, Hinata solo se quedó pasmada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –Confesé de que lo amaba, que en un rato para acá hizo cambiar algo en mi, pero sabes, él se dio cuenta que era un engaño-

El silencio era el espectador ante tal tensión entre ambas mujeres, por un lado Sakura quien quería remediar las cosas de algo que sin duda generó, y todo por ser egoísta.

-Desde que el me rechazó, comprendí que estaba confundido, por eso me siento culpable por ti, por que-

De manera inesperada Sakura fue sorprendida con una bofetada por parte de Hinata, tan fuerte fue el impacto que la hizo girar la cabeza y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, colocando su mano en la mejilla fuertemente roja, Sakura vio una mirada que le era desconocida en Hinata, la furia.

-No es justo- dijo ella, volviendo a repetir la frase –No es justo- mirando inquisitivamente a Sakura –Por que hiciste algo como eso, jugar con los sentimientos – reclamó ella ante una Sakura atónita.

-Yo… yo- ahora Sakura era la tartamuda –Quería que el desistiera de su compromiso, no quería que el diera la vida por un capricho mío, no luego que tú te confesaste realmente y arriesgaste tu vida-

Hinata se quedó pasmada ante tal respuesta –Tu... ¿Tu sabes lo que yo… dije?-

Solo Sakura asintió levemente, mirando a la peli azul –No quiero que la felicidad de Naruto, y que tu felicidad sean truncados ante mi capricho- mirando de manera extraña a Hinata, una combinación de emociones, perdón, solemnidad, y culpa –Sería injusto de mi parte hacerles eso por un capricho de una niña de 12 años, quiero que él sea feliz, y no hay nadie como tú que pueda hacer eso-.

Hinata estaba estupefacta ante eso, nunca espero tal respuesta de ella –Es por eso que pelles por él, que sea feliz, y sobre todo, que en esta situación, tienes que ser fuerte, por que todos arriesgaremos la vida-

Acercándose a Hinata le dio un abrazo –Nunca te des por vencida, y ve por él- soltándola del abrazo, se pasó a retirarse del campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento, por esto, y ve a hablar con el- Sakura haciendo más énfasis en lo último, tomando en cuenta que él se iba a ir.

La tarde se empezaba a ocultarse en el manto oscuro, sus pensamientos eran más tranquilos, y Sakura fue la válvula para quitar la tensión, no tenía idea que tanto estaba afectado Naruto, pero al menos ya tenía una clara idea que ese siempre será y nunca cambiará, por que por como es él y como ha ido creciendo, ella se quedó enamorada por el.

.-.-.-.-

Caminaba tranquilamente en las calles, ya hacía unas horas que le notificaron ir a una misión "especial", la seriedad de Tsunade le hizo ver que era urgente el asunto, así que no objetó nada, aunque era extraño esto, era extraño todo, y vaya día extraño que acaba de sucederle.

Adentrándose en la pequeña cabaña que el capitán Yamato había construido, se derrumbó sobre el futón, muchas cosas se agolpaban en la mente, poco a poco empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que entonces tocaron la puerta

.-.-.-.-

Corría con tal de llegar a verlo, la noche era avanzada, se quedó pensando en todo, y sobre todo llego a una resolución, por ello iba a verlo, y decirle que sus sentimientos son reales, y que ella daría su vida un millón de veces con tal de que el estuviera vivo, que era su sol que iluminaba su mundo.

Llegando a la cabaña donde él estaba, esperaba que se encontrara en este momento, entonces tres toques suaves dio a la puerta corrediza, luego de unos instantes se abrió, mostrando a Naruto que al ver que era ella, un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-Ho… Hola Hinata- el pensamiento pervertido lo traicionó al verla, Naruto giró el rostro, era muy nítida la visión de la mañana de Hinata, entonces rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza quería cambiar el tema – ¡Pero que recibimiento hago, pasa Hinata!- dijo nerviosamente.

Hinata vio que actuaba raro, algo confundido, e impresionado, y como no estarlo si la tímida Hinata quien le había hecho confesar sus sentimientos, pero le extrañó ver el rubor que ahora eran poseedores las mejillas del rubio, entonces ella pasó a la cabaña.

El silencio rondaba dentro de la habitación, mientras Hinata se quitaba sus sandalias, Naruto no sabía que decir o que hacer, ¿iba a exigirle lo ocurrido en la mañana?, ¿o acaso necesitaba una respuesta?, era un limbo de sensaciones, que tenía plasmado el tema desde la mañana.

-Lo siento- eso fue lo que dijo Naruto, confundiendo a la chica de los ojos perlas –Siento por no responderte- por fin dijo algo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su mente era un caos y las palabras eran pocas

Hinata lo miraba estupefacta, y regalándole una sonrisa sincera –No hay por que sentirte así-

-Pero… pero es que yo la verdad, tu lo que pasó en la invasión y…- los labios del chico fueron silenciados por el ademan que ella hizo –Yo solo he venido para decirte que suerte en tu misión- él estaba más nervioso que ella, cosa que la hizo sentirse relajada.

-¿Pero entonces Hinata tu no ibas a exigir o algo así?- fue la confusión del rubio latente

-No es necesario, sé que en aún no tienes las palabras adecuadas, además no hay tiempo, no cuando tienes un juramento que vas a hacer- dijo ella.

-Pe… pero Hinata es que tu la verdad, no es justo que yo la verdad te trate luego de que…- Naruto estaba ahogándose en un mar de nervios, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Hinata comprendió esto, y se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba confundido.

-Naruto, solo toma tu tiempo, no te estoy presionando, y yo estaré esperando tu respuesta- su sonrisa sincera hacía que el corazón de Naruto se alterara, el solo trago seco de nuevo.

No tenía palabras, solo el gracias era algo que tenía que decir, su enredadera de emociones no lo hacía comprender la situación, ya que él nunca ha vivido tal situación, tomando algo de respiración, unos segundo bastaron para que se tranquilizara un poco, mirándola a ella, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-No te presiones Naruto-Kun, solo quiero que tengas suerte en tu….- Hinata no se esperó a lo siguiente, estaba siendo abrazada por el, Naruto no tenía palabras, solo las acciones que más lo caracterizaban podían reflejar sus sentimientos

El corazón de ella empezó a palpitar con fuerza, siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de él, podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cabeza, ni de decir sus manos en su espalda, alguna vez en sus sueños se veía así siendo abrazada, en un sueño que remotamente iba a ser posible, pero ahora distaba de la realidad lo que sucedía.

Naruto también estaba nervioso, lo primero que se le ocurrió era eso, su corazón aceleraba de forma frenética, tenía que expresar su agradecimiento, al rodear el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, y colocar sus manos en la espalda, respirando un poco intranquilo.

Los minutos pasaban eternamente, Hinata cerro en un abrazo el cuerpo del rubio, y poco a poco estaba tranquilizándose, la respiración se volvía más tranquila, y el fuerte rubor que antes denotaba en sus mejillas, un aroma varonil y húmedo invadía a su cuerpo, era el aroma de Naruto, y como tratándose de impregnarse con él se apretó un poco más a Naruto.

El abrazo lo tranquilizaba cada vez que pasaban los minutos, tal vez esto no fue tan mala idea, y el aroma a violetas jazmín que ella emanaba, recargo su nariz en la coronilla de ella, donde el olor era latente, ella se removió un poco asustándolo, pero era para apegarse más a él, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ahora podía pensar un poco mejor, y las palabras entonces comenzaron a fluir

-Sabes Hinata- dijo el rubio, ella subió su mirada observando esos posos azules como el cielo –Desde pequeño nunca había recibido una expresión de amor, o afecto, siempre veía como los demás tenían a alguien a quien decirle un te amo- tomando un suspiro –yo expresaba que estaba enamorado de Sakura- eso hizo que Hinata se tensionara.

-Pero nunca vi que ella me viera como más de un amigo, ella aún tiene el recuerdo latente de Sasuke- con un deje de derrota que Hinata pudo ver ella iba a replicar algo, pero él no la dejó que interrumpiera –Cuando tú te confesaste, quedé impresionado, de que tú tengas esos sentimientos por mí, que alguien me quisiera por lo que soy, nunca me sentí tan feliz, contento, pero a la vez tuve miedo cuando le hiciste frente a Pain- lo ultimo agolpeó en la mente de Naruto el latente recuerdo de como ella fue derribada como muñeco de trapo, para luego ser enterrada por una de las estacas de Pain

-Entonces después de eso, pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que no pude atender, pero cuando estuve en el país del hierro y luego de la….ahm… confesión de Sakura- tomó unos momentos para encontrar sus palabras –me hicieron ver que ella trataba de retirar mi promesa, entonces me di cuenta que nunca supe que era lo cierto de lo falso Hinata-

-¿A que te refieres Naruto?- la intensidad de la plática le hizo borrar las formalidades a ella

-Que estoy confundido, no sé si es real, o es mentira también lo que me dijiste, tengo miedo, ahora no sé si piensas que tu, yo, y que aún….- su caos empezó a despertar otra vez, entonces ella con su mano derecha colocó sus dedos índice y medio juntos en los labios de Naruto callándolo.

-Mis sentimientos por ti son reales Naruto, no importa que decisión tomes, yo estaré apoyándote, si tu estás en peligro, yo estaré ahí para protegerte, y dar mi vida cuantas veces quiera -Naruto ahora se tensó – y sobre todo estaré ahí como tu amiga, no importa que tus sentimientos sean distintos, y si tomas la decisión de estar conmigo- agachando la mirada unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, subió su mirada para verlo de una manera frágil–me harás la mujer más dichosa del planeta-

Poniéndose de puntas Hinata se acercó a Naruto, en un roce suave y tímido ella juntó sus labios con los de Naruto, regalándole como muestra de su amor su primer beso. Naruto solamente al sentir la suavidad de sus labios no solo lo dejó sorprendido, si no que lo hizo sentir la mejor experiencia de su vida, entonces se dejó llevar ante tal sensación

Lento y eterno eran las palabras cortas para aquel momento, los movimientos, y el pequeño sonido de sus bocas hacían, extendiendo más la sensación, Naruto abrió un poco la boca, incitando a Hinata a aumentar la sensación del beso, y ella lo correspondió con un poco de timidez.

Separándose levemente, Naruto tenía una sonrisa, que Hinata grabó en su mente, un pequeño puente de saliva que se unía en los labios inferiores de los dos denotaba la expresión del beso dado, una respiración un poco apresurada de Hinata y la sensación de sentir el momento se abrazó más a Naruto, quien el solo se dejó hacer

El momento aun no se acababa, solo seguían aferrados del uno al otro, hasta que entonces ella dijo algo que también tenía en mente.

-No es justo- dijo ella en un tono inaudible

-¿Porque lo dices?- la cuestión de él la hizo ver que si la escuchó

-Que des tu vida de esa manera- mirándolo con temor de lo que iba a ocurrir en un futuro cercano –Naruto, ¿te das cuenta que si arriesgas tu vida, nunca alcanzarás tus seños?- sus lagrimas estaban por derramarse –No es justo Naruto, no soportaría el que te fueras para nunca regresar- no soportó más contenerlas, y sus lagrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos y perdiéndose en sus mejillas –NO Naruto, no quiero que tú….- ahora ella fue silenciada por el beso abrupto del rubio silenciándola

Aferrándose más a Naruto como si de eso pendiera su vida, el segundo beso se hacía necesitado, tranquilizándola un poco, ahora el comprendía lo que era ser amado, el que alguien se preocupara por uno, de que si uno sufría el otro también le sucedería, y si uno muriera el otro moriría en vida.

-No lo permitiré que suceda eso, por que esa es mi promesa, volveré Hinata, volveré por mis sueños, volveré por todos, y volveré por ti, para que no sufras por mí- su tono de voz lleno de seguridad caló en el frágil momento que estaba Hinata – ¿Sabes porque? - ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Por que ese es mi camino Ninja-esas palabras la hicieron darse cuenta que Naruto siempre cumplía con sus promesas, porque de esa manera ferviente de luchar y seguir adelante la hicieron ver que el destino no controlaba su vida, por que por ese chico rubio le debía toda su vida y su mundo.

Entonces Naruto como manera de sellar esa palabra de honor, le dio otro beso que Hinata correspondió, un sello que iba a estar latente en ambos.

Otra vez los sentimientos estaban en el pico más alto de comunión, el beso cada vez se elevaba cada vez más, rompiendo los limites de la cordura, poco a poco arrodillándose ambos al piso seguían con ese beso, hasta que el bendito aire era necesario, separándose y mirándose fijamente un sentimiento en Hinata quería ofrecerle lo más preciado que poseía, y que era solamente para él

-Déjame amarte Naruto-kun, déjame entregarte mi corazón-

Esas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, nunca supo que tanto era el amor de Hinata hacía el en estos instantes, con lo que una simple sonrisa sincera, la estrechó entre sus brazos, y le dijo un susurro en el oído

-Gracias- tomando de la barbilla le dio otro beso, quien ella correspondió.

Hinata quería tener un grato recuerdo de su amor, y esta era una oportunidad que no quería desperdiciar, entonces con sus manos poco tímidas se sujetaron de la sudadera naranja de Naruto, y encontrando el cierre de esta bajándolo lentamente, en cambio Naruto al comprender las intenciones de Hinata cortó el beso suavemente, separándose lentamente de ella, la miro con un gesto extraño, Hinata se percató de esto, viendo a Naruto, solo pensó que se estaba precipitando demasiado –Lo siento Naruto-kun, creo que me estoy precipitando, con permiso- haciendo el intento de levantarse, fue impedida por la mano de Naruto que la sujetó de su muñeca firmemente

-No Hinata, quédate, es que solo que me tomó por sorpresa que tu…- Corto las palabras Naruto, volteando a otra dirección con las mejillas sonrosadas ahora él, ese gesto se le hizo dulce y algo vergonzoso para ella, -Es solo que no soy experto en estás cosas- y jalándola suavemente hacía el la abrazó y empezando con este juego solo para ambos

La noche se hacía cada vez más clara, y en la casa de madera ambos jóvenes estaban en un nuevo terreno, retomando lo de hace un momento, sus bocas se encontraban más y más, las ropas empezaban a ser una molestia, Hinata terminó por desabrochar la chaqueta del rubio, y quitándola, dejando ver esa camisa de rejillas ninja, sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto con sus manos, palpando cada musculo sobre la camisa.

Las manos de Hinata eran suaves y pequeñas, provocándole electrizantes sensaciones, extrañas, pero placenteras, y un pequeño agujero de sensaciones se formaba en su estomago y vientre, comenzado a recorrerle a todo el cuerpo, queriendo sentir más y explorar más.

Cuando el juego de ella acabó, ahora era el turno del rubio, entonces Naruto empezó a quitarle esa frondosa chaqueta mostrando su propia camisa ninja, notando la piel blanca que ella era poseedora, mirándola fijamente ante el cuerpo tonificado, una silueta perfecta, ahora empezó a quitarle la camisa, quería ver más, saber más, ella no opuso resistencia y facilitándole el trabajo se pudo deshacerse de la camisa, solo llevando el sostén blanco, Naruto paso saliva pesadamente, recorriendo con sus manos el contorno de la piel tan suave de Hinata, desde el vientre, hasta pasar de forma tímida los pechos de Hinata sobre el sujetador, provocando que ella soltara suaves suspiros, pero al notar una cicatriz a la altura de la clavícula a su mente se le vino el recuerdo del por que esa herida … fue cuando ella lo protegió.

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados avergonzada y emocionada a la vez se sentía en esta situación mientras se dejaba acariciar por Naruto cada sensación despertaba una fibra de su ser, cuando el rubio le quito la camisa, esperaba seguir sintiendo crecer esa sensación, pero ahora las caricias se detuvieron obligándola a abrir los ojos, la mirada de Naruto era llena de culpa y sentimiento, solo ella al ver de donde dirigía esa mirada, era por la herida de Pain, esa cicatriz de uno centímetros que estaba a la altura de la clavícula

-yo… lo siento- Naruto dio eso, agachando la mirada, Hinata, se reincorporó un poco, abrazando a Naruto –No te preocupes Naruto-, entonces el rubio la abrazó también, y mirándola a los ojos viendo el amor que recibía, y la confianza que ella le daba, con tal de tranquilizarlo, haciéndose una promesa de volverse más fuerte con tal de proteger a todos, y sobre todo a ella

Ahora con un poco más de tranquilidad, ambos se enfrascaron de nuevo a un encuentro entre sus bocas, queriendo desaparecer los temores y miedos, las caricias se tornaban cada vez más necesitadas, las manos de Hinata fueron furtivas sobre la camisa del rubio, despojándosela, Hinata comenzó a explorar el torso ninja que era poseedor el rubio, los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen se notaban, Hinata notaba cada detalle que lo constituía, y notó una cicatriz a la altura donde se encontraba el corazón, poniéndole más atención y dando besos, la respiración de Naruto se notaba un poco acelerada, esperando a sentir más, y sin soportarlo, ahora recostó a Hinata a seguir con este juego de dos, con timidez fue a quitarle el sostén de ella, pero ante la inexperiencia se sentía morir de vergüenza.

Hinata comprendió un poco el asunto, por lo que con su ayuda, se deshizo de esa prenda tan compleja y molesta, liberando sus senos ante la visión de Naruto. Las palabras no salían cuando después pudo apreciar con detalle ambos turgentes senos, Naruto simplemente estaba ahí admirando embelesado, entonces sin dudar un momento empezó a explorar, palpando con sus manos ambos atributos Naruto los amasaba tímidamente, haciendo que Hinata soltara suspiros cortos y gemidos ocultos, la mella se sentía en su cuerpo, y Naruto notaba como los picos rosas de los senos se alzaban, por lo que en un ataque de soberbia ataco con su boca la mama izquierda de ella, saboreando el pezón como un manjar exótico fuese.

-Na… Naruto-kun- fue el pequeño gemido que soltó ella, no se esperaba que Naruto atacara con esa atención su cuerpo, y la complaciera de tal manera, sentía la lengua saboreando su pezón, el calor se hacía presente y aumentaba cada vez más, y las sensaciones cambiaban dejando su mente en blanco. Naruto habiendo acabado con uno, atacó el otro con más necesidad, esto se le hacía más placentero continuando con su labor hasta saciarse.

Hinata al ver como Naruto terminaba, vio como el descendía por su vientre, dándole ligeros besos a su piel, con los ojos cerrados la tortura se hacía insoportable, y lo peor de todo era que ella quería continuar hasta el final, recorriendo por el vientre, y bajando más y más hasta llegar a sus pantalones, el rubio se detuvo, haciendo que Hinata bajara su mirada, era una expresión muda de si podía continuar, con lo que Hinata simplemente asintió.

Al ver el permiso de ella, entonces fue deshaciéndose de los pantalones de ella con un poco de ayuda, hasta quitarlos por completo, subiendo de nuevo hasta la boca de Hinata, Naruto retomó los besos, mientras que sus manos solo se dedicaban a recorrer toda la extensión del cuerpo de ella, sus manos traviesas bajaron hasta la el lugar intimo de ella, y con suaves roces encima de la tela de su ropa intima haciendo perder la cordura en Hinata

-¡A…agh… Naruto -kun!- con la razón pérdida gritaba gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, entonces Naruto empezó a quitarle la ultima prenda, ahora estaba desnuda a merced de su amado, era indescriptible el momento y Hinata estaba avergonzada, Naruto por su parte estaba admirando por completo el cuerpo de ella, la piel blanca y cubierta con perladas gotas saladas, el rojo intenso de sus mejillas, podía distinguir el pelaje sutil que cubría su intimidad, era una imagen inesperada, que no se comparaba a lo de la mañana, entonces, la besó de nuevo, y sus manos descendieron al sur de la anatomía de la chica de los ojos perlas.

Al sentir las suaves caricias, Hinata cerró fuertemente las piernas, recobrando un poco la razón ahora al darse cuenta en que estado estaba ante el rubio, pero los suaves besos mermaron la presión de las piernas, permitiendo a Naruto su cometido, las caricias de arriba abajo, podía sentir como la estimulaban, y sus gemidos ahogados en su boca aumentaban entonces Naruto metió su dedo índice en el interior de ella.

La molestia se hizo presente ante el quejido de ella, Naruto al percatarse de su error le dijo entre susurros al oído para calmarla lentamente y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja la calmaban, el movimiento seguía y las caricias la hacían llegar hasta el deseado objetivo cuando ella se tensó y apretando sus piernas, soltó un gemido que Naruto lo llenó de satisfacción, ella ya alcanzó el orgasmo.

Nunca se había sentido así, recuperándose de aquella sensación, sentía como Naruto se separaba de ella, mirándolo, vio como él se desnudaba, entonces acercándose a él le sujeto de la cintura de su pantalón –Déjame hacerlo- dijo ella, Naruto al ver las acciones de ella, se dejó hacer por ella. Ella en su afán de desvestirlo, cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía como empezar, pero recordando como él la había desnudado, tomó de las orillas del pantalón de él, y bajando el pantalón de Naruto, llevándose consigo su ropa interior.

Mostrando el miembro tan orgulloso e imponente del rubio dejó anonadada a ella, y un pequeño pase de saliva hizo darse cuenta que ten dotado estaba, Naruto observaba las reacciones de ella, y levantados un poco para poder quitarse la molesta ropa, Naruto se mostró como dios lo trajo al mundo Hinata no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando tal vez esto era un sueño donde ella nunca despertara.

Acostándose sobre ella, otra vez las caricias volvieron piel con piel se sentían ambos, y el recostando la a ella boca arriba, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, el erecto miembro de Naruto rozaba con la húmeda intimidad de Hinata, la sensación les erizo todos los pelos de su piel, y cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, comenzó con un suave vaivén rozando solo sus intimidades.

El tiempo pasaba el jadeo de ambos, el roce de sus intimidades de ambos se hacía insuficiente, junto con el sudor que se formaba en sus cuerpos se hacía más la necesidad de volverse uno, incorporándose Naruto sujeto su miembro, y explorándolo en la vagina de Hinata empezó a adentrarse, Hinata empezó a aquejarse, Naruto se detuvo, pero ella lo hizo que continuara, entonces ella alzándose, quedando en una posición sentados uno frente al otro a cara a cara, ella se removió, descendiendo sobre el miembro de él, la barrera de la pureza de ella se podía sentir por ambos, y en un pequeño y fuerte empuje el pene de Naruto lo rompió, quedando al fin como uno solo.

El grito de dolor de ella lo intranquilizo un poco, unidos el la recostó y abrazándola le daba suaves besos, esperaba a que se tranquilizara y el dolor se mitigara. La sensación dentro de ella era increíble ella lo apretaba la humedad y el calor eran tan cuál irresistibles, y era insoportable mantenerse quieto, cada vez que respiraba le daba un masaje en su miembro.

La intrusión se le hacía dolorosa pero el sentirlo como uno solo junto con ella era una gran dicha y satisfacción, las lágrimas empezaron a emerger en sus ojos, Naruto vio eso y se asustó un poco ¿la habrá lastimado? – ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿si quieres puedo yo…- el corto beso de ella lo calmó –No te preocupes Naruto, solo que estoy feliz- abrazándolo con sus manos alrededor del cuello, le susurró al oído -Continua-

Entonces como si fuera una orden, Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente, en un vaivén suave y profundo, eran los movimientos torpes por ambos, sobre todo por que no sabían que hacer, por su parte Naruto lo hacía despacio y con cuidado como si fuera a lastimarla si hacía un movimiento brusco, y ella no sabía que moverse o que hacer, entonces decidió subir sus piernas y rodeando la cintura de el en un mudo abrazo de entrega -grave error-.

El sentir las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura sobrepasó el autocontrol que tenía –Hi… Hinata- y en un gemido de placer Naruto soltó su esencia dentro de ella, el tibio liquido blanco recorrerle en su vientre le hicieron soltar los gemidos colocando su cabeza al espacio entre el cuello del hombro suspiraba repetidamente, subiendo su mirada la miró a ella –Lo siento, no me pude controlar- dijo Naruto en un gesto extraño, la semilla brotaba dentro de su vientre –No te culpes Naruto- ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Separándose de ella, Hinata sentía como se recogía en su interior, y Naruto recostándose al lado de ella boca arriba, mirando el techo como si fuera interesante, la necesidad de complacerla se hacía presente, quería que ambos llegaran a la sensación máxima del clímax, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella quien habló

-Te amo Naruto, nunca lo olvides- abrazándose a él con amor, otra vez esas palabras lo reconfortaban y la extraña sensación fluía por todo su cuerpo, solamente atinó en estrecharla más a él y de nuevo el deseo del placer empezó a emerger al sentir los pechos de ella sobre su costado, volteándose para quedar ambos de lado y de frente la abrazó, y con un beso casto sintiéndose las pieles juntas comenzaron otra vez las caricias de ambos, él ahora se dedicaba a amasar el trasero de ella, tratándose de juntarse , ella lo abrazaba y para sentirse más cómoda subió una de sus piernas sobre las del rubio, el calor emanaba de nuevo y las sensaciones se hacían mas intensas.

Para sentirse más cómodos Naruto se recostó y Hinata encima de él, solamente se dedicaban a besarse y explorarse el uno a otro, llevándose su tiempo, Hinata se ponía a recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos el cuerpo del rubio, tocando inconsciente el pene de Naruto, los suspiros ahora los soltaba Naruto al ser preso al juego inocente de ella el tacto era su perdición, su castigo y una tortura, tímidamente con sus manos cogió el miembro de Naruto que de nuevo estaba esplendoroso, y con suaves movimientos quería recompensarle. El estimulo hacían que Naruto respirara más agitada mente, colocándose encima del rubio, sentándose en su estomago, y colocando las piernas a los costados del rubio, cogió su miembro, y descendiendo su intimidad se penetró.

Naruto contuvo el aliento y ver como ella se quedaba quieta, acostumbrándose a la sensación, entonces los movimientos comenzaron otra vez ella se movía y él se sujetaba a las caderas de Hinata, con suaves embistes por parte de él, intensificaban más las sensaciones, observaba como se removía del placer, su vista bajó mirando fijamente como los pechos brincaban alegres, no resistió la sensación y entonces colocó sus manos en estos, y amasándolos empezó la tortura placentera.

-Agh… Naruto-kun- eran otra vez esos gemidos de éxtasis que continuaban, la habitación se inundaba de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos a la vez del movimiento de sus cuerpos chocando era la única melodía que hacía ruido.

-Hinata-chan…. HINATA- el ritmo se hacía constante y le vaivén se hacía más rápido, el momento que Hinata no soportó la carga se recostó encima del rubio, sus senos apretándose contra el pecho de Naruto, y el intenso beso entre sus bocas preparaban para abrir el telón del clímax, entonces Hinata se abrazó en Naruto, y el con sus brazos la rodearon y se hicieron estallar en placer y el orgasmo les pego a ambos a la vez

-NARUTO ¡AAGHH!-

-HINATAAAA!- fue el grito unísono de ambos seguido del estallido en sus cuerpos, ella hundiéndose más en el, y el aferrándose y nunca separarse del vinculo de ella.

Separándose ambos por fin satisfechos con la respiración entrecortada apaciguando la necesidad de aire, recuperados del momento, Hinata se abrazó a Naruto, y el halando una manta cubriendo a ambos.

El silencio era tranquilo, sus respiraciones ya normales se empezaban a sentirse cada vez soñolientas, Naruto la tenía estrechada entre sus brazos, ella estaba recostada en él, colocando su cabeza en el pecho, escuchando el arrullador sonido de sus respiración y el trepidante latido de su corazón, sus dedos índice y medio recorrían la piel de los pectorales del chico, poniendo atención en la notable cicatriz.

-Gracias Hinata-chan – es lo que dijo el rubio, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella comenzando desde su hombro, recorrerle la espalda y terminando en sus caderas, ella se aferraba más a él, la noche estaba en el punto del cenit, y ambos cayeron rendidos al bendito sueño reparador.

.-.-.-.-.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba ella abrazada a Naruto, el rodeándole su brazo todo su cuerpo y ella abrazada a él, el rubor se hizo presente y la dicha emergió en todo su ser, si había pasado y no era un sueño, notando por la luminosidad, se dio cuenta que era temprano, entonces tenía que retirarse de ahí, antes de que alguien notara de su presencia.

La mañana se hacía latente, ella terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta, era enternecedor el ver como Naruto se encontraba dormido, tranquilo colocándose a su altura, le dio un beso en su mejilla, y él se removió gustoso, parándose se salió de la cabaña, y dirigiéndose a la mansión, Hinata no daba fe a lo que sucedió ayer en la noche.

La vida era injusta a veces, y ahora no sabía que con esto había mejorado las cosas o las había empeorado, pero con los sentimientos latentes y una guerra por venir, la sensación de temor era grande, no es justo que la vida juegue siempre así con los sentimientos, por que la vida te pone momentos en donde uno te pone a prueba, donde solamente puedes superarlos o perder ante ellos hay que superar los obstáculos, porque de esa manera te haces valer tus sueños.

Es por eso que ahora tiene que mirar con otra cara lo que se avecina, y arriesgar el todo por el todo, con tal de caminar junto con Naruto, con tal de tener su vida junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertándose pesadamente del futón, tallándose los ojos se notó su estado de desnudez, y entonces a su mente agolparon los recuerdos de la noche vivida, el, Hinata la confesión, el beso y la noche juntos, lentamente se empezó a vestir, se sentía raro el ser amado por alguien, y ser demostrado de esta manera dicha –Hacer el amor- enrojeciéndose de nuevo, iba a verla de nuevo pero el golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose a abrirla

-Capitán Yamato-

-Naruto, prepárate, ya nos tenemos que ir- fue lo que dijo él capitán

-Pero… pero capitán deme unos minutos para…- sus suplicas fueron interrumpidas

-Nada de suplicas, nos tenemos que ir ya- La mirada de ultratumba del capitán fueron el tónico suficiente para que Naruto desistiera, y soltando un suspiro, no tuvo otra cosa más que prepararse

.-.-.-

A la salida de Konoha, estaban Aoba, Gai-sensei y otros 3 Shinobi más esperándolos, dando una media vuelta para ver la aldea, tenía que acabar pronto con esta misión, y luego terminar con lo de Sasuke, con tal de que todo esto acabe, las cosas se acumularon, y las respuestas a sus sentimientos lo iban a martirizar en todo el camino, entonces emprendió la marcha.

La vida a veces no te da tiempo para resolver los problemas a la vez, hay que hacerlos paso a paso, ya que el tiempo te hace comprender que tus soluciones rápidas pueden ser precipitadas y terminar por arrepentirte.

No era justo que Hinata terminara de esa forma, tal vez al darse cuenta un poco y notar que lo que hicieron fue precipitado, pero esa decisión pudo haber sido correcta el demostrar los sentimientos, tan complejo era esto y tan complejo se volvía para el siendo tan idiota el no tener una idea clara a sus respuestas, a veces como quisiera dejar de ser tan lento en estas cosas.

.-.-.-

Sin darse cuenta el, ella estaba observándolo demasiado tarde se le hizo al tratar de despedirse de él, la reunión de emergencia con el clan la retrasó y eso sumado a la reprimenda que le hizo su padre por llegar al día siguiente por un "entrenamiento".

Colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y mirando el horizonte por donde se fue Naruto, deseó con todo su corazón que tuviera suerte, y que estuviera con bien, mirando el cielo similar a su mirada, adornando con el solo como los cabellos dorados de él.

* * *

**¿Y bien que opinan? se aceptan sus comentarios y criticas, espero que la historia es de su agrado.**

**Con esto me despido, si para los que algunos están interesados en que continué con otra de mis historias -Aquel día que cambió mi vida o Virgin Project- les digo que mis ideas aún no se me dan, y espero que una epifanía despierte para salir de este estancamiento.**

**Que tengan buen fin de semana y nos vemos**

**Saludos**


	2. No es justo tener dudas

**Hola que tal gente de nuevo subo un capitulo de este short-fic por así decirlo, si bien estimo que tendrá uno episodios, agradezco de antemano a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo para otorgarme un review, bueno despues de esas palabras es hora de leer.**

**Nota: Los personajes y el nombre de Naruto es de su creador de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

El viaje a una misteriosa isla era esa su misión especial, tenían que encontrar con shinobis de la aldea de la nube para cumplir la dichosa misión secreta en una isla paradisíaca llevaba más de 2 semanas en este viaje, y vaya viaje navegando en mar abierto, las provisiones era solo agua, el alimento estaba ahí en todo el ancho mar, pero comiendo solo pescado y mariscos se hacía una monotonía desesperante –"como hubiera podido comer ramen a gusto"- eran sus pensamientos pero luego de la reunión urgente de los sapos luego ayudando a reconstruir la aldea para después de esa noche con Hinata…

Vaya el solo recordar esos momentos lo hacían enrojecer como un cangrejo playero al hacer remembranza en su suave y tersa piel, el tamaño de sus pechos tan proporcionados, la estreches de su cintura, la prominencia de sus caderas, la perfección de sus piernas, el recordar su rostro expresando esas miradas y los gestos cuando se hacían uno de nuevo una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar, demonios no era justo.

Naruto sentía que tenía algo que le pertenecía a Hinata y que ella le ofreció sin miramientos, pero el problema que era, era el amor, era su mente, estaba tan confundido que no sabía que era y en navegaba en un mar de muchas dudas estaban emergidas, sin lugar a ellas eran sus sentimientos hacía ella y solo eso estaba confundido, aun sus sentimientos por Sakura estaban presentes, pero para su dolor y sufrimiento los sentimientos de ella hacía Sasuke aún no habían muerto, muestra de ello era al ver como intentaba atacar a Sasuke, pero sus dudas y sentimiento le hicieron dar un vuelco, donde él tuvo que hacer acto de presencia salvando a su compañera de equipo.

Se martirizaba eso cada vez que recordaba, y como no tenía nada más que esperar y esperar sin hacer nada en el barco, sus recuerdos eran la única manera de hacer que pierda el tiempo, ni siquiera el entrenamiento o la meditación lo hacían relajar, no si todo lo que tiene dentro de su cabeza lo estaba torturando.

-Ya casi estamos llegando a la isla, prepárense para que encallemos- fueron las palabras del Shinobi que operaba el barco, era hora de que por fin llegaran, la emoción se formó, pero entonces un calamar salvaje apareció… esto si que va a ser una misión agitada.

.-.-.-.-.-

2 semanas llevaban y en ese tiempo ya estaban a vísperas para que la guerra comenzara, en el campo de entrenamiento se estaba sobre esforzando con tal de prepararse para tal evento, nunca había participado en una guerra y era por ello que el nerviosismo y el miedo se acumulaban, pero al menos con tal de que él estuviera a salvo ella daría y haría todo con tal de ganar esta guerra.

Y en una fuerte palmada terminó por romper el poste de entrenamiento, victima de los embates de Hinata cada día durante estas dos semanas era así entrenaba diariamente, y no solo ella todos los ninjas activos en la aldea hacían lo mismo, mirando al cielo soltó un largo respiro y distinguiendo ese color azul y el sol radiante se le vinieron a la mente al chico que era dueño de su corazón.

-Naruto- esas palabras dirigidas a la nada lo llevaron a recordar el suceso hace dos semanas las noches en sus sueños hacían el recuerdo de lo sucedido, el cuerpo del rubio desnudo ante ella, sus ojos con un tinte diferente al habitual, sus besos, sus caricias, ¡oh dios mio! cada musculo de sus pectorales y abdomen, y esos brazos que la abrazaban y la estrechaban más hacia él, y recordando ese gran… gran… tan avergonzada que el recordar cuando se fusionaron la hicieron sentirse completa y amoldada a él tal como si fueran las piezas perfectas que se formaban en un solo ser.

-Hola Hinata- el producto de sus recuerdos la hicieron ignorante de su entorno y volviendo a su mundo, observó a Tenten en el campo de entrenamiento –Si que te estás esforzando mucho Hinata- con una pequeña risa de complicidad de Tenten señalando el fuerte rojo que expresaban las mejillas de Hinata, haciendo que la situación pensara a Tenten que ella estaba "entrenando"

-Ahm… esto… si, si ya estaba acabando- logró decir algo Hinata, vaya vergüenza que tenía el caer en tan pecaminosos recuerdos, cuando se había vuelto una pervertida, si ella la inocente… bueno ya no inocente.

Colocando la rueda de puntería en uno de los troncos, Tenten se empezaba a preparar a realizar la puntería de entrenamiento

–Sabes Hinata, todos hemos estado preparándonos y entrenando para la guerra- termino por decir la chica experta en armas –pero tu eres la que mas está esforzando- dijo esto en un tono más observador.

Hinata notó la respuesta de ella pero entonces recordando su promesa de seguir adelante respondió –Es por que esta guerra es por proteger a Naruto – el tenue rojo carmín en sus mejillas se hacía emerger –Hay que protegerlo, luego de todo lo que él ha arriesgado- Tenten se quedó callada, pero luego otorgándole una sonrisa le devolvió una respuesta

-necesitamos perfeccionar todas nuestras habilidades, él nos ha superado a todos - dijo ella mirando el poste –No es justo que el siendo un Genin nos supere a nosotros los Chunin- y comenzando a lanzar kunais sobre el blanco Tenten comenzó su entrenamiento.

Hinata se quedó ensimismada ante esas palabras, la verdad si que tenía razón, Naruto superó a todos, muestra de ello era el derrotar a Pain, quien diezmó a toda la aldea, las cosas en la vida pueden dar un vuelco, siendo rechazado y repudiado por todos ante una estúpida razón –por ser jinchuriki- tuvo una infancia dura, peor aun cuando se enteró recién apenas de varios intentos de asesinato de algunos grupos.

Luego de la infancia tan dura de Naruto, el demostró que él tiene un gran corazón muestra de ello la ausencia de resentimiento, y la entrega que da por proteger la aldea con tal de que sea reconocido ah ganado merito en todos.

Terminado el entrenamiento se dirigió a paso lento sobre la aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida, la preparación de todos y la organización ya estaba, la decisión de que Neji fuera el que dirigiera el frente de batalla como líder del clan y vaya fue la sorpresa de todos ante la decisión de Hiashi, pero eso era viable, su naturaleza gentil y amable no cubrían los requisitos como dirigente del clan y era claro en algo, ella no iba a ser la líder del clan.

Reconocía eso pero eso no era motivo para que la demeritaba, ella en su punto de ver había crecido, a su manera pero demostró que con esfuerzo, dedicación y decisión ella llegó a ser reconocida por su padre, no importa si los demás hayan progresado los demás, si ella tenía confianza en si misma no habrá fuerza que te haga sentir menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La aparición del jinchuriki de la bestia de 8 colas, y demostrando el control completo de su bijuu fueron motivo suficiente para Naruto tratara de que aquel sujeto llamado Killer Bee le enseñara como controlar a su bijuu, pero este tipo si que era raro, sobre todo hablando en rimas como si fuera una especie de rap -que el sujeto denominaba "Rap Enka"-.

El primer intento para convencerlo a entrenar fue rechazado tajantemente, pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, y no se iba a rendir fácilmente, dirigiéndose a la cabaña toco a su manera para encontrar a aquel sujeto.

-Necesito que me entrenes-dattebayo- fueron las palabras de Naruto, siendo objetivo de la mirada de el ante sus gafas oscuras empezó a rapear en su manera –vaya mocoso si que eres insistente, pero con esa actitud domar a tu bijuu no serán suficientes- dijo eso el moreno de gafas oscuras.

-¡Con una maldita sea tu y tu rap me están hartando!- fue la queja del rubio.

-Si lo que quieres bajo mi tutela es entrenar, has tus puños choquen con una frase para rimar- Bee extendiendo su brazo con el puño cerrado, no le quedaba más que cooperar.

-Vaya que si de rap si te la puedes rifar*, pero mas con mi apoyo se puede mejorar-dattebayo- chocando su puño con el de él miro como la mirada se tornaba seria.

Temiendo que había hecho algo mal no quiso tantearse a lo bueno y es entonces que hizo su técnica especial –Harem No Jutsu- y es entonces que un montón de chicas voluptuosas versión de si mismo en femenino lo rodearon –"Nadie de los hombres se puede resistir a esta técnica"- era el pensamiento victorioso, pero inesperadamente Bee le cerró la puerta en sus narices, esto será demasiado complejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminando de leer por cuarta vez ese libro de tapas rojas, era raro el como encontró aquel libro -con el titulo de "El Ninja Audaz"- tirado en el pie del árbol que estaba enfrente de su cuarto, lo había hallado en la tarde en la que se había ido el rubio.

Muchas cosas le habían reafirmado cuando lo había leído, más que nada le había ayudado a recuperar esa autoconfianza que hace dos semanas estaba en tela de juicio el mejor ninja no es el que tenga grandes técnicas o el que tenga más poder, si no es el que tenga la voluntad para seguir adelante; el que tenga coraje, y eso fue suficiente inspiración.

Su camino ya estaba definido el caminar junto a Naruto, independientemente de lo que ocurrió en esa noche ella iría a la de por todas con tal de estar junto con él, que sea reconocida por su fuerza y por como es ella.

Un fuerte mareo emergió de repente, la sensación de asco fue peor, nunca se había sentido así, no cuando si no había comido algo extraño o si estaba enferma –"¿Qué me sucede?"- fue su cuestión, la sensación de sentirse débil le acarreaba.

-Hinata-sama ya es hora de que se prepare- el aviso de su primo Neji la hicieron volver a su lugar, era repentina la llamada, pero ella sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, recomponiendo su postura, se preparó para lo que iba a ser su primera guerra, guardando aquel libro obra de Jiraiya, su mirada se volvió tan determinada y seria, esto va a comenzar.

.-.-.-.-.-

Cayendo estrepitosamente del pequeño banco de tierra, se encontraba temblando nunca había sentido tanto miedo jamás en su vida lo había sentido.

Siempre había pensado que esos sentimientos de odio y resentimiento se habían quedado en el olvido, pero no su versión oscura salió a relucir que sus sentimientos estaban aguardados dentro de su corazón, pero no era así, su verdadero "yo" era eso.

Había seguido Motoi en la cascada de la verdad, para que fuera a meditar , y es entonces que ese ente apareció, sus manos aun temblaban ante sus palabras, su corazón y su mente quedaron nublados en un mar de dudas, y más cuando habló de ella.

¿Ahora porque se había quedado tan prendado de ella?, ¿porque su corazón se había aferrado a una idea tan alarmante como el ser amado por mera lástima?, entonces el amargo recuerdo lo que sucedió se le vino a la mente.

_-Vaya montón de hipócritas que te rodean ¿no es así?-se mofó con malicia aquel Naruto oscuro._

_-¿tu quien eres?-_

_-A caso no lo sabes- se hizo el interesante aquel sujeto –Soy el verdadero tu-_

_-¡No!... ¡eso no es cierto!- dijo Naruto en defensa_

_-Jajajajaja … no me hagas reír, admítelo todos siempre nos han estado tratando como unos simples parias, TODOS-_

_-Cállate quieres, ellos no son así, ellos reconocen lo que soy- dijo Naruto con una rabia por defender su realidad_

_-Tu y tus habladurías, lo que tienen es miedo a lo que somos, ya vieron el poder que despertamos, ¡solo lo que generas es eso!- escupió esas palabras como si fueran veneno_

_-Nos tienen lástima, sobre todo ella, Hinata nos tiene lastima, si por que te quiere es…- pero no pudo hablar ante el fuerte puñetazo que le dio un Naruto furioso._

_-Jajaja… JAJAJA- empezó a reír aquel sujeto, el nivel del golpe lo había derrumbado, incorporándose del suelo, lo miró –que acaso tienes miedo a que te quiera por que le das solo lastima- mirando con sorna a Naruto aquel ente oscuro había hecho mella en su corazón._

_-Ella no es así, ella solo…- dijo muy inseguro el rubio, pero no tenía argumentos para defenderse_

_-Ella solo te quiere por que le das pena ajena- gritó con mofa -¡se revolcó contigo solo por lástima, no por que te quiera o te ame, lo que tuvieron entre tu y ella fue un polvo, solo sexo! – y esa mirada perversa que emergió en su rostro lo dejó desencajado -nosotros nacimos para que nos tengan miedo- hizo una pausa_

_Naruto estaba mudo ante las palabras hirientes –Solamente somos nosotros tu y yo, nuestra naturaleza es depender de nosotros mismos, no confiar en nadie, en ninguna gente, el amor no existe entre nosotros-_

_-¡Maldito pendejo desgraciado!- fue lo que bramó Naruto antes de que la furia lo cegara y atacara con todo a Naruto._

_-Veras que razón tengo- dijo antes el otro sujeto al momento de que se enfrascaran en combate_

Sus técnicas, poder y habilidades eran las mismas, pero sus pensamientos empezó a considerar que también, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se estremecía del miedo, recordando todo ¿si era cierto? ¿Acaso ha dado solamente lástima? Sin lugar a dudas el terror y la inseguridad se apoderaron, no, no era cierto, tenía amigos que se ha hecho, si se hizo fuerte fue para proteger a todos, no para inculcar temor, si se había ganado el afecto y la atención de Hinata fue por su manera de ser, no por dar lastima.

-¡Demonios!- habló frustrado dando golpes en el suelo, tenía miedo, miedo a todo esto, ¿si fuera cierto? Entonces él ha estado viviendo en una mentira.

* * *

**Rifar = Termino usado en México para referirse a hacer una actividad de manera perfecta o bien**

**Y bien que opinan, criticas constructivas y agradecimientos o reconocimientos las pueden hacerlas saber con un review, esto no tienen idea de como motivan a uno para que pueda escribir.**

**La parte de las rimas de Bee yo las improvisé :FuckYeah:, pero me costaron un esfuerzo y mente para hacerlo, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado, la parte que naruto dice pen#$%/ yo la agregué para que demostrara que tanto era su furia jejeje, espero que no les haya ofendido a todos, si no ya perdí lectores T.T.**

**No les daré una fecha exacta de cuanto tardaré en subir otro capitulo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente se pondra interesante tomando encuenta que me basaré en la linea argumental del manga, con un poco de AU.**

**Por ultimo les mando agradecimientos a Alabdiel, Viux-hyukyu, evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3, Son Of Time, y ArKnGL, a la vez agradezco a los que me hayan agregado a la lista de follows y favoritos.**

**Nos veremos en la próxima entrega y les mando saludos.**


	3. No es justo sentir tristeza

**Que tal a todo el mundo, este capitulo ****mientras estaba en el transporte me puse hacerlo con mi celular jejeje, esta vez la inspiración se desperto de repente en un lugar inadecuado... pero la bendita tecnología hizo posible que escribiera.**

**Bueno entonces nos ponemos a leer.**

* * *

La historia de Bee era tan ejemplar y similar a su historia, pero más sentimiento le generó fue la amistad entre Bee y Motoi, la muestra de ello es el perdón que le otorgó el jinchuriki de ocho colas a su amigo, es entonces que muchas cosas comprendió, entre ellas es la confianza.

-Motoi-san, vamos a la cascada- con el atisbo seguro en su mirada, todos se dirigieron a aquel lugar y Naruto colocándose en el banco de tierra en pose de yoga cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, fue de nuevo que aquel ente hizo acto de presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión que se respiraba desde hace unos minutos fue borrada ante el efusivo discurso del comandante general Gaara borró el odio y resentimiento de algunos ninjas en las divisiones, es entonces que ella se dio cuenta de cuanto ha hecho Naruto por los demás.

El como pudo no odiar a nadie, como pudo con tanto dolor, y por fin es reconocido, y era que por su condición como jinchuriki esta guerra era por el, también aquel discurso la hizo llenar de coraje y valor.

-Naruto kun- fue el susurro de ella misma para llenarse de valentía, fue entonces que de nuevo el mareo y el asco de nuevo se apoderaron de su condición, estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue impedido por la intervención de Neji.

-Hinata-sama- la sostuvo para que no cayera -¿Qué ocurre Hinata?, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Recuperándose del malestar, Hinata se incorporó de su posición –No te preocupes Neji, ya me siento mejor- fue lo que dijo luego de recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Será mejor que vaya al servicio medico antes de salir!- Exclamó preocupado el castaño.

-¡No!- ahora fue el reclamo de ella –No es así, solo me siento un poco nerviosa, eso es todo- fue la petición de ella ante la mirada escrutinante de su primo.

-Está bien Hinata sama-.

Entonces todas las divisiones de la alianza Shinobi se pusieron en marcha para el campo de batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saliendo de esa realidad.

Por fin Naruto pudo derrotar a su yo oscuro, la respuesta para derrotar a su versión oscura era tan simple como sumar uno más uno, y eso era el aceptar como es, y aprender a tener fe en si mismo, por que por ello se hizo como es ahora, y gracias a ello una experiencia le hizo comprender que con empeño, esfuerzo y dedicación puede romper los limites.

Y en ese punto se dio cuenta y afirmando que todos sus conocidos confían en él, y ya tranquilo, puede que tal vez Hinata le ama por ser único, y por ser el llenándolo de nuevo de sentimientos extraños el recordar a ella.

-O vaya chico al fin tu otro yo has derrotado, pero esto aún no se ha acabado- las rimas de Bee ya eran una costumbre para Naruto, y otorgándole una sonrisa el rubio, estaba preparado a lo que seguía.

-Ahora te enseñare como poner al kyuubi en su lugar, así que mi estudiante de volverás, y es momento de ponerte a entrenar – por fin Naruto cumplió con su objetivo, ahora seguía lo más importante y por lo que puso de objetivo cuando vio a Bee por primera vez, controlar el poder del Kyuubi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La batalla había comenzado y esto superaba sus expectativas, ya que una cantidad sin fin de esos sujetos blancos salían del subsuelo obligados a enfrentarse con el escuadrón comandado por el General Kisutchi.

-¿Demonios es que no acaban?- fue la cuestión de Kiba luego de derribar a un todos los enemigos que podía con sus técnicas.

Hinata veía como salían de un lado a otro el enemigo, pero lo peor del asunto era que habían llegado reportes de que ninjas anteriormente muertos habían resucitado por el Edo Tensei, complicando más la situación que todos los escuadrones se encontraban.

-Hakke Kūshō- Gritó Hinata al hacer la técnica repelente, mandando a volar a un todos los zetsus qye se encontraban en la trayectoria de su ataque, estaba impresionada, ya que sus ataques parecían tener más fuerza de la habitual ¿Habrán surtido efecto los entrenamientos?, no era momento de preguntarse eso, entonces comenzó a atacar.

Neji se quedó anonadado cuando Hinata atacaba, ya que la potencia de sus ataques superaba los suyos.

-¡Gaah!- fue el gesto que hizo Neji cuando en esa distracción fue atrapado por uno de los zetsu, sintiendo como le drenaban su chakra

-Neji- fue lo que grito Hinata, pero Neji se escapó de su captor expulsando la energía a través de su cuerpo, mandándolo a volar –No se preocupe Hinata- sama, continuemos-

Hinata al entender el mensaje otra vez se concentraron en el campo de batalla

Al momento de atacar a otros oponentes, justo ahora decayó de nuevo y tropezando al suelo, sin poder aguantar más empezó a devolver lo que tenía en su estomago, el cuerpo le temblaba, y la sensación de cansancio la invadió de nuevo.

-"¿Qué me sucede?"- se incorporaba lentamente, y tratando de mantenerse de pié, el mareo se hizo intenso, y no soportándolo, cayo al suelo, su trasero amortiguó el golpe.

-¡Cuidado!- uno de los shinobis de la alianza la auxilió cuando iba a ser atacada por varios zetsus, luego del ataque, el la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Gra… gracias por la ayuda- fue lo que respondió ella, y enseguida el Shinobi desapareció para ocuparse con el enemigo, necesitaba ir con los médicos esa era su nota mental.

Fue en ese momento que una fuerte explosión, seguido de alaridos y gritos de dolor se escucho en el bosque, el humo era denso, y cuando se dispersaba más se mostraron las figuras de aquellos sujetos.

Hinata usando su byakugan identificó que eran 10 sujetos y eran distintos a los otros enemigos, eran shinobis y por las advertencias de antes eran los que han resucitado, analizándolo uno a uno, hasta dar con el último… mejor dicho ultima.

Es en este punto que abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ¿porque tal atrocidad? ¿Acaso esto era lo que llamaban guerra psicológica?, no daba crédito a lo que veía, portando ese atuendo blanco que recordó antes de que la sepultaran, ahí estaba como si nunca envejeciera, su madre fue revivida.

-Hinata- sama ¿¡Que ocurre!?- la pregunta exigente de su primo no la hizo sacar de su ensoñación, había librado varios setzus que iban sobre Hinata.

-Nos es momento para ensoñaciones- exigió ahora su primo, pero viendo la mirada perdida de su prima, Neji volteó a ver lo que era, y fue entonces que se quedó anonadado al igual que Hinata, era su tía, Hisana Hyuuga estaba ahí.

-!Ma… mamá¡- fue lo que dijo Hinata, mientras que las lágrimas en sus ojos eran evidentes ante tal desafortunado encuentro, no es justo.

.-.-.-.-

El kyuubi era demasiado poderoso y eso que estaba en su mente, A pesar de haberlo sometido, era un enemigo tan formidable y muy poderoso, aún con la ayuda del ocho colas es toda una hazaña lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ahora!- fue lo que rugió Naruto, para después atacar con todo su arsenal de técnicas y poderes, con el modo sennin derrumbó al kyuubi al piso de la gran habitación que se encontraba en su mente y para debilitarlo le arrojó un Fūton: Rasen Shuriken.

Ya un poco debilitado el gran zorro, Naruto se dispuso a absorber el alma del kyuubi

-Haber si aguantas eso- la respuesta del kyuubi fue siniestra, y arrojando un poderoso chakra oscuro cargado de odio puro, Naruto recibió en su mente un sinfín de imágenes y voces llenas de repudio.

-¡Lárgate!, ¡Desaparécete!, ¡No mereces vivir aquí!, ¡No se acerquen a él!- fueron eso y más voces que escuchaba, -¿Qué... pero que es eso?- fue Naruto la cuestión que hizo, pero era demasiado tarde, el odio se alojó dentro de su ser, sintiendo que perdía el control, y a la vez como el kyuubi aprovecho para absorberle su alma.

-Es un poco de todo el odio que tengo, pero no te preocupes aún hay más- dijo el kyuubi con victoria cargada en su voz, ya estaba a punto de ser liberado.

-No… ¡Argh!- Naruto daba por perdido esta batalla, ya no podría volverse Hokage, el odio poco a poco lo estaba volviendo a perder la razón, su respuesta para el odio de este mundo estaba por perderse, y lo peor de todo es que sus promesas se iban a quedar en eso simplemente.

-Desaparécete- fue lo ultimo que rugió el kyuubi

-¡NO!- ya todo estaba perdido.

-No, no tienes por qué desaparecer- una dulce voz reconfortante le hizo recuperar el sentido, tan familiar le era ese tono de voz.

-¡!- Fue el gesto que hizo al ver a aquella mujer parada enfrente de él

-Naruto- fue lo que dijo ella, una mirada maternal, de altura mediana, portando un vestido singular, sus ojos morados llenos en comprensión y apoyo, expresando un gesto solemne, el cabello tan rojo e intenso y largo que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Naruto no supo que era ese algo que emergía en su interior temor, ilusión, pero la pregunta era ¿quien era ella y que hacía aquí en su mente?

* * *

**¿Que tal?, espero que sea de su agrado, para criticas constructivas, comentarios, felicitaciones, y correcciones haganmelas saber con un review, todo sirve para que me inspire y mejore en la escritura.**

**Por otro lado estoy próximo a entrar en periodo de examenes en dos semanas, haré el esfuerzo para sacar minimo un capitulo, como les digo la inspiración la tengo al maximo poder y espero qeu no se agote.**

**Por ultimo agradezco a todos los que me colocaron en un rincón en sus espacios de autores favoritos, y mi historia como sus favoritas, no me extenderé en agradecimientos como lo hacen otros autores -cof, cof susuna- y mando gracias a Alabdiel, tamae namikase, Namikaze Rock y Son of time.**

**Mando un saludos a todos y tengan buen fin de semana, nos veremos pronto.**


	4. No es justo llorar

**Hola que tal a todos, pues de nuevo aquí actualizo la continuación, y valla que me fue demasiado tiempo y en mi punto de vista siento que le falta algo, la idea era terminarlo ayer, pero no fue así, de todos modos aquí está, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Como recordatorio, el Nombre de Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

-Siempre había querido conocerte mamá- dijo Naruto entre lágrimas, la mujer de pelo rojo solo pudo corresponder el abrazo de su hijo, también estaba emocionada, y una pequeña lágrima emergida empezó a descender en su mejilla.

El momento fue eterno, Naruto siempre pensaba que nunca iba a conocer a su madre, nunca supo que era ese sentimiento de amor fraternal, jamás en su vida lo ha recibido, y esta vez el sentimiento desconocido lo embargaba en todo su ser.

-¡Hay…! ¡Hay tantas cosas que decirte!- hablo entrecortadamente Naruto, luego de soltarse del abrazo.

-SI, pero primero hay que detener esto- habló Kushina, lista para sacar el chakra de odio que albergaba Naruto. Para impresión del kyuubi, notó quien era responsable de aquellas acciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Movimientos fluidos, rápidos y precisos era lo ultimo que veían los shinobis de la alianza antes de caer mal heridos… o muertos ante ella, Hisana Hyuuga era conocida como una de las kunoichis más efectivas de Konoha, y a su vez como una de las mujeres más poderosas del clan Hyuuga.

-¡Hinata-sama responda!- Fuertemente tomada por los hombros y sacudida violentamente por su primo, por fin la hizo entrar en razón – ¡Hinata-sama, tenemos que retroceder, no está en condiciones para esto!- ordenó Neji.

-Pe…pero Neji, ella…-.

-Ella está siendo controlada, no puede estar aquí, ¡no si se enfrenta a ella!- fue lo que dijo El castaño.

Su mirada se oscurecía ante lo dicho, desgraciadamente su primo tenia razón, sus sentimientos arraigados por su madre le impedían ser oponente ante ella, por lo que haciendo caso a sus palabras se retiró de ahí.

-Yo me encargaré de ella- Fue lo que dijo Neji, antes de que se dirigiera a enfrentarse a su tía.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi cabello se volvió como como mi hilo rojo del destino, el halago de tu padre me salvó, me hizo quererme a mí misma, a la vez hizo querer mi cabello- habló su historia tal como su huvbiera ocurrido ayer, -Solamente tu y obviamente tu padre me han hecho cumplidos por mi cabello – su mano recorría tal sedoso cuero cabelludo, y volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Y hay una cosa que me gusta decirles-.

-Cuál mamá- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo-.

La platica sobre como su madre y su padre se conocieron y a la postre se enamoraran lo hizo llenar de alegría, las palabras finales lo extasiaban en la felicidad y era tanta la sensación emocional que le abría los ojos.

La similitud que se veía con su padre y él mismo fueron latentes al hacer cambiar a las personas, el recordar que Hinata le había dicho que por él ella se reencontró por el camino indicado, la confianza en sí mismo y continuar ante las adversidades despertó el valor de seguir adelante en ella.

Pero el punto era que por eso ella cambió para bien, ella quería dar lo mejor de si misma, y sobre todas las cosas quería caminar a la par con el, cosa que se hizo emocionarse, Hinata si demostraba sus sentimientos de manera sincera y aceptaba todo lo que era él, desde el mínimo detalle de sus gestos y facciones, hasta el acto más disparatado que hiciera.

-Bien Naruto, es hora que controles al Kyuubi- hablo con entusiasmo su madre, y tenía razón, era hora de poner al kyuubi en su lugar.

Volviendo a donde estaba el kyuubi Naruto de nuevo le hizo frente ante el bijuu -¡Estoy tan feliz!- fue lo que bramo el rubio, y con el coraje en alto empezó el segundo encuentro.

.-.-.-.-.-

No pudo resistir más, no cuando Neji estaba siendo superado de esa manera, nadie a excepción de Naruto lo había derrumbado al suelo.

Justamente del último ataque que recibió su primo, él se trato de levantarse, pero su madre iba a rematarlo con un golpe final, es en este punto que ella se abalanzó sobre su madre, pero Hisana previendo el ataque sorpresa tuvo que retroceder.

-Hi…Hinata-sama… por favor ¡hulla!... ¡es mi deber como guardián!- dijo un debilitado Neji que trataba de incorporarse, los puntos tenketsu de su cuerpo estaban cerrados, la letalidad de Hisana era atroz.

-¡No retrocederé Neji!- Bramo la peli azul,-no quiero que nadie muera a costa de mi bien- dijo con seguridad y mirando a su primo quien se trataba de levantar –Ya es tiempo que te devuelva el favor primo-.

Volteándose a ver a su madre, esos ojos blancos activos con el byakugan, su pelo azul purpureo tan similar al suyo, pero más largo, y esas facciones dando a darse cuenta el gran parentesco entre ambas, fue el motivo en que la resucitada habló.

-¿Eres Hinata?-.

Ese tono dulce como lo recordó ella le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tomando fuerzas en donde una mujer sabe donde sacarlas recompuso su serenidad y habló.

-Sí así es- Dijo ella, las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron, y Hisana entornó una sonrisa.

-Mira como has crecido Hinata- esa mirada triste enarcado por esa sonrisa solemne le hicieron dudar de su cometido –Tu cabello lo has dejado crecer-.

-Así es mama, lo hice por tener un recuerdo de ti- habló ella con la mirada baja, el haberse dejado crecer de pelo fue cuando su hermana Hanabi le hizo ver que con el pelo largo era tan similar como la foto de su madre.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, por Neji supe que te has vuelto fuerte valerosa, y te has vuelto Chunin- fue el reconocimiento de ella.

-Gracias madre-.

-Pero dime, como están tu padre y Hanabi, rápido, no se en cuanto tiempo no te atacaré-.

Hinata abrió su mirada, y viendo a su madre ahí parada no pudo resistir más, el nudo en su garganta se cerró.

-¡Hinata-sama!- grito Neji, tratando de avisar a su prima.

Hinata notó que iba a ser atacada por varios zetsu, por lo que entornando la técnica de rotación defensiva mandó a volar a todos sus enemigos.

-¡Hinata cuidado!-Fue en ese instante cuando advirtió su madre, vio como ella la iba a atacar con la palma extendida, ella girando sobre si misma hizo que pasara la mano llegara a rozar su hombro, eso estuvo cerca.

-Hinata ten cuidado, te diré mis movimiento, mi cuerpo siento que alguien lo controla- entre palmadas que ella lanzaba, Hinata las detenía, teniendo cuidado de cualquier estrategia que su madre le advertía.

-Estaré atacando los tenketsus de tus brazos, para inutilizar tu juuken-.

-Eso lo sé- desviaba una de las palmadas de ella, y viendo una pequeña apertura, Hinata se dispuso a repeler los embates de su madre -¡Hakke Kūshō!- el ataqué lanzó a su madre varios metros hacia atrás, recomponiendo su compostura en seguida, Hisana otra vez atacó con más velocidad.

-Ahora pude reconocer el patrón de tus ataques, ¡aléjate Hinata, todo lo que hagas será inútil!- Hisana siendo bendecida por un talento innato en su byakugan y a la vez ella podía reconocer los patrones de ataque y defensa de su oponente, anticipando por donde atacaba y defendía su enemigo, dejándolo sin ninguna posibilidad en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunado con el puño suave era la perdición del enemigo.

Hinata hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de ella aun sabiendo de lo letal que era ella, no había nadie del clan Hyuuga en el escuadrón a excepto ella y Neji, solamente para detener a un Hyuuga se necesitaría de un Hyuuga más superior para erradicarlo, pero para su desgracia su madre era tan superior y en demasía con respecto a ella.

-No lo haré, te detendré – colocando una postura distinta al juuken, Hinata atacó a su madre con lo que ella había adquirido con sus entrenamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldito mocoso como te atreves!- rugió el zorro de nueve colas, a pesar de que su chakra fue absorbido, demostraba aun fuerzas para luchar. Así que sin alternativas cerró al kyuubi en un nuevo sello.

-¡Lo lograste Naruto!- felicitó su madre, era extraño recibir por primera vez una felicitación de ella.

-¡Si!- afirmó el rubio ante lo obvio, pero también presintiendo lo que iba a seguir después –Entonces tú ya estás…-.

-Es hora de reunirme con Minato- dijo ella con algo de melancolía –Pero antes necesito contarte algo antes de irme- interrumpió ella el momento de tristeza de Naruto –La verdad de lo que sucedió hace 16 años-.

-¿La verdad?- Cuestiono seriamente Naruto ante la mirada seria que demostró su madre.

-Yo antes era la jinchuriki del kyuubi-tales palabras lo sorprendieron, ¿Qué había sucedido hace 16 años? ¿Porque si su madre fue el jinchuriki, él se volvió en el nuevo jinchuriki?.

-¿¡Mamá pero tu… tu!?- estaba estupefacto, no había palabras que articular.

-Si Naruto, yo fui Jinchuriki- afirmó de nuevo ella –Pero antes de continuar, necesito que conozcas tus raíces-.

Entonces habló del país del remolino y de uzu, del fuerte vinculo entre el país del fuego y Konoha, y fue ahí que hablo de los integrantes del clan Uzumaki originario de uzu sus grandes técnicas y habilidades de dominar sus temibles técnicas de sellado y su gran nivel de proporción de chakra y su longevidad.

Ante tales habilidades el país estuvo involucrado en las primeras grandes guerras ninja, y el dejar de existir en el mapa, y el clan siendo casi desaparecido fue el precio a pagar.

-Yo fui elegida por mi tipo especial de chakra, podía suprimir al kyuubi- dijo Kushina en su resumida explicación. –Mi predecesora era la esposa del primer Hokage, era tan poderosa que era lógico tal asignación- rascándose la nariz y con un leve sonrojo hablo con gracia –Es curioso que ella se llamara Mito Uzumaki, ¡Yo acabé casada con el cuarto Hokage!-.

Explicándole el como es que La primera jinchuriki selló el poder en su cuerpo luego de la batalla a muerte entre el Shodaime Hokage y Madara Uchiha.

-Entonces el kyuubi estuvo en manos de Konoha, pero cuando Mito-sama estuvo en su lecho de muerte fui elegida para ser la nueva jinchuriki –.

-¡Pero entonces te utilizaron!-exclamó indignado el rubio.

-No tenía idea hasta que llegué aquí – dijo Kushina con tristeza –el agobio de ser jinchuriki y la presión de estar en la soledad por lo que conllevara me hacía tener miedo-.

-Pero cuando Mito solicitó que fuera a verla…- y las palabras de ella la llevaron al recuerdo de aquel encuentro.

_Estaba abrazada con fuerza en el regazo de la anciana Mito, no era justo el llevar tal carga, no soportaría tal responsabilidad._

_-¡No es justo!- gritó entre lagrimas la pequeña niña pelirroja, Mito solo la calmaba y la tranquilizaba, las arrugadas manos de la anciana recorrían el largo pelo de la niña._

_-Pequeña, nos trajeron aquí para ser el contenedor del kyuubi…- pausó la mayor de las Uzumaki, tomando un respiro comenzó a hablar._

_-Pero antes de que nos convirtiéramos en jinchuriki…-._

-Debemos de llenar el contenedor de amor- terminó de decir Kushina ante la frase de Mito.

-Pude ser feliz siendo el jinchuriki- dijo con alegría y aflicción en su voz.

-¿Pudiste ser feliz a pesar de tener al kyuubi dentro?- cuestionó Naruto.

-Si…- dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, secándolas, empezó a reír, su vida con el kyuubi dentro fue dura y triste, pero a pesar de ello Naruto el reflejaba todo en una sonrisa, antes pensaba que el tener amigos y conocidos era todo lo que podía completar el vacío que existía en su corazón.

Pero eso lo hacía más grande, cada vez que llegaba a su apartamento se encontraba solo, no había nadie que le dijera bienvenido cuando llegaba o ve con cuidado cada vez que se iba, el silencio y su soledad aun estaban presentes, hasta cuando ella le dio su amor.

Entonces comprendió que el amor de ella era lo que lo hacía sentirse raro, el sentimiento vacío desaparecía, y fue entonces que cayó en algo, recibió el corazón y el amor de Hinata para que su contenedor sea llenado, entonces comprendió lo que es el amor de alguien.

-No tienes que llorar Naruto, no estás solo- dijo Kushina ante tal muestra sensible de Naruto.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Naruto ya recuperado –hace 16 años que es lo que ocurrió-.

Kushina cerrando los ojos con un aire meditador.

-Hace 16 años…-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡32 tenketsus!- gritó Hinata, Neji observaba como ella tacaba con esta técnica, dándose cuenta de cuanto había crecido su prima.

-¡64 TENKETSUS!- terminó de gritar Hinata para completar con los últimos 32 golpes, tan rápidos como la luz, pero en el instante de dar la palmada final, ella se detuvo, no soportaba ya, estaba en sus limites de pelear con su madre, en su mente era un caos, más al recordar aquellas vivencias de su niñez.

Otra vez su gentileza y su inseguridad se interpusieron dudando en el punto más critico, en este gran error, Hisana aprovechó el momento, atacándola con una fuerte patada.

Hinata trató de detener la patada en un ultimo instante, pero su madre la engañó con una finta, y a sangre fría Hisana le conectó una fuerte palmada cargada con chakra en el corazón de Hinata, el poder del golpe la mandó varios metros volando y cayendo estrepitosamente, sintió en carne propia el mortal ataque del juuken.

Tan intenso y punzante era el dolor, no se comparaba con la herida que le ocasionó su primo en las preliminares Chunin, el recordar como se le iba el aire, y las fuerzas era perturbador, y más cuando sentía que perdía la consciencia y empezaba a toser sangre, pero entonces un extraño chakra rojizo la cubrió y en un instante se había recuperado de aquel ataque.

Ahora si la cuestión era ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, pero todo eso dejó de lado cuando su madre movió los labios, y ella los leyó, captando una palabra "Kushina".

-¡Agh!- fue el quejido de ella, estaba respirando agitadamente, y su madre estaba como si nada, dándose cuenta que el Hakke Rokujūyonshō era inservible, el cuerpo le temblaba ante la sensación de que todo era inservible, había probado todo y parecía ser inservible es entonces que su madre habló de nuevo.

-Hinata tu tienes que dejar tu gentileza a un lado- dijo Hisana, y en un movimiento atacó a Hinata, ella en tanto empezó a evadir los golpes, y era cierto.

-pe… pero es que yo…yo- dudó Hinata, y evitando que otra palmada se volviera mortal, sujeto del brazo y usando una llave de defensa la mandó a varios metros de ella.

-¡No tengas miedo de cambiar pequeña!- exigió su madre –tu decides que ser y que hacer-.

Otra vez los ataques se hacían rápidos, y Hinata retrocedía -¡No te defraudes a ti misma hija!- Hinata ya no podía soportar "Ese es mi camino ninja" esas palabras otra vez "jamás retrocederé".

_-No lo permitiré que suceda eso, por que esa es mi promesa, volveré Hinata, volveré por mis sueños, volveré por todos, y volveré por ti, para que no sufras por mí- su tono de voz lleno de seguridad caló en el frágil momento que estaba Hinata – ¿Sabes porque? - ella solo negó con la cabeza_

_-Por que ese es mi camino Ninja-esas palabras la hicieron darse cuenta que Naruto siempre cumplía con sus promesas, porque de esa manera ferviente de luchar y seguir adelante la hicieron ver que el destino no controlaba su vida, por que por ese chico rubio le debía toda su vida y su mundo._

Una promesa que él iba a cumplir, pero para ello ella tenía que vivir y seguir adelante, tenía que poner de su parte, entonces sacudiéndose una vez más se dispuso a ataca, tenía que seguir adelante por lo que se iba a arriesgar.

-¡Hakke Kūshō!- de nuevo fue el ataque de Hinata, Hisana los evadía el primer y segundo ataque, para el tercero uso el kaiten, justo lo que deseaba Hinata.

Usando un rápido movimiento en sus manos usando su primera defensa absoluta Shugohakke Rokuijū Yonshuo, la formación inmediata de la red de defensa se impactó contra el kaiten, generando una explosión inmediata, mandado a ambas mujeres a lados opuestos.

-Hinata sama – gritó Neji, expectante ante la lucha de las dos mujeres, nunca pensó el llegar a ver a ella haciendo frente con tanta ferocidad a su tía, era cosa de admirar y reconocer que ella ya está madurando también.

Entre el polvo de humo Hinata salió y dirigiéndose a atacar a su madre y de nuevo el encuentro de palmadas y golpes se hicieron presentes ante tal furtivo encuentro, Neji notaba como ambas mujeres se daban con tal nivel de ataque, estaba nervioso y su presentimiento no decía nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lagrimas presentes en ambos unas lagrimas clamaban perdón y comprensión, otras eran de tristeza y felicidad.

-Te volvimos en un jinchuriki y te dejamos solo con esta carga- habló por fin Kushina.

-Nunca estuve a tu lado, para darte amor – fue lo que dijo ella, cerrando los ojos esperaba una recriminación una queja.

Naruto quedó meditando un rato, y alzando la mirada a su madre articuló su respuesta.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón- dijo con su típica sonrisa –He pasado muchos momentos duros al crecer, pero no los he culpado-.

Kushina estaba conmocionada ante tales palabras –Puede que no haya conocido el amor de un padre o una madre, así que me las apañé-.

-Pero ahora todo lo entiendo, ¡Estoy vivo!, ¡Ustedes dieron su vida por mí!-.

-Me tuve que pasarla mal, fue duro que sea reconocido, pero ahora no estoy solo, tengo a un sinfín de amigos…- haciendo una pausa a lo que iba a decir –hay una chica que me espera y que le de mi respuesta, quiere que sea reconocida por mi y que me dio su amor y su comprensión- el recuerdo de Hinata se le hizo latente.

-Además ustedes me llenaron de más amor antes de sellar al kyuubi- su típica sonrisa y el austero sentimiento de perdón hicieron que Kushina soltara en llanto -Me alegro de ser su hijo, y por eso quiero darles las gracias- y siendo abrazado por su madre, ella empezó a desaparecer.

-Naruto, gracias por dejarme ser tu madre, y gracias por dejar que Minato sea tu padre…- su agradecimiento enternecido y triste empezaba a difuminarse –Y gracias por ser nuestro hijo-.

Y desapareciendo en un resplandor, Naruto por fin entendió lo que es ser amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hinata!- fue lo que dijo Neji cuando vio que el último ataque de Hisana la derrumbara al suelo a Hinata, ella convulsionaba y escupía sangre, empezaba a temblar, con su byakugan observaba como se desaparecía la vida de su prima.

-Hinata, lo siento yo no, yo no- y empezó a soltar en llanto Hisana, vaya manera cruel de ser manipulada y no hacer nada, acabó terminando con la vida de Hinata –Ma…mamá fue lo que dijo Hinata… antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-.

- Juho Soshiken- a los pies de Hisana empezó a emerger algo de la tierra, y saliendo de un agujero, Hinata impacto de lleno con su puño suave de león sobre su madre, tan esplendoroso y potente era el ataque, logrando destruir parte del brazo y pecho de ella.

-Lo siento madre- dijo Hinata entre lágrimas y no cesando con su ataque Hinata remato a la creadora de sus días.

Uno, dos, tres cuatro golpes y la cuenta seguía, y a ella le dolía en el alma atacarla de esa forma, pero no tenía alternativa, cuando por fin Hisana terminó en el suelo con el cuerpo deshecho, Hinata paró sus ataques.

Cansada y fatigada estaba, y un fuerte alarido soltó, no era justo que ella aprendiera de esa forma, el hacer endurecer y crecer de esta forma, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo su madre –Gracias por parar esto- las lagrimas de ella se hacían evidentes –Sabes, siempre quise saber como habías crecido, siempre me culpaba por no haber sido tan fuerte para poder estar contigo un poquito más y con Hanabi- dijo ella.

-No mamá, no tienes por qué arrepentirte- dijo Hinata también.

-Pero tú y ella, tuvieron que sufrir cuando estaban solas- acertando con sus palabras, solamente Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Es cierto que si nos hiciste falta, a veces Hanabi preguntaba como eras, que cuando ella dormía tu cantabas una canción para que ella durmiera, que cada vez que papa se enojaba o se ponía serio, tu llegabas y le amenizabas los momentos, que te veías tan feliz el esperar a otro hijo …- terminó por decir ella.

-Pero a pesar de ello seguimos adelante, Hanabi es Genin, y para el siguiente año hará el examen, yo soy a lo que he llegado, y fue gracias a los amigos que tengo, y sobre todo que espero la respuesta de un chico- tomando aire y no aguantando el llanto por el momento –quiero que sea reconocida por él, quero caminar a su lado junto a él, sostener su mano y seguir adelante-.

-Hinata-.

-El tiempo que estuviste conmigo fue suficiente, y fue bello, pero no tengo que aferrarme al recuerdo mamá, tu estás muerta y no sabes cuanta emoción me da el verte otra vez- y poniéndose a la altura de su madre, Hinata la abrazo, y las lagrimas de ella cayeron sobre la mejilla de Hisana, quien empezara a desperdigarse en fragmentos, desapareciéndose en el aire… el sello que la sujetaba al Edo Tensei fue roto por Hinata.

* * *

**¿Y que opinan? sus reviews, comentarios felicitaciones y criticas constructivas son aceptadas.**

**Otro tema a tratar es que la semana que viene estaré en examenes, por loq eu tiempo para escribir va a ser muy pequeño, espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Por otro lado es posible que al menos haga un OS en esta semana, llevo más de la mitad escrito.**

**Por ultimo agradezco a todos los que me agregaron a la lista de favoritos, y followers, gracias a todos ellos que me han considerado dentro de sus favoritos y mando saludos en especial a Son Of Time, Tamae Namikase, Kurogane Taichou, Tuttynieves y namikaze rock por dejarme un rw.**

**Bueno nos veremos pronto y que tengan buena semana**


	5. No es justo dudar

**Pues de nuevo haciendo acto de presencia les dejo la continuación de este fic, en las notas finales les explicare varios puntos a considerar, pero sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo**

**Como nota aclaro que los personajes y el nombre de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Vigilando ante un posible ataque sorpresa Hinata observaba aquel espeso bosque, era increíble pensar que en el transcurso hayan sucedido un sinfín de cosas, el solo recordar la batalla ante su madre le hacía temblar.

Siendo reconocida por sus aliados ante tal muestra de valor y coraje de enfrentar y derrotar a su madre, no podía sentirse halagada por tal proeza, no a costa de su madre – ¡Ugh!… ¡Puja!- ya estaba debilitada, el usar su byakugan durante toda la noche ya estaba mermando sus energías

-Hinata, es mejor que vallas al campamento medico- hablo el amante de los perros y su amigo Kiba –Shino y yo nos haremos cargo de cuidar el perímetro- señalando a su otro compañero de equipo, Hinata negó

-Yo… yo puedo, Neji está siendo atendido, y necesitamos a alguien que dirija al clan- con su respuesta jadeante Hinata trataba de dar la razón, y esto último era cierto, su primo estaba bajo revisión médica, y la reagrupación del escuadrón se unieron varios Hyuuga que habían sido replegados y ahora esperaban ser dirigidos por un líder del clan, por lo que Hinata asumió tal responsabilidad

-Hinata necesitas descansar- pidió Shino.

Hinata dudó un momento e iba a hacer la petición de Shino, pero en su mente vagaron los momentos de Naruto, y es entonces que comprendió que eso no era comparado a la responsabilidad que Naruto le cae en sus hombros, haciendo una negación, Hinata activó su mirada y empezó de nuevo a escanear el terreno.

-Seguiré- con tal seguridad Hinata siguió con su labor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya manera de saber que estaban en guerra, el sentir como si el chakra del kyuubi fuera liberado alertó al rubio, pero más fue esa peculiar señal de chakra, tal vez estaba delirando o era su imaginación, pero parecía ser una llamada de auxilio o ayuda, una llamada que necesitaba de su presencia para que pudiera salvarla.

-¡Maldición!- Naruto a paso rápido se dirigía al campo de batalla.

-Oye mocoso si que en un problema nos vamos a meter, pero el enemigo temerá cuando conozca nuestro poder – rimó Killer Bee mientras se ponía a la par del rubio

Otra vez la sensación de llamada le hizo recorrer en todo su cuerpo, no sabía que era, pero la necesidad de averiguarlo lo consumía y tomó una decisión.

-Oye chico vas por el camino equivocado, el lugar del encuentro está por este lado- trató de aclarar Bee

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- contestó -pero hay algo que tengo que ver- la urgencia delataba la necesidad de saber que ocurría.

-Esta bien, esta bien no hay nada mal en ver un momento, pero luego nos ponemos en movimiento- las rimas de Bee ya lo han estado acostumbrando, y acelerando el paso se dirigió sin saber a la zona proveniente de aquel llamado.

.-.-.-.-

Venía montada sobre el lomo del gran perro blanco compañero de Kiba y con paso apresurado se movía el can de nombre Akamaru.

-No… no te apresures Akamaru, no me siento tan grave- trato de calmar el paso la peli azul, pero a lo que respuesta de parte del gran perro fue un gruñido, sin lugar a dudas Akamaru lo consideraba un compañero, tan fiel y preocupado por su manada así como identifica al equipo.

Todavía recordaba que de un momento seguía vigilando el frente de batalla, pero entonces el mundo se le oscureció en seguida; se había desmayado, luego de recuperarse en un instante –aunque Kiba dijo que tenía como 5 minutos de perder el conocimiento- trató de incorporarse, pero el resultado fue marearse y sin poder evitarlo empezó a vomitar.

Fue en este punto que no tuvo nada que objetar, Kiba y Shino la mandaron al campamento médico, no sabía cuando fue que se sentía de esta forma, los síntomas empezaron a hacerse presentes el día que partieron al campo de batalla, o sea una semana después y los síntomas eran esporádicos, un día se sentía mareada, otro devolvía todo lo que había desayunado, y luego se sentía tan débil, ahora hay que añadir aquel chakra extraño que emanaba, partiendo desde su vientre.

Su mente vagó en un momento en esa cabida posibilidad, pero la desechó enseguida, los últimos síntomas no deberían de ser presentes, ya que al contrario debería estar vulnerable a no poder, más cuando se supone que debería haber muerto luego del ataque que le propinó su madre, ese juuken impactando su pecho, y la energía punzocortante cortó los canales de chakra y le empezó a detener su ritmo cardiaco.

Sentía como su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, pero un milagro había sucedido y ahora ahí estaba dirigiéndose al campamento médico luego de terminar triunfadora de un airoso combate contra una de las personas más fuertes y a su vez más admiraba.

Llegando al campamento, enseguida se identificó como ninja de la alianza perteneciente a Konoha, los campamentos y grandes carpas ahí estaban, deambulando los guardias, bajándose de Akamaru, Hinata se dirigió a las carpas de atención médica, observaba algunos shinobis heridos ya atendidos, brazos y piernas escayoladas –estos últimos moviéndose en muletas- cabezas vendadas era lo que veía esto no distaba de ser tanto cuando fue la invasión de akatsuki en Konoha, tal vez no tanto por lo sucedido, solo el recordar que tan poderosos son, le provocaba un respingo en la espalda.

-Y bien pequeño, ya quedaron tus heridas-el medico que estaba en esa carpa estaba por terminar de vendar a su paciente, la cortina de esta carpa se abrió, mostrando a Hinata entrando

-¡Ah!, hola Hinata pasa- dijo Shizune al ver quien era, terminando de guardar el material de curación, el pequeño compañero de la pelinegra –el cerdito de nombre tontón- bajó de la cama medica improvisada, y enseguida Shizune atendió a la chica de ojos blancos.

-Esto, necesito que me haga una revisión- dijo Hinata con voz queda.

-Y bien dime que sucede- hablo la medica-ninja y en un ademán para que Hinata se recostara en la cama.

-Ha…hace un rato me empecé a….- y dictando su cuadro clínico desde hace unas semanas, Shizune ponía atención y conforme avanzaba la explicación de Hinata pensaba en las posibilidades.

-Y eso es todo lo que te sucede – término analítica Shizune -¿Y desde cuanto tiempo tiene?-.

–Desde hace tres semanas más o menos- respondió la otra chica

-Necesito que te quites la chaqueta, veremos que sucede- pidió Shizune, Hinata siguiendo las indicaciones termino por retirarse la prenda, y recostándose, Shizune recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, su objetivo era escuchar el comportamiento de la peli-azul, muchos años bajo la tutela de Tsunade la hacía perspicaz ante todo indicio clínico.

-El ritmo cardiaco está bien, tu sistema circulatorio no tiene nada raro- descartando las posibilidades Shizune empezó con su chequeo.

Reflejos, contusiones en la cabeza y toda posibilidad externa se fijó Shizune, al no encontrar nada iba a empezar los análisis clínicos.

-Mira Hinata- Shizune se dirigió uno de los almacenes dentro de la carpa y sacando un tubo de ensayo y una aguja y una liga –Necesitaremos hacerte una prueba de sangre y una prueba de chakra, esto lo que dices es demasiado extraño- hablo tranquila la primera aprendiz de Tsunade.

Las pruebas fueron breves, obtener un poco de sangre y chakra no eran gran complicación, el tiempo transcurría lentamente y el silencio dentro del lugar se hacía evidente, mientras Shizune preparaba la muestra para saber algún problema.

-Escuché de tu primo que hiciste frente a tu madre- empezó a iniciar la platica Shizune

Hinata en cambio asintió ligeramente –S… Si- dijo un poco insegura la chica mientras estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Bien, solo queda esperar- terminó de decir Shizune –La muestra tardará 10 minutos- sacando un termo con té verde en su interior, preparó dos tazas y dirigiéndose donde estaba Hinata se sentó al lado de la peli-azul –Es de reconocer que hacer frente a alguien así es de mucho valor y coraje- reconoció Shizune, mientras le entregaba la taza de té.

-Yo…-la taza entre sus manos temblaba ante el nerviosismo de la chica –Yo no quería que fuera así- terminó por decir Hinata.

-Para nuestra desgracia esto es una guerra- soltó un suspiro Shizune y dando otro sorbo a su té –Según los reportes han revivido a un sinfín de ninjas conocidos y familiares de clanes activos- mirando a la chica peli azul, Shizune entablo una mirada con la de Hinata -Desgraciadamente a ti te tocó enfrentarte a alguien conocido- Hinata sostenía entre sus manos la taza de té, no lo bebía solo observaba ese liquido verdoso fijamente

-Pero a veces uno no tiene otro caso más que hacer frente a la situación- tomando otro sorbo al té Shizune –En esta guerra muchos cambian, a veces para mal, pero la gran mayoría para bien- dijo ella.

-Yo… ¿yo habré cambiado?- se empezó a abrir un poco Hinata

-Eso lo decides tú Hinata, tú sabes cuanto has cambiado y como lo has hecho, la única manera de ver que tanto lo has hecho es si has completado tus metas-

Hinata dio un respingo –yo la verdad no sé si fue bien lo que hice- mirando aún su taza de té –Uno de mis objetivos era ser grande y fuerte como mis padres- dijo Hinata –pero mi actitud no ha cambiado-

-Es posible que tu no hayas cambiado por lo que eres, pero tus acciones tienen más énfasis de lo que eres por dentro- Trató de ejemplificar Shizune –Tu serás una chica tímida, sensible y amable-

Hinata solo se disminuyó al escuchar esas palabras –Pero lo que tienes dentro es una mujer fuerte, valerosa, segura de si misma, sin importar que enemigo tenga enfrente, no desistes y sigues adelante-

-Shizune-san- dijo Hinata asombrada ante as palabras de ayuda que le daba aquella mujer.

-La confianza y el coraje lo guardas aquí – señalando Shizune la cabeza de Hinata –Y tu verdadero yo lo mantienes dentro de tu corazón- apuntando el pecho de la chica –Y cuando lo liberas, sacas tu verdadero carácter y lo fluyes cuál ser que quiere ser en realidad-.

Unas palabras llenas de seguridad, Hinata no pudo sentirse más tranquila y segura.

-Esa vez cuando mi madre me agradeció por lo que hice, tuve miedo- dijo Hinata

-Pero agradeció que la liberaras, que mostrarás lo que eres en realidad- alentando Shizune a Hinata –Mostraste ser el orgullo de la familia, la superaste y arriesgaste tu vida con tal de evitar más tragedias-

Con las palabras de Shizune colmaron su interior de seguridad y reafirmando que a pesar de todo uno puede cambiar su destino teniendo fe y ganas de hacer su vida como uno deseara, esas palabras eran suficientes para borrar toda inseguridad generada en Hinata.

-Bien Hinata ya están los resultados- parándose de la silla donde estaba, Shizune se dirigió a ver las pruebas

-Gracias Shizune-san- por fin habló Hinata

-No hay de qué Hinata- contesto la medica mientras observaba los resultados

Tomando el liquido de la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos, Hinata por fin pudo aliviarse ante el agobio de sus pensamientos, analizaba todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de no lograr grandes proezas con sus acciones y sus pasos que ha dado en su vida los ha hecho con tal de seguir adelante ahora su madre la reconoció tal como ella lo había deseado.

-¡Oh dios mio!- fue la exclamación de Shizune,

-¿Qué ocurre Shizune-san?- se alertó Hinata ante la reacción de Shizune.

No podía creerlo, debería de ser un error, pero checándolo por cuarta vez los resultados de sangre y chakra eran evidentes, y volteando a ver con una mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad Shizune habló.

-Hinata… tú estás…-

Entonces un fuerte temblor y seguido de una explosión interrumpió el momento, ambas mujeres habían salido para ver el origen de tal estruendo.

La carpa donde provino el suceso estaba caída y Shizune reconoció en seguida quien estaba ahí; Sakura. A paso veloz todos alrededor se dirigieron a ver que pasaba y auxiliar ante la confusión y ya alrededor y despejándose el polvo que se había formado vieron lo siguiente.

-Ne... Neji -nisán- gritó Hinata llena de horror como su primo estaba sobre el suelo, y Sakura con su puño impactado en el plexo solar de su familiar, en ipso facto Hinata se dirigió a ayudar a su primo.

-¡No te muevas Hinata! ¡Él no es el verdadero Neji!- advirtió Sakura con voz seria.

-¡Sakura! ¿Como sabes eso….?- su pregunta de la ojiperla quedó suspendida al ver como la anatomía y la forma de Neji se deformaba, hasta cambiar en uno de los zetsu blanco.

-¡Mal!… ¡maldita como supiste!… que era… ¡agh!… ¡el enemigo!- habló aquel sujeto con voz tétrica.

-¡Tontón no es un humano!, ¡es un cerdito!- respondió la chica.

Hinata estaba anonadada ante lo que observaba

-¡De inmediato necesitamos estudiar el cuerpo!- Ordenó Shizune, la situación era clara y presentaba una gran desventaja a la alianza, necesitaban saber como demonios identificar los intrusos.

Todos alrededor empezaron a organizarse, todos menos Hinata quien empezó a preguntar que cosa podría ayudar.

-Hinata, de manera temporal estás inhabilitada en el campo de batalla- fue la respuesta de Shizune.

-Pero Shizune-san yo-

-¡Estás embarazada Hinata!- fue lo que dijo Shizune, Sakura y Hinata estaban presentes y la reacción de ambas era una llena de sorpresa, incredulidad y escepticismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Ya casi llegamos"- fueron los pensamientos de Naruto, estaban a una hora a paso veloz para llegar a su primer destino, pero entonces dos fuertes presencias hicieron que tomara precauciones y en un instante fueron atacados.

Una cosa era ver el ataque del oponente y otra era el esquivarlo, para su desgracia y junto con Bee fueron emboscados por las personas que menos esperaban ver.

-Abuela, Raikage- observó Naruto a los dos personajes lideres, y el hecho de que estuvieran aquí le hizo creer cual es su cometido.

-Discúlpenme si quieren detenerme, pero es tarde, ¡tengo que ayudar!- cuál determinación era importante y urgente de Naruto, pero les era indiferente por ambos Kages

-¡Pe….pechos Grandes!- era la primera vez en años que Bee no rimaba y la razón era ente la presencia de los atributos poderosos de la quinta Hokage, quien hizo indiferencia al comentario

-Estúpido malnacido ¡Más respeto!- pero el comentario no le fue indiferente al Raikage

-¡Y no lleva sostén!- fue la observación más detallada que dijo Bee.

Impresionada al ver como la forma de Naruto había cambiado ya que ese chakra brillante, junto con esa apariencia solamente decían que por fin pudo hacerse del poder del Kyuubi "Lo lograste Naruto" Fueron sus pensamientos i -Naruto, necesitamos que regreses a la isla, ¡Es una orden!- habló autoritaria la rubia Hokage

-¡Ni hablar, no quiero que más vidas se arriesguen!- fue la respuesta del rubio – ¡Así que con su permiso!-

Pasando a paso veloz Naruto, su intento fue impedido al interponerse el Raikage

-¡Idiota sin van al campo de batalla la técnica! – trató de hablar el Raikage

-Sería completada por Madara eso lo sé- afirmó abruptamente Naruto

-Para eso se hizo la alianza, para evitar que ustedes sean arriesgado- trató de entrar en razón el Raikage.

-No permitiré que eso suceda- tal seguridad de la voz de Naruto aseguraba cumplir aquello

-Es mejor que unos mueran para que el mundo no sea destruido- esa era la razonable respuesta que dio el Raikage

-Y a costa mía jamás, yo también soy igual a todos- y sin dudar un segundo Naruto siguió adelante y no dejando alguna alternativa el Raikage enfocó su ataque hacia Naruto y con un puñetazo que el rubio llegó a bloquear salió disparado hacía el terreno de aquel encuentro.

-Abuela Tsunade entiéndeme- Naruto que con sus palabras pedía un ruego a Tsunade

-Lo siento Naruto, esto ya no nos concierne a nosotros, el detenerlos es la voluntad de la alianza, y así que mi postura no se puede cambiar-

Tomando un suspiro, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, y entonces no quedaba alternativa más que hacer frente a ambos ninja de alto nivel

-Entonces tendré que forzarlos a que me dejan ir – sin resignación Naruto usó su alta velocidad que adquirió para hacer frente ante ambos Kages.

* * *

**Y bien espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo -con errores de ortografía de regalo, si es que encuentran (y eso que revisé la historia y según yo quedó como tal)-, a mi punto de vista me quedó algo flojo y no sé algo soso-aunque aclare un objetivo importante-, eso ya que como verán pasé por una semana pesada y estresante de exámenes y el resultado si valió la pena y aseguré ya aprobar por adelantado 5 de 7 materias por lo que mi preocupación es mínima.**

**Por otro lado un dato es que en el episodio pasado no se si notaron que la táctica con la que derrotó Hinata a su madre es similar a que Naruto le hizo a Neji en los exámenes Chunin jeje.**

**Otro punto a considerar es que tengo 2 OS que tengo que acabar uno es de suma importancia para el reto del mes del terror, y otro era con respecto a lo del cumpleaños atrasado de Naruto jejeje pero mis malditos vicios y flojera me impidieron hacer algo, por lo que en este fin de semana estaré por aquí colgando esos dos proyectos.**

**Otro punto es que tengo en mi mente o mejor dicho en word ya tres prologos de las historias que se me vinieron a la mente de hecho si soy capaz de subirlos, pero no quiero caer en el pecado que hacen otros autores, ya que si lo hago mi imaginación se estanca y además que todavía tengo otros dos trabajos que no los he sacado del Hiatus que están, así que los proyectos futuros se quedarán en el archivo de mi lap hasta avanzar y terminar en los proyectos actuales.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un review y entre ellos están Alabdiel, Namikaze Rock, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, Arkngl, Son of time y Tuttynieves, ademas agradezco de antemano a los que me han agregado a su lista de autores favoritos, y también que agreguen mi historia dentro de sus favoritas o darle seguimiento, me hace sentir que mi trabajo sea tomado por ustedes los lectores quienes son la parte importante de inspiración y apoyo de aquí su servidor y muchos más escritores.**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización de esta historia que no tardaré mucho y mandando un fuerte abrazo y saludos a todos ustedes y que tengan buena semana.**


	6. No es justo guardar secretos

**Espero que sea de su agrado este fic, y para explicaciones y etc hasta el final de la historia**

* * *

Mirando hacía el horizonte donde Naruto se había perdido, Tsunade pensaba en Minato y Kushina "Si estuvieran presentes estarían orgullosos" eran las palabras que generaba en su mente, sin lugar a dudas ese mocoso ya empezaba a madurar.

_-Y dime quienes son tus soles- fue la cuestión del Raikage ya abatido por ambos jinchurikis._

_-Son mis padres- respondió sin vacilación Naruto._

Este hecho ya demostró el cuanto había aceptado la pesada responsabilidad que carga en sus hombros, y también el haberlos perdonado.

Ya sin objetar nada el Raikage ante la oposición mayoritaria y el ser superado, permitió que ambos objetivos de akatsuki terminaran de una vez la guerra

-Que vergonzoso- masculló el moreno de cabello rubio al saberse derrotado por aquellos mocosos.

-No deberías de sentirte avergonzado- habló Tsunade.

-Lo sé… de hecho estoy orgulloso por Bee- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Las generaciones futuras superan a las anteriores, esa es la herencia que nos han legado a nosotros, y ahora ellos la van a conllevar-.

El Raikage terminó por asentir a lo que dijo Tsunade así que tomaron retorno a los cuarteles generales

-"Tsunade-sama, Raikage-dono"- fue la comunicación mental por parte de Inoichi, líder del escuadrón de comunicación de la alianza.

-"Que sucede Inoichi"- respondió Tsunade mentalmente.

Entonces emprendieron el camino a su regreso, pero fue breve ya que se detuvieron abruptamente debido a la situación urgente que se había desarrollado, Tsunade con los ojos tan abiertos a más no poder debido a lo delicado que era aquella noticia no podría creerlo, pero la confirmación directa de su primera aprendiz Shizune afirmaba tal noticia.

-Tsk… ese mocoso si que se divirtió antes de la guerra- fue la queja del Raikage quien también escuchaba la información confidencial.

Primero controlar el poder del kyuubi luego superar al Raikage, después haber perdonado a sus padres, ahora que Hinata estaba embarazada por el, vaya que era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y ella quedó sorprendida en cuatro ocasiones por ese rubio latoso y en ese mismo día, terminando esta guerra tenía pensado en tomar una seria platica con el y con la kunoichi con respecto de este tema.

.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido inexistente la ponía más nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada, se encontraba hecha una mezcla de emociones, por una parte estaba feliz y emocionada, y luego el miedo y las inseguridades se hacían presentes y esas sensaciones se combinaban o chocaban, era todo un caos.

La idea de llegar a tener hijos distaba lejanamente a volverse real, y era tan crudo y aflictivo cuando se imaginaba el verse cargar un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos producto del amor de ella y de él juntos en uno solo, y siempre que se lo hacía, más tristeza tenía.

Pero ahora esto que estaba viviendo era más que una imaginación, un pequeño ser empezaba a emerger dentro de su vientre, para ser exactos ya llevaba un poco más de tres semanas.

Con sus manos explorando y protegiendo el aun plano vientre donde se estaba formando la pequeña vida, habló entre susurros y unas lágrimas insolentes empezaron a descender de sus ojos blancos.

-Ya pequeño todo estará bien-

Temblaba, y necesitaba tranquilizarse por el bien de ella y de su hijo, pero ante la situación era imposible,

-¿Se encuentra bien?- la voz que se escuchó dentro de la carpa la hizo subir la mirada, observando a la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

-Toma- dijo la especialista en curaciones, entregándole a la peli azul una bandeja con comida y pastillas –Necesitas alimentarte y tomar estos suplementos- dijo con profesionalidad aquella mujer.

-Tengo miedo… si el bebé está…- la mirada de temor de Hinata era comprensible, y la enfermera habló.

-Leí tu historial- tomando el folder que contenía todas las notas que le había hecho Shizune –Y es preocupante de la cantidad de esfuerzo y acciones que has hecho-.

Y entonces miró a la chica que estaba temblando más preocupada

-Pero aún es temprano para tomar conclusiones apresuradas, por ello necesitamos que haga todo lo necesario por el pequeño-

La voz llena de ánimo de la enfermera aminoró el estado emocional tan delicado de Hinata.

-Ahora tenemos que checarla, por favor recuéstate-

Hinata hizo caso a las instrucciones de la mujer que estaba tomando el lugar de Shizune.

Nunca en su vida llego a pensar que iba a terminar así, y si alguien le hubiera dicho esto hace 3 años, lo tildaría como un extraño cuento sacado por alguien carente de cordura, ya que en medio de una guerra y estando embarazada por quien fuera el amor de su vida era una completa locura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el poder del kyuubi activo, Naruto podía sentir todo chakra y depresión de poder que surgía en todos los lados, y cada vez se hacía más latente, a su vez esa llamada que lo hacía instintivamente dirigirse al lugar de procedencia se había apaciguado, pero aun así iba a verificar.

-Oye mocoso hay algo que el ocho colas te quiere contar, así que ponte atento porque te lo haré escuchar-.

"¿Qué sucede Hachibi-san?" habló mentalmente Naruto ante lo que quería hacerle saber el ente de 8 colas.

"Al parecer Bee no nota esta mota de chakra, y desde hace rato que lo he sentido también" fue lo que dijo el ocho colas.

-"¿Tienes idea de lo que es?"-.

-"No lo sé, solo que es similar como la reacción que mostramos nosotros los demonios con cola, ya que nosotros tenemos un vinculo como hermanos"- fue la repuesta pensativa del ocho colas.

-"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" - fue otra pregunta del rubio

-"No tengo idea, es como si alguien familiar tuyo o alguien cercano como hermano de sangre te pidiera ayuda"-

-"No comprendo"-

-"Bueno es que aún tu todavía eres muy…"-

-"Me refiero a que yo no tengo hermanos o familiares, solo soy yo"- respondió Naruto con sentimiento

"Aunque también si no es por hermanos y por padres, puede que por un hijo" dijo así mismo el ocho colas, descartando esta posibilidad ante un mocoso de dieciséis años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Yobidasu No Chi*?- fue lo que dijo el Raikage ya en el cuartel general.

-Así es, este es una de las cualidades de la rama directa del clan Uzumaki- respondió Tsunade.

-Pero entonces por eso Naruto está en dirección hacia el campamento medico- era la suposición del viejo Tsuchikage

-Supongo- habló la mujer rubia –Verán, el clan Uzumaki ha sido especial en la perduración del clan, de su sangre y sus habilidades, muestra de ello es que con cada generación no se pierde su sangre, ni se disuelve, si no al contrario, se mezcla y se va fortaleciendo-.

-¿y porque el llamado de sangre?- quería corroborar todas las dudas el más anciano de la sala.

-Para que el padre proteja de todo peligro al bebé que se está formando- fue la respuesta concreta de Tsunade.

-Entonces es como una llamada de auxilio-

-Así es, pero lo critico no es eso, si Madara llegara a enterarse, se haría de la chica-

En la mesa de aquella sala se encontraba la foto de Hinata –La volvería un rehén, y es probable que Naruto se entregaría, y más si usa el estado de Hinata- fue la suposición en primera instancia de la Hokage y era la más probable ante la situación de guerra.

-Es por ello que tenemos que asegurarnos que esto no salga de aquí, esto será un secreto de rango S- dijo Tsunade.

-Y si Naruto se entera-

-Si que haces muchas preguntas Tsuchikage- fue la queja del Raikage

-Es por ello que Hinata será removida del campo de batalla-

-Shikaku-dono mandó a un grupo de escolta para que la trasladen a donde están los Daimyo- respondió la asistente del Raikage.

-Ya veo- concluyó por decir el viejo Tsuchikage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien- terminó por hacer su labor de chequeo la medico ninja –Ya te puedes vestir-

El quitarse el chaleco y esa malla negra para que revisen más a detalle su vientre descubierto era el requisito para que pueda evaluar mejor el estado del bebe.

-¿Q… que sucede?-

La mirada de un poco llena de incredulidad por parte de la enfermera la propició a preocuparse.

-No hay de que alarmarse- tranquilizó la enfermera –solo que en las notas de Shizune dicen que parece que tuvieras como entre mes y medio a dos meses de gestación-

-¿Es preocupante eso?-

-Mejor dicho extraño- tratando de indicar con sus conocimientos la situación de la peli azul –De hecho un bebé no se nota si no hasta el después de dos meses, hay casos que entre el primer y segundo mes se vuelve a nota… y eso con el uso de equipo especializado- y tomando una pausa -Y según dices que llevas posiblemente tres semanas-

Solo Hinata bajó avergonzada la cabeza.

-Pero todo está normal aparentemente-.

Hinata suspiró un poco aliviada ante el diagnostico, aunque aún estaba algo alarmada, cosa que no podía describir.

-Por favor necesitamos ayuda- fue el grito de auxilio que escucharon afuera de la carpa

-Lo sentimos, pero no pueden pasar- fue la respuesta indecisa ante el auxilio que pedían

-¡Es mi esposo por favor!-

Tanto barullo había, cuando Hinata y la enfermera salían y el ver tal escena, un hombre yacía moribundo, a duras penas podía sostenerse de pie, y eso gracias al hombro donde se apoyaba de aquella mujer.

-Te lo pido por más quieras- suplicó desesperada la mujer –Mi esposo necesita atención-

Tal escena le dejó consternada a la chica, la mujer quien demostraba tal desesperación por su esposo era de admirarse, demostrando cuanto era el amor, y entonces su imaginación hizo cambiar aquel hombre por Naruto, e inconscientemente se llevo su mano a su pecho, si ocurriera eso, no tendría idea de lo que haría.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- apareció Sakura de la carpa donde estaba siendo resguardada

-Nosotros fuimos emboscados, mi esposo me protegió de los ataques- explicó la desesperada mujer.

Sakura estaba entre la duda si ayudar o no a ellos, ante la situación de infiltración enemiga, pero su profesionalismo y la empatía la hicieron cambiar de opinión e iba a ayudar.

-No….nosotros también ayudaremos- fue el gesto bondadoso de Hinata también.+

-Pero Hinata tu…-

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, no estoy lisiada- interrumpió la chica de ojos blancos a Sakura –Además es urgente que ellos reciban atención medica- su mirada afable impedía argumento alguno que replicar, por lo que la Haruno accedió.

Un instante fue suficiente para que aquellos Shinobis cambiaran sus miradas de oscura complicidad, incorporándose increíblemente aquel sujeto, la pareja sacaron kunais en sus ropas y se dispusieron a atacar.

Hinata notó ese intento asesino en un instante, y como ambos sujetos se le iban encima.

-Cuidado Hinata- habló Sakura, pero iba a ser demasiado tarde para ayudar.

En su parte Hinata pudo apenas neutralizar el primer ataque del individuo, y usando su habilidad salió inmune ante el arma de su oponente masculino, pero la otra mujer le llegó por la espalda, para hacer su ataque mortal.

Enseguida el ver el ataque de ella tan cerca iba a estar segura que le iba a dar de lleno, solo atinó el cerrar los ojos, cubrirse lo mejor posible su vientre y esperar el daño.

Los segundos pasaban, pero nada ocurría, hasta que el voltear, vio como un estruendoso cráter se hallaba detrás de él y saliendo entre el polvo y el desconcierto, no daba crédito a lo que veía

-Na... ¡Naruto!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba a cien metros del campamento, y fue cuando otra vez esa sensación lo recorrió de nuevo, y entonces se movió con gran velocidad, hasta verla a ella.

Todo lo veía en cámara lenta, ella iba a ser atacada pero no iba a permitir aquello, y en un parpadeo se situó sobre su objetivo, e hizo su ataque característico.

-¡Rasengan!-

Impacto solido sobre aquella mujer que en un principio no era lo que aparentaba, el nivel de poder era devastador, y en segundos lo había aniquilado, dejando en el cráter el cuerpo blanco de uno de los enemigos.

-Na... ¡Naruto!-

Volteando a verla ahí estaba Hinata, con la mirada asombrada y las mejillas sonrosadas, Naruto se incorporó de su ataque.

-Hola Hinata-chan- solo pudo decir eso

-Naruto- fue el llamado interrumpido por Sakura –Que haces aquí-

-Vine a acabar con todo esto- respondió el aludido con su tono característico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba, no lo podía creer, y de nuevo tuvo que ser salvada, por el, y ella solamente se quedó estática "Otra vez me salvó" y de nuevo su juicio se tornaba fatalista "creo que no merezco estar a su lado".

Pero entonces sintió como una mano la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla y la alzaba para ver esa mirada azul

-No tienes por qué bajar tu mirada Hinata –

No podía creer lo que él le decía, no luego de lo que había sucedido entre los dos y que al final de cuentas hubo una consecuencia.

-Eres una chica fuerte y valerosa, me has salvado dos veces Hinata- y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica.

-Y agradezco tus sentimientos Hinata, por fin me percaté de cuanto me amas-

Esto en realidad es un sueño, uno que esta viviendo, y mas al encontrarse siendo abrazada por Naruto, una sensación cálida emergió de su interior, por instinto correspondió el abrazo de Naruto y una lágrima suelta emergió de sus ojos ante tal acontecimiento.

-Naruto-kun… -

-No sabes cuanta tortura he pasado por todo esto-

-Lo siento-

-No, me lo merezco todo por ser un idiota- y separándose un poco de Hinata

-Quiero decirte que terminando esta guerra, quiero conocerte más- terminó por concluir Naruto.

-Hinata sin reservarse se abrazó a Naruto, y con un beso en los labios terminó por afirmar tal decisión-

Sakura era espectadora de tal momento, y un ligero sentimiento de envidia se entornó en su interior, percatándose de quien es el causante del estado de Hinata, y una felicidad por ella era que su amigo fuese amado.

El beso puro de la chica era algo que debía de empezar a acostumbrarse, el sabor, la textura y esa sensación hipnótica que se movían era muy agradable, el aliento se agotaba y separándose, nuevamente la mirada de ambos se conectaron, y un particular hormigueo emergió en ambos, nuevo para Hinata y similar para Naruto.

-¿Hinata, sentiste eso?-

-…- La chica solo movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, y se quedó callada ante el detalle que le quería explicar.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre?-

Solo la chica bajó su mirada, no sabía si decírselo o no, estaba nerviosa.

-Yo, lo que tengo es que….-

-¡Cuidado chicos!- fue la contestación de Sakura advirtiendo del ataque del otro sujeto.

Naruto alcanzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica, pero poco podía hacer, por fortuna Bee estaba ahí

-Mocoso ya deja de ligar, que tenemos muchos enemigos que enfrentar-

-Ya losé, solo quería saber que era lo que ocurría- se trataba de excusar el rubio.

Hinata quería decírselo, pero optó mejor en hacer una decisión.

-No te preocupes Naruto, nada ha ocurrido aquí, solo quiero que tengas suerte, y que daré… no daremos el esfuerzo para llegar hasta el final-

Naruto miró con un poco de desconfianza ante la chica, pero ante la respuesta firme, solo la abrazó y otro beso le dio.

Sakura no comprendía el porqué de la situación, el haberle dicho lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo al joven atolondrado pero de alguna forma no quería darle más presiones, no en esta situación tan critica.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que limpiar el campamento- comenzó a soltar su energía para hacerle frente al enemigo y todos los que estaban en el frente comenzaron a realizar maniobras de reagrupación.

Hinata por su parte estaba a punto de ayudar a Naruto, pero una mano firme sujetó su hombro, volteando a ver era Sakura quien solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que mantenerte a salvo Hinata, hazlo por ustedes dos, y por Naruto- fueron las palabras de la joven ninja

-Pero Sakura yo también a contestar

-No seas obstinada Hinata, creo que se te pego algo de lo terco de Naruto- fue la queja de Sakura, y Hinata solo bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Ahora tu misión es cuidar de una vida y hacerla crecer, hazlo por ambos-

Fueron las palabras firmes, y Hinata bajó su postura, y mirando a la chica la miró con determinación y asintiendo.

-Hai-

Ahora tendría una misión para seguir adelante, ella lo cumplirá para alcanzar su meta, y viendo como Naruto se ponía en acción, ella igual se pondrá en acción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuantas cosas pasaran, eran tan incomparables el hecho de hablar con Hinata, sentimientos encontrados y confesiones reveladas era lo que ya había hecho, se encontraba tan feliz y tan seguro, ya no se sentía solo, y el contenedor vacío en su interior había sido llenado por ella.

Ahora todo tenía sentido y con la moral en alto Naruto se dispuso a cambiar el curso de la guerra.

Los infiltrados caían uno a uno, los identificaba, y ya sea el o los ninjas le asistían para facilitar su labor, lo raro del asunto, era que Hinata no estaba ahí para combatir, y eso era lo que le preocupaba ¿Y si algo en realidad tenía? De haberle pasado algo a ella, entonces si que entraría en un sentimiento…

Es entonces que comprendió por primera vez el sentimiento de odio, miedo, tristeza y venganza, si la primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando perdió con Jiraiya, luego de que Hinata le revelara sus sentimientos y ver como era maltratada como si fuese un muñeco de trapo sin importancia, fue que el nivel de odio se elevara a un nuevo nivel.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el por que el sistema ninja era así, tan simples causas formaban complicadas consecuencias, el rencor entre todos era por ello, y esto era un cuento eterno donde la premisa jamás se terminaba.

Su padre y su maestro confiaban en el y el como terminar la guerra, pero ahora que tenía la causa y la comprensión, ahora requería la respuesta, y por desgracia la única manera era tan sencilla y a su vez difícil de hacer y comprender.

El perdón no era lo mismo pronunciarlo que hacerlo.

-Ya estos dos de la izquierda son los últimos-

La orden de Naruto fue enseguida ejecutada por Sakura y Shizune quienes se encargaron de eliminar a estos infiltrados, varios cuerpos de los zetsu blanco estaban tirados en el campo de batalla y la calma había vuelto, demostrando que esta parte de la batalla estaba limpia.

Buscando en su interior la presencia de todos con tal de que no hubiera baja alguna, respiró tranquilo el ver que estaba todo como había llegado, con su objetivo ya cumplido, Naruto se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

Al verla estaba dentro de una carpa sentada en la cama de ahí, pero no estaba sola.

-Hinata es necesario que sea resguardada con los señores feudales- era la voz demandante que escuchaba dentro ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Pero, no es necesario-

-Hinata no insista, si el enemigo se entera de su estado, sacarán provecho a eso-

Ahora si Naruto se estaba preocupando, y en sus adentros se empezaba a ponerse tenso ante el misterio de la chica

-El escuadrón de seguridad enviado por el Shikaku-sama está listo, por favor alístese para enseguida salir-

-Deme unos minutos- terminó la conversación Hinata

Los pasos saliéndose de la carpa indicaron que la dejaron sola, iba a entrar a averiguar por que iba a estar fuera del campo de batalla, pero otra voz dentro de la carpa interrumpió la acción.

-Él es ¿cierto?- fue la voz de mujer que escuchó.

-…- el silencio era inminente – ¿Como lo sabes?- fue por fin la respuesta de Hinata.

-Por como estaban abrazados y luego del beso, quien la viera estoy en persona con la persona que ama al héroe de la aldea- fue la voz de la mujer que atendía a Hinata

-Si, sí es él- por fin afirmó la de Konoha.

-¿Y por que no se lo dijiste?-

-No, no en estos momentos, además para que preocuparlo más-

¿Que secreto guarda con respecto a él?, iba a entrar de una vez por todas, pero la conversación de ellas reanudó.

-Todo padre al menos merece saber de su hijo-

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron de sobremanera

-Lo sé, pero se lo diré cuando todo esto acabe-

-Y si no se lo toma de buena manera-

-… Tengo algo de miedo-

-Lo sé luego de que me dijiste todo lo que aconteció, es evidente que el aun quiere a otra, pero animo, tu si tuviste las agallas para sincerarte a él, ¡lucha!- fue el animo de la chica –además ya lo viste, quiere darte la oportunidad-

-¿Y si no es así, si no acepta el hijo que yo espero de el?-

Un hijo de ella y de él, no era lo que se esperaba en este día, muchas cosas que ahora encontraba sentido, esa señal de ayuda que sentía y luego el silencio de la chica, a pesar de ser algo lento en las conversaciones y en las deducciones, ahora con la guerra parece ser que despertó su sentido de la intuición.

Extrañeza y sensaciones acumuladas en su estomago lo hacían sentirse otra persona, nunca esperaría que algo así se tornara la situación, y entonces sin dudarlo entró a la carpa

-¿Hinata, tu estás esperando un hijo mio?-

Las dos chicas voltearon con un gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros. El secreto ya estaba revelado, y ahora la situación se volvía nueva para los dos chicos de la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

**Bueno, que pensaron ¿que nuestro rubio favorito y atolondrado que es seguido y apoyado por la porra otaku no se iba a enterar? ¿pues que creen? que se supo todo jejeje.**

**Antes que nada les debo una disculpa, se suponía que este episodio se debería de haberse publicado de hace 2 semanas, y peor aún debería de haber publicado otro más, pero la magia de la escuela superior por el adelanto masivo de proyectos y exámenes solo me dió tiempo de acabar con la tercera parte de este episodio, pero ya desde el lunes pasado pudo darme de un tiempo para terminar con la historia.  
**

**Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya libré 4 de 7 materias y eso si que es bueno, tendré vacaciones adelantadas desde el 3 de diciembre, por lo que tendré más que tiempo para acabar con mis proyectos en pausa y con otros que saldrán a futuro.**

**Pues mando un fuerte agradecimiento a todos los followers para esta historia y de autor, y también a los que me dejan su review, cosa que me hace seguir adelante.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente continuación que espero yo será breve, pero si no, despues del 3 de diciembre ya tendré más que tiempo para hacer mis cosas en este mundo tan curioso, divertido y caprichoso.**


	7. No es justo vivir en la incertidumbre

**Que tal a todos, antes que nada les debo una disculpa, las razones se los explico al final del capitulo, por lo mientras a leer.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pasos constantes mezclado con la prisa de llegar hacia el objetivo era lo que estaba realizando el grupo de escolta, Hinata era el objetivo de este movimiento y en su mente rondaba aún la platica entre ella y Naruto con respecto a la noticia de un hijo en camino.

_-Dime Hinata-chan, ¿es cierto lo que dices?- era la pregunta apacible que exigía una respuesta inmediata._

_Hinata estaba inmóvil enfrente del chico rubio, ahora si que tenía miedo, en tanto la enfermera que estaba a su lado sin querer era espectadora de tal drama._

_-Por favor, dime algo –Exigía muy pasivo Naruto._

_Entonces agachando la mirada pensó, ya no tenía caso el ocultar su secreto, y moviendo su cabeza con tal afirmación, enseguida esperaba las palabras de Naruto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuantas veces soñaba con tener una familia, el añorar ese momento en verse acobijado por el cálido sentimiento de ser esperado, y ahora la vida le estaba brindando una oportunidad ahora que Hinata esperaba un hijo suyo lo hacía sentirse extraño.

_La afirmación de Hinata lo dejó estático, ahora entendía claramente las palabras "asumir la responsabilidad, estaba delante de sus ojos quieta y sin moverse solo esperando una respuesta de él._

El solo recordarlo esperando aclarar la duda de la situación entre ambos, y es que a pesar de lo que ocurrió a ambos en esa noche, era tan especial y tan único, los sentimientos de Hinata eran reales, cálidos y confortables.

La duda apareció en sus pensamientos, pero fue disipado al recordar la oportunidad de conocerla, de saber más y entonces llegó a la conclusión final: darse una oportunidad de ser amado.

_Sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos, y cubriéndola, le asió su cabello, notaba que temblaba y entonces la escuchó gemir angustiosamente, y más cuando ella habló._

_-Tengo miedo, Naruto-kun-_

_Subió su mirada y mirando esos aperlados ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, desnudando su vulnerabilidad, las palabras de temor con un tono que caía en la incertidumbre se le hizo extraño a Naruto, se suponía que debería estar feliz_

_-Por que lo tienes- _

_-No quiero atarte conmigo por nuestro… hijo- habló con nerviosismo la chica –No quiero que me rechaces por él-_

_Y entonces sabía ahora el temor de la chica._

_-Hinata, por amor de dios, nunca los abandonaré a ti, ni al bebé tu me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la vida- habló tranquilamente el rubio –además te lo dije, quiero tener la oportunidad de quererte, y de conocerte-_

_-Pero y si no te gusta lo que soy- fue avasalladora la cuestión de la chica, en un instante le hizo dudar al rubio, pero su mirada seguía tranquila y apacible._

_-Te lo dije antes, y te lo diré ahora Hinata, me gustan las personas como tú-_

.-.-.-.-.-

_-Me gustan las personas como tú-_

La afirmación del rubio era algo que no esperaba, y pensaba que lo había olvidado, esas palabras le brindaron de una tranquilidad y seguridad, por otra parte estaba impulsada a poder conocer a Naruto, y hacerse de un lugar en su corazón.

-Hinata-san- volteó a donde provenía su llamado

-Si quiere podemos descansar, ya hemos avanzado demasiado, y por su estado de salud no queremos comprometerla en una situación-

El grupo conformado por 8 shinobis estaba al tanto de la misión, patrullando los alrededores, con tal de llegar a la zona donde estaban resguardados los lideres feudales de los países.

-Si gustan, adelante, yo me siento bien- respondió Hinata, a lo que el líder del grupo asintió, e indicó a los hombres tomarse un tiempo de una hora de descanso.

El cielo estaba en el culmen del medio día, muchas cosas habían sucedido en este segundo día de la guerra, pidiendo que Naruto estuviera con bien y que regresara sano y salvo eran las plegarias que su corazón anhelaban ser escuchadas y cumplidas. Y entonces una sensación punzante e intranquilizadora se instaló en su corazón, algo le había ocurrido a Naruto.

-¡Hinata-san!, por favor regrese- era la exigencia del capitán, pero Hinata no hacía caso, en un instante el sentir esa vibra, quería ir a ver que ocurría, pero era impedida por el líder de la escolta

-Por favor, Naruto está en peligro-

-Él se encuentra bien, Naruto no perderá fácilmente-

Hinata forcejeaba, aunque tuviera razón, ella no estaba tranquila.

A pesar de no ser contratiempo, estaba comprometiendo algo con la encomienda, y si esto seguía así, se tornaría más grave.

Entonces un fuerte chakra se hizo presente cerca de ellos, tan poderoso, violento y oscuro se empezaba a aproximarse, el grupo empezó a inquietarse, y Hinata se calmó, para dar luego ponerse alerta ante lo que ocurriría.

Los minutos pasaron, y el mayor de los temores se hacía presentes, a lo lejos se divisaba el objetivo de Naruto, y esto distaba demasiado a lo que ella imaginaba, si bien elle es hábil para leer el lenguaje corporal de un individuo –gracias a las habilidades del clan Hyuuga- podía ver en que tanta oscuridad se veía envuelto aquel hombre.

-D…demonios es él- fue lo que dijo uno de los escoltas ante lo evidente.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-Necesitaremos escapó…- fue lo último que dijo, antes de que un ataque letal le perforara el estomago al líder de la escolta.

Hinata nunca vio venir eso, Sasuke Uchiha estaba a fácil cincuenta metros y haciendo un ataque a distancia, entonces todo se tornó en algo distinto.

.-.-.-.-.-

El momento era decisivo frente a frente del sujeto de la mascara, y consigo de él estaban los anteriores jinchurikis, eran distintos a los cuerpos resucitados, cada uno portaba un sharingan y un rinnengan ¿Qué tanto les había hecho?

-Así que quieres entregarte- fue la voz seria de aquel tipo causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Nada de eso, he venido a detener esto de una vez por todas- fue la respuesta clara de Naruto.

-Por que quieres anteponer algo que es inevitable, ¿no quieres ayudar en hacer un mundo donde no haya dolor y odio?-

Otra vez con este plan, Madara se lo había dejado en claro, un mundo donde todos eran controlados, eso era el propósito del sharingan infinito, pero a partir de muchas muertes, sacrificios, había perdido personas importantes, su vida hubiera sido distinta, peor él hubiera era de gente que no aceptaba su realidad, y él ahora quería detener de una vez por todas todo esto.

-Imagínate, en este mundo haré que tú seas Hokage-

Esas palabras lo hicieron dudar, pero en seguida desechó la propuesta.

-De que me sirve ser Hokage dentro de un mundo que ni siquiera existirá- y con esas palabras un fuerte encuentro si iba a suscitar.

.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban muertos, la diferencia de poderes era abismal, sin titubeos Sasuke eliminó uno a uno de la escolta, estaba acorralada y la mirada llena de oscuridad de Sasuke le aterraba en demasía.

No tenía alternativa y no iba a hacer una pelea, no podía arriesgar, solo necesitaba emprender la huida.

Media vuelta dio para escapar enseguida, pero la velocidad de Sasuke era a otro nivel por que ya estaba enfrente de ella, logró hacerse a un lado, y la mirada escrutinante de él la hacía sentirse llena de tensión. Una eternidad pasaba a pesar de transcurrir unos segundos, hasta una mueca extraña en Sasuke mostró.

-¿Por qué lo tienes?- fue la cuestión que demandaba respuesta por parte del renegado

-…- Hinata no comprendía la respuesta.

-El chakra de Naruto, lo tienes en tu cuerpo, que es lo que ocurre-

Hinata ahora si entendía la cuestión, pero no sabía si responderle.

-¡Contesta mujer!-

-No, no es un asunto que te incumbe- medía bien sus palabras y controlaba sus nervios Hinata, esta vez estaba decidida a proteger, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Entonces haré que lo digas si quieras o no- Tres pasos dio Sasuke al pronunciar las palabras, y desapareciendo del campo de visión, de Hinata, ella al ver ese instante activó su dojutsu familiar, y ajustando su vista lo que vio fueron esos ojos negros, el extraño símbolo de la estrella de seis puntas con tres aspas en el centro y entonces cayó en su genjutsu.

Sentía como si le leyeran la mente y a la vez era sometida en el tsukiyomi, 72 horas de tortura era lo que vivía, y los peores terrores eran mostrados, una y otra vez hasta llegar en un momento donde la cordura desaparecía y el dolor se hacía realidad.

En un mundo donde todo estaba en oscuridad, solo su silueta se mostraba difuminada en trazos blancos veía a Naruto una y otra vez siendo brutalmente asesinado por Sasuke, la imaginación ya se perdía en los atisbos de la realidad, quería hacer algo, gritar aunque sea inútil, pero no podía, no cuando se hallaba crucificada.

Y entonces el grito emergió en su ser y entonces volvió a la realidad, cayó de bruces en el suelo, su dojutsu se había desactivado sudaba a raudales y ya no podía saber si aún se encontraba en el dojutsu.

-Ya veo por qué tienes el chakra de Naruto-

El tono de voz de Sasuke distaba mucho a lo que había hablado, se escuchaba impasible, y deseosa.

-¿Por qué no vemos como acabo con la familia que tanto anhela?- era una pregunta retorica, pero Hinata solo se trataba de incorporar del suelo y miro a Sasuke con esa mirada sádica.

-No… no te atrevas a hacer algo a mi bebé- dijo ella con tono que pedía clemencia, pero Sasuke quería hacer caer a Naruto en provocaciones, y nada mejor que acabar con la vida de los que estaban enfrente de él.

-Por que he de escuchar algo así- sacando su espada las chispas destellantes emergían del mango donde su mano sostenía su arma, y recorrían hasta todo el filo –quiero ver que cara pondrá Naruto cuando sepa que su oportunidad de ser feliz sea arruinada-

Hinata trataba de hacer el logro de incorporarse, pero era imposible

-Ahora sabrá lo que es perder a alguien, así ya no se contendrá cuando lo acabe en nuestra pelea final- estoico, tétrico y sin conocer el sentido de compasión le dedicó esas palabras Sasuke. Y con la katana sujeta de modo para clavarla hizo un rápido movimiento ensordecedor en el bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-

El sentido de alerta era más tenue y fuerte hace unos minutos, se supone que Hinata estaba siendo escoltada e iba a estar a salvo en donde se encontraban los feudales, pero ahora el instinto era muy fuerte.

-Hinata- y esa distracción fue aventajada por el sujeto de la máscara para ser atacado por los antiguos jinchurikis

-Maldita sea Naruto no te distraigas en esta situación, no te quedes a medio gas de la acción- eran las rimas de Bee.

-Es Hinata- habló alarmado Naruto.

-No te preocupes chico que ella esta en buenas manos, te lo aseguro que por que la escolta es recomendada por mi hermano-

-Maldita sea pero la intensidad no baja- contesto urgido Naruto.

-No sé que tanto estén hablando, pero será mejor que pongan atención a su enemigo- fue lo que habló el supuesto Madara.

-Pero que diablos- Entonces incrédulo Naruto estaba viendo como los jinchurikis adquirían un cambio distinto, el chakra oscuro los cubría en todo su cuerpo, y empezaban a emerger sus colas –cosa que le ocurría a él cuando perdía el control-, primero Hinata, ahora esto, ¿no podía ser peor? No es justo que las cosas sean más complicadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperaba en un momento a otro el ataque letal de Sasuke, pero los segundos transcurrían, el dolor era latente por el genjutsu al que fue sometida, y aún sudaba temblorosamente, pero ninguna punzante sensación se hallaba por hacerse latente.

Subiendo su mirada, vio como él tenía fija su vista en otro lado, y más aún cuando vio como susurraba sus labios -Itachi- y volteó a divisar a quien era dirigida la atención del pelinegro. Entonces comprendió que era el hermano también renegado de la aldea, no supo que pudo haber ocurrido, pero agradeció cuando su agresor hizo cambio de planes. Y fue cuando Sasuke se dirigía hacía aquel sujeto, no podía creer lo que pasaba de un momento a otro ya se hallaba –por así decirlo- fuera del peligro, aún estaba cansada y débil, no podía levantarse y entonces perdió la consciencia acostada sobre el pasto de aquel bosque.

-Naruto… Ayúdame…- fueron sus ultimas palabras, necesitaba que alguien la salvara, ahora con el equipo de escolta muertos Hinata estaba en manos de la incertidumbre que añejándose con el tiempo se volvía el temor para cualquiera que sucumbiera en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La batalla de nuevo se volvía tan titánica ahora, y prueba de ello era el jinchuriki de cuatro colas, que adquiría la forma de la bestia, un mono gigante de cuatro colas, las cosas para tensar más la situación era que ya no sentía el llamado de auxilio, en un instante se apagó, como una vela ante un viento impetuoso.

-¡Naruto Cuidado!- fue el grito de Kakashi, pero era demasiado tarde

-Maldición- exclamó Naruto al estar entre las fauces del cuatro colas, vaya desastre se tornaba ahora

-Bien ahora tenemos al kyuubi, solo falta el Hachibi- fue la voz del sujeto de la mascara

-Maldita sea no cantes victoria- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de liberarse de las fauces del cuatro colas, usando el poder del kyuubi -kyuubi ayúdame- era el grito que salía de su garganta y necesitaba de su chakra, cosa que el kyuubi se hacía de oídos sordos ante la situación, el poder del cuatro colas lo venció y sin poder hacer nada, termino engullido por la bestia.

-¡Naruto!- el grito de un Kakashi sumamente preocupado era lo ultimo que escuchó Naruto, ahora que seguía ¿A caso este era su fin? Sin lugar a dudas las incertidumbres eran tan frustrantes, como prepotentes, te sumergían en miedo y terror el no saber nada, las cosas se volvían más estremecedoras.

No era justo caer en las incertidumbres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó enseguida, otra vez la sensación de que algo le sucedió la hizo levantarse, mareada fuera de sí y todavía afectada gravemente por el tsukiyomi Hinata trató de incorporarse.

-Na… Naruto…Naruto… kun- eran sus alaridos. Tenía miedo por Naruto, por su bebé, esperaba que no afectara la tortura al pequeño.

* * *

**¿Y que dicen? a poco no es bonito hacer sufrir a los personajes XD, bueno espero que sea de su agrado este episodio.**

**Bueno ahora las explicaciones, he tenido más o menos una semana y media libre, terminé de manera satisfactoria este semestre en la superior, y ahora a gozar las mieles del descanso, pero me la he pasado de juerga con mis compañeros y amigos de la escuela y ya se imaginaran las resacas por el excesivo que he consumido jeje, bueno eso y junto a que he estado recuperando el tiempo perdido en el xbox y es que si soy algo vicioso por este lado jeje.**

**Por esos motivos si les debo una disculpa por hacer el vago -aquí en mi país es echar la hueva- pero me pondré ya al corriente con la historia.**

**Por otro lado también hay un motivo para hacer eso, y es que la semana que viene me iré de vacaciones a perderme por el largo camino de la vida y serán aproximadamente como 5 días por los que estaré incomunicado y sin laptop -las posibilidades de que me la lleve son 0 XD- por lo que me pondré las pilas para continuar con esta historia.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo apra dejarme un review, y también a los que me han considerado en su lista de autores favoritos, y también a los que han considerado esta historia como sus favoritas, igual agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, me dan apoyo al considerar esta historia.**

**Otra cosa es que ya tomé la decisión para continuar y terminar de una vez el fic de "Aquel dia que cambió mi vida" luego de terminar este fic.**

**Por ultimo espero que gocen ya sus vacaciones y que tengan felices fiestas, un abrazo y un saludo de parte de este servidor les doy y nos veremos en la próxima continuación que será breve.**

**Saludos.**

**PD: deseenme suerte que hoy tendré una velada de alcohol, carne, botana y póquer con mis colegas XD.**


	8. No es justo sacrificarse en vano

**Buenas gente como verán este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace 2 dias, pero lo atrase por motivos al final en las notas de autor, sin más a leer**

**Como Nota los personajes y parte de latrama pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pero ahora luego de una dura batalla librada contra el Gonbi pudo liberar la estaca que lo controlaba a la bestia de nombre "Son Goku" pero a pesar de su esfuerzo con tal de tener un aliado fue frustrado ya que estaba atado al Gedo Mazo.

Lo peor del asunto era que ya estaba débil, había usado todo el chakra que le quedaba y los otros jinchurikis se transformaron en las bestias con cola, vaya panorama oscuro era el que se enfrentan ahora.

-Necesitas mi poder cierto, si quieres te lo puedo ofrecer- fue la comunicación entre Naruto y el kyuubi en su interior.

-ha… ha… has estado muy hablador kyuubi- fue su respuesta cansada y sin energía por Naruto –Antes que nada quisiera darte las gracias por la ayuda de hace... rato-

-¡Mocoso creído! , Solo lo hago porque prefiero mil veces estar bajo tu control que por Madara- rezongó el kyuubi –Además quería ver que era lo que hacías… si eso era, una buena manera para para matar el tiempo- articulaba su respuesta dificultosamente.

-¡Maldito todavía que te agradezco, tu vienes y te burlas de mí, eres un mal agradecido!-

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la acción siguiente del Kyuubi, su mano saliendo de aquella cárcel y con el puño cerrado, algo inesperado y por primera vez hizo algo, cambiar al kyuubi.

-Funde tu poder con el mío-

-¿Otra vez quieres ver cómo te pateo el rabo en el tira y afloja?- fue la respuesta expresada en emoción de Naruto.

-Por mí no hay problema-

Entonces bijuu y humano chocaron sus puños en son de una amistad que nunca llegaron a imaginar ambos. Una justicia por fin hecha.

-Ahora-

La decisión estaba en sus manos y por fin Naruto abrió el sello que contenía el kyuubi y ahora ya no estaba sujeto el poder, al fin bijuu y humano unieron sus fuerzas con tal de tener la victoria entre sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-

Un manto de chakra cálido era lo que la cubría, no había dolor y agonía, poco a poco sus fuerzas se reponían. Sus ojos los comenzaba a abrir lentamente, figuras difusas y borrosas podía distinguir, hasta que recuperaba la vista por completo, según sus memorias se encontraba en el claro del bosque. Se incorporó poco a poco, y un mareo de súbito se le vino a la cabeza y el mundo de nuevo se le venía encima y trató de controlarlo.

Cayéndose de rodillas colocó sus manos para apoyarse en el pasto, la mirada baja y su mente manteniéndose cuerda, las imágenes de la tortura de Sasuke eran tan evidentes, ella veía una y otra vez todas las barbaridades que cometería en la aldea, pero más se ensaño en repetirle un sin número de veces en como asesinaba a Naruto, miles de formas había para hacerlo, con un chidori, y de nuevo se repetía la escena pero cambiaba el final y terminaba con cercenarle el cuello a Naruto, otra vez y terminaba con romperle el cuello, atravesarle el pecho.

Ahora por fin veía en carne propia cuanto era el odio de Sasuke y jamás en su vida había visto algo así, ni siquiera con el integrante de akatsuki que terminó por devastar la aldea.

"Que harás para enfrentar esa oscuridad Naruto" eran sus pensamientos de Hinata, lagrimas tenues salían de sus aperlados ojos, poco a poco recuperaba la calma, pero el terror de nuevo la invadió, ahora que veía todo muy claro tenía miedo de lo que ahora podría suceder, y llegándose a imaginar el peor panorama.

El manto anaranjado de chakra la cubría por completo, ahora que se daba cuenta era más fuerte la sensación de fortaleza y de recuperación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz se oyó en su mente

-A toda la fuerza participante de la alianza Shinobi, les tenemos las últimas noticias dentro de la primera línea de combate-….

Fue entonces que se ensimismó en el mensaje dado por al parecer el padre de Ino.

.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto poder nunca llego a imaginarse controlar, pero ahora las cosas se balancearon, igualando ambos bandos, contrarrestar y someter a los seis bijuu era un acto heroico, y como siempre Naruto lo lleva a exagerar a niveles desproporcionales, habiéndolos inmovilizado, pudo detectar esas barras oscuras y quitarlas, y entonces el mundo se puso en blanco.

Volteo a todos lados, y vaya susto se llevó al ver estaba el junto con el kyuubi… o mejor dicho Kurama enfrente de los 6 bijuus y sus respectivos jinchurikis, un vínculo extraño confería entre los jinchuriki y sus bijuu y se podían comunicarse, cosa comprobada con el Hachibi. Mirando a cada uno de ellos, el jinchuriki del sanbi fue quien habló.

-Primero antes que nada me gustaría presentarme, soy…. ¿Por qué demonios lloras?- sentirse interrumpido al ver como Naruto empezaba a llorar era lo que lo extrañaba

-Tan… tan pequeño y moriste- fue la respuesta de Naruto entre lagrimeos.

-Oye no soy pequeño, soy adulto y fui el…-

-¡Y ni siquiera pudiste besar al menos a una mujer!- interrumpió de nuevo el rubio.

-Eh Naruto no te burles de los demás- dijo Kurama -Además te recuerdo que has besado a Sasuke-

El mencionar eso, hizo que el rubio empezara a asquearse

-Ca… cállate, además también he besado a Hinata-chan- fue su respuesta como defensa.

-Ah si también me acuerdo que luego subieron de intensidad "sus caricias" y como expresaron su amor, para terminar que ella ahora esté embarazada por ti- concluyó el bijuu de las nueve colas

La manera en que calló a Naruto era magistral y todo un poema, Naruto estaba ruborizado en toda su cara y ni que decir la mirada de sorpresa de los demás jinchurikis.

-Vaya, vaya chico, sí que te sientes ya grandecito para tomar verdaderas responsabilidades- fue la respuesta por parte del jinchuriki del sanbi -Me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que es besar a alguien-.

Naruto todavía avergonzado solo se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza –Bueno es que la verdad besar… ehm, es como… si – su sonrojo en sus mejillas tan evidente lo hacían sentir más indeciso

-Bueno, no era este al punto que iba, aquí estas con nosotros porque le prometimos a Son la petición que nos hizo-

Naruto dejó de cavilar en sus propios pensamientos y puso atención

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, por eso nosotros te diremos nuestros nombres- dijo Yugito

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, deja me presento; soy el cuarto Mizukage Yagura, y soy un adulto- dijo esto con claro énfasis.

Y la plática siguió su curso generando un nuevo vínculo extraño y a la vez importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es por ello que nosotros también nos esforcemos, así como él lo hace, arriesgando su vida, por eso todos tenemos que estar presente, augurando la victoria de esta guerra"

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, parándose de nuevo ya estaba mucho mejor y mirando a sí misma, necesitaba guarecerse de este lugar hostil, pero a la vez quería ayudar a Naruto, pero siendo prudente, también estaría arriesgando a la pequeña criatura. Entonces tomando una decisión se dirigió a la aldea de Konoha donde esperaría pacientemente la llegada de Naruto, No era justo lo que hacía, pero también no sería justo arriesgar al pequeño bebé que al parecer le daba energías con tal de que ambos estuvieran con bien. Estaba pensando con responsabilidad y los errores se pagaban, No era justo arriesgar a los demás por mero capricho.

Rezando a los cielos fervientemente que esto terminara y que Naruto regresara, había un largo camino para poder hacer que Naruto se enamorará de ella, por lo mientras lo que le quedaba hacer ahora más que nunca era esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos bandos se miraban esperando el próximo movimiento, la decisión estaba tomada, y Naruto tenía prohibido perder, por todos, por la alianza, por encontrar la respuesta de la paz que su padre y Jiraiya le legaron, por las vidas que hasta el momento se han sacrificado, porque esta guerra era por él, y no era justo que los demás arriesguen sus vidas y se sacrifiquen por él, no era así, no señor esto se acaba por que él lo iba a lograr.

-Porqué tan solo prolongas lo inevitable- era el comentario tétrico del sujeto enmascarado.

-Yo no permitiré un mundo de ilusión, ¡te venceré!- fue su respuesta por Naruto.

-Entonces no hay remedio- y entonces invocando inesperadamente, el Gedo Mazo empezó a moverse

-Sabes con un poco de tu chakra y el de Hachibi son más que suficientes para hacer el genjutsu-

Esas palabras impresionaron a los contendientes aliados, sin lugar a dudas no esperaban que fuera eso posible -Aunque tardará un poco- fue lo último que terminó por decir

-Maldita sea no lo permitiré- y concentrando su chakra, Naruto se abalanzó con tal de destruir la omnipotente figura, los ojos de aquella empezaban a abrirse y concentrándose más y más su poder, el Jutsu estaba por comenzar.

-Y crees que dejaré hacer eso- y usando su técnica de espacio-tiempo se movió hacia donde tenía pensado el rubio atacar y contrarrestando su ataque una fuerte patada le propino mandando al suelo duro al rubio.

-¡Ugh!- se quejaba del fuerte contrataque del sujeto

-Ten cuidado Naruto esto estará muy complicado, necesitamos ver la manera de como atacarlo- fue la respuesta de Kakashi ante lo que podría ser el enfrentamiento decisivo

-Maldición-

Con estas palabras la situación se iba a tornarse crítica y ahora el tiempo estaba en su contra, era hora de arriesgarse y dar su vida por ello, era su responsabilidad era titánica y por ende recaía en sus brazos el destino del mundo.

Ganar o perder eran los dos únicos caminos y entonces era momento de decidir esto, aunque tuviera que dar su vida, aunque hubo promesas que hacer al menos daría un mundo sin akatsuki que lastimara sus personas más preciadas porque ese era el trabajo de un Hokage, proteger a todos con su vida, entonces si no lo hacía, entonces de que sirve llamarse Hokage. Porque entonces no era justo sacrificarse en vano

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció?... a pesar de estar corto espero que les sea de su agrado, bueno los motivos por que me tardé fue que también estoy en el trabajo de un OS rated K+ como un pequeño regalo de navidad por adelantado jeje, pero por desgracia se me adelantó el viaje y tuve que hacer publicar esta historia, mientras que el OS regresando de vacaciones lo estaré publicando aquí. Por lo que los invito que pasen por ahí a leerlo.**

**Quiero mandar agradecimientos a Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, stalker855, y a kellyndrin, no saben como con sus reviews, aunque sean tres me animan XD, también agradezco a lo que han considerado esta historia como sus favoritas o le dan seguimiento.**

**Por ultimo quien se apunta para ver que personajes principales mueren en el manga? hagan su apuestas señores, ya que con haber matado kishimoto a Neji, se me hace como un aviso de que él no se va a tentar del corazon para matar a otros personajes (segun mi predicción es que en los siguientes caps muere uno de cada integrante del equipo XD) así que estoy que me agarró del asiento para ver que sorpresa nos depara San-Kishimoto jejeje**  
**Ya para despedirme les doy un fuerte abrazo y les deseo feliz navidad y que todos sus deseos se cumplan por igual.**

**Ya para despedirme les deseo una gran feliz Navidad y que todos sus deseos se cumplan**

**Sal****udos**


	9. Es hora de terminar las injusticias

**Solo queda decir lo siento y a leer, espero que este capítulo les agrade, aunque no me deja tan convencido, pero era necesario, y este es un punto más o menos de vista de como terminará la serie**

**Como nota los personajes y el nombre de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia de mi propiedad.**

* * *

La muerte de Neji era algo que no se quería aceptar, estaba ahí con la moral muerta y a punto de ceder ante Obito… pero la intervención de Kakashi tan oportuna como necesaria le hizo dar la razón que no hiciera ver los sacrificios de las personas en vano, sería una falta de respeto.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Naruto absorto ante las palabras de apoyo de su maestro.

"-Mocoso, recuerda que desde que naciste fuiste ligado a las vidas de tus padres, se sacrificaron, y me cerraron dentro de ti –" Fue el claro mensaje del zorro dentro de él "-Así que si te das por vencido, te aporrearé y te comeré-".

Todos tenían razón, y él ya se estaba haciendo derrotar.

-Además tú prometiste regresar, recuerda que Hinata y tu hijo te esperan-.

-Kakashi sensei… ¿Cómo sabe?-.

-Me notificaron cuando tú estabas en el campamento… Pero al parecer lo descubriste-.

Ahora todo tenía en cuenta que si fallaba, no habría futuro para nadie, y eso no era justo, el sacrificio de sus padres era el mero significado del amor por él, y no quería privarse de ese amor por el pequeño que venía en camino.

-Ahora sigamos adelante- sujetándolo de los hombros Kakashi apoyó a Naruto.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- Y decidido otra vez adquirió la transformación con el poder del kyuubi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió desde la espina dorsal, y se distribuyó en todo su cuerpo, miles de aves volaron despavoridas, algo estaba ocurriendo en el frente de batalla, alguien cercano le había pasado algo, pero no tenía certeza quien era.

Una lagrima y el miedo era lo que estaba temiendo, rogaba que todo esto fuera su imaginación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba fijamente como el intento de destruir al Juubi fue en vano, todo esto tenía un nombre, y ese era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sa… Sasuke- no daba crédito lo que veía el rubio, como había mermado las fuerzas de la alianza con el fuego negro del Amaterasu, calcinando sin piedad a vidas que en un instante se volvían cenizas, esta vez pudo ver un con claridad la oscuridad de su mejor amigo.

-¡Maldito!- Fue lo que dijo uno de los ninjas de la alianza y a su vez iba sobre el Uchiha.

-¡Detente!- las palabras se hicieron a oídos sordos para Sasuke, solamente blandiendo su Katana quitó la vida de aquel ninja con cortarle el cuello. Y entonces Sasuke atacó.

Nunca había quitado durante su carrera ninja vida alguna, y ahora veía como lo hacía Sasuke con tal naturalidad, siempre había declarado que iba a salvarlo, pero ahora veía que esa posibilidad se hacía remota. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como Sakura, dejando sus deberes médicos, iba a hacerle frente a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Naruto, pero el enfrentamiento ya se estaba dando. Ella daba sus puñetazos y el esquivaba, y en un descuido de décimas de segundos por ella, Sasuke le tomó la mano, y sujetándole del cuello con la otra, la alzó y usando su mirada del Sharingan, la sometió en un genjutsu haciéndola caer desfallecer al suelo, fue entonces que no se iba a quedar viendo algo imperdonable.

Usando su mano para detener el ataque de la katana, no le importo la herida que se hizo sobre su mano al detener el filo, ni menos el ser objeto de esa mirada llena de odio, solamente usando su velocidad se interpuso del ataque mortal. – ¿Porque lo haces?- exigía una respuesta el rubio, mirando a su contrincante, y olvidándose del gran problema mayúsculo.

-Ya sabes para que lo hago, déjate de preguntas estúpidas- Y Sasuke arremetió con su espada, solo Naruto desvió el ataque, y sacando un kunai desperdigado del suelo, se dispuso a enfrentar a su oponente.

Rápidos ataques, precisos movimientos y sentidos al máximo se veían en la confrontación -¿Por qué quieres destruir Konoha?, ¿A caso olvidas porque Itachi hizo todo esto?- empezaba debatir Naruto mientras lanzaba sus ataques, bloqueó una fuerte abanicada de la katana de Sasuke, y tomándolo del brazo derecho lo lanzó a otro lado.

-Por eso lo estoy haciendo…- Repitió aquella pregunta el pelinegro -¿Por qué tuvo que dar su vida por toda una aldea que lo cataloga como un asesino y traidor?... ¿Porque?- recompuso su posición y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo Sasuke, Naruto en cambio solo detenía y esquivaba, no atacaba, quería hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo.

-Tu no lo entiendes Naruto- cuando ambas armas chocaron y ambos estaban frente con frente mirándose a sus ojos –Mira lo que ocurrió- y usando su técnica ilusoria, Naruto pudo ver toda la realidad y todo lo que Itachi vivió en ese día.

Sacrificio, solo sacrificio podría decir que había hecho Itachi "Cuanto has tenido que sufrir Itachi" y rompiendo el genjutsu gracias al poder del Kyuubi.

-¡¿Por qué quieres que después de esto perdone a Konoha por el sufrimiento que Itachi vivió?!… ¡EHH! Dímelo Naruto, dime una razón para que no haga arder hasta volver cenizas el último cimiento de esta maldita aldea- contraatacó con sus palabras un fúrico Sasuke, sentimientos llenos en oscuridad y resentimiento, mezclados con venganza.

Solo asintió todo lo dicho Sasuke, y en seguida respondió –Es cierto que la aldea lo considera un traidor, y un asesino…. Pero no deja el verdadero significado que hizo- Y haciendo equilibrio de fuerzas entre ambos contendientes prosiguió –Pero todo esto lo hizo por ti, te ocultó todo para que tu fueras un hombre de bien, dio su vida y su orgullo con tal de que tú, y nosotros sigamos adelante… ¡Sasuke no seas idiota!-.

-¿Y crees que con eso será suficiente?-.

-Entonces prefieres haber muerto o haber vivido sabiendo que tu clan fue el causante de la destrucción de la aldea-.

Sasuke se quedó callado.

-Sasuke, destruyendo Konoha no hará revivir a tu hermano, ni mucho menos a tu familia, no resolverás nada-…. –Estarás insultando la memoria de Itachi-.

-¡Pero hará justicia!- y Sasuke soltó un fuerte testarazo sobre la nariz de Naruto, lo desbalanceó y su Katana empezó a destellar el poder del elemento trueno, preparando su Chidori y atacó a sangre fría atravesándole el vientre.

-Sa…Sasuke- emergió sangre de su boca, electrizante, se sentía como se paralizaba y sujetándole el filo donde inútilmente pretendía evitar que se hundiera más –Reconsidera… reconsidera, no es lo que Itachi quería ver, no… no es justo que insultes su recuerdo-

-Todos ustedes han insultado su recuerdo, ¿A caso lo olvidas?- y sin mediar palabra empezó a mover su kata, girándola de izquierda a derecha, haciéndole más daño al rubio.

-¡Gaah!…. ¡Sasuke!- gritos de dolor salían de sus cuerdas vocales, y para agudizar el sufrimiento, Sasuke acumuló más poder.

-Naruto… nunca has sentido el perder a alguien que has querido- se burló Sasuke.

-Cómo demonios dices eso… he perdido a gente importante, que se ha sacrificado, Mis padres, Jiraiya-sensei, todos ellos han muerto por un propósito-.

-¿Y no has sentido deseos de venganza?... ¡Por que no haces justicia por tus propios medios!- le hacía recriminar Sasuke, sacarlo de sus cabales.

-La venganza no nos llevará a ningún lado, solo trae más odio, y más dolor- se esforzaba en sacar esas palabras, y otra vez esa katana le ganaba terreno.

-Yo acabaré el odio de una vez, nadie vivirá para que sienta eso-.

-Maldita sea Sasuke, ¡Abre los ojos!-.

Luego de segundos expectantes Sasuke hizo una sonrisa perversa –Sabes… cuando salí de mi escondite, me encontré a un grupo de escoltas… y los acabé a todos, entre ellos encontré una persona específica que tiene que ver algo contigo… creo que se llamaba Hinata a la que dejé moribunda- Ese momento en que Naruto escuchó el nombre y bajó la guardia, Sasuke clavó más su Katana.

En cambio el rubio no tenía idea de lo que dijo, solo atinó por abrir los ojos de sorpresa y miedo –Sa…Sasuke… que demonios dijiste…-

-Vaya, vaya… mira tu rostro lleno de impresión… si supieras de lo que le hice- y forzando de nuevo su katana para hacerle más daño –La hice temblar con el tsukiyomi, y su supieras cuantos son sus temores, sobre todo si te pasa algo….- y acercando su rostro al rubio –En verdad esa chica te ama, no sé si ahora pueda hacerlo… no por lo que le hice-

Naruto no soportó más, y entonces energía roja emanó de su cuerpo, adquiriendo más poder, y sacando la katana de Sasuke de su estómago, restándole importancia el dolor, solo estaba furioso

-¡Sasuke!- y sacándose la katana, arremetió un fuerte puñetazo que Sasuke esquivó –Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto-

-Como no… si tú dijiste que ibas a sufrir todo mi odio, pero nunca dije de qué forma… y al parecer ya estás sufriendo- esquivando los fuertes golpes de Naruto, ahora si el rubio se estaba descontrolando

"-Naruto contrólate-" pidió Kurama "-Es arriesgado que te dejes consumir por el odio-"

-Nada de eso, el lastimó a Hinata… ella… ella- no tenía explicación, todo lo que dijo Sasuke no tenía perdón

"-Pero no está muerta maldita sea, el quiere hacerte perder la razón… Naruto-"

Y la contienda volvió a su punto, golpes conectados otros esquivados, y ataques de nivel superior se hacían presentes, cosa que Madara estaba viendo como un espectador, mientras contenía los ataques enemigos en esa armadura de madera para el Juubi.

-¿Quieres que intervenga?- fue la pregunta de Obito.

-No… quiero ver este desenlace… me recuerda al enfrentamiento que tuve contra Hashirama-

-… Pero si Naruto logra hacerle daño a Sasuke está arriesgando el plan-.

-Ambos son del mismo nivel, no pasa nada…. Ohm mira- dijo Madara un poco interesado –Parece que van a hacer sus ataques definitivos-.

-¡Chidori!-.

-¡Rasengan!-.

Ambos ataques impactaron, y una estela blanca los cubrió alrededor, sus ataques seguían latentes, y no estaban cediendo terreno.

-Ahora ya entiendes lo que se siente ver a tu ser más querido sufrir… pero eso no se compara con lo que Itachi vivió-.

-¡Esto era lo que él deseaba, lo quería con su voluntad!-.

-¿Al igual que ella arriesgaría su vida por ti no?-.

-Estás en un error Sasuke-.

-Responde a mi pregunta Naruto-.

Ahora que lo veía era cierto, Hinata arriesgaría todo por su ser amado y ese era él, lo que le había hecho Sasuke no tenía consideración, siempre quería traerlo, y pensar que lo podría a hacer volver a ese Sasuke, huraño, callado y serio, pero ahora lo que veía era un tipo que no le importaba nada más que la venganza, y el meterse con Hinata no era justo, no supo cuánto se había arrepentido el intentar traer a Sasuke, y en estos momentos lo que tenía que hacer era detenerlo.

Luego de que sus ataques se disiparon, y la fuerza con la que chocaron salieron disparados, el aire que rodeaba alrededor de Sasuke empezó a tornarse más pesado y frío-Ya me cansé de esto- y entonces un chakra tan purpureo le empezó a rodear y una figura detrás de él se fue haciendo forma.

Huesos de una estructura humana, para luego empezar a cubrirse de piel y engendrarse la forma y las vestimentas se hicieron presentes, entonces el Susano estaba completado, más grande, y más poderoso.

-Contempla Naruto, tu destrucción se aproxima- y el Susano desenvainando de su espalda un arco, una flecha de energía morada generó y apuntando hacía el rubio atacó.

Los instantes fueron tan rápidos, Naruto esquivó la flecha, pero otra en su trayectoria le dio de lleno ensartándolo.

Sasuke no se confió, no cuando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto se disolvió en un Jutsu de sustitución, y el Naruto original lo atacaba desde el cielo

-¡Rasen Fūton Shuriken!- Y lanzando la técnica definitiva de elemento viento, el ataque impactó de lleno e instantes después se expandió el poder, y el poder destructivo de la técnica perduro y desvaneciéndose poco a poco, solo mostró como un el Susano de Sasuke lo protegía – ¿Ese es tu mejor ataqué?-.

Y su Susano ya tenía apuntando al rubio otra flecha, disparo de nuevo. Esta vez no necesitó de esquivar el ataque solo un brazo emergió del poder de Kurama, deteniendo la flecha donde la punta estaba a milímetros de su frente.

Y emergiendo de nuevo la silueta del zorro de las nueve colas, un enfrentamiento más titánico se estaba suscitando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que nostalgia… y pensar que una vez este Hashirama me consideraba su amigo… Amigos, entre más cercana es la relación, más fuerte son los sentimientos… ahora míralos, tratando de matarse del uno al otro, pero veo más convicción a Sasuke que Naruto…. Me recuerda mucho a mi batalla contra Hashirama, no quería matarme, pero no tuvo otra escapatoria… el corazón de Naruto dice lo mismo, él no tiene otra alternativa más que pararlo-.

Obito observó ante las palabras de Madara el enfrentamiento de ambos chicos -¿A pesar de las palabras que le dijo?-.

-No… trata de hacerlo razonar… igual yo estuve por matar a la esposa de Hashirama, quería provocarlo, pero el estúpido no optó por el camino de la venganza, a pesar de todo, los amigos te emblandecen-

-Lo comprendo… los sentimientos impiden la carrera de un ninja- habló Obito

-Ignora eso, ahora ya tendré el poder que pueda controlar, ya no será necesario todo esto… además con Sasuke, ya el plan estará casi completo-

-Por el momento, tenemos que encargarnos de las pequeñas cucarachas- avisó el Uchiha aprendiz del cuarto Hokage, en frente estaba Bee y algunos shinobis preparados para atacar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mirándose detenidamente, Naruto estaba empeñado en detener esto, pero a la larga ya estaba cansado, la sangre surcaba de la frente respiraba un poco agitado, y sus ropas estaban volviéndose jirones, sobre todo su chamarra. Mientras que Sasuke estaba con el Susano activo y sin ninguna herida, esto no iba para bien ya que al parecer el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno demostraba ser más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

"-Demonios si esto sigue así nos va a acabar-".

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?- respondió Naruto al pensamiento del Kyuubi.

"-A menos que uses una técnica de sellado, pero resultará tan difícil-".

-Lo dices como si ya estuvieras derrotado-.

"-Entonces que estrategia tienes, por cierto tú no eres hábil con las habilidades de sellado, eres la vergüenza de los Uzumaki en estas habilidades-".

-Apenas llevo días y me entero de mis raíces –.

"-Por eso te ayudaré-".

-¡Qué demonios dices!-.

"-Calla… solo restringirá los poderes de sus ojos y esa oportunidad será la adecuada para que le des el golpe definitivo-".

-¿Y qué tan confiable es ese sello?-.

-Esas preguntas me ofenden, he vivido 6 épocas distintas y dos veces han usado este sello… pero te lo diré- haciendo remembranza Kurama de aquel hecho "-Fue el sello de Hashirama para hacer perder el control de Madara sobre mí… igual hizo eso tu padre… el maldito me hizo que aprendiera este sello-.

-¿Mi padre?-.

"-Obvio… cuando selló parte de su chakra y su consciente dentro de ti, se mostraba en tu subconsciente sin que te dieras cuenta, y me hizo jurar que no soltara nada, y a cambio me demostró este sello-".

-¿Y con qué propósito?-.

"-Por si alguna vez es el momento necesario... y ahora lo es-" es el determinante, ahora Naruto asintió ante lo que planeaba.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-.

Y Kurama le explicó la estrategia. Tan simple, como brillante, solo que tenía que usar su modo sennin, en lo que Kurama reuniera la energía suficiente.

Y así entonces Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke con el modo sennin y evadiendo uno a uno de los ataques de Sasuke, Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para usar un fuerte puñetazo, el Susano bloqueó el golpe, pero destrozando su brazo.

-Es similar tus habilidades como Kabuto… solo que usas lo que más sabes hacer… Fuerza bruta-

-Eso no es nada- dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, y detrás de él tres clones de sombra se mostraban preparando una Chö Odama Rasengan cada uno, el Susano llegó a evitar el ataque de uno, pero los otros dos le impactaron de lleno destrozando el costado derecho de la invocación.

-¡GAAHHH!- y Naruto por fin pudo darle un fuerte puñetazo a Sasuke descolocándolo por fin. Incorporándose de tal ataque que lo lanzo, y desestabilizó el Susano observó a Naruto que ya se mostraba cansado.

-¿Al parecer eso era tu carta del triunfo no?- dijo con burla al ver a el rubio ya abatido.

-Era solo el inicio, ahora- y entonces recompuso su postura y recupero su forma sennin, había dejado un clon para cargar energía natural, y en el momento justo lo hizo disipar para continuar con el plan, y acercándose a Sasuke adquiriendo la forma del nueve colas soltándole un zarpazo, el poder de tal ataque destruyó la defensa del Susano, ya que se estaba recuperando, la combinación del poder del ermitaño con el kyuubi pudo destruir tal defensa.

-¿…?- No entendía lo que sucedía solo ahora se hallaba entre las garras de Naruto.

"-Naruto dame el control-"la orden de Kurama fue concedida, y entonces los ojos del rubio se volvieron una mezcla entre la mirada de Kurama y del modo sennin, y sujetando a Sasuke, le colocó el sello de restricción en el pecho, y fue entonces que pudo propinarle un fuerte puñetazo y mandarlo a arrastrar varios metros, hasta impactarlo en un domo de tierra.

Del humo salía Sasuke, mientras que el Susano se empezaba a dispersar, trató de usar su sharingan, pero no podía hacerlo.

-…Que… que es lo que hiciste- intentaba usar su sharingan, pero por más esfuerzo que intentaba, no lo lograba.

-Te puse… corrijo- Ya recuperaba su cuerpo Naruto, exhalaba e inhalaba ante el esfuerzo que había hecho –Kurama te colocó un sello, no podrás usar el sharingan, a menos que anules el sello-

-Tsk- y Sasuke intentaba ver de qué manera podría romper este.

-Ya es momento que te rindas Sasuke, no podrás hacer nada-.

-Nada de eso- y dando unos brincos hacia atrás Sasuke hizo una secuencia de sellos y atacó con su Elemento fuego: Jutsu llamas de Fénix, arrojando bolas de fuego sobre su oponente. Naruto solo esquivó estos ataques, su condición también estaba peor usar el modo sennin y distribuir poder para el control de Kurama rozó con sus límites.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!- El grito de Sasuke y con su ataque de largo alcance, Naruto no podría ya evadir eso.

-¡Getsuga!- el grito conocido por Kiba bloqueó el ataque, dispersándolo, y terminado salió rebotando Kiba para el suelo, chispas destellantes lo rodeaban y lo mantenían paralizado.

-Kiba- corrió Naruto para socorrer al Inuzuka, y estaba ahí paralizado.

-Idiota, preocúpate por terminar esto… que si no lo haces… ¡Gaah… como arde!-.

-…-.

-No te quedes callado, has hecho lo imposible, que te cuesta hacer un poco más exagerado el asunto- prosiguió Kiba.

-Maldita sea que quieres que haga- contestó Naruto por fin.

-Apoyarte en nosotros-.

-Pero… no quiero que nadie-.

-Nadie morirá, y si te pones de nena… te juro que si muero te estaré amenazando desde el más allá-.

-Kiba tiene razón- Naruto volteó cuando escuchó la voz apacible de Shino –Ya has logrado retener a Sasuke, es cuestión que dejes a Nosotros detenerlo-.

-Pero… pero es arriesgado- trató de rebatir Naruto.

-Y lo era más antes con el Sharingan, aprovecharemos esta ventaja… no solo tú dependes de nosotros, tenemos que colaborar juntos-.

Y una tormenta de insectos iban sobre Sasuke, acorralándolo de forma rápida.

-Drenar el chakra – y Shino con su clan se predispusieron en detener a Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba como Naruto pudo detener a Sasuke, era imposible que el supiera este sello tan complejo como poderoso que el clan Uzumaki desarrolló, sello que Hashirama aprendió, y ese maldito selló que lo bloqueó, esto iba a ser una molestia.

-Ese mocoso, como es capaz de hacer eso-.

-Es posible que usara al Kyuubi, Naruto no sabe usar sellos de tan complejo nivel- dijo con seguridad Madara, era obvio que fuera él.

Observaban ambos como Sasuke trataba de atacar a Naruto, pero en el momento definitivo, otras pestes de la alianza auxiliaron al rubio, y ahora Sasuke estaba acorralado entre los insectos para poder ser neutralizado.

-Obito, no hay momento más oportuno para ya traer a Sasuke-.

-¿Madara?-.

-El plan está completo, ahora solo falta la pieza final-.

Como orden, Obito asintió lo que aproximaba y entonces desapareció en su Jutsu espacio tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba ya y siendo cubierto por los insectos formando una bola negra, pero enseguida una explosión ocurrió, -No lo atrapamos- dijo Shino con ansiedad en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Naruto estaba desconcertado, pensaba que ya lo tenían por fin. Y de la nada un temblor emergió, y viendo la causa, era que el Juubi ya estaba completo, muestra de ello la armadura de madera que lo cubría se estaba desgajando, mostrando a lo que más temían todos… el Juubi había despertado completo tan grande, pero parecía asiduo a obedecer órdenes.

.-.-.-.-.-

Obito se mostró frente a Madara, con Sasuke. –Vaya… con que tú eres ¿Sasuke no?-.

-Quien… quien eres- la presentación entre ambos ya estaba el mayor de los Uchiha, y el menor de ellos.

-El que hace las preguntas soy yo… agradece que fuiste salvado por Madara Uchiha…. Tu ancestro-.

-¿Y por qué tú sigues vivo?- Fue la cuestión de Sasuke, tenía entendido que Itachi había disuelto el Edo Tensei, pero ahora resulta que su ancestro estaba parado enfrente de él.

-Es obvio que luego de romper el Edo Tensei tendría que haber regresado de la tumba, pero todo esto estaba planeado para un propósito-.

-El plan de ojo de luna…- contestó concluyente Sasuke.

-Así es, desde mi derrota con Hashirama, eh necesitado mucho tiempo para que este plan siguiera en orden, necesitábamos a los bijuu… aunque no necesitábamos a todos-.

-…. Por eso explica el que Naruto y el otro sujeto sigan con vida-.

-Así es, ahora solo necesitamos la persona para poder controlarla, solo que hay un detalle, soy una invocación, tengo que tener un cuerpo-.

Ahora Sasuke se le hacía tanta sospecha, y su instinto se le hacía para ponerse precavido.

-Pero no te quedes callado, tu eres factor fundamental en esto- escuchar esas palabras le hicieron agarrar su katana instintivamente, e intentó inútilmente activar su Sharingan.

-Qué triste que te sellen tus ojos, pero agradezco a Naruto que lo haga, es más fácil para que pueda completar el paso final –

Y sujetando la katana de Sasuke que ya la había desenvainado, lo tomó del cuello y alzándolo con facilidad –Es momento que se completé este plan que duró un siglo-

Y todo se volvió destellante, una luz deslumbró a toda la expectación de la alianza, viendo esto ante sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sin palabras era lo que observaba, Sasuke frente a Madara para luego ser inmovilizado y sujetado por el cuello y perderse entre esa luz.

-¡SASUKE!- el grito ahogado que profería en su garganta, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? –Sa…Sasuke- era eterno, su cuerpo temblaba, la ansiedad, el miedo y la preocupación estaban ahí, y entonces la luz se desvaneció, mostrando a solamente Sasuke parado, y Madara se estaba deshaciendo en tiras de papel que se desperdigaban por el viento disolviéndose su figura poco a poco. Y entonces abrió los ojos, una mirada tan distante y oscura, Naruto veía esa mirada y no era típica, no llevaba odio, no llevaba oscuridad, llevaba más bien maldad y ambición, y sus temores se estaban acumulando.

-Eres… ¿Eres Sasuke?- Fue el grito de Naruto, esperando una respuesta.

-Te lo mostraré en estos instantes, primero desharé este sello- y un movimiento rápido de sus manos, el chakra azul de su cuerpo se resplandecía para luego activar su mirada de rojo sangre.

Y entonces fue cuando hizo evolucionar el Sharingan, para volverlo rinnengan, cosa que Sasuke no llegó a hacer, y entonces el Juubi quien se mostraba aún rebelde, se empezó a comportarse y calmarse.

-La ventaja de tener un nuevo cuerpo y sobre todo que es línea directa de mi descendencia y con los ojos del sharingan eterno, con esto ya está completo el plan-.

Ahora todo estaba perdido bajó sus brazos por perdido, no podía más que creer que su amigo, a quien había jurado traer, ahora no podía creerlo, ahora no.

-No… no… ¡NOOOO!- negaba que eso sucedía.

-¿No lo quieres creer cierto?, entonces deja te muestro una prueba… y que manera- señalando como Bee otra vez lo estaba atacando. Pero de un fuerte manotazo del Juubi lo mando al suelo, y aplastándolo con fuerza, sacó esa pata del agujero y en unos instantes generando el poder de la bijuu-dama atacó donde estaba el Hachibi.

-Y así acabé con el Hachibi sin ningún problema- concluyó Madara dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡Lo niego rotundamente!- dijo abnegado Naruto ante tanta evidencia en sus ojos.

-¿Bueno quieres ver más?... entonces tus deseos son ordenes- y cuando entonces un impulso asesino cargado en poder y destrucción estalló el Juubi, desatando una fuerte onda expansiva.

Y eso fue lo que vio Naruto antes de desaparecer ante tal fuerza de magnitud

-Y así todo esto se acaba- Voz estridente declarando su victoria ante el poder del kyuubi, solo Obito era el espectador de esta masacre sin sentido.

.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar estaba devastado, estéril, lejano a lo que era un bosque originalmente, entre los escombros se levantaba débilmente Naruto, le costaba respirar, le costaba moverse, todo se volvía tan borroso y a veces perdía el sentido de donde estaba, el poco chakra que sentía lo mantenía vivo, gotas de sangre emergían de su frente, y de su cuerpo, sentía recorrer aquel líquido vital en su torso.

Y buscando la razón, era el corte diagonal que tenía en su pecho, todo eso obra del ataque del Juubi.

Uso su poder para repeler el la fuerza de impacto del Juubi, muestra de ello era como estaban todos los shinobis en el suelo, sin ningún daño… no de gravedad, en cuanto a Madara dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke y Obito, estaban parados sobre el lomo del bijuu, ningún rasguño, ni siquiera una marca de golpe, se mostraban como si nunca hubiera luchado.

Veía como Madara preparaba otro ataque un ataque, otra Bijuu-dama.

-Ya no será necesario que sigas luchando… ya nada de lo que hagas nos detendrás- empezaba a negociar Madara –Así que ríndete, y sucumbe en el genjutsu… ahí serás Hokage, serás respetado, y vivirás en un mundo donde tu palabra de la paz se cumpla-

-Yo… yo… ¡jamás haré eso!- grito Naruto, incorporándose del suelo, se sujetaba la herida de su torso, tardaba en curarse –Prefiero morir, que a darme por perdido-

-Bueno… entonces que tus deseos sean ordenes-

Y ejecutando su ataque lo lanzó en seguida, Naruto estaba cansado y no tenía fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos no podía más ya no estaba a plenitud.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero necesito más para recargar- dijo un abatido Kurama dentro de su interior.

Y cerrando los ojos esperaba el impacto mortal.

Nada ocurría, pasaron los segundos pero no sentía nada, y cuando abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba Kakashi enfrente de él, respiraba cansado, y derrumbándose de frente, Naruto lo retuvo

-Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto, y vio como el peli-plata expulsaba sangre de su boca de manera leve

-Vaya hasta que el estúpido hizo algo a parte de matar a sus compañeros- de nueva cuenta se burlaba Obito.

-Naruto, eres la única esperanza aquí-

-No Kakashi-sensei, no se esfuerce, ¡por favor resista!- dijo Naruto un poco alarmado, ignorando la mofa del enemigo, estaba preocupado de ver a alguien tan cercano morir.

-No Naruto, por favor, no te inquietes- dijo Kakashi abatido –Esto es lo que quiero hacer, por fin… algo mejor-

-Kakashi sensei, no haga eso, ¡Por dios santo UN MEDICO!- rugió Naruto impotente –Resiste en lo que cargo chakra-

-No Naruto…. No… no… lo hagas… ya creo…creo que es mi momento- dijo Kakashi sujetando la muñeca del rubio –Nunca he hecho algo bien, siempre me ha tocado ver a mis compañeros y amigos morir, y he matado a alguien a quien había jurado proteger-

-No hable más- las lágrimas en sus ojos no querían salirse, sentía como si la garganta se le cerraba y el dolor le costaba articular algo con su voz se esforzaba a con salir.

-Siempre me han catalogado como un ninja genio, pero ni así soy capaz de salvar a todos a mi alrededor… ¡Ugh!- otra vez empezó a toser –He perdido a Rin, a mi maestro… y a todos los que he conocido…- Naruto o pudo soportar, y las lágrimas impertinentes salieron de su ojos –No es justo que mueras Naruto, juré protegerte ante la tumba de tu padre- y sin previo aviso Kakashi sujetó la mano de su aprendiz –Ya no quiero ver a mis personas más apreciadas morir… ¡cof!... ¡cof! – sus tosidos escupían sangre sobre el rubio.

-…- ahora sí ya no era justo, Kakashi también estaba muriéndose ¿Es que eso no iba a acabar?

-Recuerda Naruto… tú tienes… que terminar…. Es…esto- Una sonrisa fugaz fue la que le ofreció Kakashi, y el último suspiro dado indicó el fin de un gran ninja.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, la impotencia se acumulaba… no es justo, nada era justo y cerrando su mano, formando un puño llegándose a lastimarse. Y ahora poco le importaba el cómo iba a terminar esto, pero algo estaba seguro, no importaba si iba a sacrificar su vida, pero si ya no tenía alternativa que más iba ser.

Miró hacía el colosal monstruo, con esa mirada airada, el dolor ya no sentía, solo quería terminar todo esto de una vez por todas.

-Kurama… ¿hay alguna forma para detener esto?... no importa si pierdo la vida- voz decidida era la que se hacía a dar el rubio en su interior con el bijuu.

Rompiendo su concentración, miró estático el zorro a su jinchuriki, había observado todo lo ocurrido, y comprendía mucho el nuevo dolor que se albergaba en el corazón y en la moral del chico "-Hay una forma, pero es arriesgada-"

-Dime que es lo que hay que hacer- no le importó la advertencia de Kyuubi.

"-Puedes tener todo el acceso infinito de mi poder si nos volvemos uno… pero solo prevalecerá mi consciencia y mi forma… ¡Naruto si eso pasa tu dejarás de existir como tal!-"

-Dejar de existir… Si no soy capaz de defender a nadie, entonces no merezco vivir… Kurama todos están graves, y si sigue esto… todos morirán-

Kurama estaba expectante ante las palabras del rubio, y estaba en lo cierto, la alianza Shinobi ya estaban tan mermadas.

-Todos confiaron en mí para detener esto… los demás bijuu también- y sonriendo amenamente, Naruto miró al gran zorro -Y no los defraudaré, porque ustedes serán libres, porque quiero darles la paz que tanto han soñado, a ustedes, y a toda la nación… yo nunca rompo mis promesas-

El kyuubi ahora comprendió ahora las palabras del sabio de los seis caminos, un recuerdo en su infancia se le vino a la mente y las palabras aún las resuena, tal y como lo predijo.

_-El hombre que conoce el verdadero significado de la paz podrá liberarlos de este mundo-_

_-Pero… pero como sabemos cuál es el indicado- un cachorro kyuubi con lágrimas en sus ojos demostraba tan triste al ver quien era como su padre regalarles sus últimos momentos._

_-Lo sabrás cuando en su corazón no guarde resentimientos, ni rencor, a pesar de haber sufrido, querrá hallar la paz… Para que ustedes puedan ser guiados por ese hombre y sean por fin libres-_

-Así ya acabaremos con esto, y tú serás libre-

Escuchar eso lo trajo a la realidad, otra vez esa sonrisa verdadera acompañado con el clásico saludo con el puño extendido, Naruto había tomado su decisión.

"- Has sido el que me ha cambiado Naruto… No es justo que esto tenga que terminar así-"correspondiendo al saludo, ahora el kyuubi aceptó la decisión del rubio.

-Nada era justo, prometí a Hinata darle una oportunidad, Prometí ser Hokage, quería hacer regresar a mi mejor amigo… pero al parecer nada es lo que yo quiero hacer- ahora con Sasuke poseído no había esperanzas en ello, preferiría dar su vida para acabar con esto y no terminar con un mundo controlado.

Y entonces una manta de chakra rojo lo cubrió a su alrededor, sus marcas en sus mejillas se volvían a hacerse más salvaje, sus ojos cambiaron a los rojos con la pupila rasgada, y entonces un intenso dolor emergió en donde estaba alojado su sello, y el cambio empezó a hacerse.

La vida no es justa, cuando hay una guerra muchas vidas se pierden, y Naruto juró que su vida iba a ser la que detendría todo, acabando así sus sueños y sus promesas, y los anhelos quedarán grabados en el recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una fuerte estela de luz se distinguió en el horizonte, y una nueva sensación la estremeció, fijó su mirada en el origen de aquel fenómeno, una mala sensación otra vez se hacía presente, y esta vez la sensación era embriagantemente devastadora, y un temor se le emergió al pensar en cómo iba a estar Naruto.

-Naruto…- tragando duro, estaba asustada, no tenía que hacer, solo más que esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-

El gran Kyuubi estaba frente ante el Juubi, era solo una oportunidad de poder detenerlo, Madara quedó expectante ante el demonio de las nueve colas, y entonces la gran contienda empezaba.

El gigante zorro se dirigió a su enemigo de un salto, con las patas delanteras se sujetó sobre el Juubi, pero él respondió con una de sus colas para repeler el ataque. Se anticipó el kyuubi, y fue entonces que esquivó el contrataque y sujetó la cola, para luego jalarlo y lanzarlo.

Ese lanzamiento descolocó a Madara, no sabía que el kyuubi fuera tan fuerte, y estrellándose en el suelo, Kurama empezó a acumular energía para lanzar una Bijuu-dama.

-¿Con eso crees que nos detendrás?- retó Obito –Entonces deja te lo devuelvo- y acumulando energía también el Juubi más rápido con más acumulación de poder. Unos segundos después lanzaron sus ataques, y el impacto fue estremecedor, y el kyuubi, usando su energía, repelió la onda expansiva protegiendo a la alianza que estaba siendo rezagada.

-Mira quien es el que se preocupa por proteger a los que odias- .

Kurama hizo caso omiso al comentario de Madara –Es increíble que puedas igualar el poder del Juubi -.

-… El mocoso y yo hicimos un pacto- respondió el nueve colas y una arremetida velos atacó al Juubi–Y por eso te detendré- y un fuerte zarpazo golpeó la armadura del Juubi, destrozándolo y haciéndole por fin un daño.

-Que es lo que pasa-.

-El poder de Naruto combinado con el mío, puede superar todo obstáculo- y una arremetida lo mando a volar –y por qué él me cedió su vida, quiere dar la paz, y yo terminaré por su logro-.

-¿Y crees que terminando esto podrás detener el odio?... tarde que temprano, este jodido sistema prevalecerá – dijo Madara y trato de responder con un contra ataque.

-Eso no lo creo- deteniendo el fuerte zarpazo del Juubi, y usando sus colas amainó los brazos del Juubi –Porque su legado comenzará ahora –.

-Y porque tan confiado lo dices-.

-Él ha creado los lazos que seguirán con su propósito y ha cambiado a todos, no es de sorprenderse que quieran cumplir con el recuerdo, y por ello nosotros desapareceremos- y fue entonces que cubriéndose de energía roja y azul, su brazo alcanzó a sujetarle la cara del Juubi y usando su con la otra acumuló energía oscura, combinando el chakra azul y la energía de la Naturaleza, generando una poderosa bola de poder lista para atacar... Obito intentó infructuosamente detener este ataqué, pero fue bloqueado por una de las colas del zorro.

-Pero sobre todo su convicción y su ambición es más fuerte, acabaremos con tu plan – y arrojando la bola impactando el ojo del Juubi.

Y entonces otra estela los cubrió alrededor y el resplandor encegueció a los que estaban conscientes observando tan épica batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Blanco, todo era blanco, lo último que recuerda fue como el dolor de la transformación lo agobiaba, y entonces todo se volvió negro. Pero ahora todo ya volvía a su curso, de nueva cuenta estaba enfrente de todas las bestias con cola alrededor suyo, desde la Shibi hasta el Kyuubi.

-Donde… ¿dónde estoy?- se hallaba confuso el rubio, hasta ver que enfrente de él estaban los Bijuu, pero solamente ellos, sin sus jinchuriki – ¿Y dónde están Yugito, Yagura, Han, Bee y todos?-

-Tranquilo Naruto- respondió Son el Mono de las cuatro colas –Ellos están libres cuando tú rompiste el sello que los ataba-

-En otras palabras – retomó la conversación ahora Kokuō; el caballo delfín de las cinco colas –Al destruir el Juubi, o parte de él dispersaste el sello del Gedo Mazo-

-… Pero… pero yo solo le di mis poderes y mi cuerpo a Kurama… se supone que él lo destruyó… no yo- trató de ofrecer el mérito Naruto a Kurama

-Si tienes razón, pero sin tu ayuda, no hubiéramos hecho esto- devolvió el crédito el Kyuubi

-Y… porque… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

Todos los bijuu se miraron entre sí y asintiendo todos, y Kurama fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Antes, cuando todos éramos uno, el sabio de los 6 caminos enfrentó, derrotó y selló al Juubi en su interior, pero cuando su vida se empezaba a hacerse corta, hizo separar el poder de aquella bestia, de ahí nacimos todos nosotros-. Escuchaba el rubio las palabras del zorro –Ahora alguien usó ese poder para sus ambiciones, y las consecuencias… bueno tú ya las has visto-

Agachó la mirada hacia al suelo, pensativo… -entonces - dijo mientras no se movía de su posición -Entonces que se supone que van a hacer ustedes- mirando a todos los bijuu, Naruto vio como cada uno estaba tomando como definitiva su decisión.

-Nos iremos de aquí- dijo concretamente Kurama, representando a todos -Creo que ya no será necesaria nuestra presencia, de hecho por nosotros, un sinfín de desastre solamente hemos provocado-

Naruto no lo creía, pero el ver la mirada distinta del kyuubi, sincera y llena de cansancio mostraba que todo esto no era una broma –Pero… entonces porque estoy aquí con ustedes…. Sobre todo… ¿A dónde irán?-.

-Nosotros buscaremos un lugar donde encontrar paz Naruto… y además tú tienes que terminar todo esto que empezó, tú tienes la herencia del sabio de los seis caminos- volteando a ver Kurama a sus hermanos –Por eso te legaremos a ti un regalo que en tus manos lo sabrás manejarlo adecuadamente-

Y viendo como todos los bijuu extendían su brazo y formaban un puño, y juntándolos todos enfrente de Naruto –Tú tienes que seguir vivo, tienes un futuro por delante, promesas que cumplir, y sobre todo hallar la respuesta acerca de la paz-.

Todo lo entendía una vez, y una sonrisa nació de sus labios, acompañada de lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad que no evitaba contener, y extendiendo su puño, chocó con los bijuu, y fue cuando sintió una corriente de poder se le albergara en todo su cuerpo.

-Esta es nuestra despedida Naruto- Habló Kurama, mientras que los demás ya se preparaban para su partida, Naruto se mostraba tan cambiado, usando su chakra resplandeciente, tan similar cuando usa el poder del kyuubi.

-Ha sido un honor y un gusto el conocerte-.

-Como hubiera querido que tu fueras mi Jinchuriki-.

-Es cierto lo que dice Kurama con respecto de ti, nunca rompes tus promesas, y siempre haces cambiar a la gente-.

Las palabras de elogio y de despedida sobraban, los bijuu se empezaban a desmoronarse entre incandescentes estelas de luz, sus siluetas se empezaban a desaparecer, uno a uno, hasta que el kyuubi era el último

-Nunca he sido de despedidas, ni menos de palabras, solo te diré que tú has sido un mocoso necio, terco y que le brindas amistad a todos, has hecho cambios en todos. Y reconozco me has cambiado, siempre pensaba que íbamos a vivir una relación de odio y dependencia… pero tú no has mostrado estar interesado en mi poder para tus propósitos, solo lo has usado para defender y proteger a todos tus seres más preciados.

-Kurama…-

-Cállate no he terminado- interrumpió el Kyuubi –Nunca he conocido a un humano que tuviera una vida como tú, no cuando en su infancia siempre ha sido visto con otros ojos, de miedo, temor, y odio… pero al contrario tu querías demostrar que eres especial, querías ser reconocido…. Yo simplemente me quedaba viendo cuando era el momento en que te desmoronarías, y sacaras a relucir tu oscuridad, pero eso nunca pasó ¿Y sabes por qué?-

-… No… no lo sé-

-Porque desde que naciste has sido ha amado, cuando creciste has sido apoyado, y ahora eres considerado como el nuevo futuro Naruto-

Sus padres, el viejo tercer Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, todos sus amigos de la academia, y al final Hinata, todos ellos a su lado es la persona que es.

-Por eso, antes de irme quero darte las gracias Naruto- sonriendo el Kyuubi, Naruto vio como se empezaba a desmoronarse entre estelas resplandecientes de luz, y de nuevo el ultimo saludo lo demostró.

Sonriendo Naruto le devolvió el último saludo y hasta que se desvaneciera.

.-.-.-.-.-

El fuerte estruendo se había terminado, y con ello el resplandor, mostrando a Naruto.

Por otro lado no podía creer como su plan de 100 años se había destruido como un castillo de naipes, y mirando el causante principal de su ira y sus frustraciones, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Imperdonable!...!Imperdonable!- bramó Madara, nunca se había mostrado tan colérico, no desde que el clan Uchiha le había dado la espalda. -¿Quieres ver entonces como el mundo se sume en la destrucción?-. Naruto no se dejó amedrentar las palabras, solo miraba a Madara –Bueno, entonces… serás el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos-

-Entonces inténtalo- fue el reto de Naruto viendo como Madara se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, y entonces una silueta se empezaba a aparecer, mostrando otro de los causantes de la guerra; Obito

-No entiendo como lo hiciste, pero esto no se quedará así-

-Y después de matarme, ¿qué sigue?, el mundo de ensueño que tu deseabas no existirá, el mundo donde ibas a vivir con Rin, que vergüenza- fue la exclamación de Naruto.

-Eres tú el que no quiere aceptar nada-.

-¡Ustedes dos son los que quieren hacer la destrucción, y eso no lo permitiré!-.

-¿Y qué harás detenernos?- la pregunta de Obito recibió como respuesta un asentimiento del rubio –No seas ilógico, ya no tienes el poder del kyuubi, y además somos dos contra uno-.

-Te corrijo, somos diez contra dos- y cerrando sus ojos, Naruto empezó a concentrarse, considerando la ayuda recibida por las bestias con cola.

-Ya déjate de habladurías- ya irritado Madara atacó a Naruto, al igual cuenta que Obito le siguió el paso. Fue entonces que el poder de los bijuu lo cubrió por completo y abriendo sus ojos mostró el Rinnengan, preparado para hacer frente a los dos últimos Uchiha.

* * *

**¿Y bien que tal estuvo? espero que les sea de su agrado, solamente me queda decir que el interludio de vacaciones que estuve fuera, sea algo así como entre el 21 al 25 de diciembre tenía las ideas para hacer este capítulo. Y ya regresando me puse a hacerlo, pero luego resulta que a mi papá le salió la brillante, pero también castrante idea de hacer remodelaciones de la casa, y no tuve ninguna maldita hora para continuar y lo peor del asunto es que mis ideas se rezagaron y no despertó la inspiración. **

**Pero bueno ya salió esto, y estaré en próximas horas de proseguir con el siguiente episodio. Por otro lado me alegra ver la buena acogida que tuvo mi OS de 100 de futón, y para que no lo hayan visto leanlo, y he de admitirlo que me inspiré en hacer esta historia al escuchar un chiste local jeje.**

**Otra cosa es que tomaré un espacio para invitarlos a leer, y dejar un review -por que vale la pena hacerlo-en la historia que se llama LOBOS que hace mi colega Ficker HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS, les aseguro va valer la pena la lectura de esos 16 caps que por el momento lleva, a pesar de ser Ita-Saku vale la pena leerlo, su trama atrayente y como redacta no tiene comparación, y yo lo considero uno de los mejores fics de terror, y sobrenatural que he leído por aquí.**

**Bueno pues eso será todo, y mandandoles un saludo cordial y dedicatorias a : Abel, Alabdiel, Lion Omega X, Anillex Cullen-Hyuga y a Lilipilli, también agradezco a aquellos lectores con cuenta que han considerado este trabajo y a mi como autor dentro de sus favoritos y seguimientos, y espero que sigan habiendo más que atrape con las hsitorias que hago, que de alguna forma me hacen seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos la próxima y que tengan un día excelente**


	10. La justicia llegó

**Disculpa la tardanza y solo les digo a leer.**

* * *

La tarde ya estaba por terminar en el horizonte, la brutal guerra había llegado a su fin, a pesar de que el enfrentamiento final era disparejo -dos contendientes contra uno-, no implicaba una lucha desigual, sino todo lo contrario, uno de los dos bandos pudo ser el vencedor.

Ahora el vencedor estaba parado, el cuerpo ensangrentado entre magulladuras y contusiones por los ataques recibidos, heridas profundas en su cuerpo, el brazo derecho se hallaba dislocado, y la mano izquierda parecía haberse fracturado, una laceración en la pierna derecha y su pierna izquierda parecía haber sido víctima por un corte profundo, el abdomen recibió certeros ataques de armas arrojadizas, entre kunais, y shuriken, al igual con ataques físicos y ninjutsu de alto calibre.

El su torso mostraba una fuerte cicatriz que empezaba desde el hombro izquierdo, tomando camino en un corte diagonal, terminando en el costado derecho de su vientre y en su cara podía mantener un ojo abierto, mientras el otro fue objeto de un fuerte impacto, todo esto mostraba cuanto fue atacado.

Exhalando lenta y profundamente, el territorio reducido a grandes cráteres, emulaba el paisaje final del valle del fin, solo decía que tanto era el nivel de técnicas, poderes y habilidades que los contendientes usaron. Madara en un intento inverosímil de destruir todo un radio de cinco kilómetros con una gigantesca masa de roca obra del rinnengan, solo bastó que Naruto hiciera un gigantesco Rasengan para pulverizar el intento de Madara.

-Quie…. Quién demonios eres- era la cuestión que hacía el derrotado, Madara Uchiha estaba sobre el suelo, con los ojos sangrantes, dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, ya maltrecho, le hacía falta un brazo y esa herida profunda en el costado derecho de su abdomen.

-El chico de… la profecía- fue la respuesta de Naruto, los beneficios de haber heredado una parte del poder de los bijuu eran tantas, habilidades únicas, energía inagotable, y la regeneración de sus heridas era sumamente rápida. Y junto al haber sido legado la habilidad suprema de los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos, pudo detener sin ningún miramiento los ataques brutales de Madara, los embates devastadores de Obito, y hacer el trabajo que Hashirama no pudo hacer, poder detener a Madara de manera definitiva.

-Esas ilusas intenciones… ¿Cómo hallarás la paz?- estaba ya abatido Madara, solo guiándose por la presencia de Naruto, dirigía su mirada sangrienta –Ya toda la alianza está hecha añicos-.

Tenía razón, la alianza ya estaba mermada, él podía sentir como poco a poco las presencias se empezaban a desvanecerse, mucha sorpresa se llevó cuando sus amigos más cercanos morían –Hallar paz después de esto… si de nuevo el maldito sistema ninja se repetirá, las muertes ya están, es cuestión de tiempo para que fuerzas mercenarias y rebeldes aprovechen este momento para ocasionar el caos- fue el ataque de palabras de Madara.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Naruto simplemente.

-Y que es lo que harás- trataba de hacer inútilmente Madara amedrentar al rubio.

-Detener todo este odio, entregando lo que habían perdido, y tratar por la paz con todas las aldeas… sobre todo terminar contigo de una vez- .

-hmmm- fue el tono lleno de mofa de Madara –Te recuerdo que este es el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo, si haces eso… es posible que ya no vuelva-.

-No hay otra alternativa cierto- preguntó el rubio, una respuesta fue un bufido de exasperación –Es por eso que nunca te lo perdonare, te has llevado muchas vidas, has hecho sufrir a cuanta gente- volteó ver el rubio, hacía donde estaba un cráter en el suelo, ahí se hallabael cuerpo inerte de Obito –Esta no es la manera de hacer la paz, solo hizo más destrucción-.

-Y menos tu manera… ya lo…. Veras… cuál difícil es hacer entrar en razón a las… personas-

-Podemos llegar a hacer un acuerdo, todos nos entenderemos, no importa si me tarde toda mi vida para lograrlo- a estas alturas el rubio no usaba su muletilla dialéctica, indcaba cuanta seriedad y responsabilidad estaba enfocándose Naruto.

-Sí que eres un terco… como desearía admirar tu fracaso-.

-Es mi promesa detener esto… por mí, por mis amigos, por los que me consideren, y por todos- y de su mano que aún tenía movilidad, generó en las yemas de sus dedos la tenue emanación de chakra, y acercándose al cuerpo de Madara clavó los dedos en el vientre de este.

-Gah…. Que… que estás-.

-Sellándote- anticipándose a la pregunta –Así veremos si puedes escapar de esta- y alrededor de ambos su fue congregándose una luz morada, para luego disiparse poco a poco, mostrando como Naruto ya cargaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, inerte y sin vida, y dirigiéndose a pasos lentos pero constantes a donde las tenues vidas de los aliados estaban apagándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desolación y dolor era lo que veía, escuchaba alaridos, pedidas de auxilio, y solo veía a unos cuantos shinobis tratando de auxiliar a los que pudieran.

En su mente rondaba todo lo que había estado pensando; la verdadera paz y halló que para hacerla deberían de comprenderse todos mutuamente, ser unilaterales perdonarse sus errores, evitar los enfrentamientos y de las ambiciones, era por ello que tan compleja labor tendría que empezar a hacer lo indicado.

Colocando el cuerpo de Sasuke a un lado, atrajo la atención de todos los rezagado y sobrevivientes al ataque letal del Juubi. Esas miradas llenas de ansiedad observaban como Naruto llegaba solo, era indicio de que había terminado todo. No hubo jubilo, no hubo celebración, solo había tristeza e incertidumbre. Esto era una victoria pírrica.

Naruto observaba todo de una vez y los recuerdos en su mente le decían las ambiciones y los sueños de aquellos que depositaron la confianza en él.

"Si yo no puedo encontrar la respuesta… te la dejo a ti" palabras efusivas de Jiraiya que hicieron al rubio sentir confianza.

"Todo un padre confía en su hijo Naruto, por eso llegaras a la respuesta, siempre creeré que puedas hacer cualquier cosa" las confortables palabras de su padre.

"Llega a esa respuesta Naruto, creeré en ti" era el depósito de confianza de Nagato.

"Todos dan la vida por ti Naruto…. Si Hinata estuviera aquí, ella entregaría su vida" las últimas palabras de despedida de Neji.

Todo esto era un motivo, el odio siempre se llevará acabo mientras el sistema ninja gobierne, por que aquellos que protegen por amor, siempre habrá muertes, y las muertes traen venganza, y la venganza trae más muertes y las muertes originan una cadena de odio, y Naruto dará su vida para detener estas muertes. Y las muertes implican pérdidas tanto directas, así como colaterales.

Dio un suspiro, y entonces juntando sus manos hacia el frente, formó los sellos para esta técnica arriesgada. Su decisión ya fue definida, y entonces abriendo sus ojos con el rinnengan activado, su chakra empezó a manifestase alrededor de él, y distribuyéndose cuál si fueran espectros múltiples se fueron hacía los cuerpos de todos los shinobis alrededor del campo de batalla.

Sentía como la vida de todos sus más cercanos conocidos desaparecieron de nueva cuenta estaban regresando a la normalidad, todos y cada uno de ellos sentía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo había nada, solo hallaba la sensación de frio, y oscuridad, el recordar las últimas palabras que le dedicó al rubio y esa sonrisa final de por medio, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, no solo por un amigo, sino de hacer lo correcto, por la convicción de proteger lo que fuera tan preciado.

Y entonces abrió los ojos y entonces un largo respiro acompañado de una exhalación soltó, el dolor se había ido, se sentía vivo, y sobre todo estaba despierto, Neji vio a todos lados, y el relieve del lugar era peor, estaba todo devastado, pero lo extraño, era que todos los ninjas aliados estaban vivos, extrañados y fue entonces que alguien dijo.

-Esto… todo esto lo está haciendo Naruto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parado mirando a todos lados, Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que sucedía…. Todos estaban vivos, se supone que aquellos que habían muerto siendo empalados por el ataque letal de espinas de madera, de igual forma los abatidos por el ataque devastador del Juubi ya formado estaban ahí, y usando su sharingan, observaba el causante de todo; Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvió en sí, lo único que recordaba, era que estaba cara a cara de Sasuke, tratando de golpearlo, atacarlo a muerte para detener la matanza que él estaba ocasionando, pero a cambio fue sujetada y sometida en el genjutsu definitivo de Sasuke, sintiendo en carne propia el infierno de parte de su antiguo compañero de equipo, y a la vez su primer amor, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, impertinentes al mostrar el dolor que sentía eso, el ver la tortura del Uchiha sin compasión, no era justo que sucediera esto.

-¡Te recuperaste!- fue la exclamación dirigida a ella, volteó a ver como uno de los ninjas del escuadrón medico estaba atendiendo. Al parecer si estaba sumida en el genjutsu. Y abriendo los ojos el sentir esta sensación de chakra, tan similar y a su vez cálido, pudo solo articular una palabra.

-Naruto-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando sintió el chakra de Naruto recorrerla enteramente, detuvo su destino, estaba próxima a llegar a la aldea, usó su habilidad ocular y veía el chakra del rubio, viajando como si fuesen las estelas de las estrellas fugases dispersarse en todos lados, sentía vida y la sensación de cobijo y seguridad era similar cuando veía al rubio o estaba a su lado. Era una sensación cálida e inocente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chöji, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, todos y cada uno de los caídos estaban volviendo a la vida, exhalaba cansado, pero aún no acababa, y poniendo más concentración e intensidad a su poder, rodeó más el radio de cobertura de la técnica, hasta llegar a las tenues vidas de los Kages, rebasando las montañas donde estaban los campamentos, y cubriendo su poder hasta el destrozado cuartel general, y por fin rodear todo el continente ninja, y sin importar la sangre que empezaba a escupir, Naruto siguió con su martirio, reviviendo y curando a todos los involucrados de esta guerra.

Trató de inquirir más poder, con tal de revivir a todos, pero para su desgracia los que habían muerto en las últimas horas eran los beneficiados, no había regresión para los que cayeron en combate los días anteriores.

Y evocando al logro que hizo Nagato en Konoha, Naruto empezaba a envejecer, las arrugas y los pliegues muestra de la edad avanzada los comenzaba a notar, su cabello poco a poco estaba volviéndose blanco, respiración agitada, sus manos rugosas y duras se desarrollaban cuando la técnica se volvía más poderosa y poco a poco la vida del rubio se agotaba, entregándosela a los ninjas caídos, hasta poder levantar la última vida caída. No pudo soportar más, y cayó de bruces al suelo boca abajo, respirar era todo un sufrimiento y muy necesario, usó un poco de su habilidad sensorial, para luego dibujar una cara de satisfacción de por fin acabar con este sufrimiento.

-¡NARUTO!- fue el estruendoso grito de esa conocida voz, su compañera y amiga Sakura estaba acercándose a él, vaya alivio saber que ella estaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorpresa era lo que veía, ante su única mirada atónita era inesperada, por segunda vez fue resucitado por su discípulo, y ahora estaba el rubio envejecido y moribundo, no podía dar crédito que otra vez había fallado a su maestro.

Todos empezaron a rodear donde se hallaba recostado el entre los brazos de Sakura, un escuadrón Médico llegó a auxiliarlo, solamente veía como se movilizaban el equipo médico, con tal de salvarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Primero Sasuke, pero ahora el hallar en tan deplorable estado a Naruto era mucho que soportar.

-No te mueras Naruto… no…. No lo hagas, no nos dejes ahora…. Todo ya terminó…. Naruto- entre lágrimas y palabras carentes de seguridad, Sakura trataba de intervenir al rubio, no podía pensar en ver que ese bulto que yacía un anciano era Naruto, nunca supo cómo y por qué pero ahora él rubio hizo de nuevo su sello de identidad; hacer lo inesperado, pero ahora lo estaba pagando a un altísimo precio… su vida.

-Sa… Sakura… por favor- su voz cansada y más grave que de costumbre trataba de mostrar tranquilidad –No llores- quería calmar a su amiga –Tampoco te esfuerces- dijo el rubio, esperando su inminente fin –creo…que…que llegó mi hora-.

-No Naruto… ya no… primero a Sasuke, luego a ti, por favor no nos abandones, que hay de tus sueños de ser Hokage… que hay de ser reconocido por todos…. Piensa por los que te esperan, tienes que cuidar de un hijo, tu hijo Naruto, tu pequeña felicidad te aguardan, pero por favor… re…resiste-

-Ya es un poco tarde para pensar en eso, yo… yo so… solo quería darles un impulso… de… de esperanzas... Entregarles la respuesta de paz, solo quiero darles el comienzo... quería terminar con todo este odio… de que me sirve vivir, viendo a todos ustedes irse… No es justo ser Hokage cuando no he salvado a nadie-

-Naruto-

-Ya perdí a un amigo, perdí a mis padres por salvarme, Jiraiya era lo más cercano a una familia… estuve a punto de perder más amigos y aliados, ya era un peso innecesario cargar con todo esto… Sa…Sakura – tosió sangre de nuevo el rubio.

-Descansa Naruto… todavía tienes oportunidad-.

-Desearía que fuera así… pero… Sakura…tu..tu bien sabes… que… que – las lagrimas de sus ojos estaban abordándolo –Yo no podré estar con ustedes de nuevo-.

-NARUTO-.

-Dile a Hinata… que por… por favor me perdone, no podré estar ahí cuando él bebe nazca… pero… ¡júrame que los cuidarás!... que no les falte… nada-. Pedía un gran favor, Sakura no sabía que responder, si aceptaba evocaba al hecho de que Naruto moriría.

-yo … yo no creo ser capaz de decirlo Naruto-.

-Si la rechazan en su clan… ahí está mi departamento, es pequeño, pero es simple, acobijado, y es ideal… para una familia pequeña- tosió de nuevo sangre –Como pudiera haber sentido un poco más de amor-.

Esa palabra hizo mella en Sakura, el recordar todas las veces de haber rechazado el corazón del rubio ante un capricho infantil y adolescente, sentía que se le cerraba la garganta escuchar eso del rubio.

-Sentí el amor de mis padres, amor de mis amigos, pero nunca he sentido el verdadero amor… jeje… ya creo que estoy divagando mucho- Sus signos vitales disminuían con cada palabra que decía –Pero si pudiera, quisiera haber sentido el amor de Hinata- luego el silencio reinó, y seguido de las respiraciones irregulares del rubio, sus ojos se cerraron por última vez, con una sonrisa de por medio, y las lágrimas sinceras que nacían en sus ojos y escurrían de la mejilla eran la muestra de su despedida, una triste despedida , los intentos de Sakura y el equipo médico no impidieron lo inevitable.

Todos alrededor sintieron como la presencia vital del rubio había desaparecido, miraban entre tristeza y lágrimas, los más cercanos amigos y conocidos del rubio estaban consternados, no creían que Naruto diera su vida por ellos, no era justo.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una perturbación en su vientre le hizo cambiar de sentir, después de instantes de sentir el chakra de Naruto, se había desaparecido poco a poco y fue entonces que un temor se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo.

Sus instintos la alertaron y le indicaba que alguien a más cercano de su ser se había ido de este mundo, no supo por qué se le había instalado el terror de de no ver a Naruto nunca más, un nudo invisible en su garganta la hacía que se cerrase.

La sensación angustiante se tornaba más y más fuerte, y fue entonces que comprendía la sensación de Kurenai al estar preocupada por Asuma. No era justo, y de una vez se hallaba en el limbo de la incertidumbre.

.-.-.-.-.-

Aferrada al cuerpo del rubio, de nuevo el arriesgó su vida, y la entregó por toda la alianza, detuvo la guerra y les dio la victoria, pero ese sabor, esa sensación del ganador no se hacía sentir. Siempre había pensado que Naruto merecía más, sus metas y sus ambiciones ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, tardó con sudor, esfuerzo y sangre poder ganar el reconocimiento de todos, el poder y la fortaleza para ser Hokage.

Ahora no había nada, solo él chico que una vez había odiado y rechazado estaba muerto, su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo arriesgó todo, y ella… ella no había hecho nada salvo cumplir los gajes de un médico ninja, ¡Ni siquiera pudo detener a Sasuke!, no era justo todo.

No era justo por Naruto, tuvo que sufrir toda una niñez y parte de su juventud siendo objeto de miradas y odio sin razón, y ahora solamente el recuerdo de sus vivencias era lo que había dejado. Y ella de nueva cuenta hizo algo para mantener a salvo a su amigo, de nueva cuenta se sentía inservible, y la impotencia por no poder al menos salvarle la vida le oprimía el pecho… Pero ahora era momento de no quedarse como una espectadora de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre pensaba que por fin haría algo justo, pero todo termina en finales trágicos, primero la muerte de su padre, luego Obito, matar a Rin caló en su corazón, pero la muerte más dolorosa era la que presenciaba.

No quiso más, solo podía observar lo que había estado ocurriendo, y entonces cuando Sakura colocó suavemente a Naruto en el suelo, ella colocó sus manos a la altura donde estaba el pecho de Naruto, donde se encontraba su corazón, y un chakra de color azulado salió de sus manos, y comprendió que técnica era.

-Sakura… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- habló el Jönin, su memoria era tan precisa que el ver esa técnica, era similar a la que usó Chiyo para devolver a la vida al kazekage.

-Devolverlo a la vida… Kakashi-sensei-

-Pero si lo haces vas a-

-Ya me sé los riesgos… y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo… si me permites, tengo que salvar a un paciente… y a un amigo- dijo ella –Sabes que la peor escoria… es la que abandona a sus camaradas- y solo Kakashi asintió mudamente la decisión de la chica. Sakura usaba toda su energía, pero no parecía suficiente, fue entonces que sintió una mano encima de ella, volteó a ver y era Kakashi quien le ofrecía un solemne gesto de apoyo, y le transmitía parte de su energía.

Todos alrededor se acercaron y colocando su mano detrás de Sakura, y en consiguiente en otros, formando cadena de grupos, donde el objetivo era dar un poco de chakra para poder revivir a Naruto.

-Gracias… a todos- respondió Sakura quien entonces se empeñó a realizar la técnica.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sumido en la oscuridad, se veía como estaba llorando, solo y triste, un frágil y pequeño niño falto de atención, amor y consideración, otra vez se sentía en aquellos días donde las miradas y los gestos despectivos lo llevaban a la soledad, al odio y al rencor, nunca había pensado que así sería la vida después de la muerte. Él quería por fin hallar un lugar de descanso eterno, el quería al menos tener un poco de felicidad.

A punto de darse por vencido iba a sollozar, pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro, luego entonces volteó y encontró a su madre, a su padre –Este no es tu momento hijo- dijeron ambos y fue cuando vió a todos los seres que más apreciaba reunidos todos, y fue cuando entonces en su alrededor estaban todos los ninjas de la alianza vitoreándolo y cuando sintió la mano de Kushina, volteó a verla y ella dijo –Vuelve al mundo donde te necesitan-

Y abrió sus ojos a acompañados de una inhalación profunda de aire, todo dolía, se sentía agotado, su visión era borrosa, palabras y expresiones se oían en todos lados "Está vivo", "Ha vuelto" y cuando sintió que su vista se recompuso se dio cuenta que estaban todos a su alrededor, lágrimas de felicidad y emoción soltaban, y entonces se dio cuenta que fue resucitado, pero la incógnita fue ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Por fin regresaste- dijo Kakashi quien estaba entre una incógnita de expresión

-Ka…Kakashi…sensei- dijo Naruto entrecortando su voz, se hallaba débil y cansado.

-Nos tuviste a todos al borde de los nervios-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Naruto, tratando de saber lo sucedido en este su lapso de muerte temporal –¿Están todos bien?- había preguntado el rubio –Todos están vivos- no paraba el rubio.

-Tranquilízate… todos están vivos Naruto, otra vez por tu ayuda-.

Trato de hacer el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero fue impedido, enseguida el equipo médico lo estaba estabilizándolo, eso hizo recordar quien lo revivió.

-Kakashi… sensei- habló Naruto a su maestro quien se hallaba a su lado en todo momento –Quie… quien me salvó-.

Kakashi no pudo responder, solo se quedó callado ante la interrogativa del rubio, eso preocupó Naruto quien insistió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Kakashi… por favor, dígame quién fue?-

Y otra vez Kakashi calló, y dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo de Sakura quien también era atendida por los médicos, solo podría decir que el equipo estaba confirmando el deceso de Sakura.

Naruto vio el rápido movimiento de mirada de su maestro y volteó la dirección dirigida y encontró entonces a Sakura, siendo cubierta con una manta blanca, recordando como ese rostro tan exageradamente pálido acompañado de una expresión de conformidad le era de una helada sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y solo trató de negar sus sospechas.

-Kakashi… por favor, dígame que Sakura está bien-

Kakashi en cambio no pudo contestar afirmativamente, solo agachó la mirada y luego se dirigió a Naruto y poniéndose a su altura, Kakashi arrodillado le sujetó del hombro –Ella hizo lo mismo que Chiyo cuando salvó a Gaara-

Naruto fue entonces que todo se perdió, sus sueños e ilusiones de ser de nuevo el antiguo equipo siete, no era justo eso, nada era justo, personas cercanas se iban, Naruto hizo el intento de nuevo por hacer algo al respecto.

Kakashi vio esas lágrimas de dolor y pérdida, pero entonces le sorprendió al observar como Naruto movió sus manos con tal de formar unos sellos, entonces Kakashi interrumpió las acciones del chico

-Déjame Kakashi, por favor…. Todavía hay tiempo para…- entre lágrimas e impotencia trataba hacer algo al respecto Naruto.

-Estás débil Naruto… si lo haces morirías y ella no reviviría… no hagas ver su sacrificio en vano-

-No importa… no sabremos si no lo he intentado… yo no quería más sacrificios…. NO QUIERO MÁS SACRIFICIOS POR MI CAUSA- gritó el rubio, todos a su alrededor estaban atestiguando. Y Kakashi sin tener otra alternativa, le dio un leve, pero efectivo golpe para dejar inconsciente al rubio, ya era suficiente por este día.

Los dos cuerpos de sus estudiantes eran levantados, la carrera de un ninja era así de trágica, o muere uno, o mueren sus compañeros, Naruto dio su vida, hizo lo imposible con tal de mantener sus lazos de amistad, ahora solo quedaba la amargura de aceptar las trágicas muertes de sus amigos.

Ahora solo se encaminó al lugar de batalla, a terminar de confirmar algunas cosas con alguien de su pasado… Obito Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la aldea por fin, solo esperaba que era lo que iba a ocurrir, fue increíble ver en la entrada como aldeanos y shinobis –en su mayoría no pasaban de los trece años- estaban contento y emocionados, el júbilo y la alegría se celebraba.

Entonces cuando escuchaba que la guerra había terminado en una victoria para la alianza Shinobi, supo en ese instante que Naruto había cumplido su promesa.

* * *

**Bueno, esto entonces ya acaba con la guerra, si seré sincero iba a matar a la mayoría de los personajes más cercanos al rubio, pero me entró un poco de piedad y no quise ser tan oscuro jeje. Luego de las nuevas sorpresas que Kishimoto nos ha dado, creo que ya está difiriendo mi historia, pero seré conciso, i historia se quedará así a pesar de los cambios que de momento sucede en el manga**

**Agradezco a los que se tomaron menos de cinco minutos para dejarme sus review, igual también a los que consideren esta historia en favoritos, al igual los que dan seguimiento a esta historia y a mis historias que tengo en mi haber.**

**Espero yo no tardarme en el siguiente episodio, pero con esto voy a dar el desarrollo adecuado para como empiezan a enamorarse y entablar relación ambos personajes, espero cumplir expectativas, y creo que uno caps más y esta historia se acaba.**

**Y por último los invito a que pasen a leer el fic con el título de Lobos, de mi colega Higurashi Fanfiction, si quieren pueden pasarse en mi perfil y ahí la hallarán entre mis favoritos, les aseguro que saldrán picados con la historia y le exigirán a la autora que continúe.**

**Solo me queda despedirme y nos veremos en la próxima continuación, y le mando un saludo sobre todo a kellyndrin, alabdiel, aoi uzu, anillex cullen-hyuga, ares-sama, y alyzama.**


	11. No es justo esperar

**Hola que tal a todos, solo pido una disculpa por la demora, pero al final de la historia les explico que ha ocurrido, ahora a leer y disfrutar de la historia.**

**Como nota los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me adjudico con la historia que voy realizando.**

* * *

Tranquilidad, todo era lo que el ambiente daba, cada tercer día, Hinata cambiaba las flores del jarrón que adornaba esa habitación, ya habían transcurrido quince días desde que la guerra había acabado, y hace doce días que los shinobis pertenecientes a Konoha llegaban felices y victoriosos.

Todavía recordaba como buscaba entre ese barullo a sus conocidos, dio gracias al cielo que estaban con vida, pero la sorpresa se llevó al enterarse del sacrificio que hizo Naruto, dio su vida para que ellos de nueva cuenta pudieran seguir vivos.

Fue entonces que asustada preguntó que le sucedió Naruto, y solo la respuesta de Kakashi "Está inconsciente, no sabemos cuánto ha sido el daño y las consecuencias el haber usado su poder".

La había espantado, y no pasaba el trago amargo de ver ese rubio recostado en la cama de la habitación del hospital, con esas máquinas conectadas en su cuerpo, "no sabremos que tanto puede afectarle en dar su energía, los registros de chakra en su cuerpo son mínimas, y si no evolucionan pronto… me temo que su carrera ninja habrá acabado".

Se cubrió la boca ante esas palabras que sonaban despectivas contenidas en razón, pero a pesar de ello, ella confiaba que el rubio evolucionaría para bien, confiaba ciegamente en que despertaría, pidiendo su tazón de ramen y gritando a los cuatro vientos que se hallaba recuperado y que no era necesario quedarse en ese lugar aburrido.

Solo han pasado quince días, aún no era tiempo de arrojar la toalla. Un toqueteo de la puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos y ansias, volteó a ver como entraba Neji.

-Hinata-Sama.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así. Contesto Hinata con su tono de voz dulce y tranquila.

En ese lapso, siempre Hinata lo visitaba a diario, cuantas emociones, y sentimientos guardaba por Naruto y no importaba el tiempo que transcurría, ella nunca se apartaría de su lado y Neji solo pedía que no sufriera más ella.

Soltándose del agarre de su mano con la de Naruto, se levantó de la silla que estaba situada al lado del rubio, sin ningún miramiento le acarició la mejilla del rubio, y frotó ese cabello rubio, para luego decirle unas palabras al oído –Lucha-.

Neji era quien veía eso, y solo ofreció una pequeña mueca risible en su rostro serio y paciente, era increíble ver la lealtad que en conjunto a los fuertes sentimientos de su prima a Naruto indicaban cuanto ella lo ama.

La deuda de vida que le debía a Naruto era una de por vida, no sabía cuánto agradecimiento y respeto le tenía por el héroe de la guerra, sin lugar a dudas, Naruto le cumplió la promesa impuesta en su pelea de hace años atrás: cambiar su destino. Y la muestra más palpable era que el sello del pájaro enjaulado ya no se encontraba en su frente, por fin hallando la libertad que el deseó.

Hinata salió de la habitación y emprendiendo el regreso a su clan escoltada por Neji, el castaño seguía en sus pensamientos y era increíble saber que Hinata estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto, al principio la noticia fue como balde de agua fría, pero enseguida el saber quién era el padre, juró proteger a su prima y a la vida que esperaba, como muestra de respeto y adeudo.

En cambio Hinata se había impactado al saber que Neji fue una de las víctimas en conjunto con todos los miembros que participaron en esa guerra, incluido su padre. Pero luego de que el rubio usara la técnica del séptimo camino del sabio, no solo ocasionó revivir a todos los miembros de su clan. Si no que a los integrantes del bouke revivieron sin el sello de la supresión.

Le preocupaba una sublevación, o cuando menos un fuerte altercado, pero al contrario de ello, Hiashi fue claro y conciso que ahora todos serían una rama unificada, la guerra había acabado y lo que ahora necesitaban eran ser unidos, Naruto les había dado la respuesta de la paz.

Y fue por ello que por primera vez en su vida, en esa reunión con todos los miembros del clan Hiashi se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, tocando su frente al suelo, como una clara muestra del arrepentimiento y de las culpas que quería ser expiado.

Era la primera vez que había visto tal acción de su padre, y la segunda que había hecho -la primera fue con Neji- y ahora con estas acciones el clan parecía tener un ambiente distinto a como era antes. Un problema tuvo resolución, pero ahora otro problema se relacionaba con ella y el esperar un hijo.

Cuando la noticia se supo, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que ocurrirían, se sentía que iba a estar sola, pero entonces lo extraño sucedió.

_En la sala principal de la mansión del clan, se hallaban Hinata quien solo hacía frente a la vista de su padre, su primo Neji, y su hermana Hanabi, los minutos incesantes pasaban, si bien antes ella acostumbraba a bajar la miraba, ahora solo encaraba con parsimonia y tranquilidad las miradas de su padre, Neji la observaba entre tranquilo y preparado por si algo empezaba a salirse de control, en cuanto su hermana estaba ahí, debatiéndose ir abrazar a su hermana y apoyarla._

_-Bien Hinata, es momento que te expliques._

_Ella solo asintió ante la demanda de su padre, se oía tranquilo pero no había que confiarse y tenía que tantear el terreno y formular sus palabras –Bueno, creo que sabes que voy a tener un hijo de Naruto… kun- tomo una pausa –Solamente ocurrió, no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice-_

_La seguridad se oía en su voz, recordaba a las palabras de su madre cuando tuvo que enfrentarla "No tengas miedo de cambiar, decide que hacer" así había sido esas palabras que ella tomaría con tal de ofrecerle un futuro a su hijo –Si quieres tomar una reprimenda adelante, pero el bebé que espero no reciba ningún castigo, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice-._

_Neji no daba objeto de creer lo que su prima estaba demostrando, voz segura que nunca había oído, no había tartamudez, no había temor e inseguridad en su mirada, Hiashi volteó a mirarlo, y simplemente asintió._

_-Palabras de una persona segura de sí misma, que ya ha tomado decisión y responsabilidad- dictó Hiashi –Dignas para el heredero del clan-._

_-Me dicen mis fuentes, y palabras de tu propio primo, que hiciste frente a una de los integrantes más poderosos del clan Hyuuga, ni siquiera yo en mis tiempos jóvenes pude haber derrotado._

_Hinata solo pudo saber a quién se refería –No… no había otra alternativa- reconoció la chica._

_-Eso ya lo sé, siendo sinceros, no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a tu madre en una pelea a muerte._

_-Padre._

_-Hisana siempre fue el único amor que guardo dentro, pero la muerte me separó de mi felicidad_

_-Yo…yo… lo siento_

_-No hay nada que pedir disculpas, es la ley de la vida- dio un suspiro y miró a su hija –Antes de morir, Hisana me hizo que le prometiera cuidar de ustedes dos –mientras les otorgaba una mirada también a Hanabi -que fueran felices… aunque creo que he fallado con esa parte, sobretodo contigo- hizo un ademan con la mano para impedir que Hinata interrumpiera._

_-Yo solo pensaba que haciéndote fuerte y fría era lo adecuado, en ti recayeron muchas responsabilidades al ser mi primogénita. La futura líder del clan, pero al parecer creo que fue la peor elección._

_-Te volviste tímida, te cerraste en tus fracasos, y yo solamente cultivaba todo eso negándote el reconocimiento y mi decepción._

_Hinata solo estaba ahí sentada de rodillas, sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus piernas, unas lágrimas querían hacer compañía a los recuerdos oscuros de su infancia._

_-Pero entonces comenzaste a avanzar, volverte fuerte, pero no hallaba el motivo, solo cuando supe que era lo que motivaba seguir adelante… fue que me percaté que sientes algo por Naruto._

_Tenía razón Hiashi, si ella estaba ahí labrando su camino, era por la inspiración y ese impulso de valor que fue infectada por Naruto._

_-todo el clan le tenemos una deuda, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí… incluyéndome a mí, si no fuera por él, ahora es el padre de la criatura que llevas… siendo sincero, a pesar de lo que haya logrado Naruto, no impide catalogar una deshonra al clan lo que hiciste._

_-Padre, si lo que quieres es un castigo, entonces yo estoy dispuesta de recibirlo, pero no quiero que el bebé sea…_

_-Yo nunca dije de algún castigo, y menos interrumpir a una vida inocente, y más alguien que lleva la sangre de mi sangre._

_-Padre entonces…._

_Solo Hiashi asintió de manera aprobatoria_

_-¿y el concilio del clan?... – fue la otra cuestión de Hinata._

_-Ellos están de acuerdo, una muestra de respeto a quien sacrificó su vida por el clan- esas palabras en la acogieron en orgullo y alegría a Hinata, quien asintió._

_-Haré lo que Hisana me hizo que cumpliera, y esta vez quiero hacer todo para poder redimirme- y mirando a su hija, le ofreció una solemne mirada-Hacerlas felices-._

_Hinata no evitó, y abalanzándose sobre su padre, le dio un fuerte abrazo, expresivo, sentir ese peso, le recordaba esas muestras de cariño que solo Hisana podía mermar su cara fría sin emociones, era un recuerdo latente que Hinata había heredado de Hisana._

_-Gracias Oto-san- Esas palabras ofrecidas por parte de Hinata rompieron el lado adverso de su corazón, era la primera vez que no recibía ese honorable sama, y fue sustituido por ese honorífico de cariño._

_Hanabi y Neji observaban la escena conmovidos, era la primera vez que el líder del clan se mostraba apacible y tranquilo, Neji pudo distinguir por el comportamiento corporal de Hiashi expresaba felicidad, algo nunca antes visto. Terminado el abrazo, Hiashi habló de nuevo._

_-Solo que hay una condición._

Casarse antes de un año con Naruto era la condición, a pesar del permiso por parte del consejo, a los ancianos les era admisible que Hinata tuviera el niño, pero no iban a permitir el hecho de que no estaba casada.

Casarse. Esa palabra era en realidad su sueño, lejano, pero lo era el poder casarse con Naruto Uzumaki_. _Ahora la cuestión era ¿Qué sigue?, muchas respuestas, muchas alternativas podría predecir de este panorama. Así que ahora era cuestión de esperar a lo que sucediera de Naruto.

Pero entonces reflexionó y procuraría que seguiría adelante a pesar de lo que ocurra, le brindaría amor y cariño sobre todo a la vida que estaba formándose en su vientre, al igual esperaba que Naruto reconociera a ese niño como su hijo, también brindaría amor y cariño al menos… ¡pero qué era lo que estaba pensando! Estaba sonándose fatalista y ya se estaba derrotando sus pensamientos.

Naruto le ofreció la oportunidad, y ella ya se estaba imaginando lo peor, no podía negar que era una posibilidad, estos sentimiento estaban chocando, y de nuevo esa inseguridad se instalaba en su ser, entonces se sintió mareada por causa de sus emociones, que tonta era, no debía de alterarse por el bien de su hijo.

Qué raro escuchar eso, un hijo que Naruto y ella, se oía bien, y en una parte sentía que su sueño estaba completo. Ahora necesitaba a Naruto tenerlo a su lado para siempre y su felicidad sería renuente.

.-.-.-.-.-

Otra mañana incesante, levantándose de su habitación con algo de dificultad y rapidez, se dirigió al baño, y entonces no evito en sacar lo que su estómago había cenado, los vómitos, mareos y cansancio eran evidentes, a su vez la hacían sentir más débil.

Arrodillada enfrente del retrete del baño, se limpiaba los residuos de su boca, y unos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta, y la voz de Hanabi habló –Hermana, ¿todo bien?

-No te preocupes, solo me sentí asqueada.

-¿Es común que suceda todo eso?

Hinata salió del baño para ver a su hermana, y después de darle un gesto afirmativo, Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto, seguida de su hermana.

Vestía su ropa de dormir, y buscando ropa limpia para ponerse en ese día, tenía un día algo complejo.

-¿Iras a verlo de nuevo?

Solo Hinata supo a quien se refería, así que simplemente afirmo la pregunta.

-Estaré a su lado hasta que despierte, Naruto ha hecho mucho por todos, es lo menos que puedo hacer- y se retiró de su cuarto para ir a tomarse una ducha.

Otro motivo, era que ese día era muy especial, y junto con todos los detalles que había estado planeando para ese momento.

Hanabi en cambio estaba preocupada de su hermana, pero mientras haya esperanza, la apoyaría, y estaría a su lado.

.-.-.-.-

Terminando de arreglarse y luego de haberse preparado para el día de hoy, mirando la fecha del calendario, era el 10 de octubre una fecha especial por los acontecimientos que en conjunto habían sucedido, el ataque del Kyuubi, la muerte del cuarto Hokage, pero lo que era especial era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Teniendo los preparativos listos para ese día, se dirigió al hospital acompañada de Neji, hoy tenía revisión de su embarazo, y también visitará a Naruto, el trayecto tranquilo demostraba que la guerra nunca había sucedido, la prueba clara era la presencia de la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha así como civiles.

Ahora todo se respiraba tranquilidad, pasando enfrente de los hogares, algunos mostraban colgada en la fachada de la puerta de las viviendas una bandera negra, con el símbolo blanco de la aldea, ese era indicio de que un ninja que residía en esa casa murió valerosamente en la guerra, defendiendo sus ideales, y su gente.

Y en particular esa fachada era la casa donde Sakura vivía, y alrededor de ella estaba adornada con varios arreglos florales y mensajes de dedicatoria, agradecimiento y de pésame a la familia. Su vida por la salvación de Naruto va a ser un momento memorable, y jamás será olvidado, no mientras la vida de Naruto prevalezca y honre su elección

Era una pena que Naruto no hubiera podido salvar a todos, solamente lo que quedaba hacer era la aceptación, y superar esa pérdida. Esa palabra la había conocido desde antes, cuando perdió a su madre, era el día más triste de su vida, y fue entonces el dolor que por dentro se había acumulado.

Pero comparado a Naruto había perdido casi todo, sus padres, sus compañeros de equipo, y a su padrino. Todos ellos eran lo más cercano y eran los primeros que habían aceptado a Naruto en su infancia. Estaba preocupada cuando el rubio despertara, recuperar la noción, y darse cuenta que tuvo que matar a su amigo, y ver como su compañera de equipo sacrificó su vida por Naruto.

No es justo, y con ese motivo, ella estaría a su lado, sin importar que pueda ocurrir, ofreciéndole la mano y el apoyo con tal de que Naruto se levante, tal como una vez él hizo inconscientemente por ella.

Llegando a la recepción del hospital, la enfermera encargada le indico que Shizune se encontraba ausente –Tuvo una junta con la quinta Hokage, y es por ello que hoy le atenderá- mientras ojeaba la enfermera la lista –Ino Yamanaka-.

Hinata solo asintió y dirigiéndose al consultorio de su amiga. Entre los pasillos del hospital llegó al lugar indicado y tocando la puerta, recibió un "pase" por parte de Ino.

-¡Ha, Hinata!

-Hola Ino-san.

-Que sorpresa, no me esperaba que iba ser a ti quien revisara- dijo Ino con entusiasmo. Hinata adentrándose al consultorio observaba como mientras Ino se preparaba, le indicó se recostara en la cama para la revisión.

Recostándose en esa cama de consultorio, Hinata se quitó la chamarra como era costumbre y alzándose la blusa en la extensión de su vientre, Ino se colocó a su lado

-¿Ya te sabes la rutina cierto?

-Es la segunda cita que tengo, Shizune era la que me hacía las revisiones.

-Ya veo- dijo con naturalidad Ino que comenzó a hacer su chequeo y transcurrieron unos minutos para que Ino hablara–El feto sí que es muy curioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó a alarmada.

-Al contrario- tranquilizó Ino –Esta todo en orden, cuando imprimo un poco de chakra, el responde con una emanación de energía, parece ser muy sensible con el chakra.

-Eso me dijo Shizune la última vez, a veces siento que me debilito, pero enseguida su energía me pasa, y me siento como si nunca me hubiese agitado.

-Cuando un bebé está gestando, la madre distribuye su chakra para que se empieza a formar, pero en tu caso no solo tu distribuyes chakra, él bebe emana su propio chakra… es muy peculiar, es como si ambos se estuvieran retroalimentando.

-Lo sé… de no haber sido así… yo hubiera muerto en la guerra…

El recuerdo de aquel enfrentamiento contra su madre era uno de sus momento más impactantes en su vida.

-Hinata- Ino dirigió su mirada a la chica, sabía de antemano que fue separada del frente de batalla, pero las razones fueron ocultas hasta el regreso de la aldea y escuchar entre las pláticas e verdadero motivo.

-Cuando fui herida a muerte contra mi madre- su temblorosa voz mostraba el esfuerzo que reflejaba en hablar.

-Mejor no te esfuerces, que no queremos ningún mal con el pequeñín- la muestra de profesionalismo y seriedad calmaron las aguas del miedo a Hinata, y lo comprendía luego de una guerra, admitiendo, ella sufrió de momento al enterarse que su padre había muerto, y luego del momento en que se manifestó el Juubi por completo y arraso el campo de batalla, se llenó de terror al verse desangrándose de forma exagerada, sin poder hacer algo y entonces perdió la consciencia. Recomponiéndose, siguió con lo suyo, ver si todo estaba en orden, tanto el bebé, como en Hinata.

Hinata en tanto solo se relajaba y sentía ese cosquilleo en su vientre, los minutos siguieron, hasta que Ino habló.

-Todo está en orden- parándose la rubia, se dirigió a su escritorio hizo las anotaciones y comenzó a elaborar una receta –Necesitamos que mantengas tu alimentación en orden, y no te esfuerces, y menos tengas mucha carga emocional.

En cuanto Hinata escuchaba las indicaciones de su médico, se puso de nuevo esa frondosa chaqueta.

-Te recetaré estás vitaminas, y los suplementos, y por favor come mucho ácido fólico, la cita será dentro de quince días, para ver cómo sigue.

Asintiendo la consulta, todo iba normal, cuando fueron aclarados todas las cuestiones del por qué su embarazo resultaba tan extraño, retomaron a las pláticas de Shizune y Tsunade.

Y solamente la conclusión era del clan Uzumaki, y Naruto el pertenecer a la línea directa de la casta principal, era obvio que sus hijos heredarían los beneficios del clan y solo era un complemento más apetecible para tener una camada de futuros shinobis.

Solo entonces así pudo despejar su mente, en el corto trayecto para ir a la habitación del rubio, entrando, ahí estaba de nuevo Naruto sumido en la inconsciencia, solamente se sentó a su lado y miró detenidamente al rubio, para ver si algo había cambiado, pero el panorama era igual.

-Felicidades Naruto- Habló ella y previamente ya preparando esa pequeña celebración en el cuarto, y dejando el pequeño detalle de un obsequio en la mesa que estaba al lado del rubio, esperaba que el rubio despertara prontamente para que pudiera abrir aquel detalle.

-Sabes Naruto- siempre hacía esa conversación, a pesar de que era muy probable que el rubio no escuchara sus conversaciones, no es justo.

-Hoy fui a ver cómo sigue nuestro bebé- hizo una pausa y se acarició el vientre -se escucha muy raro, pero todo está bien, sigue normal y mientras yo me cuide y siga las indicaciones saldrá sano. La costumbre le hizo tomar la mano del rubio, y entrelazar sus dedos.

-En unos tres meses más podremos saber si es niño o niña, pero yo dije que no me dijeran su sexo, es una sorpresa.

Apreciaba la parsimoniosa respiración constante de Naruto, su rostro neutro indicaba que todo estaba bien, sus muñecas estaban conectados a las maquinas, midiendo sus signos vitales y alimentándolo.

Volteo a ver la mesita de noche, viendo una fotografía enmarcada, se mostraba el cuarto Hokage feliz y tranquilo, abrazando por detrás a una mujer de cabello tan largo y pelirrojo, las facciones eran similares a Naruto, y heredando el color y la textura del cabello del cuarto Hokage, los padres de Naruto solo sonreían en esa foto, pero lo peculiar, era el vientre abultado de la mujer pelirroja; estaba embarazada de Naruto.

Cuando Tsunade colocó esa foto en ese lugar, y enseguida explicándole la historia de esa foto y quienes eran ellos, quedó sorprendida al enterarse que el héroe de la aldea, el cuarto Hokage es el padre de Naruto, ahora entendía donde había heredado Naruto esa voluntad inquebrantable.

Aunque no pensara en ello, Tsunade le contó que Naruto había heredado las actitudes y ese entusiasmo tan efusivo a su madre, vaya ironía el pensar que el cuarto Hokage haya emparentado con una mujer tan explosiva y extrovertida.

Dirigió su mirada al rubio que yacía recostado en la cama, ahora se había puesto a pensar ¿Cómo será su hijo?, era un misterio a quien se parecería, ¿tendría esa timidez y tranquilidad como ella misma?, ¿o será hiperactivo y expresivo como Naruto?

-Todos han estado pendientes conmigo, es raro recibir esa atención, no me desagrada, pero parece que me trataran como si estuviera lisiada o si en un momento me sucedería algo grave.

Sus quejas de su día a día eran las historias relatadas, al término del mediodía llegaban las visitas, por parte de Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai con el pequeño Koharu entre sus brazos. Las visitas en su habitación por los demás eran periódicas, desde Kakashi, hasta todos que anteriormente fueron conocidos como los nueve novatos.

El día pasó y las citas terminaron, sin ningún avance o cambio en el estado de salud del rubio. No es justo.

Y la rutina se hizo repetir, cada día de la semana siempre hacía eso, y cuando un mes había transcurrido, Hinata ahora se hallaba con diez semanas de embarazo, y de nuevo en la habitación, solo recordaba las palabras de Tsunade, quien le explicaba muchas razones que su embarazo se mostraba tan inusual, pero para el clan tenía un significado.

_-¿Yobidasu no Chi?_

_-Así es Hinata, el clan Uzumaki ha prosperado gracias a muchos rasgos, Yobidasu No Chi es una manera para saber si el bebé en desarrollo estaba en peligro, por eso Naruto llegó al campamento, y te salvó._

_-También cuando fui atacada por…Uchiha, luego sentí su poder recorrerme, es como si recibiera un poco el poder y curación por Naruto._

_-La energía se transmite entre ellos, también hay otro beneficio._

_Hinata dirigió su atención a Tsunade, ella sacó una carpeta donde tenía registros de matrimonios y de defunciones. _

_-Los Uzumaki poseen un vínculo de emparejamiento único y especial, cuando alguien ajeno al clan se empareja con un Uzumaki, este recibe inconscientemente chakra en muestras de amor puro._

_-¿Cómo besos y abrazos?_

_Tsunade asintió, y agregó –Y también cuando hacen el amor-._

_Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en cuanto escuchaba las palabras de Tsunade._

_-De este modo garantiza una longevidad en ambos, era poco común que hubiera viudos, salvo cuando por causas mayores uno moría, mi abuelo, el primer Hokage era el más fuerte, pero cuando contrajo nupcias con mi abuela se volvió en el ninja más poderoso, y solo mira._

_Los papeles que mostraba las fechas de matrimonio entre miembros del clan y personas ajenas a ellos, lo curioso era cuando las fechas de defunción indicaban que cuando un Uzumaki moría, a la par moría su pareja con una diferencia de más menos una semana._

_-La palabra para esto es Eien- Completó Shizune que se encontraba presente._

_-Lo ocurrido entre tú y Naruto, adquiriste un poco más de esperanzas de vida y más poder._

_Ahora Hinata comprendía porque sus niveles de chakra y poder aumentaron, y lo que más le llenaba de extrañas sensaciones, era saber algunos secretos de los orígenes de Naruto._

Una pequeña sonrisa provino de sus labios, vivir hasta que la muerte los separe, era algo especial, y el hecho que eso suceda entre ellos la llenaban de felicidad. Era el anhelo más grande de su vida, pero a su vez el temor de todos: ser rechazada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Salía del hospital, la hora de visitas ya había llegado a su fin, tomando rumbo distinto a los territorios del clan, Hinata se dirigió a la zona de los campos de entrenamiento, a una zona en específica, seguida de su primo Neji, él sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su prima.

Y es entonces que llegando al ligar indicado, donde una gran piedra de formas geométricas irregulares estaba erguida, y estaban plasmados todos los nombres de los shinobis que sacrificaron su vida cumpliendo su deber.

Dejó un ramo de flores que había preparado para ese recuerdo, eran las preferidas de Sakura. Agachándose lo suficiente las colocó con cuidado, y quedándose parada por varios minutos oró por el recuerdo de Sakura.

Dar la vida estaba arraigado en la voluntad de fuego, ella entendía el significado, su tío Hiashi lo había hecho, también el tercer Hokage, al igual que todos los shinobis caídos, ahora alguien tan cercano y de su edad como Sakura era de reconocer y un acto de fe entregar su vida por otra.

Agradecía por haber resucitado a Naruto sin importar las consecuencias y era una muestra de respeto, entonces sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Con que dejando flores otra vez cierto?

Hinata solo asintió mientras su mirada la dirigía a la piedra de los caídos. Ambos ninjas estaban solo observando, sin mediar una palabra, hasta que Hinata cortó el silencio.

-¿Por qué ella tuvo que sacrificar su vida?- era la cuestión que formuló Hinata.

-Muchas veces la gente más cercana hace algo por sus seres queridos, se sacrifican arriesgando su vida, porque no hay dolor más fuerte de perder a alguien, es más fuerte eso que una herida.

-Una herida puede sanarse, pero una perdida nunca regresará, muchas veces sacrificamos nuestra vida con tal de no sufrir.

Tenía razón Kakashi, ella sin dudarlo entregaría mil veces su vida con solo tratar de salvaguardar la integridad del rubio, ella no soportaría el simple hecho de ver a Naruto muerto, se moriría de tristeza.

-Pero cargar esos sacrificios son muy difíciles de llevar, uno despierta enterándose que tu mejor amigo sacrificó su vida por ti, o matar a la chica que prometiste cuidar con tu vida, es triste y desolado.

-Querrás morirte, buscar culpables, encontrar maneras de desahogarte, eso es lo que siento a veces.

-¿Y qué es lo que evitas hacerlo?

-Simple- hizo una expresión cotidiana –Seguir adelante, cumplir con la promesa de seguir vivo, no desperdiciar la oportunidad que te han regalado - y de nuevo prosiguió Kakashi -Naruto nunca ha experimentado esa sensación, pero no está solo

Y tocando el hombro de Hinata en un gesto de apoyo y confianza, Hinata solo asintió las palabras de Kakashi, sin tener el acierto de que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-

Otro mes más, Hinata llevaba tres meses y medio de embarazo, y poco a poco notaba que su vientre empezaba a adquirir la forma de su estado, siempre la rutina repetía, y también las esperanzas se mantenían latentes.

Los chequeos generales con Shizune decían que todo iba bien, no había ninguna anomalía por parte del pequeño. Fue en ese tiempo que sus actividades solo recayeron en dormir, descansar y estar aquí en el hospital, que parecía ser su segunda casa, los entrenamientos, y sobre todo las misiones quedaron relegados a un lado, salvo salir a caminar y hacer ejercicios que al menos le despejen su mente y liberen su cuerpo.

El estado del rubio no había avanzado tanto como desde el inicio, solo unas leves mejorías y eso era todo, según Tsunade ya había hecho todo lo posible, solo era cuestión de confiar en la voluntad y las ganas de seguir adelante del rubio.

Abriendo la puerta, se mostraba Kakashi, Neji estaba ausente por una misión, el sensei del rubio ahora era que la acompañaba en donde ella se movía.

-Que han dicho los doctores- sin despegar la vista de su lectura erótica, Kakashi hizo la conversación

Ella suspiró –No ha cambiado mucho, solo leves mejorías-.

El panorama era evidente –Él lo logrará, el no rompe sus promesas, ese es su camino ninja-. Palabras que la alentaban y querían ahuyentar sus preocupaciones.

Hinata asintió

-Cuando mi maestro se enteró de que Kushina esperaba a Naruto, él se mostraba efusivo, y muy ansioso, se había enamorado más aún de Kushina.

Hinata volteó a ver a Kakashi

-Y antes de que Asuma falleciera, no sabes cómo se había puesto de la emoción al enterarse que Kurenai estaba embarazada, todavía recuerdo lo borracho que se puso por andar celebrando ese momento.

Hinata le daba gracia cuando se enteró de la noticia de su mentora, verla con esa emoción y con ese sentimiento de maternidad, pero la repentina partida de Asuma le veía que tan frágil se volvía Kurenai, enfrentarse a un futuro sola, sin tener la compañía de su ser amado a su lado, era frustrante y triste, a pesar de las ayudas que recibía por parte del clan Sarutobi, así también de las atenciones de su equipo, y el de los discípulos de Asuma, no era lo mismo.

Y esa similitud era lo que le atormentaba, pero Kakashi colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Naruto ahora se hallará solo y necesitará apoyo, alguien que reconforte el vacío de su corazón- de nueva cuenta Kakashi le hizo hincapié de esas palabras que había hecho hincapié en el monumento de los caídos.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo no sé si sea la indicada- aclaró Hinata, aún recordaba esas palabras de Kakashi en el monumento que recordaba la memoria de los ninjas, quería ser optimista pero siendo sincera no sabría si llegara a hacer tal hazaña.

-Yo no lo creo así, Naruto tiene una pequeña familia que formar, ¿Sabes que fueron sus últimas palabras? Ahora Kakashi quería darle ese empujón a Hinata quien ella solo negó y el peli plateado mostró un gesto solemne

-Quisiera haber sentido el amor de Hinata.

Solo quedó ahí parada, paralizada, pensaba que sería una broma, o un genjutsu, pero no lo era así estaba ahí parada, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima.

-Naruto se ha preocupado por ustedes dos, se lamentaba el hecho de no poder estar juntos, cuando se enteró que fuiste atacada por… Sasuke… se enfureció como no tienes idea- hacía remembranza Kakashi en ese momento tan crítico que ocurrió.

Abierto sus ojos a lo más que podía, Hinata sentía las mejillas colorearse de rojo, nunca, nadie se había preocupado de esa manera, sobretodo Naruto, esa historia solo aceleró los latidos de su corazón

-pero ahora está el aquí, toma una oportunidad que te están ofreciendo, y dale lo que Naruto ha ansiado aparte de reconocimiento y aceptación –Y Kakashi hizo un gesto que a través de la máscara reflejaba su sonrisa -dale amor.

Volteó a ver al rubio, y tomó su mano, nunca había pensado que esas fueran las palabras que se hizo despedir, y ahora demostraba un acto que era difícil de creer, pero Kakashi le había constatado todo aquello.

La hora de visita terminó y Kakashi escoltó a Hinata a su hogar, en la mansión del clan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada vez su vientre se empezaba a abultarse más, el cuarto mes Hinata ya empezaba a hacerse la idea de comprar ropa de maternidad, los chequeos y cuidados que ha realizado eran constantes, toda la aldea estaba expectante con el héroe del mundo Shinobi, comunicación constante y mensajes de parte de las otras aldeas era la muestra de preocupación.

Muchas asistencias médicas por todos lados y búsqueda de soluciones infructuosas era lo que hacían entre semanas, transferencia de chakra, métodos médicos complejos, pero no había nada que hacer.

Su estado la ponía más soñolienta, y caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo cada vez que ocurría, Tsunade le había indicado que todo era normal, pero ahora ya sufría las añoranzas de los antojos, y cada vez que ocurría, ansiaba comer alimentos de los más extraños, lo curioso de todo era que quería alimentarse de un platillo especial: el ramen.

Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero no era el hecho por el platillo, si no por que consumía cantidades desproporcionadas –la ración mínima era de cuatro platos-, según Kakashi, Kushina igual tenía los antojos de ramen, y sus raciones son similares a los suyos.

Tapándose ante el las últimas heladas de invierno, Hinata denotaba una nueva faceta desconocida, pero a la vez agradable. Cada día se veía radiante y más hermosa, razones podría ser por el estado que estaba pasando, el chequeo de su bebé era normal, y aunque se desarrollaba de forma precoz, no indicaba algún peligro, o anomalías.

.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos por fin, se sentía cansado y débil, le costaba un esfuerzo tratar de moverse, las heridas de su cuerpo se habían cicatrizado, pero las de su corazón y su mente ni siquiera se habían coagulado.

Dolor y tristeza, no podría decir que más era lo que sentía en estos momentos, su respiración un poco agitada la trataba de controlar, solo observaba el techo blanco del cuarto, volteando su cabeza observo las maquinas conectadas a sus muñecas, no era necesario ser inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

Y del hospital de nuevo le hizo recordar a su amiga médico, y otra vez su mente se bloqueó, solamente quedando sus recuerdos de haber sido revivido por Sakura y luego el intento fallido de usar el séptimo camino del sabio. Que al final de cuentas Kakashi lo dejó inconsciente.

Siempre había jurado proteger a todos a su alrededor, pero ahora con la ausencia de Sakura, y la muerte de Sasuke no sabía si podía reponerse.

Se incorporó de manera milagrosa en la cama y sentado, recargado su espalda con el respaldo de la cama, se quedó estático, quería morirse, ya no soportaba el hecho de vivir a expensas de otros, no quería ver a más gente sufrir pos su cuenta, pero ahora ya había sucedido, y solo quedaba aceptar, pero no podía, una estaca sentía que se le había incrustado en su corazón, y un vacío que se cerraba en su garganta. No era justo.

Encerrado en su mundo de miedo, no se percató cuando abrieron la puerta, para enseguida escuchar como algo caía al suelo, volteó su mirada, y la vio a ella, con el pelo un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, el objeto que había tirado eran esas flores de invierno blanco, y esa expresión en su cara llena de sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que tenía de peculiar en la mansión Hyuuga era ese jardín que había heredado de su madre, ese lugar donde la vida se daba sin importar la estación del año, y para esta temporada ya estaban listas las rosas de invierno que crecían en las altas montañas heladas, pero en su casa podía cultivarlas con un poco de dedicación y esfuerzo.

Su padre había estado presente y al cuidado de lo que hacía, y solo le decía que recordaba mucho a Hisana cuando estaba en cinta de ella, evocaba más los recuerdos cuando ella trabajaba en aquel jardín.

Era raro escuchar eso de padre, y más cuando pensaba que era frio y serio, pero al parecer los cambios en la guerra también hicieron ver que su padre era inquebrantable.

El trato entre padre e hija se había suavizado tanto que había momentos que Hiashi la acompañaba al hospital y en especial cuando eran sus revisiones periódicas.

Ese día había llegado al hospital, ya era costumbre pasarse directamente a la habitación del rubio, sin solicitar permiso, subió las escaleras con algo de esfuerzo hasta llegar al piso indicado, con pasos tranquilos avanzaba sobre el corredor del pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio, y entonces abrió la puerta.

Lo que había esperado durante estos meses se estaba volviéndose una realidad, impresionada estaba que dejó caer las flores, el ligero sonido que hicieron estas al chocar al suelo y fue cuando se volvió presa de la mirada del rubio, se mostraba triste y consternado, parada y estática, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, sentía que se le escapaba el aire y las sensaciones le recorrieron en su cuerpo.

Naruto la observaba, tardó un poco en ubicarla, pero al reconocerla solo atinó en ofrecerle una sonrisa. Ahora todo se le vino a la mente, ellos dos, luego la guerra y el enterarse de la noticia más inesperada donde ambos esperaban un hijo.

La vida viene, la vida se va, Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido, pero ahora era momento de empezar a madurar, y crecer, seguir adelante, iba a costar mucho trabajo y dolor, pero no estaba solo, ahora una vida que pertenecía a su descendencia estaba en camino, y el comprendía el dolor de no tener a alguien fraternal a su lado, y ese bebé y menos Hinata iban a estar solos.

Sakura dio su vida para que el hallara la felicidad, sería un desperdicio dejar pasar la oportunidad, o retractarse a sus palabras.

Ambos estáticos, solo observándose, Naruto hizo un gesto de ser arropado en los brazos del consuelo, Hinata entendió el mudo y necesitado mensaje y acercándose, el rubio se sujetó de la cintura de Hinata, y sintiendo más de cerca el bulto que estaba creciendo, se abrazó con cuidado, pudo solo soltar unas lágrimas, tan raras donde contenían tristeza y miedo que reflejaban en esos instantes su corazón, pero su mente decisiva le hizo recordar que ahora todo seguiría adelante.

Solo Hinata pudo corresponder el abrazo del rubio, y acariciando sus cabellos, haciendo un gesto tranquilizador.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando una Shizune alarmada y preparada para auxiliar a Naruto, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, atestiguando del momento frágil de Naruto y ser recibido entre los confortables brazos de Hinata.

Naruto había despertado, ahora una nueva historia empezaba a forjarse, donde sus metas y sus sueños irían de la mano con la promesa de dar una oportunidad de ser amado, y ser recíproco con esa promesa, ahora no iba a estar solo, Hinata estaba a su lado, ella junto con el pequeño que esperan.

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, y haber si no he perdido a gente que ha seguido esta historia.**

**Los motivos de mi retardo son por motivos de trabajo y escuela, en estas semanas he estado cayendo en la rutina de trabajo-escuela-hacer tarea- dormir, y en esta semana que pasó estuve en periodo de exámenes y en unas materias necesitaba entregar adelantos de proyecto, encima en mi trabajo he tenido mucha carga de proyectos y he tenido que quedar en las oficinas para terminar a tiempo.**

**Así que me transformé en un zombie andante, y lo digo de manera literal, luego para mantenerme despierto abusé del café, que sin mentirles sufrí sobredosis de cafeína, y si les digo que se siente solo les resumo que es lo peor que uno le puede pasarle, temblaba, sudaba, no paraba de tartamudear... ufff esa vez me intervinieron a una clínica pero solo duré medio día ahí, me estabilizaron y salí por mi propio pie :).**

**Por fortuna ya se acabarón las semanas de examen y el trabajó se amainó, así que tuve tiempo para seguir con la historia. **

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que será breve, y agradezco a quienes me han agregado a la lista de autores favoritos, así como los que han marcado esta historia a su favorita y agradezco de corazón los que dejan un comentario, mando saludos a isabela17anime, tiyo, alyzama, lilipilli, artemisa12, y a ares-sama. **


	12. No es justo sufrir solo

**Creo que no me tardé mucho, solo quiero que disfruten de la lectura, así como yo la disfrute escribiendola.**

**Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

La noticia corrió enseguida en todos los lugares del continente, desde las cálidas y sofocantes arenas del país del viento, hasta los relieves montañosos predominantes del país del rayo, y llegando a darse la noticia en las fuertes ventiscas invernales del país del hierro.

El héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja había despertado.

Volver a nacer, ahora sabía el significado de aquella experiencia y aquella vivencia era tan aterradora, la sensación de perderse para siempre y nunca más volver fue tan tétrica y trágica, pero instantes después respirar de nuevo era el alivio que nada se equiparaba aquella experiencia, pero el dolor despertó cuando Sakura sacrificó su vida por él, quiso hacer algo, entonces solo recordó el golpe inconsciente de Kakashi como última vivencia consciente.

Ahora despertándose en el hospital, ya era muy tarde, no había nada que hacer. No era justo.

Perder a sus amigos quienes a pesar de todo lo aceptaron era lo que más lo ponían entre la melancolía del dolor. Quería gritar, quería morirse para no sentir este dolor en el trasfondo de su pecho y pinchándole el corazón como miles de agujas.

Lo único que se sentía en esos momentos era el sabor de la derrota, tan insípida y amarga, primero la muerte de sus padres y lidiar una vida solo, luego la muerte de la persona que lo acogió como si fuese un familiar: Jiraiya. Ya no soportaba ese hecho, ya estaba sumamente cansado

El sonido de la puerta abrirse cambió la atención de su consciente, viéndola entrar a ella. La vida a veces te quita las cosas, pero también te otorga otras, Hinata era en esos momentos su salvavidas, y entrando vestida con estas ropas maternales, la veían distinta.

-Cómo te encuentras Naruto.

-Un poco mejor Hinata- argumentó el rubio, su sonrisa era muy distinta a lo que solía expresarse el rubio, y Hinata lo notó, pero entendió que se debía a algo. Era sinceridad e inseguridad lo que tenía aquel gesto.

La pelinegra solamente estudiaba al rubio, había escuchado a Tsunade que por la valuación psicológica Naruto se encontraba superando la fase de aceptación.

Sin lugar a dudas su empatía le indicaba que tan desolado se encontraba, y mientras tenía el rubio la mirada perdida, Hinata trataría de hacer brillar aquella mirada y devolverla a la vida.

La calidez en su mano fue el motivo que cambió de nuevo su mirada, y dirigirla a su mano, y entrelazada entre los menudos y blancos dedos de ella, subió su rostro y vio esa solemne sonrisa, era extraño, pero se sentía tan reconfortante, no se sentía solo.

Ahora la presencia de Hinata a su lado era lo que aliviaba ese dolor, y las ganas de perderse se estaban esfumando.

Todo eso sobre un gesto que no podía expresar, pero haciendo el esfuerzo de corresponder su gesto amable, Naruto surcó en sus labios su sonrisa.

Ahora la soledad de la habitación y ese vacío que lo cubría empezaba a disminuirse con la presencia de ella, no tenía otras palabras para describir todo aquello, solamente estar a su lado era lo que su vida necesitaba aferrarse. Y apenas había pasado una semana desde que se había despertado

Siempre había pensado durante su infancia que solamente era reconocido por el viejo tercer Hokage, Iruka y el viejo cocinero Teuchi junto con su hija, pero ahora se daba cuenta que también alguien más lo había reconocido quien lo admiró y aceptó por como es, solo que su simpleza y falta de atención no lo hicieron notar.

Cuantas veces la había ignorado, la tildaba de una niña insegura, torpe y oscura, pero a pesar de ello le agradaba, siempre encontraba distinto su comportamiento con él, esos sonrojos que ella hacía solamente cuando estaba presente, era extraño no haber recibido un trato hostil e indiferente comparado de las otras chicas durante su estancia en la academia, recibir palabras de apoyo, de reconocimiento y recibir tales gestos de caridad, pensando que era por su naturaleza amable, sin embargo la realidad era otra, ¿Y el cómo le respondía? Con un simple y llano gracias.

Y entonces desde siempre nunca había estado solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días incesantes transcurrían, y ya se hallaban en la época de marzo, las flores emergían hacía el llamado de la madre naturaleza, y la frescura de los días ofrecían la bienvenida a la primavera.

Poco a poco los momentos de pesadilla y dolor se empezaban a amainarse, sin lugar a dudas aquellas noches solo, empezaba a delirar con aquellas pesadillas turbantes, las visiones malditas, donde todos se hallaban muertos, fue lo más tétrico que pudo soportar.

Y los gritos ahogados en el hospital, acompañado del súbito movimiento de su pecho por el sofocante momento vivido lo regresaban a su realidad. Se incorporó de su cama aún conmocionado, y la respiración no paraba en regularse.

Pero a pesar de ello, el miedo que reflejaba en su mente lo provocaban vivir en una tormenta de sentimientos oscuros, y temblaba cuál niño pequeño sumido en la soledad, los gotas saladas se acumulaban en sus ojos, el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse y ella se hallaba en la entrada, solo pudo aliviarse un poco del miedo, pero aun así no pudo en soltar un alarido de horror.

Escuchó el grito de terror que inundó el corredor, sin lugar a dudas su instinto la hizo levantarse, y cuando salió de la habitación improvisada al lado de la de Naruto, yendo al cuarto de este, para presenciar algo que antes nunca creía haber visto.

Verlo gritar de miedo y horror, mostrarse tan vulnerable era esa faceta que no conocía a ese muchacho que irradiaba luz y esperanza. Su instinto fue claro en ir a tranquilizar a Naruto.

-¡Todo era tan real!... Todo era tan oscuro Hinata- las palabras de Naruto vagaban mucho en la incomprensión, pero solamente Hinata hallaba ese significado. Y lo que fuese aquello que al rubio le carcomía, solo le dio más temple a Hinata para estar a su lado.

Se colocó junto al rubio, y acomodándose en la cama, le dio el cobijo entre sus brazos que en esos momentos requería, y Naruto con necesidad aceptó.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Kakashi "Naruto necesita estar a tu lado", era obvio que lo más cercano era ella, y no porque hallan pasado una noche compartiendo su calor, sino porque sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y Naruto necesitaba amor, la única medicina que lo traería a la vida.

Los sollozos y las lágrimas de poco a poco lo cesaron, y Naruto fue perdiendo energía en su pesares, y cayendo rendido de nuevo en su sueño, pudo reencontrarse con la paz.

Hinata en cambio le otorgaba suaves caricias en su espalda, mientras el rubio encontró confort en los brazos de ella, lo que le brindaba ella lo calmaba, calidez, apoyo, y confianza que muchas veces así había hecho, cada cuando Naruto caía en la desesperación.

Cuando el sol se asomó en el horizonte, Naruto había encontrado el sueño mientras que Hinata se levantaba. Con sus manos recorrió suavemente sus cabellos, y separándose del rubio se incorporó de la cama, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Gracias Hinata- fue la voz que escucho antes de colocar su mano en la perilla de la puerta, volteó a ver a Naruto que se hallaba somnoliento, con algunos tintes de tranquilidad en su rostro, solo Hinata asintió.

-No me dejes solo- insistió por primera vez Naruto, y a Hinata se quedó quieta ante la petición del rubio, y su corazón le obligó quedarse a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada vez que los sentimientos de agonía y dolor se presentaban, Hinata estaba ahí, era un milagro ver como Naruto se recuperaba poco a poco, y Hinata se sentía extraña sentirse el alivio del rubio, reflejando su fortaleza y ayuda, Hinata ahora tenía que apoyar a un Naruto tan frágil y tan real en esos momentos

-Todas las aldeas propusieron hacer eso entonces.

Concluía Hinata, ponía al tanto de los acontecimientos que habían estado ocurriendo, acompañada de Kakashi, el detallaba los motivos y complicaciones.

-Ya veo- Fue la respuesta, analizando y digiriendo todo lo que escuchaba, sin lugar a dudas la decisión de sellar los cuerpos de todos los shinobis que han muerto a partir de ahora era una medida drástica que no solo el rubio lo dejó impresionado, pero era obvio luego de los resultados de usar la técnica de resurrección de los muertos –Edo Tensei- ocasionó en la guerra.

-¿Qué opinas?- esperaba Hinata la respuesta del rubio, solamente miraba el aludido a un punto sin especificar en la habitación, para luego tomar un suspiro y ver a Hinata.

-Es… conveniente que así sea… aunque no esté de acuerdo, pero es lo mejor- sus palabras contenían indignación, y continuó –No es justo que todos se hayan enfrentado a alguien cercano-

Hinata solo asintió –Shikamaru y su equipo se enfrentaron a Asuma, mi padre se enfrentó a mi tío Hizashi, cada quien tuvo que enfrentarse a alguien cercano a su pasado…. Yo tuve que enfrentar a mi madre.

Naruto hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Hinata.

-Es lo más duro que me ha tocado hacer, enfrentarme a muerte contra mi madre, verla me recordó los momentos que era feliz- sus lágrimas se predominaban en sus ojos –Todavía recuerdo y saber que ella estuvo a punto de matarme.

Naruto no pensó que aquello sucediera, pero sus sospechas durante la guerra eran ciertas, Hinata había corrido peligro.

-Llegué a pensar que iba a morir, cuando me atacó con su Juuken sobre mi corazón… pensé que iba a morir-

-Hinata, ¿entonces por qué estás… viva?- preguntó incrédulo el rubio ante la historia que le relataba, su mente poco a poco estaba abriéndose y su rumbo tomando camino.

-Fue el bebé Naruto, el me salvó.

Solo pudo pasar saliva Naruto ante el súbito cierre de su garganta – ¿Pero cómo es que… tú y el bebé pudieron?-

-Es una historia que debes de saber Naruto- dijo ella tranquilamente, para empezar con la historia de sus raíces.

El clan Uzumaki era algo que Naruto no había llegado a acordarse, pero sobre todo no tenía idea de la extensión de que tanto eran las habilidades que se cernían en el corazón del clan.

Asentía ante las palabras de ella, y colocando mucha atención y mirándola fijamente, solo pudo sonreír ante la timidez que le tomaba por decir lo último.

-Por eso…cu…cuando tú y-yo… nosotros.

El rubor de las mejillas de Hinata y sus cavilaciones todavía demostraban que su timidez la dominaba.

-Lo que pasó esa…. No-noche en la casa.

El rubio solo asintió

-Me transmitiste una parte de tu energía.

Hinata ruborizada evocaba su inocencia, era increíble que tanto tuviera que haber pasado con ella, y cuanto tiempo ella ha dedicado a su cuidado, sin lugar a dudas cada día que la conocía, cada vez más le iba tomando el cariño y afecto.

-Sabes, cuando tuve que tratar que controlar al zorro, estuve a punto de perder la batalla contra el

De la nada empezó Naruto a hablar por primera vez de lo que ocurrió, estaba empezando a sincerarse, y ella puso atención a las palabras del rubio.

-en un momento la oscuridad del Kyuubi fue tan inmensa, pensaba que ya había sucumbido… Pero entonces ella apareció Hinata, mi madre me ayudó a salir de mi oscuridad, por ella pude derrotar al kyuubi.

Hinata solo asentía ante las palabras, estaba emocionada al ver como Naruto ponía tanto sentimiento en su conversación.

-Me habló muchas cosas, sobre cómo conoció a mi padre, que iba a ser amado por ellos, y como sacrificaron su vida por mí Hinata.

Nunca se había esperado eso, solo absorta a las palabras y los movimientos de los labios de Naruto, observó ahora como sus lágrimas empezaban a fluir y recorrían sus mejillas.

-Yo antes anhelaba y creía firmemente que mis padres me amaron, cuando ella me pidió perdón por todo el camino que tuve que pasar- volteó a ver a Hinata -¿Sabes que le dije?-

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Que estaba tan feliz de haber sido su hijo, estaba tan feliz de haber sido querido por ella, y por mi padre-

Solo sonrió Hinata y emocionado el rubio le tomo las manos a ella.

-No comprendía porque tan acogedor me sentí Hinata, era algo indescriptible, y me di cuenta que había sido amado Hinata.

-Todos hemos sido amado por nuestros padres Naruto-La pelinegra apoyó las palabras del rubio, el recuerdo de su madre era él ejemplo para apoyarlo.

Naruto la miró entonces, y ella le ofrecía una sonrisa comprensible.

Naruto entonces comprendió que esos sentimientos recibidos por sus padres le daban alegría y felicidad y ese sentimiento fraternal solamente lo añoraba, y a su vez quería haberlo sentido un poco más.

En cambio al ver a Hinata y rememorar sus expresas maneras de amor, se sintió más intenso que recibirlo de sus padres, era distinto, y se había asustado de aquello, sin lugar a dudas quería saber más.

-Oye Hinata.

-Dime.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Hinata solo vio como Naruto agradecía sinceramente, y esa sonrisa que distaba mucho de las exageradas que hacía, solo le permitieron ver por primera vez sus verdadero ser. Y eso le flechó el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba el paisaje que le podía ofrecerle aquella ventana, daba gracias al menos que las cortinas estaban recogidas, en esta época de abril, el calor superaba del promedio común, pudiendo distinguir los alrededores de la aldea renovada, todo estaba en su sitio, la torre Hokage, la academia y los hogares, sin lugar a dudas esto era el significado de la paz. Todo eso era gracias a él y apenas se daba cuenta de los cambios que hizo, y cuando al fin recibía las visitas con sus fuerzas renovadas.

Cuantas visitas había recibido ese día era contrastante si lo comparaba respecto a su infancia cuando se hallaba hospitalizado y solamente considerado un simple paría, solo recibía la atención a duras penas del tercer Hokage y de Iruka, aunque luego le siguieron Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi, pero ahora todos y cada uno de sus amigos no solo fueron a verlo y como estaba de salud, los agradecimientos recibirlos era mucho de lo que podía esperar, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, todos los shinobis de la aldea fueron a ofrecerle sus respetos por lo la hazaña que hizo en la guerra.

Naruto solo se sentía raro, y más que nada no sabía que responderle, únicamente se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y bajaba su mirada un poco avergonzado, sin lugar a dudas sus sacrificios y su perseverancia le entregaban lo que más había anhelado: el reconocimiento.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, volteo a ver quién era , precisamente ella, entraba con una charola, con los alimentos que le había preparado, el humeante olor a comida recién hecha había ocasionado un fuerte gruñido en sus tripas, esa reacción solo lo enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras que ella hacía un gesto risueño.

-Gracias Hinata- el recibimiento alegre del rubio y su estado de salud que evolucionaba era lo que más satisfacía a la chica.

Adentrándose a la habitación, Hinata colocó la charola a un lado de la cama del rubio, para después acomodarse y colocarla encima del rubio con mucho cuidado, preparándole los palillos chinos, demostró que era.

De platillo principal eran verduras al vapor con arroz blanco y pescado acompañado con una salsa agridulce, en cuanto de entrada un plato de sopa, y de postre frutas suaves en almíbar. Sí que Hinata demostraba esmero y dedicación, nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

Y cada día que era atendido así con ella, su hueco en el corazón empezaba a llenarse.

Se dispuso a comer entonces, sin lugar a dudas ahora estaba tomando al pie de la letra las palabras de su madre "come frutas y verduras", antes era especial y remilgoso con esos alimentos, pero con el sazón especial de Hinata, las verduras las hacía saber a manjar.

Hinata por lo tanto observaba gustosa como Naruto la recibía siempre con una sonrisa, para luego alimentarlo durante las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. Las estancias dentro del hospital eran cotidianas, cada vez que veía como Naruto comía con algo de rapidez sus platillos para terminar más que satisfecho pidiendo otro plato la emocionaba, se sentía en lo mejor de su vida.

Cordura, compañía, ayuda y unas alas era lo que ella le había ofrecido, el necesitaba todo eso, y ahora Naruto estaba evolucionando de manera favorable.

Antes se le destrozaba el alma verlo tan derrotado, tan culpable por las muertes que había dado, y con las que no había podido salvar.

_-Hinata- llamó la atención el rubio a Hinata._

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, el solo decirle su nombre de manera seca indicaba que aún seguía tan vulnerable._

_-¿Crees que si no he salvado a nadie, no merezco ser Hokage?-_

_El sentimiento del remordimiento y de las preguntas "hubiera" era lo que expresaba el rubio._

_-Naruto –kun… yo._

_Si n he salvado a mis amigos, como voy a ser capaz de salvar a toda la gente… creo que nunca seré Hoka…_

_La suave palmada que Hinata le dio a Naruto lo callaron, Hinata ahora estaba frente a su cara, ambas miradas centrándose del uno al otro, y ella en un gesto serio –Naruto, ser Hokage es dar su vida por la aldea, es arriesgar todo y entregarse a la voluntad del fuego, y heredarla a los demás._

_Dijo ella, sus palabras firmes cayeron en la mente que se perdía en Naruto_

_-Tú ya has hecho todo eso Naruto, no sabes cuánto agradezco que todos estén a salvo, tú me has salvado muchas veces._

_Hinata lo abrazó –Has cumplido con todas tus promesas Naruto, has dado un paso muy lejos y en estos momentos tus objetivos ya los vas divisando –_

_La verdad en sus palabras lo tenía atento, nunca en su vida la había visto hablar con mucha seguridad, no desde la vez que arriesgó su vida por él._

_-Ahora solo queda afrontar las muertes Naruto, y volverse más fuerte para no perder a tus personas más importantes Naruto, Sakura dio su vida para que seas feliz, tuviste que derrotar a tu mejor a migo para liberar su alma, Naruto has dado tu vida por todos como no tienes idea._

_Los sentimientos estaban desbordando entre ambos, Hinata lo observaba –Tu camino ninja es nunca retroceder, seguir adelante, yo seguí tu nindo, para hacerme fuerte, y no retrocederé hasta llegar a mis objetivos, ¿A caso lo olvidaste tu camino?-_

_-Yo Hinata… es que tengo miedo_

_-Todos tenemos miedo, pero ese miedo es necesario para hacernos fuertes, los héroes viven con miedo, para poder tener la iniciativa de luchar._

_-El mundo ninja está empezando una nueva etapa Naruto, hay que seguir adelante, hay muchos que te necesitan, yo te necesito, y – le agarró una de sus manos, y sin esperarlo, se la colocó en el vientre abultado –él te necesita._

_Ese detalle, se había olvidado, sus padres sacrificaron sus vidas para salvaguardar la suya, y ahora una vida inocente que venía en camino, dependía de él, y ya se estaba derrotando._

Ahora cuando ella estaba a su lado, daba gracias al cielo y a ella que estuviese ahí, con su presencia lo devolvía a la vida y la razón, hacía su corazón latir.

Cada día era una nueva faceta que conocía de ella, siempre presente en cada momento, cuando estaba bajo revisión, en todo el tiempo de visita, y aun cuando estas acabaran, ella sequía ahí, hasta que el día terminase.

Un sentimiento ajeno se estaba instalándose en su estómago y su corazón, emergían sensaciones que ni siquiera con Sakura se equiparaban, tal vez era por la sinceridad de los sentires de aquella chica que estaba a su lado, o por cuanto tiempo ha estado bajo su compañía durante esos meses que se encontraba en coma.

Aunque aún no tenía todo muy claro, poco a poco se estaba volviendo dependiente a esos tratos, y quería descubrir más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana había despertado con un poco de sueño, y eso que se había dormido desde temprano, pero entonces comprendía que por su estado esto era común.

Incorporándose de la cama, se estiró sintiéndose como un felino, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de madera de su cuarto tuvo una necesidad urgente de comer un tazón de humeante y exquisito de ramen de cerdo con ternera y ¡Pescado!

No era la primera vez de ansiar tan excéntricos antojos culinarios, pero ahora sentía en carne propia los sufrimientos del embarazo. Su vientre abultado empezaba a notarse más. Muchos decían lo radiante y bella que se veía, ese desaire combinado con su seguridad y gentileza aportaban más aquellas palabras.

Hoy de nueva cuenta tenía chequeo médico, solo recordar cuando le comentó eso a Naruto, él quería estar presente para poder al menos saber que ocurría con su hijo, cosa que ella también quería que estuviese presente, así que un poco de persuasión no iba a ser complicado.

_-Está bien, puedes ir, pero en silla de ruedas, mientras que te acompañe Kakashi, Shino y Kiba- Estaba irritada Tsunade quien se mantenía en pie por ayuda del andador._

_-¿Porque nosotros?- fue la réplica de Kiba._

_-Porque no hay nadie más en estos momentos- fue la tajante respuesta de Tsunade –Además que ustedes son los camaradas de Hinata y quieren al menos ayudarle en ¿algo no?, pues ahí tienen la ayuda-_

_Sentenció finalmente Tsunade, y luego de terminar de revisar a Naruto se pasó a retirar con paso lento, a pesar de hallarse en recuperación, progresaba rápidamente aquella mujer que fue partida de la cintura para abajo._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó Hinata con todos los presentes cuando Tsunade se había retirado, Kakashi cuando puso atención, ya que estaba enfocado en la parte más erótica del "Icha-Icha Paradise", solo dio un gesto de restándole importancia, mientras que Shino tranquilizaba a un Kiba indignado_

_Naruto en cambio observaba a todos, era un hecho de que su maestro estaba presente en todos los días, ni que decir de todos sus amigos y conocidos que hacían cita en su cuarto, estaba agradecido con ellos, se sentía menos solo, pero aun así prevalecía el vacío de su corazón._

_-Entonces mañana a las 12 estamos aquí- dijo Shino, ya era tiempo para retirarse, así que sacando a un enfurruñado Kiba._

_-Creo que es momento que me pierda en el camino de la vida muchachos- dijo también Kakashi, estaba más urgido a tener privacidad para gozar de su lectura –Los veo mañana- saliéndose en dos movimientos por la ventana del cuarto. Naruto notó la cantidad de prisa que llevaba su maestro -Ese Kakashi nunca cambiará._

_Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante la queja de Naruto. Sentada su lado, poco a poco se empezaba a dormitar, y odiaba que no controlar eso._

_-Oye, si quieres, puedes también irte, tienes que descansar, y esta rutina no debe de ir contigo, no en este estado._

_Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No quiero que te quedes solo Naruto-kun, eso no es ninguna molestia- ella tan tranquila y dulce, no tenía el rubio corazón para replicar las palabras de ella, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Hinata, si quieres, puedes… Recostarte aquí a mi lado- con un gesto tranquilo, y nervioso a la vez, pero al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Hinata, creyó que había ofendido a la chica o algo peor, pero entonces cuando se levantó, Naruto supo que si estaba en lo cierto -¡Lo siento, yo solo quería que tu…!-_

_-Está bien- respondió ella automáticamente, sinceramente ya estaba cansada, y quería dormitar un poco, tal vez por las hormonas inhibían su lado tímido y reservado, y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, el rubio se replegó más a un lado para darle espacio, ella se quitó las sandalias con algo de premura y recostándose en la cama, recargó su espalda en el respaldo, se acomodó mejor y miró el techo, empezando a notar calor que emanaba el rubio._

_En cuanto Naruto solo sentía como el cuerpo de Hinata empezaba a soltar una calidez, y sobre todo respiraba esa fragancia que ella tenía en esencia de su cuerpo, se sintió un poco nervioso y luego raro, el tenerla así a su lado._

_Entonces los recuerdos vagos de la noche antes de que el partiera vinieron en un súbito de imágenes y sensaciones halladas, su piel tersa y suave rozando la suya, sus gestos, sus gemidos, viéndola nuevamente esclarecía todos esos recuerdos y los hacía ver más nítidos, y más cuando conservaba esa fragancia propia de ella que emanaba de su cuerpo, lo puso todo rojo._

_Pero cuando Hinata solo cerró unos segundos sus ojos cayó dormida._

_Naruto solo pudo tuvo que controlarse, y al recargarse un poco, sintió unos leves movimientos en el vientre de Hinata, un golpe suave en el vientre ese hizo notar, por un momento se alarmó el rubio, pero cuando recordó sobre esos movimientos del pequeño se empezó a emocionar._

_Hinata abrió los ojos, más que nada al sentir esas caricias, no eran las patadas que hacía el pequeño, curiosamente nunca las había hecho cuando se encontraba con Naruto, pero ahora, era la primera vez en presencia del rubio _

_Vio como la cara de Naruto resplandecía por su sonrisa, Naruto había descubierto el vientre abultado de la chica, y colocando su mano esperaba pacientemente, y emocionado empezando a palpar a su alrededor, entonces un par de movimientos los pudo sentir en la palma del rubio._

_Era la primera vez en meses que Naruto se expresaba con esas emociones, la mirada emocionada que orquestaba el rubio tan similar como cuando presumía haberse graduado en Genin, o cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos._

_-Otra vez está pateando- era increíble que ocurriese eso a él, y solo se removió con cuidado, para colocar su oído sobre el vientre de Hinata, dicha acción la hicieron sentirse un poco avergonzada, pero de nueva cuenta otra patadita del bebé cambió el sentido de sus emociones._

_-Pequeño, sí que eres muy enérgico- dijo el rubio emocionado –Creo que esta es muestra de que eres mi hijo-_

_Esas palabras de reconocimiento hicieron que el corazón de Hinata se flechara más por Naruto al igual que sus sentimientos y encontraba lo que significaba todo esto: Naruto había reconocido al bebé que emergía en su vientre._

_-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo la plática entre el padre y la criatura_

_-Dime Hinata- dijo Naruto aún emocionado, pero cuando dirigió atención al rostro de ella, notó como esas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos, seguido de un expresivo agradecimiento de Hinata_

_-Gracias- Y tocando su mano en su mejilla, le veía a los ojos azules, así como Naruto miraba esas perlas blancas que simulaban sus ojos, ambos ahí los dos, frente a frente, Naruto sentía ese cálido contacto, así como esa cálida mirada que hicieron temblar al rubio, cayendo en el hechizo de sus ojos, y Naruto fue ofreciéndole un gesto a Hinata._

_Fue la primera vez que Naruto se sentía apreciado por alguien._

Tuvieron que haber pasado cerca de dos meses para que Naruto se pudiera recomponer por fin, y en ese tiempo supo de un sinfín de cosas del rubio, y a su vez que se abría más con todos, ya no estaban esas divagaciones y sus temores se habían desaparecido casi por completo, aun esas pesadillas lo atormentaban, eso era lo que el rubio le decía cada vez que ella hacía sus visitas.

Ya desde que Naruto le dijo que podía valerse por su propio pie, y encima que no debe de malpasarse y cuidar su salud, ella decidió de nuevo regresarse a residir a la mansión Hyuuga, padre se veía más tranquilo, con ese aire serio y normal.

Y también el cambio en Naruto se veía por cómo se comportaba con ella, y más cuando ese recuerdo sucedió y junto con esas muestras de agarre de mano, nunca la cálida mano de Naruto le transmitía seguridad.

Y con aquellas vivencias, se dirigió al hospital, para ver como seguía el rubio y luego juntos hacer su revisión.

Llegó a la entrada con Kiba y Shino esperándola, ambos asintieron y saludándola, se dirigieron a la recepción, para pasar de ahí a la habitación de Naruto, era extraño recibir esa mirada de parte de la recepcionista, pero sus s sospechas se hicieron realidad al entras y ver a Naruto amarrado a la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Al lado de Naruto estaba Kakashi que terminó su lectura

-Mi querido alumno intentó hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse y caminar, pero aún no está en condiciones para hacerlo

-Te digo que sí puedo hacerlo, como no podré caminar si no hago el intento- refunfuñó el rubio.

-Tsunade viendo la urgencia mandó a amarrarlo y necesitaba tu presencia para algo importante

Hinata solo asintió, estaba en un extraño panorama, pero solo atinó en preguntarle los motivos a Naruto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto?

El rubio volteó la mirada a otro lado, pero no contesto Nada

-¿Naruto?- Al sentir la cálida mano de Hinata preocupada, solo volteó su mirada para ella, y esa mirada suplicante hizo que hablara.

-Lo hice por ti y el bebé- dijo el con un tono resignado.

Hinata se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

-Había visto antes que un bebe es una responsabilidad, hay que cuidarlo, alimentarlo, bañarlo, vestirlo, comprarle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo darle amor y compañía, y dedicarle mucho tiempo Hinata, no quiero que él esté solo, me recuperaré, para poder hacer misiones y darle todo lo que necesite, eres su madre, pero no quiero que lo hagas sola, no estás sola Hinata-

El sentido de la responsabilidad era lo que predominaban en sus palabras a dejaron impresionada, Hinata y a su vez emocionada, todas esas palabras y esas acciones imprudentes que hacía el rubio la sentían avergonzada y culpable.

-Naruto, no es necesario que lo hagas, yo… yo no estoy sola.

-Así es Naruto, su clan la apoya, además nos tiene a nosotros, a su primo, Kurenai, y Kakashi- fue el apoyo de Kiba.

-Pero es que lo hago para mantener a mi familia unida- dijo entre murmuras Naruto.

Hinata creyó escuchar esos murmuras, pero la entrada de Tsunade dio paso para lo que iba a decir.

-Nada de tus precipitaciones Naruto, ya vas recuperándote por unos meses y estás empezando a hacer tus locuras, ¡No se cómo Hinata le hace para soportarte, debe quererte tanto que no le importan tus defectos!

Esas palabras enrojecieron a los dos muchachos, Kiba carraspeó, Shino estaba quieto, y Kakashi pareció emitir el sonido de una quinceañera riéndose.

-¡BA-CHAN!

Naruto en cambió no contuvo su incomodidad, pero cuando Tsunade se puso a un lado con papeles en la mano, tenía algo que anunciar, mientras Shizune le ayudaba.

-No será necesario que trabajes Naruto, solo preocúpate en recupérate.

-Pero Ba-chan.

-Nada de peros, sé que tú como responsable por tus actos quieres aceptar las consecuencias, lo creería si estuvieras solo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Y que son esos papeles?

Naruto tenía razón con respecto a esos papeles, en esas carpetas tenían bastante volumen en hojas, sin lugar a dudas descartaba que eran para un chequeo médico.

-Son tus herencias.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y Hinata volteó a ver a Tsunade.

-¿Creíste que tus padres te dejarían a tu suerte?

El rubio solo negó a la pregunta de Tsunade.

-El trato era que cuando reunieras la edad mayoritaria, o te puedas defenderte sin ningún problema, te iba a corresponder tu herencia, se te iba a revelarte quienes fueron tus padres, además…

Dio un suspiro cansado la líder de la aldea –Jiraiya también te heredó su fortuna -

Solo Naruto estaba observando a Tsunade, estaba entre consternado y a su vez emocionado.

-Cuando me notificó Shizune tus ganas de tratar levantarte, supe que era momento de hacer algo y detenerte.

-Yo solo quiero que Hinata y el bebé no malpasen.

-Y estás en tu derecho Naruto, pero en tus condiciones, primero tiene que rehabilitarte, bueno me retiro, hay mucho papeleo que hacer con tus ideas y alianzas con las demás aldeas.

Tsunade pasó a retirarse, mientras maldecía por Naruto, sin lugar a dudas las visitas que anteriormente se habían dado, llegaron a acuerdos muy prometedores.

Pero pasando eso de un lado, la sala estaba en silencio, solamente Naruto se dirigió a Hinata.

-Ehm… yo lo siento, o quise alarmarte- su tono era de pena.

-No hay ningún problema, solo agradezco tus intenciones de cuidarme a mí y al pequeño- Se acarició su vientre abultado mientras se sentía tranquila.

-¡Pero juro que cuando pueda ponerme mejor, haré mi esfuerzo y no te dejaré sola!

Hinata solo se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras –Naruto-kun- .

-Oigan, ¿no se supone que tú ibas a hacer tu chequeó?- indagó Kiba, interrumpiendo el momento, ante todo el ajetreo, se les olvidó el punto del por qué la visita, y la presencia de todos en la habitación.

-Es cierto, pero primero tengo que soltarme de las correas y me muevan en la silla de ruedas-

-No creo que sea necesario- La voz de Shizune interrumpió la lluvia de ideas de Naruto –Pueden Traer una camilla aquí y haga la revisión-

Si bien era cierto, mover a Naruto era complicado, pero trasladar una cama de hospital, era más complicado, y para quejas de Kiba quien solamente él y Shino eran los que transportaban la cama, mientras que Kakashi solo se hacía el santo en el altar.

Colocada por fin la cama luego de extenuantes minutos que fue acomodada al lado de la de Naruto, Shizune procedió a hacer la revisión, y para el sonrojo de Hinata ya que estaban presentes sus compañeros de equipo, Kakashi, y Naruto.

Se recostó en la cama y descubriendo su vientre, en seguida que Shizune aplicó chakra, el bebé empezó a responder con unas leves pataditas

-¡Increíble, parece muy efusivo cuando hago contacto!- era la voz emocionada de Shizune, solo Hinata estaba sumergida en esa dicha.

-Hum… parece que es tu hijo Naruto- atacó Kiba, quien veía como Naruto solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Y lo admito, este pequeño será un auténtico Uzumaki.

Por la cercanía de ambas camas, y el zafarse uno de sus brazos que estaba atado y cerca donde estaba Hinata, colocó su mano en el vientre de la chica, para sentir el bebé, y como las veces anteriores dio unas pataditas.

Hinata sintió la cálida mano del rubio, sin lugar a dudas esas sensaciones cercanas con el rubio la sonrojaban, y sin poder evitarlo colocó su mano encima de la del rubio, encontrando la manera de entrelazar sus manos, Naruto volteó a verla ante tal gesto de ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa sincera entre ambos compartieron, Kiba y Shino no notaron ese detalle, solo ponían atención a las palabras de Shizune y que proseguía con su trabajo, solamente el ojo observador de Kakashi atestiguó el momento y sonriendo tranquilamente prosiguió a su lectura.

Solo ambos chicos se miraban así, ella de felicidad, el de emoción, distintos sentimientos, pero el mismo causante de su enfoque, sin lugar a dudas, poco a poco Naruto estaba abriendo su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando habían hecho sus exámenes médicos para ver la respuesta de sus extremidades, el alivio ver que no había quedado parapléjico o algo peor, y más por la gravedad de sus heridas, pero aun así ahora estaban aplicando un masaje que estimulara sus atrofiados músculos.

Doloroso y molesto, son las palabras indicadas cuando pasaba por esas rehabilitaciones, pero las manos profesionales de la enfermera quien hacía su labor para que empezara a movilizar sus extremidades trataban de reducir su dolorosa recuperación.

Hinata veía como el rubio se aquejaba de su dolor, pero hallando una manera más rápida para que el rubio comenzara a movilizar sus piernas, tenía que probarlo en Naruto, el objetivo era abrir los puntos tenketsu de sus piernas, y que una enfermera inyectara y estimulara con chakra curativo sobre estás para hacerlas reaccionar.

Y es que dos semanas llevando ese procedimiento estaban haciendo efecto. Naruto podía mover ya sus pies y también flexionar las rodillas y mover sus tobillos.

-Ahora solo trata de mover las pernas Naruto- fue la indicación de la enfermera, Hinata solo observaba, aunque en los ojos de la enfermera y sus actitudes mostraban seriedad y trato respetuoso en el paciente, tenía un poco de celos, porque ella tenía que tocar las piernas de Naruto.

Pero haciendo un ligero esfuerzo y camuflando toda frustración en un suspiro, Hinata prosiguió observando y clavando unas agujas senbon sobre los nervios de las piernas del rubio, haciendo soltar a Naruto un quejido silencioso, y ese fue el detonante para que moviera con más firmeza las piernas, y el procedimiento siguió.

Terminado el asunto, Naruto recostado sobre esas colchonetas agradecía que le dieran un descanso antes de que regresara a la habitación.

Hinata recomponiendo su postura, se dio cuenta de las sutiles frustraciones que había descargado sobre el rubio, viéndolo recostado boca arriba, recuperándose de la sesión de hoy. ¿Es que acaso era obra de las hormonas?

-¡Duele!- Con agonizante voz Naruto demostraba lo que sentía, y Hinata hizo tenía que controlar ese temperamento tan espontaneo. –Pero con este método…. Muy pronto podré caminar-

Ese cumplido le mortificó a Hinata, quien no soportó más – ¡Disculpa!-

-¿Hinata?-

-Yo… yo creo que me sobrepasé contigo.

-Pero si hiciste lo necesario, no me hiciste daño, no mucho.

Arrepentida Hinata aclaró mejor el asunto

-Pero lo hice con intención de hacerte deño… Naruto-kun, no sé qué es lo que me pasó.

Ahora si fue muy directo, pero ella quería liberarse de su culpa,

-Perdóname, pero no me pude controlar, ver como la enfermera te aplicaba el masaje.

-¡OH!- fue la exclamación que él pudo hacer, viéndola arrodillada enfrente de él, solo pudo sentirse un poco mal por Hinata, pero también era extraño verla comportarse de esa forma, que increíble es saber que Hinata se puso celosa, se incorporó y quedando en una posición de loto frente a ella, colocó su mano en su cabeza.

-Hinata- dijo el rubio al momento que ella subió su mirada, se encontraba arrodillada con el vientre de ocho meses –Tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada, si te sentiste así es común que suceda- formulaba las siguientes palabras sin siquiera pensar lo siguiente –Yo también me hubiera puesto celoso-

Y cuando Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo dicho y un rubor en sus pómulos hicieron presencia –Bueno, no es que me pusiera celoso, pero es que eres bonita, comprensible, amable, cuidadosa, atenta- describía todos los detalles que en estos meses habían pasado juntos.

-Pero es que quien no se pondría celoso por una chica como tú…. Ya entiendo por qué Kiba está resentido conmigo… y-

Quería decir algo, pero retomando el motivo de los celos, solo Naruto se le pudo ocurrir –Es mejor que tú me hagas los masajes.

La culpa que sentía se disipó enseguida por la marea de palabras del rubio, era sin lugar a dudas una felicidad escuchar todas esa palabras dirigidas hacia su persona.

El rubio quitó la mano de su cabeza y temblaba un poco nervioso. Solo Hinata colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio –Gracias Naruto.

Y ambos mirándose, otra vez sus sentimientos fueron despertando, por primera vez en su vida Naruto la veía más allá de una amiga, y es que el tiempo juntos solo desenmascaraba todos los secretos de ella, y quería desenmascarar más, Hinata estaba segura que Naruto empezaba a ser más abierto con sus sentimientos, estas leves muestras de sinceridad lo confirmaban, y ella quería arriesgarse.

Y ahora era el momento, algo inexplicable había emergido, y más cuando sus rostros cerca que de tal modo podían sentir sus respiraciones, pero una imprevista patada del bebé aquejó a Hinata, y distrayendo del momento romántico entre ambos chicos, dirigieron atención en las travesuras del bebé.

Cuando ambos chicos se despidieron en aquella tarde, el recuerdo vino a su mente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Hinata estaba sonrojada, y más la alegría le embargaba que Naruto le estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finales de mayo, era una época que a ambos chicos les traían recuerdos, por un lado era en esas fechas donde e cielo nublado, seguido de una lluvia que asemejaba los sentimientos que siendo una niña de siete años perdió a su madre.

Ver como la lluvia amainaba durante el momento de su funeral, fue lo más pesado, y viendo como en esa caja donde yacía el cuerpo de su progenitora era sepultada.

Naruto en cambio solo recordaba en aquellos momentos cuando se hallaba solo en su departamento pequeño y sucio, la época de vacaciones ocurría en estas fechas, solo ver la lluvia caer en el marco de la ventana, y no hacer nada, todo aquello por el rechazo y odio que era objeto en aquellos tiempos.

La caída de un trueno los trajo a la realidad, y haciendo a Hinata saltar del susto, Naruto solo retomó el paso, apoyado en la andadera para caminar poco a poco, le causó gracia al verla siendo tomada por sorpresa.

El sonrojo de vergüenza de Hinata fue evidente a los ojos del rubio, quien paró tranquilamente sus risas –Lo siento, fue sin querer-

Pero en cambio se sentía un poco complacida y feliz que el rubio soltara esas risas, era un alivio ante la aflicción que se sentía, sin lugar a dudas agradecía mucho al rubio por hacerla seguir adelante.

-Ya no me vuelvo a reír- tranquilizó un poco de risas el rubio y prosiguió a su andar.

Que en unas tres semanas estipuladas él bebe nacería, su desarrollado vientre abultado era la muestra de ello.

Naruto dirigió su mirada a Hinata, y viéndola más detenidamente, se le hacía la mujer ideal para pasar su vida junto a ella, amabilidad, atención y sacrificio era lo que veía, pero también sus expresiones y afectos dirigidos hacía su hijo que cargaba en el vientre le despertaban nuevas sensaciones, tan agradables, y se repetían una y otra vez, esas sensaciones las iba a descubrir y que perduren para siempre.

-Hinata.

-Dime Naruto- volteó la peli-azul hacia Naruto.

Tenía que decirlo, tan fácil era, pero no es lo mismo proponerlo, que hacerlo, pero era hora de mostrar quien es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Quiero que- tomó aire –no te dejaré sola Hinata, quiero estar junto…. A ti.

Dejó caer sus brazos sus lados, el corazón sentía que iba a salirse de su cuerpo, el aire sentía que se le desvanecía, y el sonrojo en sus pómulos fue de súbito, sus manos temblaba, y enseguida todo su cuerpo le siguió.

Sus oídos no le habían fallado, no cuando vio en sus labios decían lo mismo, Naruto, él rubio que estaba frente a él se había confesado, era algo que había soñado, y ahora ese sueño se había muerto, porque ya se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Naruto… Yo… solo…. Gahh- Hinata gimió esto último dolorosamente, encorvó su cuerpo.

-¿Hinata que ocurre?- Preguntó intrigado Naruto.

-Él bebe… Naruto, él bebe viene en camino- la temerosa mirada de Hinata lo alarmó más, solamente pudo hacer lo que su mente decía.

-¡Auxilio!- Su voz se hizo escuchar en todo el edificio, y entonces las enfermeras aparecieron, era hora de preparar la llegada de una nueva vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ruptura de la fuente era el indicio que él bebe estaba listo, pero ahora era momento de esperar.

Increíble saber que no enseguida era la llegada del bebe, había veces que tardaba hasta más de un día en que la madre estaba preparada para dar luz, por ello agradecía que en estos momentos la espera fuera breve

Estaba esperando en la sala de espera, sentado en la silla de ruedas, no apartaba la mirada sobre la puerta de la entrada del área de parto, sin lugar a dudas su actitud impaciente estaba relatándolo, su pierna izquierda no paraba de moverse y sus manos apretaban en ocasiones los descansabrazos de su silla de ruedas.

Ignorando ser el objeto de interés de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Kakashi- sensei, Kurenai, Gai, y todos los novatos estaban ahí, incluido Neji, y su equipo, pero lo que más hacía gala de presencia era el patriarca del clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, quien le seguía de Hanabi y dos integrantes.

Todos ellos esperando el momento de la llegada del bebe.

Naruto estaba más que irritado, quería estar a su lado, no podía dejarla sola, y sabía que Hinata pensaba lo mismo, pero Tsunade fue tajante en aclarar su situación.

"Naruto tu situación de salud está mejor que bien, pero en el parto y tu condición no puedes permanecer tanto tiempo sentado, y en la silla de ruedas estorbas y el cuarto no es muy grande"

Si en diez minutos no salía, estaba decidido a pasar para saber que ocurría… tal vez era una estupidez, pero en su cuerpo sentía en carne propia un estremecimiento, tal vez era la explicación de su línea de sangre, era angustiantes todo esto.

-¡Maldición!- Naruto estuvo a punto de entrar, pero una mano se puso en su hombro, deteniéndolo en el momento

-Tranquilo- La voz de Hiashi fue de lo que menos esperó, sin lugar a dudas nunca sintió cuando se puso detrás de él.

-…- Estaba más que tenso el rubio

-Ella estará bien, Hinata no es débil.

Escuchar esas palabras del padre de Hinata le indicaron que lo mucho que había cambiado, y el recuerdo de la visita personal del líder del clan ancestral de Konoha, y ofreciéndole un agradecimiento único.

Era inesperado, pero ahora ese hombre se había ganado un poco de respeto y confianza.

Y entonces un alarido de dolor que por primera vez había escuchado de Hinata lo paralizó, estaba decidido a entrar, pero enseguida el llanto fuerte y vigoroso de un bebe lo calmaron.

Su hijo.

El primer hijo, de ella, y de él.

La tensión se borró de su cuerpo, peor la ansiedad ahí seguía, no quería pensar en otra cosa que entrar, y enseguida, entrando una enfermera anunció la noticia.

-Es un niño, y está saludable.

El rubio estaba con la mirada suplicante y de sus labios salió sus cuestiones -¿Hinata está bien?, ¿Cuándo puedo entrar a la sala?

La enfermera asintió entusiastamente –La madre está en buen estado, en unos diez minutos podrán verla con él bebe.

Todos en la sala escucharon al igual que el rubio, unos diez minutos más tenía que esperar, pero que más daba, si pudo soportar seis horas de espera, el pequeño tiempo no era nada.

Y entre un acuerdo grupal de los ahí presentes, decidieron que Naruto iba a ser el primero en entrar, después de todo es el padre. Y ya cuando indico la enfermera que todo estaba listo, Naruto fue dirigido en su silla de ruedas a la sala de parto, el sonido del bebe había menguado, pero en su mente tenía grabado ese sonido.

Y llegando a la habitación, unos tres toques a la puerta y un -adelante- pronunciado por Shizune, rubio y enfermera entraron, para ese momento, notó, como Hinata vistiendo ropas para el parto y cubierta de una sábana de la cintura para abajo, recostada en la cabecera de la cama, tenía entre sus brazos un bulto tapado entre la cobija. Los arrullos de Hinata y seguido de unos susurros le imprimían como la más hermosa visión.

Cuando Hinata poso la vista sobre él, Naruto pidió con un mudo movimiento que lo pusieran al lado de ella, y cuando distinguió un conjunto de pelos negros azulados, Hinata le mostró más de cerca al pequeño y al fin lo vio.

Tan pequeño, tan frágil el color sonrosado que abarcaba toda su carita daba un aire tierno, sus pequeñas manitas cerradas en puños, las facciones evocaban mucho a las de Hinata y las marcas en sus mejillas indicaban que auténticamente era su hijo, el color de pelo y las facciones similares a Hinata, y cuando abrió los ojos el recién nacido, unos ojos purpúreos sin pupila le recordó a la mirada afable y materno similar a su madre.

-Hola pequeño- le dio la bienvenida Naruto a su retoño –Soy tu padre, Naruto- y señalando a Hinata siguió hablándole efusivamente al pequeño –Y ella es tu madre, Hinata- Y unos pequeños gorjeos del niño emocionó al rubio -Es tan parecido a ti Hinata- pudo decir Naruto.

-A también a ti Naruto, tus marcas, pero eso ojos, ¿Naruto, sabes tú algo?- la cuestión curiosa de Hinata fue respondida por un asentimiento del rubio.

-Son los ojos de mi madre… pero sin la pupila- concluyó el rubio.

El recién nacido miraba a ambos rostros, agitó sus pequeñas manos, como queriendo tocar los rostros. Naruto extendió su mano y tomando una de las manitas del recién nacido, cuanta diferencia había en tamaños.

-Increíble Hinata- Admiró Naruto, y era cierto que en Hinata pudiera engendrar algo tan maravilloso –Eres increíble.

Hinata solo pudo ruborizarse un poco, y la emoción aún seguía latente, el dolor fue mucho, pero el amor de una madre superaba todo eso, volviéndolo tan insignificante, y ahora era reconocida por Naruto.

-Y tu pequeño, ahora- mientras acariciaba la frente del pequeño, recorriendo la suave piel –no estrás solo- y acercándose lo suficiente, con ayuda de Hinata el rubio logró darle un beso suave en la frente, el pequeño solo se retorció entre los brazos de su madre.

Ambos chicos miraban a su pequeño, quien en cada momento se estaba venciendo al sueño, para después caer rendido. Entre el tiempo que estaban admirándolo, ya se encontraban solos en la sala de parto.

Y fue al mismo tiempo cuando ambos se observaron, y sonriendo felices compartían el mismo sentimiento.

-Hinata, gracias por esto.

-Naruto, no hay nada que quieras agradecer.

-Me has amado y estado a mi lado, y ahora me has brindado un hijo, Hinata, eres una gran mujer- ese cumplido era nuevo por parte del rubio, solo pudo asentir un poco torpe.

Y cuando las miradas se encontraron, Naruto acercó su rostro lo suficiente, el sentimiento despertó por fin, y entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Naruto, Hinata solo dio el pequeño paso acercando su boca.

Un beso, era otro más, esta vez no había promesa, no fue espontaneo, esta vez infundido en sentimientos compartidos, la suave sensación que proliferaba en ambos.

Y cuando rompieron el contacto se miraron, y uniendo sus frentes con una sonrisa mutua, se avocaron en un encuentro más, sensaciones que antes habían sentido se estaban haciendo presentes.

Por fin el rubio había dado un nuevo paso, en su vida, así como en responsabilidades, la primera ya no estaría solo, y en segunda por qué ahora un hijo dependía de él, y el futuro que aguardaba en todo ello, junto con Hinata a su lado.

* * *

**Trabajo y escuela es lo que estoy algo trabado, aunque igual me dificulté un poco con los momentos, entre 4 caps ya esta historia acaba, sino menos.**

**Solo quiero agradecer los que se han tomado un momento en dejarme un review a : **_**Alabdiel, Aoi Uzu, Isabela17anime, anillex culle-hyuga, Alyzama, kellyndrin, y a espada de cristal.**_

**Igual agradezco a los que me hayan agregado en su lista de favoritos.**

**Poco a poco estoy tratando de desenvolverme, ya como antes lo había dicho tomé la decisión de dejar de escribir, y es que... ¡nah como creen!, aun tengo historias para más, por lo mientras acabando este fic, terminaré con el fic de aquel día que cambió mi vida, y a su vez lo estaré reeditando, para luego terminada iniciaré con un nuevo proyecto.**

**Sin lugar a dudas tengo mucho que escribir y muchas ideas que mostrar.**

**Ojalá que sigan todos ustedes estimados lectores en mis historias y les encuentren un agrado, pero más apoyo lo encontraré en sus reviews, es la única recompensa para los autores.**

**Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana y se cuidan. Saludos.**


	13. No es justo terminar solo

**Ok, esta vez salí inspirado para apresurarme en sacar este cap, las ideas salieron y ps las aproveché, solamente deseo que gocen de esta lectura, así como yo la elaboré.**

**Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Nada más relajante y tranquilo que un baño tibio y en conjunto de darle su baño a su hijo era reconfortante, un poco de ayuda de Naruto para vestirlo y luego amamantarlo, era lo que se vivía día a día.

Todo era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, pero esto era una realidad, ese instinto materno le embargaba, siempre procuraría brindarle todo su amor a su hijo, quien poco a poco cerraba sus ojos cansados, y entre arrullos, el bebé se soltó del pecho de su madre, para reposar en un largo descanso.

Todo eso observaba el rubio, absorto en los tratos y cuidados que aquella chica daba a su hijo, expresar ese amor hacía que las sensaciones por Hinata se hicieran más fuertes e intensas, eso no se comparaba por lo que sentía antes con Sakura, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estuviera enamorado por la chica más callada y tímida de su generación, simplemente no le creería.

Pero ahora las cosas se dieron, ambos compartieron una noche muy prematura, y donde su historia empezó.

Apoyándose un poco de su bastón, ahora ya no era necesario depender de una andadera, su recuperación progresaba de forma significativa. Se dirigió hacía Hinata, colocándose a su lado, ella colocó suavemente al bebé y lo cubrió con una manta amarilla, ambos veían como el pequeño respiraba tranquilamente.

Muchos pensamientos eran los que surgían, sin lugar a dudas tenían una responsabilidad y afrontándola sin retroceder harían del pequeño un gran hombre, que se sintiesen orgullosos.

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, su hijo iba a cumplir el mes de nacido, aunque se adelantó por dos semanas, se encontraba saludable y vivaz.

-Es curioso que se vea tan tierno durmiendo así, pero como despierta en las noches.

-Todos los bebes son así, y tú lo cuidas.

-Y no me quejo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, lo bañas lo alimentas y además te encargas de mí.

Y tenía razón el rubio, todos los días ella se encargaba de cumplir con su palabra que se propuso.

-¿Habré sido así de pequeño?

-Me imagino a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y marquitas gritando a todo pulmón la atención que quería.

-Es posible.

Naruto en un movimiento acostumbrado buscó ciegamente con su mano la de ella, encontrándola la entrelazó.

-Shizune dijo que si sigo evolucionando a este ritmo, podré ya valerme sin necesidad de usar el bastón, y en cuestión a si puedo continuar con un ninja…

El rubio suspiro cansado, pero no se veía frustrado y ni desilusionado –Me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme-

Cuando hicieron los exámenes para valorar si su carrera ninja no se comprometía, en un principio Shizune e Ino lo estudiaban, aquella vez no podía producir ni una muestra de su poder, nada.

Tan asustado y desalentado estaba en esos momentos, la idea de no ser ninja acabaría con sus sueños y aspiraciones. Hinata a su lado igual compartía esos sentimientos, usando el byakugan trató de ver algún rastro de chakra, pero parecía que estaba escaneando a un aldeano cualquiera.

Y en un gruñido de impotencia, Naruto se concentró más de lo que pudo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y juntando las manos para emanar poder, trajo de consecuencia inesperada una explosión de chakra, lanzando a unos metros a las mujeres médicos, y la onda de poder le llegó a Hinata, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y siguiéndose expandiendo para atravesar el edificio y después rodear toda Konoha, alarmó a todos los ninjas presentes de aquel suceso, quienes se dirigieron al hospital, en conjunto de una Tsunade escoltada de Anbus para saber el origen de esta situación.

Aquel suceso hizo reconocer su huella del ninja número uno en sorprender, Naruto estaba avergonzado.

Los estudios más minuciosos y hechos por Tsunade le indicaron que Naruto había llegado a otro nivel que superaba los poderes de un Shinobi común, más allá de los poderes del primer Hokage, se estaba volviendo una leyenda viviente, ahora era cuestión de hacer entrenamiento y controlar ese poder.

Así que, aparte de dirigirse al hospital para seguir con sus ejercicios, ahora tomaba sus entrenamientos para rehabilitarse, con ayuda de Kakashi, Hinata y todos sus amigos.

Para después de esa extenuante jornada regresar a la mansión y atender sus responsabilidades de padre.

No era más necesario que se quedara en el hospital, a la par cuando Hinata le dieron de alta, también a Naruto le otorgaron esa etiqueta médica.

Hinata tenía el cobijo de la mansión Hyuuga, y como invitación directa del clan; Naruto se dirigió a residir en ella de manera temporal.

Hinata quien estaba en su habitación, en esa misma que la compartía con él bebe, la habitación del rubio estaba en el extremo del corredor donde estaba el cuarto de Hinata, y fuertemente custodiada principalmente por Neji.

Sí que Neji estaba agradecido y mostraba su respeto, pero cuando el tema abarcaba a su prima, cualquier señal o signo de ofensa las consecuencias iban a ser nada agradables.

Todo eso combinado con un susurro gélido que indicaba las consecuencias de una acción deshonrosa, mostraba lo protector que era Neji con su prima. No permitiría que ninguna indecencia sucediera dentro de la mansión, menos cuando ambos novios no se habían casado.

Una sensación en su hombro cambió el recuerdo de sus pensamientos, y volteó a ver a Hinata, el gesto que le otorgaba al rubio le hizo imitarla.

La misma sonrisa de dos chicos enamorados y felices, Hinata lo tomó de la mejilla, y con esfuerzos tímidos alcanzó la altura del rubio al colocarse de puntas en sus pies para llegar a sus labios y darle un suave beso, el rubio fue tomado por sorpresa, pero anticipándose ante los movimientos de Hinata, le correspondió con el mismo nivel, amoroso y vivo aquel beso, sincero y equilibrado.

Hinata estaba más que feliz así en su vida, sentía que era todo lo que había alcanzado, poco a poco sus objetivos estaban cumpliéndose, y no había más grande satisfacción todo aquello. Los momentos donde la emoción desbordaba su autocontrol, hacía tomar arranques como el que estaba haciendo.

Un carraspeó interrumpió su momento, y rompiendo su beso, un Neji de pocos amigos dijo que ya era el toque de queda a Naruto, y es que nada más entró al cuarto, veía enfrascados a ambos jóvenes en actos de indecencia.

El rubio solo suspiró –Perdón Hinata, me tengo que retirar- y antes de soltarse del agarre de ella, le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios, y ganándose una mirada más fiera de Neji.

-Con su permiso Hinata-sama.

El tono de voz parecía molesto, a veces detestaba que su primo actuara como el hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector. No era justo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días dentro del clan era curiosamente tranquilos, únicamente esa tranquilidad era interrumpida ante los enérgicos sollozos que requerían atención y cuidado. Hinata o las mujeres del clan iban a su llamado.

El mundo se movía de aquí para allá, apoyando en la responsabilidad que ambos padres jóvenes necesitaban.

Ahora, sin la necesidad de valerse con un bastón, Naruto hacía la amarga labor de cambiar al pequeño, cuando escuchó los lloriqueos de su retoño, no quiso ser una molestia y a su vez quería demostrar su responsabilidad.

Pero Haruto le dio la desgracia en el momento de lucidez de su padre, requiriendo que le cambien el pañal. No era justo.

Luego de ese momento de tensión, donde requirió todo su poder de voluntad para no caer en aquello que no estaba preparado, terminó con un esfuerzo que valía la pena en un tiempo próximo y haría misiones para sustentar a su familia, y ya se acercaba el momento de la decisión que iba a tomar.

-Naruto, es hora.

Indicó Neji en el umbral de la habitación de Hinata, Naruto solo escuchó eso y asintió, tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño, para dirigirse a la torre Hokage, donde la gran cumbre de los Kages se realizaría.

Con el tiempo y su recuperación, ya era momento ideal de hacer tal evento con su presencia absoluta.

Y en todos lados de la aldea estaban repletos de tanto shinobis externos a la aldea, la cumbre trajo a todos consigo, y la sede en Konoha abrió sus brazos para recibirlos.

En la torre Hokage, el salón principal estaban los Daimyo de los países aliados, representados por sus respectivos Kages y su séquito de asistentes.

La seguridad y la desconfianza habían sido la exclusión de aquel encuentro, todos tenían plena confianza en los unos y los otros, la sesión había iniciado, y el Raikage estaba tomando la palabra en estos instantes.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo para que esta cumbre se hiciera por fin.

Su voz autoritaria se escuchó en toda la sala.

-Solamente agradezco a la Hokage por ofrecer su hospitalidad, y para tomar algunos puntos que en esta reunión se han de realizar.

Y seguido, vio a Naruto quien se hallaba sentado, al lado de él estaba Hinata, cargando a un durmiente Haruto.

-Es agradecer a Naruto Uzumaki, quien hizo gala de su valor, persistencia, y nunca retrocedió en los momentos más críticos de la guerra, con su ayuda muchas vidas no fueron sacrificadas, y por ese acto valeroso y de sacrificio, solo queda recompensarlo y reconocerlo.

Y en un movimiento de su cabeza, aparecieron los asistentes de la Hokage, con un chaleco distintivo de nivel Chunin, que dirigiéndose a Naruto le otorgaron el chaleco, el rubio no lo podía creer.

-El reglamento de Konoha indica que las maneras de ascensión de un Shinobi se toma en consideración por los exámenes, recomendación de uno o varios grupos de Jonin, o por el permiso solicitado de los Kages, y también incluyen los logros en la guerra Naruto- completó Tsunade –Es por ello que tu participación inclinó la balanza a nuestro favor-

Volteo a ver a todos, era un sueño, por fin portaba ya su chaleco ninja.

-Naruto Uzumaki, seguido al protocolo que rige la aldea ¿Juras protegerla y salvaguardar su integridad, así como también la de sus habitantes?-

Naruto en este punto estaba estático, no podía responder nada, era todo un sueño, pero cuando la cálida mano de Hinata se posó en su pierna, volvió en sí.

-Yo… he… si… ¡Acepto!

-Bajo las bases que estableció el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, y en conjunto a tus habilidades demostradas, Naruto Uzumaki quedas ascendido a Jonin- terminó por decir la Hokage, no se esperaba aquel suceso Naruto, le habían informado solamente su presencia para tratar todo aquello relacionado con las alianzas y las treguas.

Y seguido de eso los aplausos se oyeron en la sala, todos los presentes reconocían a aquel chico que entregó la paz a todo el mundo ninja, y seguido a ello, Naruto se colocó por primera vez el chaleco que lo reconocerá a partir de ahora.

Hinata solamente se mostraba feliz por todo lo que al rubio le estaba aconteciendo, de ante mano sabía que esto iba a ser parte de la reunión, y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de decírselo, se tuvo que abstenerse, ya que iba a ser una sorpresa especial e inesperada.

Ahora ya superaba a todos y más estaba cerca de sus sueños.

Los aplausos cesaron, y fue entonces que de nueva cuenta el Raikage volvió a tomar la palabra.

-En toda mi vida nunca creí que este día llegara, donde todos nosotros estuviésemos reunidos, acordando los detalles para las alianzas, el mundo Shinobi se regía en ambigüedades que solamente traen rencor y odio, es por eso que yo veía imposible llegar a un acuerdo.

Todos tomaron asentimiento a las palabras del moreno líder de la aldea.

-Es por ello que aquí, en frente de todos les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que mi aldea y las generaciones anteriores han ocasionado a todos ustedes-levantándose, el Raikage agachó su cabeza en muestra de afianzar los lazos de amistad entre las aldeas.

-No solo la aldea de la nube se expresa de ese modo, también la aldea de la roca quiere limar las asperezas con todos ustedes.

-También la aldea de la arena.

-Y la de la niebla.

-Representando a la aldea de la hoja, me dirijo ante ustedes para otorgar mis más sinceras disculpas.

Todos los Kages empezaron con el pie derecho en aquella reunión.

-Y ahora trataremos los puntos que hemos ido todos acordado.

Y la reunión empezó a tomar todos los asuntos que estaban por acotarse en aquella reunión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Establecer una embajada de cada aldea en sus territorios es uno de los acuerdos muy atrayentes, para las alianzas, Naruto en cambio recordó que su sensei Jiraiya había hecho varios bocetos en medidas de alianza.

Era por ello que consultando a los pergaminos del sabio sellados, pudo revelar muchas visiones y muchos puntos que beneficiarían a todos.

Leer las palabras de Jiraiya era como si retomara algunos párrafos de su primer libro.

Tsunade parecía en esos momentos que quisiera haberse mostrado vulnerable, al parecer Tsunade había mostrado sus sentimientos de amor hacía su fallecido sensei, sentir todo eso cuando es demasiado tarde. No es justo.

La moción terminó ya entrado el anochecer, tantas ideas y sugerencias convergían y solo era el inicio de una larga y duradera paz.

Y todo eso fue gracias por el pequeño que con sus sollozos hizo que todo el mundo volteara a ver a Hinata, quien solo se sintió apenada.

-Lo siento por la interrupción- levantándose para dirigirse a la salida y poder calmar a su hijo, pero la voz del Raikage detuvo sus pasos.

-Bien gente, creo que por hoy es suficiente, tomemos un descanso, y mañana proseguiremos.

Todos asintieron, y luego de varios minutos la sala se empezó a vaciar, Naruto se incorporó donde estaba, portando reluciente su chaleco ninja. Se dirigió a donde estaban Hinata y Haruto y los tres, en compañía de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha salieron de la torre Hokage.

-Pequeño sí que eres mi héroe.

Hinata cuestionó ante eso.

-Ya no soportaba estar ahí otro momento más, me estaba durmiendo- su tono de fastidio era todo lo que indicaba.

-Naruto, no digas eso, esta reunión está precedida para el futuro de la aldea.

-Ya lo sé Hinata- dio un pequeño suspiro –Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a toda esta situación de política y papeleos.

-Pero será necesario para un Hokage.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Luego unos refunfuños dio seguido de uno que otro suspiro cargado en melancolía.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada Hinata, solo que… se me extravió el libro de Jiraiya.

-¿Libro?- Cuestionó la joven madre.

-Me lo regaló el viejo Fukusaku, es el primer libro que hizo ero-sennin.

A Hinata entonces supo de quien era el dueño de aquel libro hallado debajo del árbol de la mansión, pero ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo es que ese libro llegó al árbol?

Llegaron a la mansión, durante el trayecto el pequeño parecía ansioso por ser alimentado, y Hinata ni lenta y perezosa se encargó de llenar el hambriento estomago del pequeño.

Tapándose con una frazada para poder darle pecho al pequeño, Naruto miraba absorto como Hinata se hacía cargo con cariño y amor a su hijo.

Como hubiera sido su vida si al menos su madre estuviera viva, esa era su cuestión, escuchar las historias de Hinata sobre su madre, y como ella repetía los cuidados y cariños con su hijo confirmaba su devoción y persona.

Arrullarlo por las noches estar presente en cada momento y mostrar tanta paciencia, en serio que Hinata es una gran mujer, una mujer que nunca estaría sola ni desamparada.

-Ya pequeño – Las palabras parecían arrullarlo, se removía perezosamente y hacía sonidos curiosos.

Cuando Hinata empezó a removerse, indicaba que el pequeño estaba dormido, y la chica estaba acomodando la parte superior de su haori por debajo de la manta, en estas fechas ella acostumbraba usar kimonos sencillos.

Naruto se dirigió a ella, cargando al bulto entre sus brazos y recostarlo en la cuna, cada día esa rutina se le hacía tan especial, que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

El pequeño se mostró tan apacible, y ambos padres estaban contemplándolo de nueva cuenta. Hinata se dirigió a la mesa de noche ubicada al lado de su cama y buscando en uno de sus cajones, sacó el libro de tapas rojas.

Y Naruto estuvo al tanto que hacía ella, y verla con ese libro solo le hizo que abriera los ojos del asombro que se apoderaban.

-Lo encontré el día de tu partida Naruto, debajo del árbol- señaló la ojiperla el árbol enfrente de su ventana.

Naruto estaba callado, el recuerdo del porqué estuvo en ese árbol y que había visto, enseguida lo pusieron nervioso.

-Nunca supe cómo llegó este libro, pero cuando lo leí, se me hizo una historia tan hermosa, los ideales de paz y que todos nos entendemos con uno de los otros.

-Sin necesidad de odiarnos, estos sueños antes eran tan inverosímiles e inalcanzables, más para en este mundo, antes donde la maldición estaba presente-complementó el rubio.

-El personaje principal me recuerda mucho en ti Naruto, parece que estuviese leyendo una historia tuya, y ahora, mírate, eres… eres el revolucionario que ahora está trayendo paz a toda la aldea.

Las palabras de confianza y convicción de Hinata lo animaban más de lo que imaginaba.

-Yo siento que a veces no crea llegar a los objetivos que todos quieren.

-Estás equivocado Naruto, de la noche a la mañana no esperan un cambio, el tiempo dirá tus convicciones, y tú más que nadie sabe cuáles son tus límites.

Agradecía todas las palabras de ella, por cada vez que dudaba ella sacaba a relucir sus logros. Y Naruto solo asintió.

-Ahora nada más quisiera saber si tú estuviste aquí en la mansión Naruto.

Bueno de algo estaba seguro el rubio es que ese secreto iba a ser revelado, pero esperaba que Hinata comprendiera un poco.

-Bueno… ehm- reía nerviosamente Naruto –El día anterior, cuando ocurrió lo de nosotros- se ruborizó ante lo acontecido de aquella noche.

-sufrí una pesadilla, era tan real, todos ustedes muertos, tuve tanto miedo, y la ansiedad era inexplicable, esa vez no pude dormir.

Tomo una pausa Naruto para recomponer sus ideas –Entonces se me vino a la memoria tu confesión, eran muchas cosas por las que estuve confundido-

-Y entonces tú estabas en el árbol-Concluyó ella

Asintió el rubio –Hinata, quería solo ver si estabas bien, iba a cuidarte por unas horas, es tan fácil meterme a la mansión a pesar de toda la vigilancia, luego estuve esperando en este árbol, observándote- parecía contar la historia de un acosador, estaba apenado el rubio -pero entonces me vencí al sueño.

-Cuando desperté no estabas ahí, solamente quería cerciorarme que regresaras… pero.

No era que fuese tan detallista en los recuerdos, pero esa vez mientras se estaba cambiando, tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

-En… entonces… t-tu.

-Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba mirándote como un voyerista.

Volteó la mirada avergonzado Naruto, esperaba un reclamo, un golpe o lo que fuese que hiciera ella para castigar su indecoroso comportamiento.

-Ya veo- dijo ella, no sabía si estaba enojada, con esa voz neutra no sabía que le deparara.

-¡Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo Hinata, yo es que nunca esperaba que salieras así!- se excusaba el rubio.

-Te creo Naruto- Dijo ella, Naruto no esperaba ello de ella.

-Hinata tú, ¿no estás molesta?

-Solo un poco Naruto- reveló la chica –Pero, tú no eres así, tú nunca te propasarías con una mujer.

Por primera vez se sintió halagado y con la confianza depositada entre sus manos, en realidad que Hinata es una gran mujer.

Y el solo se acercó a ella para abrazarla, cada vez el corazón se veía invadido por los sentimientos que ella le brindaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada año en las fechas de Agosto ocurría una de las festividades de verano, una donde todos participaban, los habitantes de la aldea preparaban sus casas y adornaban con ofrendas dentro de ellas, el motivo era para honrar a los muertos en ese día, el festival de Obon era muy particular.

Se supone que la tristeza y la añoranza a los recuerdos por aquellos que ya no se encontraban en este mundo predominaban, pero no era así, todas las familias se mostraban felices y respetuosas, alegres de que sus ancestros los visitara para pasar un día completo.

La mansión Hyuuga disponía de su propio cementerio, los integrantes del clan los veneraban. Las veladoras y los inciensos estaban colocadas en la lápida, Hinata y Hanabi en conjunto de Hiashi, oraban por aquella mujer tan especial en su vida, lo hacían los tres por primera vez.

El ser un día especial, todos vestían sus tradicionales yukatas para celebrar ese momento, Hinata portaba uno de color ciruela claro, los estampados flores ramificadas que se extendían desde la base de la vestimenta y abarcando el torso derecho y la manga derecha, con los bordes de un color purpura más fuerte al igual que el obi, no había portado un elaborado peinado, el cabello lo tenía suelto, y portando unas getas sencillas en sus pies para andar.

Rindiendo oraciones con el corazón y sinceridad en sus palabras el mar de recuerdos de su madre vino de golpe, desde el uso de razón veía a su madre como una amiga, su confidente y la razón para poder seguir adelante, cada entrenamiento, cada momento vivido, ella le enseñaba los pasos para crecer y volverse una mujer, llena de gracia y decisiva, con ella iba a ser su apoyo, pero la muerte se la había arrebatado de sus brazos y con ello sus días de felicidad.

La pelea a muerte constató a dar el paso decisivo para madurar, daba las gracias por haber sido su hija.

Unas lágrimas tenues se mostraron en sus ojos, no las pudo controlar.

-¿Extrañas a madre?- La voz de su hermana menor se escuchó al lado, portando un yukata similar de su hermana, pero el color de la yukata predominaba el negro.

Hinata solo asintió, y con voz entrecortada respondió –Todos los días.

-Cuando me relatas de ella, me recuerda mucho a ti Hinata.

Ella volteo a verla, esa sonrisa afable que mostraba en su rostro.

-Me cuidaste desde que tuve memoria, me trataste con cariño y sin resentimiento, a pesar de mis actitudes contigo, nunca dejaste de quererme, me veías siempre como más a una hija que como una hermana… Ahora, te veo a ti y con Haruto, me recuerda de nuevo esos momentos.

Solo Hinata supo el nivel de aquel cumplido, después de todo Hanabi dependió mucho de Hinata

-Me alegra que estés feliz hermana.

Hiashi en tanto observaba como sus hijas se trataban, miró al cielo, donde la luna brillante le rememoraba los ojos de Hisana, uno como padre siempre trata de buscar la manera de educar a sus hijos, se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, sus malos tratos, sus palabras punzocortantes. No era justo.

El miedo que acaecía como líder del clan, y de su hija el no llegar a cumplir las expectativas lo hicieron actuar así, no pudo tener el valor de encarar y proteger lo que Hisana y él habían creado y amado, no cuando las vidas de sus hijas dependían de él ahora, simplemente era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, ya no quería repetirlo, ahora con el tiempo, las cosas van cambiando y el necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para destruir el ambiguo estigma que embargaba al clan.

.-.-.-.-.-

Parado en el cementerio de la aldea, observaba todas las familias que rendían tributo a sus familiares, miradas de respeto acompañado con esos gestos, todavía era un nuevo aire para acostumbrase.

Ahora solo dejaba un ramo de flores, según Ino decía que eran sus preferidas; las rosas blancas, Sakura Haruno era lo que estaba escrito en la lápida, acompañado de esas rosas se encontraban otros ramos de flores.

Era lo que él podía hacer por ella, prevalecer su recuerdo. Dio un suspiro leve, hasta que entonces sintió una presencia a su lado.

-¿No debes de acompañar a tu madre?

-Ya terminamos Naruto.

-¿Y Haruto?

- Hanabi lo está cuidando.

Soltó un suspiro risible –Tu hermana está encariñada con el pequeño.

-Todos están encariñados Naruto… no hay nadie que se resista en abrazarlo y decir cuanta ternura irradia.

-Pobrecito, es el problema de ser mi hijo, heredó todas las cualidades de su padre-

Hinata estaba riendo del comentario de Naruto, luego de unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, Hinata se puso a su lado, y con su mano buscó la del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos, se había preocupado un poco, por ello es que estaba acompañándolo, visitar por primera vez la tumba de quien entregó su vida podría ser algo fuerte, pero lo que veía era al chico que ya podía mantenerse por su propio pie, gracias a su ayuda.

Solo el silencio los acompañaba en el momento.

-Como desearía que ella estuviera aquí para ver todo. Sinceró sus palabras el rubio.

-Ella está feliz en donde esté Naruto, seguir adelante y cumplir tus sueños, que esta oportunidad que ella te dio no sea desperdiciada- volteó la chica a ver al rubio.

-Ahora solo queda la aceptación Naruto, y tener que seguir adelante.

El rubio asintió, los recuerdos de su infancia dominaron su mente, cuando era solo un chico de doce años junto con Sakura y Sasuke, ahora esos recuerdos solo eran vestigios de su pasado, caminar adelante y no retroceder.

.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de Konoha, Naruto también había erigido antes un lugar dedicado a su maestro, quien lo volvió un Shinobi de ideales y principios, alguien que determinó su paso de niño a un adolescente.

Pero en aquel altar que había erigido se hallaba también alguien.

-¡Tsunade ba-chan!

La aludida giró a donde se acercaban los jóvenes, jamás en su vida la había visto en momentos de fragilidad, pero ahora viéndola con esa cara torcida entre la tristeza y la añoranza, decían que también ella es humana.

-Solo estaba de paso- trató de sonar normal la rubia mujer.

El rubio solo asintió.

-Tonto.

Naruto escuchó el murmullo de la rubia, y volteo un poco indignado por esas palabras.

-No diga eso enfrente de mí Tsunade, por favor- el nivel de seriedad fue inesperado, pero enseguida Tsunade corrigió.

-Yo quería acompañarlo, esa vez que me dijiste que no debía haberlo dejado ir a esa misión, el insistió en hacerlo, el muy tonto quería demostrar algo que me negaba a ver, Naruto, él estaba enamorado de mí.

Esas palabras, simplemente había escuchado a su maestro delirar por ella, más cuando tenía que cuidarlo en los momentos donde se emborrachaba, a veces el amor hacía una persona te mantiene vivo, pero cuando no era correspondido, era peor que estar muerto en vida.

"Una mujer puede cambiar la trayectoria vital de un hombre" nunca supo de esas palabras, ahora el significado lo decía todo.

-Peor yo una estúpida insensata no quise corresponderlo, tal vez porque tenía miedo, de aceptarlo, de perderlo, muchas cosas Naruto, antes de que el partiera, ambos desnudamos nuestra alma, y me dejé amar por él, por primera y última vez, tal vez por el miedo a lo que sucedería después, y ahora me arrepiento el no haberlo correspondido antes, y me arrepiento en no haber hecho algo más.

Para esos momento escuchar las palabras de Tsunade era como escuchar una trágica historia de amor, Hinata comprendió esos sentimientos, y Naruto solo pudo esgrimir un gemido de impresión

-Quisiera saber que al menos muriera con una sonrisa, ahora que todo es tan tarde, ya me arrepentí y lloré lo suficiente- volteo a ver a ambos chicos –Con lo que les platiqué, no sean temerosos, ustedes tiene una vida y una historia que escribir, esto que estoy viviendo, son los errores que he cometido por mi falta de convicción, y por ser una estúpida cobarde.

Terminó por desahogarse Tsunade, y ambos chicos estaban callados, Naruto dio unos pasos, pasando de Tsunade, y colocando unas veladoras enfrente del monumento de su sensei.

-Jiraiya siempre decía que las mujeres eran la cosa más esplendida para admirarlas y descubrirlas- dijo el rubio –Es a veces que por ello se quedó prendado de usted Tsunade-

Tsunade hizo una mueca –Sin lugar a dudas creo que estuvo feliz y realizado, pudo admirarla y descubrirla, aunque fue tarde, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El rubio se incorporó donde se hallaba agachado y volteando a verla, le dedicó una sonrisa a la antigua compañera de su maestro –Ahora solo queda rememorar sus recuerdos y llorar únicamente de felicidad por sus logros, además- miraba al cielo para poder rememorar todas las vivencias y disparates que su sensei le hizo pasar-El siempre estará con nosotros en la mente, y en el corazón-

Las mujeres presentes solo asintieron, y Tsunade entonces habló –Tienes toda la razón- dijo ella

-Si tan solo me viera a lo que he llegado ahora- suspiró el rubio.

-Creo que estaría más que orgulloso por ti Naruto- apoyó Tsunade ya más calmada.

Y así en ese monumento hicieron memoria a lo que fue un gran Shinobi, tan elocuente como todo un gran hombre se hizo reconocer, ese Shinobi tenía el nombre de Jiraiya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en un lugar muy especial, solamente las dos tumbas que cubrían esa área secreta, solamente su localización le fue revelado al rubio y en consecuente ella.

Los nombres labrados en las lapidas –los nombres de sus padres- estaban bellamente adornados, en cada una llevaban una foto de sus padres, flores, veladoras e incienso eran las ofrendas colocadas, la humedad de las tumbas al ser mojadas con agua –referido a la purificación de los caminos para llegar al mundo etéreo- era el reflejo de su trabajo que dedicó en ese día.

Esa noche no hubo palabras entre ambos, solo la compañía era suficiente, y agarrados de las manos, Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, sus ojos reflejaban la comprensión, y Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa.

Y despidiéndose de las tumbas luego de terminar sus oraciones, guiados por la luz de la luna que en conjunto de las estrellas aludían el preludio de la noche festiva.

Esa vez todos en el lago de Konoha encendieron sus barcos de papel, con una vela luminaria, para guiar la llegada de los espíritus.

Naruto acompañado de sus clones encendía una a una de los barquitos, dedicado para aquellos que se fueron.

Una para sus padres, otra en memoria a Jiraiya, otra para la madre de Hinata, una para Sakura, y la última… para Sasuke.

Este último a pesar de sus crímenes y atrocidades que cometió en la guerra, era su amigo, el lazo de odio lo cegó, y era comprensible, ya que Tsunade le explicó que tan volátiles demostraban ser los Uchiha en sus emociones, más cuando los vinculaban con el amor.

Irónico pensar que aquello hiciera perder la cordura, llegando a comprender un poco los motivos que Obito y Madara ocasionaran la cuarta guerra ninja, arrastrando también a un Sasuke maleable, ese sentimiento tan preciado y a su vez peligroso cernía en este mundo ninja.

Ahora el odio se resumía a matar y amar, matan a alguien que amas, o matas defendiendo lo que amas, en ambos surge la cadena interminable que cierne al mundo ninja.

¿Pero por qué llegar a matar cuando todo se puede hablar con pacifismo?

Ahora con sus ideales y el poder que poseía alcanzará aquel sueño que su maestro y su padre habían anhelado, un futuro ideal para todos.

Los pequeños gemidos lo sacaron de ese trance, volteó a ver a Hinata, quien calmaba a su preciado tesoro. Y rodeándola con sus brazos, estrechó su cercanía.

Los barcos se estaban alejando más y más, era la primera vez que rendía un tributo tan especial, y lo haría cada año.

El festival era divertido, todos bailaban y pasaban la noche en la plaza de la aldea, todos sus compañeros de la generación se mostraban tranquilos y contentos.

Y todos juntos observaban el cielo, miles de fuegos destellantes alumbraban la estrellada noche, donde los fuegos artificiales.

La noche terminada y dentro de la mansión, Hinata terminaba de recostar a Haruto, aún no se habían cambiado, solamente Haruto le quitaron su yukata para ponerle ese mameluco rojo, ambos veían como el pequeño se revolvía entre las mantas.

El tiempo pasado con ella lo habían hecho considerar varias decisiones, y era en este momento que la más importante estaba tomada.

Tomándola de la mano, Naruto la llevó a la salida de su habitación, y así recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión para llegar a los patios, en específico los jardines.

-Hinata, quiero hablar contigo.

Se escuchó muy serio y decisivo, ¿Será algo importante lo que le dirá Naruto?

-Todo este tiempo que has estado junto conmigo, me han demostrado que eres...- se empezó a rascar la nuca el rubio, y subió su mirada en un punto vacío –Eres una chica especial-

-Gracias, gracias por tus palabras Naruto- ese cumplido lo había escuchado varias veces de parte del rubio.

-Pero no entiendo algo- quería saber con certeza Naruto –De todos los que tienes que demostrar estos sentimientos, es conmigo.

Hinata no comprendía esas palabras del rubio, Naruto sufría un serio problema para organizar las ideas.

-Digo, tú eres amable, paciente, tranquila, amorosa, atenta- estaba contando con sus dedos cada cualidad de ella –te preocupas por todos y sin importar quien sea, estás ahí con los que necesitan ayuda.

Hinata estaba absorta, escuchando las palabras del rubio, el ambiente en el patio era fresco, y una brisa de la noche no cambiaba la temperatura de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Todos esos cumplidos la sentían halagada, y ni que decir la felicidad mezclada con la vergüenza por escuchar todo eso de parte del rubio.

-Es por eso que no entiendo, de todos los hombres que hay… ¡te enamoraste de mí!-

Hinata abrió los ojos, era inesperado escuchar todo eso, pensaba que el rubio había dejado en el olvido los sentimientos por ella.

-Es extraño el sentimiento que tengo Hinata, es cálido, pero también siento que se romperá de un momento a otro, tengo miedo.

-Naruto.

-No se compara con nada Hinata, solo lo que puedo describir, es que te amo.

Cuatro palabras y un solo significado, sin lugar a dudas esa noche se estaba volviendo como la más importante en su vida.

-Naruto, ¿Estás seguro que es lo que sientes por mí? – temblaban sus palabras, pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero el rubio solo asintió.

-Has estado cuando yo más necesitaba apoyo, no creía poder superar todo aquello, me has iluminado en este tiempo – dijo Naruto.

-Cada cualidad tuya me ha ido enamorando, y eres una chica especial, y te hace más especial haberme aceptado desde antes que fuese reconocido-

-Tú me has guiado a lo que soy ahora Naruto, siempre te he admirado, y tu sonrisa es lo que más me ha iluminado… siempre a pesar de todo te amaré Naruto-

Para esos momentos ambos estaban abrazados, mirándose mutuamente, nadie supo quién empezó, pero ahora juntos recorrerían un camino.

Y en un encuentro entre sus bocas, sellaron su pacto de amor y juramento, entre las sensaciones que ese beso producía, el amor que ambos necesitaban habían encontrado.

* * *

**Para este punto entre tres caps más terminará esta historia, solo queda agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, al igual agradezco a quienes me hayan agregado en sus favs de autor y en historias, mando un cordial saludo a:**

_**lilipilli, ares-sama, kellyndrin, anillex cullen-hyuga, artemisa12, isabela17anime, netokastillo, y aoi uzu**_

**Bueno, a todo esto también les aviso que en el siguiente cap habrá Lemon, así como lo leyeron, y no espero tardarme, ando muy fresco en ideas, y espero que salga a como me gusta, por otra parte ando laborando dos OS que igual espero los termine pronto, uno será un song-fic, y el otro en un M+18, como recompensa por las veces que me he tardado, je, hay que aprovechar este puente vacacional que tengo :)**

**Y para terminar estoy en los detalles de lo que será el retorno de "Aquel día que cambió mi vida", ya ando trabajando en las contis y retomando la historia para hacer todo lo necesario y aclarar todo lo que he dejado en incógnita.**

**Sin más que decirles les mando un saludo a todos y que tengan buen día.**


	14. Un nuevo comienzo es justo

**Bueno no me tardé esa vez, pero eso de hacer lemon es pervertidamente laborioso XD.**

******Bueno solo queda leer.**

**Advierto antes de que empiecen a leer,esta capitulo lleva contenido explícito, y leyendo eso aceptas seguir leyendo, es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Los derchos y nombres de los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Es fácil quitarse la ropa y tener relaciones...**  
**la gente lo hace todo el tiempo.**  
**Pero abrirle tu alma a alguien, dejarlo entrar en tu espíritu, pensamientos, miedos, futuro, esperanzas, sueños...Éso, es estar desnudo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba fijamente su imagen reflejada en el espejo, sus pómulos y mejillas perfectamente resaltados con el maquillaje, las leves sombras en sus ojos detallaban más su belleza, el elaborado peinado era sutil, sujeto a cuatro palillos, los caireles caían a sus lados, dándole un tono más austero y tradicional, pero ampliando más los horizontes a su hermosura y de complemento la peineta que pertenecía a su madre, y otra más que era de la madre de Naruto.

Las tres capas de su kimono tan elaborado, y a la vez era tan especial, ya que ese pertenecía a su madre, y le quedaba como anillo al dedo, ese día tan especial se estaba haciendo realidad.

Por la expresión de su rostro, se mostraba tranquila, pero dentro era un estallidos de emociones, y dirigiendo su vista a su mano izquierda, donde el dedo anular llevaba el anillo de compromiso, un anillo de oro, donde el diamante era los uno de los restos del collar que había portado Naruto, ese resto estaba perfectamente restaurado y labrado para ser un complemento ideal.

_Esa velada era especial, tan especial, nunca había visto al rubio tan romántico y tan detallado, desde una cena en el lugar favorito de Hinata, donde solamente eran él, y ella, alumbrado solamente a la luz de las velas, creaban el ambiente preferido, y donde solo los colores de las flamas le daban ese toque que a veces leía en las historias de romance._

_La cena era tan detallada y especial, y al término de ella, ambos chicos estaban ahora en la cima del monumento Hokage, viendo toda la aldea en su esplendor._

_-¡Y así fue entonces que terminé mi obra maestra!_

_La plática de Naruto la había dejado absorta, siempre esas bromas que el hacía para atraer la atención eran muy creativas, y a su vez divertidas, toda esta plática surgió cuando ella rememoró ese momento, y ahora se hallaba riendo suavemente._

_-Solo Iruka pudo atraparme, siempre sabía todos mis trucos y mis habilidades, un Chunin pudo más que todo un escuadrón Chunin, inclusive uno que otro Jonin intentó atraparme, pero siempre fracasaban._

_Al término de eso, el rubio se quedó callado, observando en el horizonte, y perdiéndose en aquellos recuerdos._

_-Yo siempre que te observaba en el silencio- Habló Hinata luego de ese lapso silencioso –Te veía entrenando y tratando de superarte, siempre te veía como maquinabas un plan, sin importar lo que la gente pensaba, tú hacías lo que te gustaba._

_-Y ahora ya no creo que mis bromas serán necesarias, hay veces que ansiaba toda la atención, y sin saber que tenía tu atención, no sé por qué no lo noté antes._

_-No es tu culpa Naruto- quiso restarle importancia –Es solo que mi timidez, y falta de seguridad me impedían acercarme a tu lado._

_-Y me arrepiento no ser más observador- suspiró derrotado el rubio._

_Hinata abrazó al rubio, y mirándolo fijamente hizo olvidar de sus pesares –Pero ahora estamos juntos Naruto, yo te amo, y tú me amas- sin titubeos ni vergüenza dijo todo ello Hinata –ahora solo vivamos nuestro presente._

_Y otorgándole con sus labios la sensación de unión entre sus bocas, sus muestras de cariño eran especiales, y cada vez tanto al rubio, como a Hinata querían subir la intensidad de aquellos besos, pero trataban forzosamente controlar sus bajos instintos, y no apresurar las cosas, irónico cuando ambos compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos._

_-Hinata, ha pasado ya un mes desde que hemos pasado juntos._

_La peli-azul asintió, ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, y ahora su relación estaba en un nuevo nivel._

_-Ahora quiero, y espero que tú quieras que todo esto dure Hinata, por eso._

_Se separó del cálido abrazo de Hinata y buscando entre sus ropas, halló esa cajita de terciopelo, semejante a su color de cabello, Naruto abrió esa cajita, sacando a relucir el anillo, Hinata en cambio no cabía de la emoción, se tapó la boca, había pensado que la espera iba a ser un poco larga, pero no ahora enfrente de ella estaba la formalización de algo nuevo._

_-Naruto… yo… yo… ¿estás seguro de ello?- algo dudosa la chica por ante tal decisión apresurada había hecho la cuestión._

_-En todo este tiempo que he estado a tu lado, nunca me he sentido tan a gusto, tu compañía me tranquiliza, y me hace olvidar la soledad que he sufrido en parte de mi vida, quiero siempre levantarme en las mañanas y tenerte a mi lado, cada vez que llegue ser recibido con una cálida sonrisa tuya por siempre, contarte mis historias, mis miedos sentir tu apoyo en mis momentos de derrota, y compartir mis logros contigo._

_Tan irreal parecía esto, pero cuando la mano del rubio se posó en su mejilla, eliminaron toda ilusión de un sueño._

_-Sé que es muy apresurado, pero cuando digo que quiero estar contigo, mi decisión la he tomado, y no hay nada que impida aquello, y si hay algo que se interponga, lucharé Hinata, no permitiré que mi felicidad sea arrebatada, es mi camino Hinata, es nuestro camino que hemos labrado juntos._

_En este punto ya podía sentir las lágrimas de ella estaban desbordándose de sus orbes blancas, no pudo resistir más –Yo, Naruto… solo… ¡Acepto!- y abrazando nuevamente al rubio, se dieron otro beso, más apasionado y más emotivo._

_Separándose y mirándose a los ojos sonrieron ambos, Naruto buscó su mano izquierda, tomándola la subió en vista de ambos, sacó el anillo de compromiso para colocarlo en el dedo anular. Y de nueva cuenta un beso más intenso dieron inicio, el tomándola de la cintura, y ella abrazando lo que pudo la espalda del rubio, aferrados hasta no dejar un espacio mínimo entre ellos, con caricias tímidas y atrevidas, ambos daban un nuevo paso al formalizar su relación. _

Aquella noche tan especial, anunciaron la noticia de su compromiso y con ello ver como Naruto peleaba ante su padre y su primo especialmente para poder dar fe y conceder su permiso para que su boda se diera a cabo, recordar ese momento inesperado de tensión entre Naruto y su padre, a pesar de ello le dieron su permiso y su bendición.

Tantas locuras uno hace por amor, y Naruto era solo el artificie da hacer cualquier locura, y cuando en estos momentos se refiere a ella, no dudaría en hacer un plan maquiavélico.

Se sentó en la mullida cama de su cuarto, donde esta iba a ser la última vez que estaría aquí, Naruto y ella tomaron la decisión en residir en la antigua casa de sus suegros (los padres de Naruto) ahora el rubio valiéndose por su cuenta y haciendo misiones diplomáticas, en lo que ella se hacía cargo de su hijo y a su vez trataba de superarse como kunoichi.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y vio a su padre, ataviado con esas ropas que aludían al acontecimiento que iba a ocurrir hoy.

El mayor de los Hyuuga estaba mirando detenidamente a su hija, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa en aquel rostro serio.

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre Hinata.

Las palabras de su padre la sentían distinta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal cumplido.

-Ahora tú portas el vestido que ella usó, muchos recuerdos se me vienen hija, la felicidad y la emoción son tan especiales, ahora es tu turno hija, es tu momento para ser feliz y seguir adelante.

Para ese momento un gemido que segundos después evolucionó en llanto se oyó en el pasillo, y cuando Hanabi entró cargando a Haruto, necesitaba de su atención, y Hinata lo tomó entre sus brazos para que el pequeño se tranquilizara.

-Ahora tus responsabilidades serán grandes, formalizarás una familia, y apoyaras a un gran hombre Hinata.

-Yo no quise que terminara todo eso, quería siempre superar las expectativas de todos, del clan, quería cambiar las reglas.

-Y ya no será necesario Hinata.

-Ahora tomaré las responsabilidades hermana, todos nosotros terminaremos de unificar a la familia- dijo Hanabi tan segura –Tu camino ahora es apoyar a tu esposo.

-Lo… siento.

Luego de esa disculpa, sintió una mano en su hombro, y vio enfrente a su hermana sonreírle –Basta de disculpas, además ya es la hora- Hinata asintió levemente, ya era hora de la verdad.

Hanabi le ayudó a ponerse el último detalle, el gorro blanco tradicional, ocultando su elaborado peinado, y Hiashi tomó entre sus brazos a Haruto, para luego dirigirse acompañados con el clan a la torre Hokage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya preparado con el clásico Kimono Negro, y portando la haori negra por tradición, sus cabellos revueltos salvajemente, ahora eran aplacados por haberse peinado hacía atrás, Naruto estaba temblando, su rostro cambiaba de una emoción a otra, emoción, nerviosismo, miedo, alegría, por desgracia no podía controlarse.

-Calmado Naruto, solamente será una vez.

-Si usted estuviese en mi lugar me entendería- se quejó Naruto ante su maestro.

-Por eso nunca lo haré, además eso me recuerda la vez que mi maestro se casó, se veía peor que tú.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si, por eso auguro que te irá bien, si a Minato-sensei le fue bien, no creo que contigo salga lo contrario.

La mirada alegre de Kakashi le alivió un poco el nerviosismo que fue poseído.

-Como quisiera que ellos estuvieran en este momento- algo melancólico dijo Naruto.

-Siempre han estado a tu lado Naruto, puedo afirmar en estos momentos que lo están ahora.

Esperaba que así fuera cierto, observándose en el espejo de la habitación, se hallaba distinto con ese traje tan ostentoso que ni se imaginaba cuanto habrá costado, pero eso era otra situación.

Anteriormente había tenido un proyecto de vida, ser un ninja, luego volverse Hokage, y por último sentar cabeza, al parecer terminaría todo al revés, primero su boda y luego su camino a volverse Hokage, que en estos momentos parecía estar cercano.

Ahora encontrándose en la casa donde sus padres habían usado, sin haber recibido daños por parte del ataque que sufrió la aldea.

Ahora hacerse a la mente vivir para siempre con Hinata era lo que él había deseado, pero entonces ¿por qué tan nervioso?, tal vez un poco la responsabilidad, tal vez porque era un paso a lo nuevo y desconocido, o lo que ocurrirá en la noche de bodas.

Tragó grueso, solo recordar como Kakashi le diera uno de sus libros de índole erótico, bajo el pretexto de que sacara ideas y consultas, era la primera y última vez que consultaría a Kakashi, pero luego de hablar con Tsunade sobre el tema, ella le explicó varias cosas.

_-No temas por lo que ocurrirá, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos y emociones, y la situación se dará mocoso._

_-¿Y si lo que hago no le gusta?_

_-Tienen comunicación Naruto, no hace daño, ni molestia preguntarle a tu pareja, eso es el paso para conocerse Naruto._

_-Entonces el libro que me dio Kakashi…_

_-Primero hay que aprender a caminar para luego correr Naruto, conózcanse, encuéntrense, y hazle saber con tus acciones que tanto la amas._

Tenía razón Tsunade, pero a pesar de ello no evitaba sentir ese nervioso hormigueo.

-Bueno Naruto, ya es el momento de la verdad.

Ahora Iruka estaba en la habitación, quince minutos antes del mediodía, era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Y saliendo de la mansión, se dirigió a la torre Hokage, sin familia, solamente sus amigos más cercanos eran los que secundaban su paso y estar a su lado en uno de sus momentos cruciales, su boda.

_En la sala de la mansión Hyuuga, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados de rodillas, mientras Hinata miraba abajo sonrojada, Naruto estaba haciendo frente a las miradas de Hiashi y Neji, la razón era simple, y a la vez importante. Pedir la mano de Hinata._

_-A qué se debe esta solicitud de presencia muchacho, encima teniendo a gente tan importante en esta sala._

_Y es que Naruto no se encontraba solo, de compañía estaban la quinta Hokage y Kakashi, por su desgracia eran los únicos a quienes podía incurrir para este favor, y Hiashi ya suponía que era todo esto, pero solamente si lo convencían con la oferta ofrecida, cedería a su hija._

_-Yo…- Tomo un sonoro suspiro y respondió –Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija- soltó así nomás el rubio, Hiashi no expresó nada, solo veía a aquel que pretendía a su hija._

_-Bueno muchacho, te recuerdo que no estás pretendiendo a una mujer cualquiera, es a mi hija quien lo haces, la hija del líder de uno de los clanes ancestrales e influyentes de la hoja._

_-Eso lo sé- dijo el rubio mirando a Hiashi._

_-¿Y crees que trayendo todo el apoyo te cedería la mano de mi hija, y mi bendición?_

_-Yo lo hice para no estar solo, usted infunde temor y respeto, no sé si pudiera controlar toda esta situación._

_-Agradezco tus cumplidos muchacho, pero eso no es muy convincente - y habló con voz autoritaria -Dime que ofreces._

_Naruto quedó intimidado, pero si a este juego quería llegar Hiashi, el también jugaría así._

_-¿Qué es lo que pide?, si quiere renombre, está hablando con el héroe de la aldea, y del mundo ninja, hijo del cuarto Hokage, ¿quiere saber mi dote?, heredé la fortuna de mis padres, la pertenencia de tres terrenos, y dos casas, incluido mi departamento, también heredé la fortuna de mi maestro, Jiraiya, ¿Qué habilidades tengo? Hágase la idea, siendo el alumno del sannin Jiraiya, de Kakashi, y de Fukusaku, el sabio de los sapos._

_-Sí que es buena oferta, pero no es lo suficiente- respondió sin impresión Hiashi_

_Estaba intrigado, ¿No era lo suficiente? Qué demonios era lo que quería, ¿un dios?_

_-Hiashi, con todo respeto, si eso no lo convence, entonces ¿qué es?- haciéndose sonar respetuoso, pero el rubio le comían las ansias._

_-Muy buena pregunta muchacho- dijo Hiashi –Si quieres convencerme te haré la siguiente cuestión-_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Mi hija- volteó su mirada Hiashi –Estoy seguro que contigo no le haga falta nada, pero me preocupa una cosa, y eso se lo prometí a mi difunta esposa-_

_Naruto estaba expectante._

_-Su felicidad- dijo sin más el líder del clan - ¿Qué tanto la quieres para otorgarle su felicidad muchacho?_

_Ambos chicos estaban callados._

_-Mi hija siempre ha expresado sus sentimientos de forma abierta hacia usted, pero en usted veo su enamoramiento, más no amor, por eso quiero saber sus sentimientos y que es capaz de hacer usted por ella._

_Era inesperada esa pregunta, si bien era cierto que entre padre e hija hayan limado asperezas, ahora que Hiashi se mostrara preocupado en ese modo._

_-Yo ¡amo a Hinata!- Fue su respuesta directa y sin bacilar._

_-Y si en este caso yo me niego y encima le coloco el sello de supresión, ¿qué harías?- su voz lejos de ser amenazante se escuchaba a cumplir con lo que proponía, provocando a todos en la sala mostrar gestos de sorpresa_

_-¡No salga con esas palabras ilógicas, es su hija la que le está haciendo!- exaltado Naruto ante el panorama que proponía Hiashi no evitó en exclamar de esa forma_

_-¡Yo soy capaz de hacerlo cuando se me complazca!, soy capaz de hacer todo eso por mi propio beneficio- era esa voz fría que provocaba el líder, y ahora una poderosa aura asesina profirió por parte del rubio, pero Hiashi no se intimido y usó el mismo nivel de ese instinto_

_El rubio se levantó enfurecido, y sin controlarse se abalanzo sobre Hiashi, tomándolo de las solapas de sus ropas para verlo a los ojos_

_-Sobre mi cadáver, primero muerto antes que verla con ese maldito sello._

_-Y sabes que si me haces algo atentas sobre el clan, y mucho menos te cederían la mano sobre alguien quine me está amenazando, dime, ¿Hinata te permitirá matarme?_

_Esto se estaba saliendo de control, en esos momentos una mano en el hombro de Naruto lo hizo voltear, Kakashi quería tranquilizarlo, y Naruto comprendió, y aún airado trató de calmarse, pero no podía, ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?, no era justo._

_-Entonces, nos fugamos, ella, y el pequeño, escaparemos de aquí, y dejaré todo con tal de estar a su lado, daré mi vida para hacerla feliz, la amo con todo, y si alguien atentara su vida, primero muerto yo antes de que pase eso, no quiero estar solo, y su amor y cariño vale sobre cualquier cosa, más sobre mi sueño de ser Hokage._

_-¿Así que sin dudarlo harías todo eso?- estoico y sin inmutarse Hiashi, lanzó la última piedra._

_-Por ella merece todo eso y más- Dijo Naruto amenazante._

_-Bien- dijo Hiashi –Tienes mi permiso y mi bendición-_

Quien diría que su suegro fuese ser frío y calculador, pero enfocándolo para el bienestar y felicidad de su hija, era por primera vez que Hinata vio el significado de ser amada –aunque de esa manera ortodoxa- por su padre.

Fue tanta la presión de sus palabras, estaba seguro de algo, ese hombre era alguien que respetar.

Ahora ya llegando a la torre, todos los presentes invitados estaban en la espera de su llegada, en cinco minutos y la boda daría inicio, buscando en todos los presentes a ella, pero no la hallaba por ningún lado.

Todos vestidos tan formales para la ocasión, amigos más cercanos de Hinata y suyos, y aunado a la familia de ella, pero en cuanto al rubio…

El hecho de no tener familia no impedía el hallar una, donde el lazo que se encuentre el verdadero significado era lo que importaba, por ello estaban Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Tsunade, al igual que los cocineros de Ichiraku, así también la presencia especial del Kazekage y sus hermanos no le hicieron sentir solo.

Y fue entonces que saliendo de tales pensamientos la observó a ella.

Parecía tan irreal, y se quedó embobado como ella caminaba de manera lenta y llena de gracia, cubierta con ese gorro blanco que ocultaba su cabeza, pero distinguía las facciones de su rostro, vestida de ese hermoso kimono blanco reflejaba todo lo que expresaba, pureza y divinidad, si en todos los días ella se veía hermosa, ahora solamente estaba observando a una diosa, tal vez a la semejanza de Amaterasu si era posible.

Y bajo el mandato del monje que se paró en la entrada del salón, Naruto tomó posición en la entrada, junto con Hinata, ambos chicos se adentraron al lugar para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Cuando el monje dio inicio, ambos jóvenes se observaban, compartiendo miradas, el salón adornado y preparado para la ocasión aguardaba a todos los presentes que observaban la ceremonia, el monje ofició los ritos con su canto tradicional, otorgándole el poder para conferir y unir estas dos personas.

Lo pesado vino cuando sirvió el sake en las dos copas, compartiendo así su paso para ser adultos y tomar la responsabilidad que ambos jóvenes y sus familias decidieron.

Por primera vez probó la sensación del alcohol a sus 17 años, Hinata hizo lo mismo, desgraciadamente la costumbre era sake fino, y no había otro modo que cambiar tal situación, las mejillas sonrosadas de ambos jóvenes proyectaban, era muestra de que fue su primer consumo de esta bebida.

Luego compartieron entre ambos sus votos, el brindándole hogar, compañía y llenar la casa de abundancia y prometerle una vida sin necesidades, pero sobre todo enmarcó compañía, amor y entendimiento hasta el fin de sus días. Hinata en cambio le ofreció apoyo y tenderle la mano cuando más requería, tenderle su corazón y ofrecerle su temple y fuerza como mujer, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe y sobre todo ofrecerse ante el hombre que ha amado en toda su vida.

El intercambio de anillos siguió, ambas argollas de oro puro embonaron perfectamente en sus dedos, representando la unión final, y las palabras del sacerdote propiciaron el fin del evento, formalizando así su unión como marido y mujer.

Naruto entonces pudo quitarle el gorro blanco a Hinata, para revelar su peinado elaborado y resaltando su belleza, y formalizando el amor que ambos chicos sentían, se dieron un beso, su primer beso como esposos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora más tarde en la parte superior del edificio, Naruto esperaba a Hinata quien se estaba cambiando el kimono de bodas por uno más cómodo, y era algo que entendía, ya que recordar cuando ella le explicó cuanta indumentaria llevaba ese cambio era molesto y acalorado, mientras cargaba a un Haruto de cinco meses.

Vaya que el pequeño se portó muy bien para la ceremonia, por lo regular una hora sin estar en los brazos de su madre, o de él lo hacían empezar a llorar.

-Naruto.

Esa voz lo hicieron voltear, para verla portando ese kimono rojo con vivos adornos blancos representando las siluetas de un ave y del clan Hyuuga.

Se veía simplemente espectacular, y ojalá el momento durara por siempre, y acercándose a Hinata, le otorgó el brazo para que ella se sujetara, y así ambos chicos compartían en cada mesa de los invitados su felicidad, recibiendo apoyos y bendiciones, al igual que los tradicionales regalos y ofrendas.

Cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, Hanabi salió en su ayuda, y tomado al durmiente niño para hacerse cargo de él.

La noche entraba en su apogeo, así como la celebración de los invitados, mientras que Hinata era separada para platicar con las chicas, Naruto se dirigió al balcón de la torre para tomar aire fresco.

Un recorrido largo y tortuoso era lo que siempre había vivido en gran parte de su vida, y ahora estaba más que conforme con lo que la vida le había otorgado y él tomó las decisiones y labró su camino, ya nunca más estaría solo, en estos momentos su vida sería distante a la soledad que lo embargaba en la habitación de su departamento.

Y las vivencias solo hicieron soltar una densa lágrima.

-¿Por qué estás solo?

-Hinata, no te vi venir.

-¿Por qué lloras Naruto?

Fue tarde cuando se había secado la lágrima, compartir todo a su esposa representaba su compañía a partir de ahora.

-Yo solo me acuerdo de todo, mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia viviendo solo, y comparado a esto… es inexplicable lo que siento.

-Al igual que yo, comparo mi infancia, y solo veo cuanto he sufrido, ahora es tan distinto, pareciera que estoy en un sueño Naruto- y tomando la mano de su esposo atrajo toda su atención.

-A veces quisiera que este sueño dure Naruto, y tengo miedo, de despertar al día siguiente y saber que todo esto fuese una ilusión.

-Y sabes que no lo es Hinata, ¿A caso no sientes la calidez de tu mano entrelazada con la mía?, siente como mi corazón palpita Hinata, es por ti- Y le otorgaba una sonrisa aquel rubio.

Y cerrando distancias, se besaron ambos chicos.

Algunos veían aquella escena tan conmovedora, ambos esposos besándose bajo la luz de la luna, muy romántico para las mujeres, sentían un poco de envidia a Hinata.

El término del evento magno, todos los invitados se despedían, ofreciéndole sus más sinceros deseos y suertes.

Y ahí fue entonces que el momento del regreso, los chicos se dirigieron a lo que será su nueva casa.

El pequeño Haruto se iba a quedar a al cuidado de Hanabi y las mujeres del clan, le otorgaría su noche de bodas, aunque Hinata no le gustaba la idea de que se hagan cargo, pero Hanabi dijo "Vive tu momento hermana, es tuyo, luego me lo atribuirás con un favor"

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, y pasando las entradas de la marquesina, recorrieron el amplio patio para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Adentro el espacio del corredor que daba a la sala, y en el otro lado al amplio comedor con la gran mesa rodeada de nueve sillas, y anexada al comedor estaba la entrada a la cocina, ella había visto el hogar cuando ambos chicos la fueron a verla por primera vez.

Y había una puerta que daba al amplio patio trasero de la casa, Y las escaleras estaban al final del pasillo, y dirigiéndose a ellas subieron a la planta alta, El corredor daba a cuatro habitaciones, Naruto le había comentado que sus padres querían tener una familia numerosa, por ello se habían preparado con antelación, por su desgracia ese deseo nunca llegó a cumplirse.

Y accediendo a la habitación matrimonial, mucho más grande que las suyas era lo que Hinata y Naruto tenían pensado.

El rubio volteo a ver a Hinata, corrigiendo a su esposa, de ahora en adelante, y tomándola la miró a sus ojos para llamar su atención.

-Hinata, ¿Quieres seguir adelante?- la cuestión lejos de ser tonta, él se escuchaba comprensivo, nunca haría algo que no le agradara a ella.

Y ella negó, eso significaba que entonces el momento debería de esperar. Pero ella se acercó más al rubio, llegando al punto de sentir sus respiraciones –Quiero hacerlo Naruto- y sin mediar más un beso se dio donde ahora sus reversas y el autocontrol se quedaron para un lado.

.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre se reservaba para tomar alcohol, no era su costumbre, pero ahora meritaba celebrar esta ocasión, mirando al cielo estrellado, celebraba la felicidad de su hija, confiaba plenamente en Naruto, y que nunca quedaría desamparada y sola.

Sentado en el piso de madera que daba al patio central del clan, ahora su hija ya no viviría en la mansión Hyuuga y sus responsabilidades como esposa y como apoyo para Naruto eran más especiales que ser la líder del clan, ahora su hija alzó las alas para emprender el vuelo, ojalá hubiese sido más fuerte y temerario, hubiera gozado más su rol como padre. No es justo.

Un chillido en alguna parte de la mansión se escuchó, tal vez como padre no cumplió lo suficiente, pero como abuelo, tal vez podría redituarse, al fin y al cabo uno merece segundas oportunidades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobre la cama, Naruto prodigaba besos y caricias en su rostro, con una mano se dedicó a desbaratarle su peinado, quitándole las peinetas y los broches que adornaban y mantenían el diseño del peinado.

Y así desparramándose su cabello, Naruto se separó y verla.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco hinchados, manteniendo el rojo carmín del labial, sonrió y siguió con su labor de besos.

Hinata solamente se dejaba consentir, las caricias subían más de intensidad y cuando sus manos se pusieron encima de su pecho soltó un gemido suave y más acceso a su boca, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para meter su lengua, invitándola a un encuentro.

Naruto bajaba sus caricias, ahora más que nunca se dedicaba a sentir encima de la tela las curvas ocultas de su esposa, y colocando las manos sobre el obi comenzó a desanudarlo. Hinata sentía todo el movimiento y solamente permitió que el rubio lograra su acometido.

Desanudado lo hizo a un lado, se separó de ella, para abrir el kimono, donde empezaba a mostrar su piel blanca, y cayó en la en cuenta que solo esa ropa la cubría por arriba.

-Hinata, ¿por qué estás así?

Era su duda que enseguida iba a ser respondida, después de todo, esto era nuevo y desconocido.

-Nosotras así llevamos el kimono, es más cómodo- dijo ella un poco avergonzada, y solo Naruto asintió para empezar a descubrirla, pero Hinata impidió su cometido, se incorporó estando sentada de rodillas, la visión que mostraba excitó al rubio, quedando aquella los bordes de la parte superior de su kimono debajo de sus hombros presumiéndolos y escotando su frente de manera sugerente, mientras mostraba una de sus piernas, una imagen muy provocativa la imagen.

-No es justo que tú estés así- Dijo ella y se arrojó al rubio para abrazarlo, y despojar sus prendas. Otro juego de besos dio inicio, siendo ella la artificie, sus manos exploraban con torpeza las ropas de su esposo, hasta poder así deshacerse de la Haori.

Ahora libre de esa prenda Hinata siguió con sus besos en el rostro del rubio, primero su boca, luego bajándose a la mandíbula y repartir pequeños besos, y luego comenzar con el cuello.

Cosquillas prodigaba y la respuesta eran esos pequeños gemidos que el rubio soltaba, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a la hakama oscura, y poniendo atención a desanudar el cordón que lo mantenía en su lugar, fue cuando dejó de hacerle una marca en el cuello del rubio para poder deshacerse del nudo.

Naruto no tenía idea de cuánto Hinata hubiese cambiado, pero esa iniciativa nunca la había visto, tal vez porque luego de un año de haber pasado tantas cosas juntas, ella adquirió más seguridad y confianza.

Por fin pudo desanudar el cordón que mantenía aquella prenda en su lugar, se la despojó, Hinata ahora siguió con la parte superior donde el Hanten estaba puesto, y con facilidad empezó a retirarla, descubriendo la piel canela del rubio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le otorgo suaves besos en su pecho, Naruto no creía cuanto poder estaba teniendo ella sobre él, el sentir esas descargas de placer excitaban más la erección de su entrepierna, haciéndolo creciendo más y más, volviéndose incomoda y su ropa interior se parecía haberse encogido.

-Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que haces?- fascinado estaba ante ella.

-Yo solo trataba de hacerte sentir bien- su voz se escuchaba inocente, y el rubio fue tomado con la guardia baja, solo tragó saliva y quedando casi desnudo en su totalidad, Hinata terminó su labor, y cuando sus manos tomaron las mejillas de ella para alzar su cara, vio esa enigmática mirada, como aquella vez donde la pasión y el deseo estaban pero sobre todo encontró tanto amor.

Entonces otro beso más intenso se dieron y el encuentro de bocas no se hizo esperar, esta vez los dos estaban enfrascados en una lucha, y nadie estaba cediendo terreno, y el rubio tomó los bordes de la ropa de Hinata para desnudarla, la chica cedió y por fin librándose de aquel frondoso kimono, ambos se pudieron ver, con solamente la ropa interior, distinguiendo sus cuerpos con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, se acercaron de nuevo para sentir sus pieles.

-Eres hermosa Hinata- escuchar ese cumplido de parte de él la hicieron enrojecer más, todo esto era algo irreal –Y ahora solo serás mía- se oyó posesivo ahora.

-Y tú serás mío Naruto, para siempre- era lo único con lo que pudo responder ella.

-Entonces toma lo que te pertenece- enseguida el rubio empezó a besarla con pasión.

El abrazo perduró, ofreciendo el terreno de sus pieles, el rubio recostó a Hinata sobre la cama, y se colocó a su lado, observándose durante unos momentos, otro beso más se dieron, y el rubio con su mano comenzó a explorar todo el cuerpo de ella, con movimientos torpes pero seguían una simetría, bajando por su cuello y luego para llegar a sus turgentes pechos, se quedó ahí amasando con cuidado, y escuchando como los gemidos de ella se ocultaban con sus besos dados.

Poco a poco no evitaba la sensación que hacía sobre ella, y separándose del beso, respiraba con dificultad, y bajó su cabeza para poner más atención en sus senos, con una mano estaba sobre el pecho derecho prodigando sutiles masajes y con su boca se dedicó con soberbia a succionar el pecho libre.

Primero los alrededores de aquella carne suave y blanda, para luego a pasar al pezón que estaba ansioso de atención.

Arqueaba ya por instinto su espalda, entregándose a tan sutiles y especiales de su esposo, arqueaba su espalda para entregarse más y más, estaba ansiosa y a su vez deseosa de cómo iban las cosas.

-Ahh… Agh… Ahh- era la melodía que despertaba sus bajos instintos al rubio, y solamente con ella era lo único que lo encendía.

Alternó ahora la atención al otro pecho con su boca, y como ella soltaba esos gemidos lo incitaban a seguir más, cuando se soltó de forma morbosa de su pezón, escucho un alarido, y de nuevo subió a su rostro y con la yema de sus dedos acarició esas mejillas y luego a darse otro encuentro con sus bocas.

Su mano que estimulaba el seno de ella bajó al estómago, y descendió un poco más hasta el vientre, los cosquilleos y las sensaciones electrizantes la tenían concentrada. Y cuando se acercó peligrosamente sobre la cubierta de la tela de la prenda que protegía su intimidad, soltó un sonoro gemido que fue ocultado por el beso.

Y palpando ahí mismo, Naruto hizo sutiles caricias, sintiendo las formas de ese recóndito y misterioso lugar.

-Naruto- cortó el beso el rubio observaba a una chica que había caído en las mieles de la pasión, y él quería también caer en aquello.

-Tranquila, si algo te molesta, dímelo- susurró Naruto en su oído, la invitaba a conocer su cuerpo o dejarlo hasta ahí, en su mente tenía los consejos de Tsunade.

-N-n-no… ¡Pares!, ¡Ah!... ¡Ahí!- se arqueó Hinata ante las sensaciones que Naruto le daba.

Ya con más confianza el rubio introdujo su mano debajo de la braga y tocando más directamente sui intimidad.

Un respingo dio Hinata y a su vez que cerró las piernas, pero luego de las sutiles caricias de parte de su esposo, empezó a cooperar, sentía como el rubio le retiraba la prenda estar a la merced del rubio, desnuda.

Naruto se incorporó arrodillado, para terminar de desnudarla, la veía ahora y era la imagen que nunca iba a olvidar, con el cabello desparramado en toda la extensión de su cabeza, viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Y colocándose a su altura, Naruto siguió con su labor de excitar a su mujer.

Las manos callosas recorrerle por todos lados, esos sonoros besos y lamidas que Naruto estaba otorgando, de nueva cuenta sentía como atacaba uno de sus pechos con la boca.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamo la chica al sentir la mano del rubio en su feminidad, la suaves caricias parecían ser una tortura.

Naruto en cambio solo prosiguió así por minutos explorando el punto más sensible de Hinata, en donde acariciaba con su pulgar aquel punto que la hacía delirar más y más.

Ya no soportaba más las sensaciones que recibía, solo estaba gimiendo y gritando cada vez. Naruto en cambio seguía con lo suyo y entonces un poco de perversidad despertó en él, e introduciendo su dedo índice en el interior de ella, comenzó a hacer suaves y lentos embistes con su mano.

Hinata gritó, pudo haber sido por la incomodidad, pero en realidad había llegado al deseado orgasmo y poseída por el momento cerró sus piernas capturando la mano de Naruto, el chico se detuvo de sus actividades para verla, temblando y reteniéndose hasta luego soltarse más tranquila, estaba respirando copiosamente y los ojos los tenía desorbitados.

Ya la prenda que tenía lo estaba molestando y fue cuando se desnudó, quedando a la par que ella.

Hinata estaba aún tocando el cielo, no se esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, se sentía entre realizada y avergonzada por mostrarse así, su vista nublada estaba regresando a la normalidad, y observaba entre emocionada y fascinada como el rubio se deshacía de sus bóxer, y mostrarse desnudo.

Su cuerpo tonificado, donde ya estaba pasando el proceso de chico a hombre era lo que admiraba, Naruto solamente la observaba y ella recuperando el aliento se incorporó un poco ida y se acercó al rubio.

-Hinata- no se esperaba que ella se incorporara y ahora lo abrazara.

-Te amo Naruto- dijo ella quien ahora comenzaba con las caricias sobre Naruto, con sus dóciles manos exploraba con torpeza y con cuidado los pectorales para luego darle pequeños y tímidos besos, bajando más a su abdomen y luego tocar la hombría del rubio con un poco de soltura.

-¡Ah!... HI-Hinata- Ahora el rubio gemía al sentir como ella lo estimulaba, sin decirle ni nada ella tomó ahora las riendas del asunto.

Sentía el palpitar en su mano al tocar toda la longitud de su esposo se sentía tan suave y a su vez tan duro, y ni que decir que tan caliente estaba, ahora el rubio estaba más animado con los suaves movimientos, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que con su boca no terminaba de repartir besos y sutiles chupetones en el torso del rubio, escuchó un profundo gemido del rubio, y deteniendo su labor subió a ver como Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, sentado y pareciera que quisiera soportar todo esto.

-¡Hinata no!… para- en un momento pensó que le estaba haciendo daño y detuvo su actividad. Veía como ahora se controlaba muy agitado, ella solo retiró su mano y cuando el rubio se controló, la miró con una extraña expresión.

-Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño?- preguntó asustada

El rubio solo negó y acercándose a la chica para calmarla le dijo con voz bañada en placer –Me has hecho sentir bien Hinata- y el rubio recostó a la chica y le dio otro beso con su boca, sus cuerpos cerca y sintiendo piel con piel, Naruto se fue acomodando en medio de las piernas de ella. Al ver como el rubio se movía y se colocaba encima de ella era indicio que el momento había llegado, y al ver aquella mirada que pedía permiso, ella solo respondió con una sonrisa, permitiéndole la petición silenciosa del de Naruto.

Apoyándose el peso con sus codos la miró a ella y solo vio esa sonrisa que le regalaba, así que el rubio agarró su miembro y guiándose comenzó a penetrarla. Poco a poco fue abriéndose camino, hasta que por fin se hizo uno con Hinata.

Tan estrecha, ya se había olvidado de esa sensación que ella le hizo conocer, y cuando vio el rostro deformado de ella en dolor se había asustado -¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?

Cuando Hinata se acostumbró a la extraña sensación, esta vez no hubo dolor, solo una sensación pulsátil dentro de su interior, al momento de escuchar la pregunta, abrió poco a poco los ojos para verlo.

Y ahí estaba indeciso y temeroso, pero cuando Hinata le acarició la mejilla, el rubio se quedó quieto, expectante a lo que ella hacía.

-No te preocupes- y envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio -Continua- y sus pies quedaron a la altura del trasero de Naruto para motivarlo a continuar.

Naruto empezó a moverse empezando en un suave y lento vaivén, ambos abrazados sintiéndose a plenitud en el acto, los grandes senos de ella oprimidos en su pecho y las piernas de ella a su alrededor, era todo esplendido.

Ella sentía como se movía en su interior, con vigor cada vez sus embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y en frecuencia, y las sensaciones la llevaban al éxtasis, escuchaba la respiración del rubio en su oreja y a su vez como se hundía más en el chueco de su hombro y cuello.

No paraba de moverse dentro de ella, sus movimientos en su cadera ya no paraban en subir su intensidad, y sentía que en un momento a otro iba a llegar al deseado orgasmo, pero no, quería que ella gozara de igual forma.

-Hm…hm… ¡Na-Naruto!- esos suaves gemidos le hacían perder el control, y no pudo evitar subir su mirada para distinguir el rostro de ella, sus ojos se encontraron, y con pasión se otorgaron un largo beso, sus lenguas danzaban en aquella muestra y la par que el rubio seguía con sus empujes, ambos abrazados y estando más cerca de tocar el cielo siguieron así.

Y no pudo soportarlo más ella, sentía otra vez esa ola de sensaciones recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, y empezaba de nueva cuenta a convulsionarse y temblar debajo del cuerpo del rubio

-Naruto…. Naruto… ¡NARUTO!-, grito ella al sentir la sensación y ahora solo dejaba expresar lo que en aquellos momentos la embargaba.

Cuando sentía como el interior de ella lo apretaba más y más en un placentero masaje, no pudo soportar más, y dejaba que desde donde se producían aquellas hormigueantes sensaciones le recorriera por la espina dorsal -¡HINATA!...!AGH!- y estallando en placer Naruto vertió su esencia dentro de ella con unas últimas estocadas largas y poderosas.

Hinata estaba abrazada fuertemente sobre el rubio aferrada con todo sus ser, y sentir como él se derramaba en ella fue el detonante para sentir otra sensación de placer más, durando aquel momento donde solo lanzó un gemido sonoro y largo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, sentía como un cuerpo caía pesadamente a su lado, el rubio estaba completamente azorado por aquello, y ambos se recuperaban lentamente, no dejaban de respirar de forma apresurada y tenían las sensaciones de que sus corazones se les saliera de su pecho ante el fuerte palpitar.

Ahora con la idea de compartir estos momentos íntimos ambos sonrieron, Naruto boca abajo volteó a ver a Hinata y ella boca arriba solo suspiró muy contenta y feliz.

-Eso ha sido… maravilloso Hinata- el rubio se incorporó para poder acariciarle el rostro, y en tanto Hinata se dejaba sentir la mano del rubio recorrerle.

Y sin poder evitarlo tomó la muñeca del rubio y degustó con su boca uno a uno los dedos de la mano del rubio, aquello solo encendió al rubio, quien estaba deseoso de poder tocar el cielo junto a ella nuevamente.

Y dándole una mirada de súplica, ni lento y ni perezoso el rubio reanudó el juego solo para ambos.

Esta vez las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas, Hinata solo se dedicó a explorar todo lo que la piel del rubio otorgaba, y Naruto empezaba a surcar un nuevo contacto con la piel de la chica y dirigiendo su mano a la intimidad húmeda para inducirla nuevamente al placer.

Hinata no se quedó atrás y ya un poco más animada buscó con sus manos hasta encontrar el pene de su esposo y con un suave masaje le compensó también la atención recibida.

Rompieron su beso, se miraron a los ojos entre suspiros y jadeos, mientras se compartían íntimas caricias.

De nueva cuenta se encontraba erecta su hombría y al igual sentía que ya estaba ella lo suficientemente húmeda, pero quería seguir can con el juego previo, hasta perder los estribos, era más intenso hacerlo de esa forma y le estaba encantado.

Dejó de masturbar a su esposa para luego empezar a explorar con su boca el cuello de ella y bajar a sus senos, y cuando Hinata quedó a su disposición, el rubio la volteo, para dejarla recostada bocabajo.

Hinata solo esperaba que era lo que el rubio intentaba hacer, sintió como su cabello fue removido hacía un lado, y sintió la respiración del rubio en su nuca, erizándole la piel, sintió unas leves caricias con sus labios y escuchó como Naruto le susurraba.

-Cierra los ojos y solo goza- entonces obedeció como una niña buena y solo esperaba ansiosa por lo que el rubio iba a hacer.

Cuando la dejó recostada así en la cama, distinguía todo el cuerpo de ella, distinguiendo su cuerpo aperlado y brillante a causa de las fina capa de sudor que la cubría, su fina curva donde definía su espalda y para luego bajar a más y ver la cintura estrecha, seguido de la inversamente proporcional cadera que aludía la forma que terminaba en ese trasero que solo lo provocaba.

Subió a despejar el largo cabello de su mujer y hacerlo a un lado y acercarse a la nuca de su compañera, veía como se le erizaba la piel, le susurró aquellas palabras para tranquilizarla y de respuesta un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de ella, y sin esperar más empezó su erótica labor.

Suaves besos daba sobre la espalda de ella, con su nariz y ayudado por su respiración hacía que la piel blanca y delicada de ella se estremeciera y solo sacaba a relucir sus sonoros gemidos, similares a los maullidos de una gata en celo, instándolo a seguir con más fervor a su labor, ahora con la lengua hacía tortuosos recorridos saboreando la piel como un exquisito manjar, empezando desde uno de los hombros, hasta llegar la curvatura de su espalda y descender peligrosamente en el comienzo de su trasero.

Varias veces seguía así y en el último recorrido, atacó con un mordisco la parte trasera de ella sorpresivamente.

-¡Ah!, ¡Naruto, no lo hagas… ahí… ahí! ¡AHH!

Detuvo sus acciones ante aquella petición, y simplemente le pregunto – ¿No te gustó?, ¿acaso te dolió?

La chica giró su cara para verlo y solo negó con su mirada, le había más que gustado, pero siendo acariciada en un punto que en su opinión era vulgar, al parecer era una pervertida de closet.

-¿Quieres que pare?- cuestionó nuevamente el joven amante

La chica negó, y entonces le dijo con esfuerzo ante su pena –Me gustó Naruto, pero… yo solo, ¿no te molesta a ti?- ante la pregunta de ella, el rubio sonrió y colocándose a su lado le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo adoro todo de ti Hinata, desde la punta de tus cabellos- y le acarició su sedoso y lacio cabello –Hasta la punta de tus pies- y una de sus manos recorrió desde su trasero, hasta llegar a la base de sus pies.

-Naruto.

-Ahora solo déjate amar- y el rubio de nuevo empezó donde quedó interrumpido.

Y la melodía de la habitación se hacía escuchar los sensuales gemidos de ella y acompañado de los sonidos audibles de la boca del rubio al jugar con la piel de ella, los minutos pasaron, y Hinata quería sentirse nuevamente mujer.

-Por favor Naruto.

Naruto no soportaba más, quería hacerla suya otra vez y con la súplica de ella le indicaron que era el momento, se colocó detrás, colocando sus rodillas en ambos lados de las caderas de ella, y dirigiendo su erecto miembro, se abrió paso en los pliegues húmedos de la intimidad en aquella postura, su pelvis rozaba por completo el trasero de ella y comenzado a menear las caderas para sentir esas excitantes sensaciones, y escuchar ese sonido húmedo cuando sus pieles chocaban en aquel punto de unión lo obligaban a seguir con sus movimientos desenfrenados, era la gloria.

Hinata no podía creer que el rubio la estuviese matando de aquella manera, no podía hacer nada, solo elevar sus caderas para hacer más profunda la unión y hacer más apasionado el momento.

Sentir las caderas de ella alzarse lo sorprendieron, pero a su vez agradeció aquello, era más agradable la manera en que Hinata se entregaba y el simplemente continuó con sus embates, observándola removerse y agarrando entre sus manos encima de su cabeza las sabanas.

Los embistes creían conforme el tiempo pasaban, pareciera una eternidad y Naruto sentía a plenitud el calor y humedad dentro del interior de ella, y ni que decir de la estreches que pareciera querer atraparlo para nunca más salirse.

Y reacomodándose más hacia adelante buscó las manos de ella y estrechándolas siguió moviéndose arriba y abajo.

Ahora los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en toda la habitación acompañado con el choque de sus cuerpos, Naruto se movía más frenéticamente.

-Hinata… ¡Agh! ¡Hinata me voy a… venir!- fueron sus exclamaciones, ya no soportaba más estaba en su límite.

-Naruto... ¡más fuerte! ¡Mhhaaa! ¡Falta poco!-

E inevitablemente llegaron al unísono al punto culminante del placer, Naruto se enterró en una última estocada, Hinata alzó sus caderas por inercia, y sus tobillos se alzaron a entre los espasmos, arqueándose como si fuese una contorsionista, sus manos entrelazadas era un detalle que notó ella, y luego de esos segundo eternos, sentía todo el peso del rubio en su espalda, respiraba con dificultad y dejó reposarlo hasta que ambos recuperaron el aliento.

Sus respiraciones fueron acompasando y cuando se convalecieron, se miraron y un beso nada dulce compartieron, ahora las lenguas chocaban más y solamente seguían hasta apaciguar esa parte la lujuria, hasta que solo con sus bocas aplacaran lo último de pasión.

Alicaído su miembro se retiró de ella, tanto furor implicado lo dejaron agotado, y ni que decir ella al recibir tanto de lo esperado. Y colocándose a un lado, ella se volteó para estar frente a frente, Hinata jaló las mantas revueltas, en los ojos de ambos se veían amor y cansancio, cubriéndose ambos entre las mantas, la chica se acercó más y el rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos, y entrelazando sus piernas empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

Compartiendo ahora y por siempre el calor de sus cuerpos el rubio le sonrio de manera cómplice, y ella le devolvió el gesto

-Te amo Hinata, y ahora por siempre lo haré, aun cuando tu dejes de amarme.

-Yo también te amaré y nunca dejaré de amarte, aunque la muerte nos separe, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Y uniendo sus bocas en un último beso antes de caer rendidos juntos en los sueños, luego de haber hecho el amor, afianzaron su compromiso de seguir en todo y juntos, mirando hacía adelante.

* * *

**Bueno, esto de escribir lemons es complejo, más cuando no se tiene mucha experiencia en escribir estos rubros, a varios se les facilita, pero extrañamente se me dificulta, combinar el romance con la acción es complejo, y mi objetivo es eso, y no volverlo vulgar (espero que no haya quedado así). ****Pero bueno ustedes opinan.**

**solo quiero decir que el momento de la boda me basé a lo que celebran de manera tradicional en japón tomando referencias y agregándole ideas mías (no entiendo algunas autoras su manera de representar en sus fic dentro del mundo de naruto las bodas al estilo occidental ¬¬), aclaro que la hakama es un pantalón formal, y el hanten es una camisa tradicional, y la haori es una capa que portan en algunos eventos ceremoniales o especiales.**

**Bueno, dos capítulos más y esta historia llega a su fin, creo que esto es una buena práctica y experimento para soltarme en mi escritura.**

**Agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron un review, dedicándole un saludo a Isabela17anime, netokastillo, arkangl, alabdiel, Artemisa12, Aoi Uzu, y Chamoos, también mando agradecimientos quienes me hayan agregado en su lista de favoritos en este fic ay a mí como autor :)**

**Por último, dentro de la semana que viene son el periodo de exámenes y de momento estoy preparándome para estudiar y preparar mis trabajos y adelantos, estoy aun laborando en mis dos proyectos OS que sigo haciendo, y espero que antes del domingo los termine, y la continuación de la historia tardará un poco, y si tengo el tiempo, puede que me adelante, es solo cuestión de dedicación y esfuerzo :).**

**Pues me paso a despedir y espero que tengan buen inicio de semana (a pesar de ser martes)**

**Saludos.**


	15. No es justo retroceder

**Bueno gente, me tardé mucho, pero aquí está solo espero que aún se acuerden de esta historia jejeje. Ahora a leer :)**

**Recuerdo que el nombre de Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, ella abrazada al brazo que él le ofrecía, agarrados de las manos, ambos jóvenes se mostraban felices y dichosos, acompañados con un sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Esa mañana al despertarse abrazados luego de compartir su noche de bodas los hizo sentir raros y distintos, pero ahora iba a ser así, despertar juntos en cada mañana.

No pudieron evitar hacerlo una vez más, y repetirlo nuevamente cuando se bañaron juntos.

Ahora regresaban a la mansión del clan, a recoger al pequeño Haruto, quien estaba bajo el cuidado de Hanabi y de Hiashi, después de todo no querían exentar sus responsabilidades, ya eran una familia.

Entraron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por los guardias, les indicaron que los esperaban en el patio, pasaron los pasillos, hasta llegar aquel lugar.

-¡SORPRESA!- todos los cercanos amigos y conocidos de ambos chicos celebraban, una pequeña fiesta luego de la boda, esta vez más singular, quitándole lo formal. Ambos chicos no lo esperaban, pero entonces agradeciendo, se unieron al festejo.

Un chillido que se escuchó entre la multitud, y supo reconocerlo Hinata, le despertó el instinto maternal, dirigiéndose de dónde provenía esa alerta de atención desde que lo vio nacer, Naruto la siguió, hasta hallar a Haruto, siendo cargado por una Hanabi nerviosa, intentaba calmar al bebé de cinco meses.

-Ya pequeño, mami está aquí- con esa melodiosa voz de Hinata, Haruto se calmó por consecuencia, volteó su mirada para ver a su madre y estrecharse a los brazos de ella.

-O-o-ba… O-aa- Balbuceaba el pequeño niño silabas extrañas, quien al sentirse resguardado con ese protector abrazo. Sus primeros intentos de hablar se escuchaban muy tiernos y graciosos.

Hanabi suspiró derrotada, con lo sufrido en toda la noche para poder dormirlo, y llegó a la decisión en esperar un largo tiempo para tener un hijo.

La fiesta transcurrió de manera tranquila, Hinata por un lado estaba arrullando pequeño, siendo rodeada de Ino, Tenten y algunas mujeres del clan, su amiga rubia no se reservó en preguntarle como había sido su noche de bodas

-La forma en que llegaste abrazada a Naruto, ¿indica que se divirtieron no?- decía la chica que murmuraba como una niñita que había hecho una jugarreta –Hasta puedo afirmar que en la mañana se despabilaron con más "acción"

-¡Ino!, por el amor de dios tranquilízate, es su vida privada- reprendió una Tenten colorada por las palabras de Ino.

Se quejó muy a su estilo la rubia Yamanaka –Que tiene de malo preguntar algo que es muy evidente.

-Y todavía lo dices- la castaña experta en armas tenía los ojos una mirada enojada.

-Y mira la cara de Hinata, relata que si la pasó de maravilla con su esposo- señaló la rubia a su amiga recién casada.

-¡Ya basta!

Exclamó Tenten fastidiada, sí que ella era tan cuerda y recatada comparada a su amiga.

Naruto por su lado era bombardeado por palabras de "que se siente estar enjaulado" o "mi más sentido pésame"

-Maldición dejen de decir eso, ni que hubiese quedado en una cárcel- habló irritado el chico.

-Ya lo dirás cuando Hinata te obligue a quedarte en vez de salir de juerga con nosotros- contra-atacó Kiba con un poco de razón.

-Es mi esposa, y tengo que estar con ella en mis ratos libres.

-Si claro, si tú lo dices Aburrido-san.

El rubio solo gruñó como un zorro frustrado –Idiota.

Y el barullo de voces que contradecían sus pensamientos lo exasperaban más.

Y la fiesta seguía su curso, con ramen otorgado por el viejo Teuchi, duró hasta el mediodía. Preparando todo, Naruto y Hinata agradecieron por la fiesta otorgada, y se retiraron a su casa, ya como una familia completa, y gozando el rubio la semana de vacaciones que Tsunade le había otorgado.

Era distinto aquello ahora regresar solo o llegara la casa sin nadie esperándolo quedó en el pasado. Cargaba al pequeño Haruto que se había quedado profundamente dormido, tal vez no durmió en toda la noche.

Y en ello se sentía muy apenado, el haberles dejado el pequeño, pero Hiashi dijo que no había ninguna complicación.

Solamente escuchar las palabras de él "cuida de mi hija" solo pudo responder con un asentimiento y prometiéndole aquello.

Llegaron a la casa y entrando por fin los tres, Hinata se dirigió al piso de arriba, seguida de Naruto, y pasando a la habitación, bellamente adornada para el pequeño, una cuna grande las sabanas de un color naranja –donde el rubio haría lo posible para que ese color sea su preferido- y el cuarto pintado de tonos azules y con figurillas de zorros y sapos, muchos juguetes para recién nacidos unos regalados por Naruto, y otros por todos sus amigos.

Y entre ellos estaba un regalo que Jiraiya lo iba a destinar a él cuando estaba gestando dentro de su madre, ahora aquel peluche iba a ser de Haruto, una gran rana que emulaba al sabio y cascarrabias jefe sapo Gamabunta.

El pequeño quedó recostado y removiéndose un poco fue tapado por Hinata.

Se quedaron un momento juntos y agarrados de las manos salieron de aquel lugar.

Cuando los días transcurren al rubio parecía hacérsele tanta la rapidez, por las mañanas despertaba y lo primero que veía era a ella, y siempre que se retiraba de la casa a hacer sus labores ninja un beso de despedida y las palabras de "ten cuidado" siempre recibía.

Y siempre cuando hacía sus misiones nunca evitaba esbozar una sonrisa al ver los bentos que ella le preparaba con amor y cariño.

Y cuando volvía, siempre era recibido con un "bienvenido" y respondía con el habitual "estoy en casa".

Ahora no estaba solo, su hogar llegaba a verlo confortable y lleno de calor, siempre no se olvidaba de los detalles que ella lo recibía o hacía, con un gesto nuevo e historias de su día a día.

Y Naruto llegaba con un hermoso detalle, flores, una sorpresa, un detalle. Él era tan atento como lo es ella de devota con él.

Ambos se enamoraban más y más de ella, aceptaban tanto sus virtudes, como sus defectos, todas esas facetas conocidas, como las descubiertas.

Ella acostumbraba a madrugar, le encantaba la jardinería, siempre encontraba tiempo para hacer sus labores ninja, así como madre, y ama de casa, le gustaba bañarse durante las noches y en las mañanas, odiaba los insectos, cuando se ponía nerviosa jugueteaba con sus dedos índice, y cuando hablaba con voz neutra, era un indicio que había hecho algo mal, más cuando el motivo es Haruto.

Nunca se enojaba o lo reprendía, ni menos lo tildaba de idiota o estúpido… como cuando Sakura estaba viva, era una comparación algo sosa, pero no ser recibido con un golpe o alguna manera tan ortodoxa era raro, de un momento nunca la había visto enojada, y siendo sincero jamás haría eso, no quería ver esa faceta de ella.

Todo aquello había descubierto, y aún faltaba mucho que descubrir y que vivir.

Hinata se estaba volviendo su mundo, y en conjunto con Haruto, eran su motivo para seguir adelante y nunca retroceder.

El pequeño cada vez crecía, y así como las responsabilidades evocadas como el hombre de la casa y esposo, le daba entrega a su rol de padre, aunque siempre terminaba un desastre, le agradaba todo aquello.

Hubo veces que llevaba a su hijo a los campos de entrenamiento, así le daba tiempo a Hinata para pasar sus tiempos libres, ella también merecía pasar sus momentos y también le daba la oportunidad para profesar sus habilidades ninjas -aunque sea de profesora de la academia-

También en las noches, el rubio extrañamente se levantaba y alimentaba al pequeño, dándole su mamila y esperando a que se venciera en los brazos de Morfeo, pero cuando el pequeño lo hacía y lo dejaba en la cuna, inmediatamente rompía en llanto, para su desgracia él pequeño parecía renuente a dormirse solo, así que sin remedio lo traía al cuarto de esposos, o si no se hacía espacio en la cuna, para recostar al pequeño vestido de su mameluco recostarse en su pecho.

En los días siempre procuraba estar con su familia, y jugar con su hijo era lo que más quería hacerse notar, sin ningún ejemplo paternal, el rubio le demostraba todo lo que tenía a Haruto, estando a su lado.

Y tanto tiempo así le hacía dar cuenta que el pequeño era más perceptible e inteligente que un bebe normal, apenas llevaba seis meses el pequeño, y ya estaba gateando, demostraba que también era más desarrollado que un bebe normal.

Y a su vez notaba que el pequeño era todo un risueño y un encanto, con las amigas de Hinata siempre se hacía ver una ternurita, e inevitablemente invitaba a sus tías a cargarlo y hacerle todas las peculiaridades y caricias que un pequeño lo molestaban, y soportaba entre los pucheros y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, era gracioso verlo inflar sus cachetes.

Su familia así era, y estaba contento con todo ello.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?

El rubio volvió en si al tener toda esa clase de recuerdos y rememorando todo aquello-No nada-contestó, tratándose de ver fuerte, y secándose de manera obvia una lagrima suelta

-Naruto, dime que ocurre- Hinata no era alguien fácil de engañar, Naruto solo se mostró vulnerable ante la única mujer que pudo ver más al fondo de aquel coraza del chico alegre, travieso y elocuente.

-Yo… solo, estoy feliz- dijo el rubio, tomando las manos de ella, Hinata lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos y ella le sonrió solamente.

-Yo también soy feliz Naruto… esta felicidad es compartida.

-Entonces ¿por qué tú no lloras?

-Porque es tu manera de expresarte.

Y entre sus brazos Hinata reconfortó al rubio. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan amado y atendido, un concepto nuevo y extraño que siempre durará así.

.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre había pensado que el gran día de su vida sería el volverse un Hokage, pero cuando esta experiencia le embargaba en su cuerpo, y la emoción crecía, no evitaba en exaltarse animosamente.

Y es que Haruto, era el causante de todo aquello, simplemente era de emoción ver como el pequeño hacía el esfuerzo para pararse, y dar sus primeros pasos.

En la alfombra, el pequeño se estaba apoyándose con sus manitas y en un ligero impulso, se mantuvo de pie por primera vez.

Hinata y Naruto quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, ¡su hijo estaba de pie!, era por ello que el rubio se puso muy efusivo, y el bebé al ver esos gestos de su pare, no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas como él lo sabe hacer.

Vino de repente, dar el primer paso, corto e inseguro, con sus brazos estaba manteniendo el equilibrio, y fue entonces que dio el siguiente paso, con más firmeza y confianza, entonces, el pequeño pego sus primeros pasos ante el grito eufórico de Naruto y la exclamación de Hinata.

El pequeño estaba sonriendo y se dirigió con sus padres, el rubio no evito ir por su retoño y tomándolo en brazos lo alzo al aire, orgulloso de que su hijo hiciera tal proeza.

Con diez meses de edad, el pequeño Haruto dio sus primeros pasos, alegrando a sus padres, Naruto alegó con orgullo y con el pecho hinchado que su hijo heredó su fama de ser el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Y esa atención que le daba a su hijo le gustaba, ofrecer todo aquello, donde antes el anhelaba tener.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- decía Naruto, dando vueltas con su hijo alrededor, y cuando por fin se detuvo, abrazó con amor a Haruto, mientras que Hinata se acercaba a sus dos amores, a celebrar aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el rubio salía de misiones diplomáticas, tardaba siempre una semana, y era inevitable todo eso, ya que siempre se perdía ese tiempo valioso con su esposa, y su hijo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, solo alumbrados por la lámpara de la mesa de noche, Hinata montaba a Naruto, moviendo la cadera y cintura en un movimiento repetitivo de arriba abajo.

Tan desnuda, como su esposo, se entregaba a las sensaciones de placer.

-Naruto… ah… ¡ah!- sus manos las tenía entrelazadas con las del rubio y sin parar sus movimientos siguieron aumentando, y la fricción se tornaba más intenso.

La cercanía que se demostraban en sus encuentros era delirante, y Hinata no pudo evitar más, haciendo al frente su cuerpo, para poder besar a su amante, el rubio la tomó de las caderas, y apoyándose de sus talones empezó sus movimientos, Hinata se había quedado quieta, degustando sus labios, y sus lenguas rosaban en sincronía, , penetrando a su esposa con certeros y rápidos movimientos, sentía en su pecho los senos de ella repagados, la piel húmeda sobre la suya, y las electrizantes sensaciones en sus zonas erógenas de la piel lo hacían más sensible cada vez que se movían y sus cuerpos rozaban.

Las lenguas bailaban en sincronía con su beso, y cuando estuvieron a punto de culminar, el rubio hizo tres embistes largos y poderosos, para luego penetrarla una vez más con más énfasis y dejándose alcanzar el cielo con su esposa en un fuerte gemido.

El abrazó perduró como si hubiese ocurrido una historia sin fin, ambos respiraban muy frenéticamente, Hinata recostada encima del rubio podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

La habitación se fue silenciando poco a poco, hasta que las respiraciones de ambos amantes se fueron normalizando.

-Te voy a extrañar- por fin haberse recuperado, Hinata empezó con la conversación

-Yo también… ojalá pudiera estar así contigo por siempre.

-¡Naruto!

-No mal interpretes Hinata… me refiero a estar todo momento contigo y con Haruto.

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó ante aquella aclaración, sin lugar a dudas se había vuelto un poco malpensada.

El silencio predominó, era tranquilo, y no era incomodo, simplemente gozaban este momento especial entre ambos.

-No es justo que pospongamos el cumpleaños de Haruto.

Hinata simplemente asintió ante el comentario del oji-azul –No te preocupes, es apenas su primer cumpleaños, aún siguen más

-Eso es tiempo perdido, por eso le pediré a la abuela que me asigne un equipo e Genin.

Hinata solo sonrió y le siguieron unas pequeñas risas, aquellas que siempre contagiaba al chico para hacer una que otra broma, con tal de escuchar ese sonido.

gusta cómo te ríes- Dijo de la nada Naruto, luego de todo ese tipo de cumplidos hacia su persona le apenaban.

Y ahora todo de ella le encantaba, y con esa mirada que el rubio le dedicaba, demostraba su sinceridad.

-Así como me gusta todo gesto que tú haces… inclusive enojada te ves muy bella.

Y Hinata apenada le dio unos golpecitos al pecho del rubio.

Naruto tomó un impulso para recostarla en la cama y el quedar encima, para verla, ella no se esperaba a aquello, peor cuando esa mirada la inducía, simplemente se dejó a la merced de su esposo.

-También me gusta todo de ti Naruto.

Y un nuevo encuentro de sus bocas se dio, y luego retomaron su apasionante actividad en esa noche, la noche estaba por terminarse, y había que aprovecharla a todo lo que diera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La soledad había sido su compañera durante su niñez, siempre se acordaba de ello en cada momento, pero ahora en medio de la habitación alegremente adornada, estaban todos sus amigos e invitados que se le pudo haber ocurrido hacerlos participe de presenciar este momento.

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho estaba celebrando, entre risas, y felicitaciones, el rubio, el tiempo había pasado en instantes y ahora a un año de haberse casado con Hinata y seguir su vida juntos.

No había mejor regalo que todo aquello, no cambiaría nada por todo esto, estaba tan lleno de dicha. Hinata en cambio se sentía más que feliz, Naruto ser feliz era su felicidad también.

Naruto ahí sonriendo, enfrente de su pastel de cumpleaños, y cargando a un Haruto tan feliz y sonriente, todo esto lo había soñado alguna vez.

-Solo quiero agradecer a todos por venir a mi fiesta- tomó la palabra Naruto, con todos a su alrededor –No saben cuanta alegría me da compartir este momento con ustedes, y con mi familia- cargando con un brazo a Haruto, y tomado de la mano con Hinata, el chico observó a los motivos por el cuál es feliz.

Todos ahí asintieron ante las palabras del rubio, después animaron al rubio, que soplara las velas de su pastel.

Sin remedio que hacer, apagó las velas y con un deseo que anhelaba más, encima de ser Hokage, era que todo esto perdurara por siempre, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho a todo esto vivido.

Con su familia y sus amigos, esa soledad se había esfumado en su vida, para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El baño siempre era cosa que Hinata hacía, pero ahora ella tenía una junta en la academia, discutiendo los preparativos para la elección de nuevos Genin.

Y con ello le darían su primer equipo de Genin, quien pensaría que ahora le asignarían una fuerte responsabilidad, pero después de todo, Naruto deseaba poder heredar nuevas responsabilidades, tener a sus alumnos y guiarlos en el escabroso, pero magnifico camino del ninja.

-Entonces papá estará más tiempo con ustedes- Platicaba el rubio como siempre lo hacía con su retoño, explicándole las ventajas de todo aquello.

El pequeño solo chapoteaba, y medio se resistía a ser atendido por su padre, siempre veía esa cara, y esos ojos azules, distintos a los suyos, y esas marcas en las mejillas de su progenitor despertaban su curiosidad, y extendía sus bracitos para alcanzarlos.

-Papá.

Las palabras del pequeño no terminaban de alegrarlo, luego de un mes de haber caminado, era distinto ver como el pequeño pronunció sus palabras, y más era extraño escuchar de su hijo.

Cuando terminó de enjabonarlo, la puerta del baño se abrió y entro una Hinata que buscaba donde se hallaba su familia.

-Al fin los encuentro.

Y al término de la palabra "encuentro", quedó pasmada, duró unos segundos estática, y después empezó a soltar una pequeña risa para pasar a verdaderas carcajadas, y es que la razón era el extraño copete puntiagudo que tenía su hijo, asimilando esos estrafalarios peinados que alguna vez vio en una aldea del país del rayo, donde los pelos parados y de punta eran la moda.

-Vez pequeño, te dije que a tu madre se burlaría de tu peinado.

El pequeño agitó los bracitos contento, parecía que era ese su motivo, hacer feliz a su madre.

-Y ahora despídete del peinado- y con el aspersor de agua de la bañera enjuagó a su hijo de pies a cabeza, Hinata se había calmado con sus risas, y se acercó a sus dos amores para ver que ayudaba.

Cuando terminaron de enjuagarlo, secaron al pequeño, y lo envolvieron en una toalla, Hinata lo vistió en la habitación matrimonial, y se encargó de darle su mamila, en cambio el rubio se dedicó a limpiar el baño.

Hinata alimentaba a su hijo con el biberón, se veía más grande y ni que decir más atento, y adquiría una fusión de comportamientos suyos, como los de Naruto, ya que esa sonrisa "marca Uzumaki" la encantaban, no podía evitar sonreír cuando su hijo hacía esos gestos, pero también se demostraba tímido con las personas distintas, y no evitaba abrazarse a ella o a Naruto cuando alguien desconocido, pero cuando lo considera como su amigo, no evita ser abierto con cualquiera. Verlo le recordaba a su Naruto.

Naruto terminaba de limpiar el baño, el día de mañana le asignarían su equipo de Genin, Hinata le iba a dar los detalles.

La puerta se abrió, Hinata estaba entrando.

-¿Ya se durmió el pequeño?

-Estaba algo cansado, ¿Hicieron algo más mientras yo no estaba?

El rubio sonrió nerviosamente, después de todo, su esposa se daría cuenta de esos detalles.

-Recorrimos la aldea, el pequeño estaba aburrido, y yo también, nos dimos nuestra tarde como padre e hijo.

-Ya veo.

Terminó por detallar las cosas, el rubio volteó a ver a su esposa –Creo que necesito darme un baño, no sé porque Haruto salpica bastante cuando yo le baño.

-También hace lo mismo conmigo- comentó por su lado la chica –Se está volviéndose muy hiperactivo.

El rubio solo esbozó una sonrisa –Creo que el karma se está acercando- y luego un suspiro dio el chico.

-Naruto… ¿qué haces?- Hinata se había impresionado por lo que hacía su esposo, entre lo que decía se había quitado su camisa, revelando su desnudez de la cintura para arriba, se estaba comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón corto.

-Dije que me voy a bañar- Y bajando esa prenda hasta sus pies, el rubio seguía con sus calzoncillos – ¿No quieres acompañarme?

Esa última pregunta fue una propuesta tentadora, nunca habían compartido juntos un baño, solo trago saliva y un poco nerviosa acepto, después de todo, también quería bañarse.

El rubio solo sonrió ladino cuando Hinata cerró la puerta del baño, y procedió a desnudarse.

Todos aquellos momentos, el rubio los atesoraría por siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"MI nombre es Naruto y terminaré con esta maldición", terminó de decir el ninja, sus principios podrían haber sido inverosímiles, pero su voluntad decía lo contrario, en esa emboscada no mató al ninja, y cumplió con su misión, demostrando que la maldición se puede acabar de una manera justa.

Desde hace una semana el pequeño estaba atento a las palabras de su padre, cuando se había puesto un poco inquieto, su padre sacó ese libro de tapas rojas bajo el título "La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz", recitó las primeras líneas, con voz de lector, y Haruto se quedó calmado y atento a la historia.

-Y bien pequeño aquí acaba la historia de nuestro héroe- cerró las tapas de su libro, el rubio propuso republicar esa obra, cuando las ediciones anteriores se habían acabado enseguida, la editorial necesitaba que se accedieran los derechos de reimpresión, y el rubio no objetó en nada.

Así fue como la primer obra de su maestro culminó en un gran éxito, su ventas rebasaba y por mucho todos los volúmenes de su obra erótica, y eso sin más lo tenían orgulloso.

-¡yibuaiba!- El pequeño movía sus brazos y con una sonrisa desmesurada hicieron que el rubio mayor asintiera –Así es, él fue mi sensei, ¿sabes?, su historia inspiró para que me llamaran como el héroe- se acercó el rubio murmuró sus palabras como si fuese un secreto.

El pequeño solo removía más sus brazos, y el rubio cargó a su hijo, ambos sentados en el césped del área de entrenamiento número siete, cuantos momentos ocurridos en ese lugar.

Lo que no sabía Naruto, era que estaba siendo observado por Hinata, había llegado a aquel campo de entrenamiento, el equipo del rubio estaba en la misión "búsqueda y captura" del gato de la esposa del consejero del Daimyo.

A estas horas de la tarde ella cargaba con el aperitivo de hoy, cuando las clases de la academia acabaran, ella pasaba directamente a atender el hambriento estomago de su esposo.

Haruto se quedó quieto, y volteó a dónde provenía esa conocida presencia, se zafó de los brazos de Naruto, para dirigirse con pasitos curiosos a su madre, Hinata puso al suelo la canasta que cargaba para recibir a su hijo en un cálido abrazo.

-Llegaste temprano… ¿O acaso yo ya me estaba tardando?

Hinata solo negó –Es muy temprano aún- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el rubio se acercó para darle un cariño a su mujer y buscar sus labios para un beso.

-"Aquí equipo de búsqueda, el gato ha sido capturado"

-"Ahh maldito felino, deja mi cara ¡deja mi cara!"

El rubio solo cortó el beso y suspiró, su equipo había terminado de capturar al felino endemoniado, y ahora fue informado de ello por el radio comunicador.

-Bien equipo, reagrúpense y entregaremos al objetivo con la Hokage

Cortó la comunicación, pero diez segundos después recibió un fuerte grito por el radio

-¡CUANDO DEJAREMOS DE HACER ESTAS MISIONES!

Deja-vu o no, ahora comprendía a su sensei, así como la empatía de sus alumnos por hacer misiones de clasificación mayor, pero ahora tenía que actuar con responsabilidad y decisión, ya estaba madurando Naruto en este aspecto.

El atardecer de aquel día era testigo de otro día común para Naruto, dejando poco a poco atrás a aquel chico de dieciséis años, soñador, inmaduro, descuidado y flojo.

Ahora con dieciocho años tenía responsabilidades, ya no era un chico, y el paso de un hombre estaba dándose más y más, sus locuras disminuían, pero no iban a morirse, su familia era su primera preocupación con una esposa que era su mundo y su mejor compañía, su hijo su motivo de hacer un mundo mejor para él, y que decir, para los próximos nuevos integrantes a la familia, tal vez dos o tres hermanitos más, y esa propuesta hizo que Hinata se le coloreara la cara, pero encantada ella también apoyaba esa idea.

El mundo Shinobi estaba en progreso, y Naruto era la llave primaria en todo esto, cuanto tiempo ha cambiado, y ahora como líder de un equipo Shinobi, ya le tocaba invitar las comidas, de guiar a los chicos y hacerles despertar la voluntad de fuego.

Mirando por el lugar, los arboles de cerezo, ya retoñaban las sakuras, donde el viento las mecía suavemente, los recuerdos de su antiguo equipo y a sus dos amigos le vinieron, y el escalofrío de la nostalgia lo invadió, sacudió la cabeza, y deseaba con su corazón que Sasuke encontrara paz, y que Sakura estuviese contenta y satisfecha por lo que ha hecho.

No es justo que las cosas tengan que cambiar, pero es necesario vivir en el presente, recordar el pasado, y prepararse para el futuro, es la ley de la vida.

Tomando de la mano de su esposa, Naruto se caminó a encontrarse con su equipo, y continuar por su largo nindo, nunca retroceder ¡Dattebayo!

* * *

**Bueno y así queda el penúltimo capitulo, ahora falta el último, que ya lo tengo terminado, pero lo publicaré el martes XD, luego dependiendo que tanto apoyo me den, haré un epilogo ;).**

**Por otro lado estoy dando duro a las teclas para hacer aquel día que cambió mi vida, en estos momentos llevo dos caps de adelantado, y es cuestión de verificar ortografía y errores de redacción, y además tener más material para publicar semanalmente. Por otro lado les comento que estoy en fase de elaboración de un nuevo fic, la temática, sera de hombres lobo XDD, y por ello que también ando con eso de teclearle duro para tener el material y publicar esta otra historia :).**

**Y pues por ultimo los invito a que lean mi tanda de OS que prometí tardiamente jejeje, y así como también agradezco a quienes han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un review, mando saludos a netokastillo, tuttynieves, Anilex-cullen-Hyuga, Isabela-chan nyaa, Artemisa12, kaliborn, y a juliex.**

**P.D: pido disculpa por tardarme, había avisado que tenía exámenes y adelanto de proyectos, encima trabajo me redujeron el tiempo, por lo que mi genialidad (jejejeje, que soberbio me escuché) fue absorbida, así que al momento de hacer conti, la mente la tenía en blanco, pero nada mejor que recuperar la inspiración que releer el manga de Naruto desde el cap 450, hasta el 600 XD.**

**Sin más que decir me paso a retirar y mando un abrazo a todos los que leen mis historias, no tienen idea como me impulsan para hacer más amenos este pasatiempo curioso.**

**Saludos.**


	16. No es justo que todo tenga un fin

**Dije que el martes publicaba, pero tuve un contratiempillo que me quitó horas, solo queda decirles que gocen y lean este último cap de esta serie.**

**Como recuerdo, el nombre de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

El tiempo puede transcurrir tan lentamente cuando uno sufre, y tan rápido cuando uno está sumergido en la felicidad, y con seis años de haber transcurrido la noche donde su vida había cambiado, Naruto simplemente vivía un panorama soñado, y junto con la persona más inesperada.

Y ahora solo veía su reflejo en el espejo, tan alto y con facciones tan maduras como se imaginaba llegar a hacer, sin lugar a dudas Tsunade y Kakashi decían que evocaba mucho a su padre -Minato- y combinado a las facciones de su madre.

Si ambos estuviesen vivos para presenciar su mayor logro.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando una figura especial para él.

-Papá, el tío Kakashi dice que ya es la hora- La voz aguda de su hijo llamó su atención, veía a Haruto con sus cinco años, tan emocionado y efusivo, era como si mirase su recuerdo, en aquellos tiempos cuando era un niño.

Ahora este niño era su máximo orgullo, simplemente desde que empezó a desarrollarse se había vuelto un chico hiperactivo, así como muy inteligente -demasiado-, no paraba de maquinar travesuras, ideas y era muy inquieto, fue por eso que por consejos de Hiashi, una instrucción a temprana edad en las técnicas Hyuuga ayudarían con todo aquello

Vestía un pantalón corto de color gris oscuro, y llevando una chaqueta similar a la que tenía Hinata cuando era una Genin, suspiró algo derrotado, Haruto le encantaban aquellos colores suaves, después de todo el naranja no es eterno, después de todo pasando el tiempo necesario entrenando con su madre, y en el dojo de la mansión Hyuuga habían despertado esos gustos.

Pero eso era una banalidad, lo importante era que mostraba mucha pericia y habilidad en las técnicas básicas del puño suave, y lo curioso de todo era que podía usar el byakugan durante todo el entrenamiento –Cortesía del chakra ilimitado del clan Uzumaki-, todo esto demostrado en un año.

Aún recordaba la propuesta de Hiashi con respecto a Haruto.

_Cuantos años habían pasado, la pareja tomaba el té tranquilamente con Hiashi, Naruto preveía a que iba todo esto, pero la invitación de cortesía y el trato demostraban el interés del líder Hyuuga._

_Terminaba de comer aquellos postres dulces que Hinata trajo, luego sorbió un poco del té de sakuras que Hanabi preparó, puso la taza en la mesita y miró a los jóvenes –Haruto en estos momentos está dormido._

_-¿Entonces por qué ambos estamos aquí?_

_-Es por el potencial que tiene mi nieto- fue al grano directo Hiashi, ante la cuestión del rubio_

_El reconocimiento directo de Hiashi los tomó desprevenidos._

_-Los miembros han quedado sorprendidos por el genio que el trae- y tosió –Pensar que es el nieto de Kushina me da un escalofrío- esas palabras provocaron un gruñido de indignación del rubio._

_-Haruto al paso que va, y si toma el entrenamiento adecuado, es un candidato para ser el heredero del clan._

_Esas palabras los dejaron ahora más sorprendidos, pero Hinata lo había comentado y predicho, Haruto iba a llamar mucho la atención._

_-¿Entonces solicitas nuestro permiso para poder hacerlo un digno heredero?_

_Hiashi asintió ante la pregunta neutral de su yerno._

_-¿Y Haruto sabe al menos?_

_-Es por ello que necesito su autorización._

_-Entonces no acepto_

_Hiashi y Hinata miraron al rubio, respondiendo con rotunda decisión._

_-¿Se podría saber por qué?- inquirió Hiashi con voz neutral._

_-Porque yo solo protejo y salvaguardo a mi familia, esto, es decisión de Haruto, no es justo que lo obligue a algo que no le gustaría._

_Esa razón tenía mucha validez_

_-Entonces he de suponer que hablarás con él al respecto._

_El rubio solo negó –Hablaremos todos al respecto, Haruto le dará su respuesta._

-Papá, te vez genial ¡Dattane!- bueno, al menos era tan efusivo y se expresaba con aquel sufijo, al menos era algo. Salió de esos recuerdos, el pequeño quería hacer más cosas y superarse, su respuesta era un rotundo no, pero aun así quería tener prevalecido el arte del juuken y sus secretos, después de todo era un Hyuuga

Retomó la alabanza de su hijo, y fijándose en su imagen, vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas naranja y negra, el complemento más a su indumentaria era la capa roja con llamas negras en los bordes, obsequio de parte de su esposa, y la caligrafía labrada por su mujer y plasmaba el significado de los trazos, donde se podía leerse el título de "Rokudaime Hokage".

Con ello el adulto salió de aquella casa, donde es considerado como su hogar, acompañado de su hijo, a la salida los esperaba Kakashi, y en sus manos leía el libro del Shinobi audaz, era muy extraño verlo leer algo que no sea erótico. Cuando el copy-ninja dejó su vista en el libro y la dirigió a los que estaban saliendo de la vivienda, pospuso su lectura –Te habías tardado.

Se rascó la cabeza el rubio –Perdón, es que tenía cosas que hacer- habló a su estilo, Kakashi solo suspiró, su alumno pudo haber cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero aún no dejaba ese actuar infantil, aunque sinceramente, era algo que siempre identificaba a Naruto.

-Avancemos- los tres comenzaron a caminar, su dirección era la torre Hokage, y conforme se iban pasando por las calles, encontraban a todo el mundo en el principio de una celebración, las calles estaban adornadas, había mucho más gente de lo normal y los cohetes que hacían zumbar toda la aldea con su sonido.

Y cuando pasaba, solo recibía miradas, llenas de respeto y agradecimiento, el día que tanto anhelaba estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos.

Y es que cuando hace un año, había recibido una de las noticias que no se esperaba, y sucedió cuando estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, entregando el último informe sobre la intervención de una guerra civil en una de las aldeas del país del agua, el rubio, junto con su primer equipo Genin que ahora todos eran Chunin.

El grito de emoción que soltó en la oficina, e hizo eco en toda la aldea era inesperado, esa vez solo recuerda haber salido corriendo a la calla, dirigirse a la academia, interrumpir la clase de teoría que daba Hinata. Para tomar a su adorada esposa, cargarla, dar vueltas alrededor sobre sí mismo, festejando, y de paso avergonzando a su mujer enfrente de sus pequeños alumnos.

Los niños gritaron e hicieron barullo al ver entrar a su máximo héroe.

_-Na-Naruto-kun… Naruto- intentaba hacer entrar razón a su esposo._

_-Hinata, seré Hokage, voy a ser Hokage._

Luego de eso, recuerda aún la cara de alegría que su esposa daba.

Y después de ello, luego de una reprimenda severa de Tsunade, siguió lo más complejo, e importante, su preparación.

Aún tuvo que recordar como tuvo que darle la noticia más difícil a su esposa, peor aún, quien sabe si aceptaría aquello.

_Sentado en la mesa del comedor, Naruto colocado en el extremo de la mesa, y a su lado derecho estaba su esposa, y en tanto al izquierdo su hijo, los dos escuchaban las palabras del rubio, y las cosas que necesitaba comunicarles._

_-No estaré en la casa como siempre, ahora con mi preparación, tengo que saber todo lo que un Hokage necesita para poder dirigir la aldea- suspiró el rubio -es pesado esto, y más cuando todo el mundo ninja está en proceso del cambio-_

_Volteó a ver el rubio a su esposa, y solo veía como los ojos blancos de ella y esa mirada de comprensión y atención le asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza –Es por ello que necesito su apoyo-tomó las manos de Hinata y la miró por unos segundos que se le hicieron tan largos._

_Hinata estuvo así por unos instantes y entonces habló con parsimonia –Tu sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo Naruto, es tu momento de cumplir tu sueño-_

_El agarre entre sus manos lo aferró más fuerte –Sabes siempre que tu felicidad es mi felicidad._

_Quedó estático y sin creerlo Naruto, su esposa había accedido con facilidad a su petición._

_-Eres mi mayor felicidad Naruto, y siempre te apoyaré en tus decisiones, buenas o malas, es nuestro nindo, ¿acaso lo olvidas Naruto?_

_La emoción de sentirse siempre apoyado lo hizo confiar más en su esposa, y volteando a ver a su hijo, sus ojos morados emitían un brillo de emoción, era obvia su muestra de apoyo._

Y luego comenzaron las instrucciones rigurosas, nunca tuvo idea del papeleo que ahora se iba a hacer cargo, desde misivas y permisos, para luego atender y distribuir misiones ninja, y que decir de recibir los informes y escuchar con atención los detalles y pormenores ocurridos.

Si bien antes, los Hokage tenían que escuchar por palabras de sus subordinados como gente caía por el deber de la misión, ahora ya no había muertes innecesarias, ya no mientras las alianzas en todas las aldeas se confiaban plenamente, las vidas a arriesgar eran cuando tenían que intervenir y someter a ninjas renegados.

La atención y su concentración para hacer todo lo que un Hokage requería eran muy pesadas, los días transcurrían y había veces que se ausentaba de su casa con tal de cubrir horas extras.

Pero con ello, Hinata siempre llegaba a las cuatro y traerle un alimento, o platicar con ella, en compañía de su hijo. Todo ello en el transcurso de su capacitación.

El máximo logro en su vida no lo iba a hacerlo solo, el mérito lo tenían todos los que estaban a su lado.

Y pasando entre la multitud, Naruto estuvo a punto de llegar a la torre Hokage.

.-.-.-.-.-

El tumulto alrededor de la torre Hokage estaba vitoreando con fuerza y apoyo, se escuchaba en toda la aldea y hacía eco escuchándose en los alrededores, el sol brillante y caluroso no era motivo para ceder a las celebraciones, la montaña Hokage donde esas cinco cabezas labradas en piedra representaban a sus máximos representantes se preparaban para agregar un nuevo rostro más, eso era el pensamiento de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, ahora solo estaba feliz haber perdido esta apuesta que hizo con Naruto, una apuesta que propuso el chico a sus doce años.

Miró al cielo despejado, algunas nubes no opacaban el clima, y entre sus ojos color miel se le vinieron a su mente la imagen de su gran amigo y a quien le rechazó su amor "si estuvieses aquí con nosotros, verías que tus anhelaciones y sueños se cumplen con Naruto", una lagrima surcó entonces, y despejó su melancolía para hablar a todo el pueblo.

-¡Aldeanos, y Shinobis presentes!- su imponente voz silenció todo el lugar para dar permiso a su líder de iniciar con la ceremonia.

-Una vez en la cima de la montaña Hokage, mi antecesor, el primero Hokage Hashirama Senju- su abuelo cambió el mundo una vez, ahora Naruto está haciendo una nueva revolución –Planeó un sistema, donde detuviera el caos y la incertidumbre que en esa época vivía- todo el mundo asintió ante ello.

-Desde el momento que la alianza entre los clanes dio fundamento a la aldea oculta de la hoja, donde la paz prevaleciera- ahora esa paz otra vez se ha instaurado –entonces la figura del Hokage nació, aquella persona que no se distinguía por su fuerza, ni mucho menos por su poder. Esa persona se distinguía por el amor que entregaría para cuidar a su pueblo y su gente, en resumen: luchar por el bien de lo que más ama, esa es la voluntad de fuego, y un Hokage debe tener presente ello, y hacerlo heredar a todo su pueblo, así la aldea prevalecerá en paz y armonía.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sus palabras llenas de aliento y razón era la premisa de lo que es el Hokage.

-Los ciclos cambian, y con ello también van cambiando las responsabilidades, gente de Konoha, mi ciclo se ha terminado por hoy, es por ello que ya he dado el visto a quien será mi siguiente sucesor- y volteó a su espalda, dando el asentimiento, para dar paso a entrar Naruto.

La gente cuando distinguió en el techo de la torre al nuevo heredero, no dudó en demostrar la efusión y emoción de la nueva noticia, y con más fuerza continuaron con sus aplausos y gritos de apoyo.

Pasó al frente de todos cuando Tsunade le dio la señal, cuando miró a todos, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado, y es que ya todas sus metas se habían cumplido, alzó la mano saludando a todos.

-¿Estás muy emocionado verdad Naruto?

El rubio solo asintió a la pregunta de la quinta Hokage.

-¡Ahora sigue el juramento del Hokage!

Y e rubio entonces se concentró en aquella parte, aunque lo había ensayado hasta el cansancio, era un momento tan ansiado que temblaba de la emoción.

Tsunade indicó y Naruto parado, no evitó en voltear a donde estaban Kakashi, quien solo se observaba muy feliz, también Haruto estaba emocionado y no evitaba contener las lágrimas de emoción, y por ultimo miró a su esposa, Hinata Uzumaki, que parada y vistiendo un sencillo, pero hermoso kimono le revelaba su abultado vientre, con ocho meses de embrazo, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

-Yo Naruto Uzumaki.

Escuchaba Hinata las palabras de su esposo, y con su juramento no evitó recordar el largo camino que había recorrido aquel niño odiado y rechazado, que a pesar de todo aquello, el jamás se dio por vencido, esa perseverancia y esa tenacidad que a ella le indujeron a hacer su camino de la misma forma.

-Juro ante los principios de la voluntad de fuego.

El paso por la academia y las dificultades que había tenido que lidiar, y luego sorpresivamente graduarse un ninja, había dado un pequeño paso.

-Proteger y amar toda la aldea.

A pesar de recibir el odio y rechazo de todos, él nunca tuvo rencor, ni menos guardó odio en su corazón, el simplemente les ofreció lo que pocos hacen, una autentica amistad

-Velarla y cuidarla ante todo daño que amenaza su bienestar.

Él había hecho lo que pocos juraban, proteger con su vida todo lo que aman, recordar la entrega de detener a Gaara, traer a la quinta Hokage, rescatar a Gaara, salvar la aldea de la invasión, y detener los planes que amenazaban todo el continente ninja.

-Entregar mi vida desinteresadamente, porque así yo elegí hacer, y esa decisión nunca la cambiaré.

No quería ser Hokage para ser reconocido, quería hacerlo para dar un futuro.

-Impulsar a todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Nunca ha estado solo, ella siempre estaba a su lado, al principio de manera silencio, ahora lo seguiría a donde sea, y siempre lo había dejado en claro.

-Alentarlos, darles fe y esperanza.

Siempre había sido así.

-Libertad y compromiso, bajo esas palabras declaro mi responsabilidad y acepto mi cargo a partir de hoy.

Y con esa sentencia, Hinata ofrecía una sonrisa, orgullosa y feliz por Naruto.

Y Tsunade dictaminó su último decreto como Hokage, el público gritaba de júbilo, los cohetes hicieron hincapié ese día celebrando el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la tarde hacía aplomo sobre la aldea, Naruto y Hinata caminaban a la par, en medio de ellos estaba Haruto, agarrado de las manos de sus padres, el viento veraniego mecía los largos cabellos de ella, en un claro recuerdo a emular de su madre, y de Kushina-san.

Llegando a la cima, podían ver toda la aldea aun celebrando, pero ya con los ánimos colmados, poco a poco todo el lugar empezaba a cambiar, el paisaje de la aldea parecía muy distinto a como lo veía cuando era un niño.

La paz era algo que sentía, hasta el aldeano común lo veía, y más cuando las bajas ninja disminuyeron gramáticamente, durante su preparación, se daba cuenta por el papeleo de bajas, y solamente tres a lo mucho habían caído en el lapso de un año. La paz estaba en el telón de la tercera llamada y esto apenas comenzaba.

Soltó un suspiro con estos pensamientos.

-Papá, ¿ocurre algo?- Haruto estaba un poco alarmado, a lo que el rubio solo negó con su cabeza y revolvió los rebeldes cabellos negros de su hijo.

-No te alarmes pequeño.

Volteo a ver a Hinata, veía toda la aldea al igual que todos ahí, por más que la contemplara, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, simplemente era lo mejor en su vida, y lo que más ha anhelado.

Hinata dejó de admirar el paisaje tranquilo de la aldea, y volteo a ver a su esposo, simplemente el rubio le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas?

Hinata cerró los ojos, y movió su cabeza para mirar el cielo anaranjado –Todo esto parece ser un sueño.

-Pero esto es real.

-Lo sé, es solo que la sensación es muy distinta, tu y yo juntos, tus sueños ya los has logrado, al igual que los míos, es tanto lo que tengo, que la ansiedad me invade, quiero gritarlo a todo pulmón, es imposible contenerlo.

Naruto entendía lo que quería decir ella, tal vez era una exageración, y solo las hormonas revolucionadas por estar embarazada daban la explicación lógica de su actuar, pero entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡YA SOY HOKAGE, ESTOY CASADO CON LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA, TENGO UNA FAMILIA, VOLVERÉ A SER PADRE Y SON GEMELOS!

-Naruto- su cara se llenó de asustó por aquel arrebato de su esposo.

-¿Qué?, solo expreso lo que siento en todos momentos, además, se siente bien- con el deje de conformismo Naruto se rascó la mejilla y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-MI PAPÁ ES HOKAGE, MI MADRE ME QUIERE MUCHO, SERÉ EL HERMANO MAYOR, Y YA ENTRARÉ A LA ACADEMIA NINJA- gritó el pequeño niño, de respuesta, recibió una mirada pasiva de su madre.

-Es cierto pa, es divertido esto.

-Vez Hinata, hasta Haruto tiene razón, ahora… grita.

Veía ambas miradas, de diferente color, pero con la misma intensidad de sentimientos expresados, no podía resistirse, y solo suspiró y jaló aire.

-¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, MI ESPOSO ME AMA, Y YO LO AMO MÁS!

Hinata agachó su mirada sonrojada, Naruto veía divertido la escena, cuando las últimas palabras salieron de la boca, quedó embelesado por la confesión, ella gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor, sin lugar a dudas Hinata se había vuelto la parte más importante para que su corazón latiera, el amor de su salvadora.

Volteó el rubio el atardecer y los tres solo estaban así, hasta que la noche empezaba a invadir el paisaje.

Los tres ahora regresaban a su hogar, cuando vieron en un banco a Hanabi esperando, Haruto se había adelantado, después de todo pasar el festival con su tía Hanabi era divertido, y más cuando era el único sobrino consentido que tenía.

Entrando al reconfortante sitio que ahuyentaban sus miedos y sus soledades.

Ambos adultos se encontraban ahora recostados en el tatami que daba al patio trasero, Naruto recargado en uno de los postes que daban soporte al tejado, y Hinata estaba recargada con su espalda sobre el pecho de su esposo, con las manos entrelazadas, recorrían el abultado vientre de ella, estaba cansada, pero haber pasado todo aquello era mejo y se acurrucó más al lado de su esposo y solo escuchaba el silencio, combinado con las tranquilas respiraciones de su esposo.

Naruto sentía que su esposa se repagaba más, el aroma natural de ella era la fragancia que lo mantenía quieto, y simplemente se dedicaba a gozarlo.

Las primeras estrellas aparecieron, las mismas estrellas de aquella noche donde despertó de esa pesadilla y lo instaron a velar la seguridad de Hinata.

-Esta noche me trae recuerdos.

-¿En serio?

Hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y respondió el rubio –Fue cuando te velé en tu cuarto.

Recordaba perfectamente esa vez, además de lo que ocurrió a la noche siguiente, ocasionándole un sonrojo en su cara.

-Y- yo ta-tambi-también me a-a-acuerdo.

-¿Por qué te oyes nerviosa?

-Na-Na-nada.

-¿Es por lo que pasó el día siguiente?

Hinata simplemente se calló, el rubio había hecho un comentario simple, pero ella pasó a otra interpretación.

-Sabes, no hay lugar de dudas que esa noche fue la noche más inolvidable.

Hinata se separó de donde estaba recargada, completamente sentada volteo al rubio con cara desilusionada.

-Aún no he terminado- se incorporó igual el rubio para tomar las manos de su esposa –Me refiero a que aclaraste una parte que de mi dudaba-

Aun podía recordar cómo se veía en ese entonces en la cabaña.

-Me dijiste que me amas, y lo reafirmaste, con sinceridad tranquilizaste mi corazón.

Hinata solo lo veía.

-Tenía miedo y dudaba de lo que había ocurrido, pensaba que solamente era atracción por lo que sentías… pero no fue así- miró a la luna que reflejaba con su luz, iluminando la noche.

-En esa noche te metiste a una parte de mi corazón Hinata, por primera vez, luego de eso, siempre sentía que algo de mi estaba lleno, no faltaba nada- tocó su pecho, las palpitaciones de su corazón solo era la muestra de lo que su mente elucubraba.

-Y ahora luego de hablar con mi madre, entendí que era, esa vez me entregaste amor Hinata.

Hinata quedó impresionada ante ello, apretó sus labios y el sentimiento de dicha la hicieron soltar unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Naruto con tanto tiempo al lado de ella, le hicieron decir que dijo algo que la hizo enternecer, y entonces la abrazó.

-Te doy las gracias Hina, me has dado todo, una familia, tu compañía y tu apoyo, ¿sabes por qué soy feliz?

Hinata solo negó

-Porque nunca estaré solo, y eso es por ti, y solo te puedo recompensar con esto- se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso, trasmitiéndole sus emociones.

Cuando sus labios jugaban de esa manera, solo compartían lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, era por ello que esos besos eran lo mejor de su vida por siempre.

Cuando rompieron el contacto, encararon sus miradas con alegría y entrelazando la mano izquierda de Hinata con la derecha de Naruto sonrieron.

-Gracias a ti Naruto, eres el motivo porque soy tan feliz.

-Entonces esto es felicidad compartida- Dijo el rubio –Esto es felicidad verdadera- aclaró de inmediato.

La verdadera felicidad era la compartida, dar y recibir amor, simplemente la mejor combinación, por ello ambos estaban sumergidos en sus mundos donde uno no vivía sin el otro.

Y con esas declaraciones, ambos confirmaron el amor que proferían y que duraría por siempre. Ni la misma muerte los separaría, ya que hasta el final de sus días estarían juntos,

La vida no es justa, la vida te impone un destino, y la vida te puede destrozar, y te hace cambiar.

Pero aun así es buena, si no haces por cambiar tu destino estará marcado, estarás destrozado, pero puedes levantarte y tener tu revancha, puedes cambiar, pero tú eliges como hacerlo.

No es justo que la vida sea así, pero si dejara de serlo, la vida no tendría sentido, no existirían los retos los esfuerzos quedarán guardados en un armario.

Naruto comprendió todo aquello ahora, y simplemente daba gracias a la vida que seguía así adelante y nunca retrocedería, hasta el último momento.

FIN

* * *

**Y termina mi primer fic largo -por así decirlo- solo queda decirles gracias por leer esta historia y así como el tiempo que se toman aquellos que dejan su preciado comentario, con palabras de apoyo y exigencias para que ponga la conti (XD).**

**Ahora un proyecto menos, pero lo puedo dejar a posibilidad de agregar un epilogo, ¿Como?, solo denme apoyo para animarme, simplemente es el pago que recibimos nosotros los fickers y autores cuando subimos nuestras obras, con el deleite de entretenerlos ;).**

**Ahora con todo esto sigue continuar con mi proyecto pendiente de "aquel día que cambió mi vida", tengo dos caps listos, y voy por el 30% del siguiente cap, retomando la lectura de mi fic y recordando todos los detalles es complejo X.X, pero la perseverancia ahí está, y la imaginación esta a full.**

**En estos momentos también estoy en desarrollo en un fic colaborativo, que en su tiempo saldrá, esto tiene relación al fic títulado BEING HUMAN, escrito por Higurashi Fanfiction Studio, no diré mucho, pero si quieren saber, los invito a leerlo, en mi sección de favoritos ahí tengo su historia.**

**Por el momento me queda a agradecer por ultima vez a quienes me dejaron su review:**

_**Kaliborn, Isabela-chan nyaa, Chamoos, Dark-XVI, Lilipilli, dandres527, Anillex Cullen-Hyuga, Tuttynieves, y Ares-sama**_

**Ya me despido de esta historia, y nos vemos en los siguientes proyectos.**

**Saludos**

**Znnifer**


End file.
